


You Give Me Wings

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, All the sexy stuff, Alternative realms, Angel!Niall, Anger, Angst, Animals, Black Eyes, Children, Darkness, Demon!Louis, Demon!Zayn, Devil tail, Energy healing powers, Fallen Angel, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, God/Heaven, Grief, Hell/Devil, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Jealousy, Losing feathers, Louis is not the dom, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mischievous Louis, Plots, Tricks, Turmoil, Virgin Harry, Wings, Woodland, angel!Harry, both top, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was bored on earth. Really bored.</p><p>He'd been sent there to cause mischief, to hone his skills as a fully fledged demon but it didn't matter how much chaos he caused in this strange realm, he was still bored.</p><p>It was from this boredom that his plan was borne.</p><p>Louis had finally earned his first lightening bolt last week. It had taken him four years and he had been planning what to with it every day since he set himself the task of obtaining it.</p><p>Only the cheekiest most mischievous demons earned bolts and there was expectation to use it wisely. </p><p>If he threw it at a wooden barn and set it alight it would create minor praise. If he created a landslide or avalanche or even woke up a volcano then it would be seen as impressive. </p><p>But Louis' plans went a reach beyond. </p><p>In the other realm- where goody two shoes angels fluttered about all day like annoying butterflies- a lightening bolt could cause a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! Hope you're all well and please keep talking to me :)
> 
> Artwork is by me but credit goes to Mikkeline and Selinasedits for the images used within it.
> 
> I haven't used any warnings as I never go very hard at the dark parts, but just want people to know this story does feature some scenes which may be violent/hard to read. 
> 
> Ang

 

 

 

Louis was bored on earth. Really bored.

 

He'd been sent there to cause mischief, to hone his skills as a fully fledged demon but it didn't matter how much chaos he caused in this strange realm, he was still bored.

 

It was from this boredom that his plan was born.

 

Louis had finally earned his first lightning bolt last week. It had taken him four years and he had been planning what to with it every day since he set himself the task of obtaining it.

 

Only the cheekiest most mischievous demons earned bolts and there was expectation to use it wisely.

 

If he threw it at a wooden barn and set it alight it would create minor praise. If he created a landslide or avalanche or even woke up a volcano then it would be seen as impressive.

 

But Louis' plans went a reach beyond.

 

In the other realm- where goody two shoes angels fluttered about all day like annoying butterflies- a lightening bolt could cause a lot of trouble. 

 

And mostly demons stayed away from angels because somewhere along the line someone decided to agree to disagree but Louis wasn't one to let such things lie.

 

He'd been encouraged his whole life to be naughty, to think of mean things. And so capturing one of the pristine white winged creatures was ingenious really. And since he was forever bored a little winged creature might just entertain him.

 

He would forever be remembered in the realm for this. As long as he pulled it off.

 

The plan was to cast the bolt into the sky when they had a gathering, in the hope of hitting one of the annoying beings and knocking them out of the sky hard enough that they fell to earth. If they lost a few feathers on the way and were rendered unable to fly then it would be a bonus, really.

 

Louis had it all planned out.

 

And Louis, with all the time in the world on his hands, had become a very good aim. And he was determined his hard-earned lightening bolt wouldn't go to waste. And so when the angels gathered that bright, clear morning, Louis got to work.

 

 

 

//

 

 

Harry had a broken wing.

 

All he knew was that one minute he'd been stood there singing with his fellow angels and the next thing something had exploded behind him and he'd curled his wings around his body in protection but the impact had been taken by his right side.

 

It had knocked him off his feet and into the realm beneath, landing with a sharp thud on the unforgiving ground of earth.

 

He trembled a bit, lying on his good side in the strange place, gently stretching his broken wing to test it.

 

"Ouch!" He hissed burying his face in his elbow. 

 

He wasn't sure if he was bleeding. He didn't know where he was or if he was in danger even. He sniffled, lifting his head slightly to look around.

 

He was in a clearing full of trees and rocks and he blinked a few times to accustom to the brightness of the sun. He was a pale creature not used to being exposed to its rays and the wind brushed softly through his wings, ruffling the feathers to make him shiver.

 

His eyes fell upon a young man sat cross-legged on a rock.

 

He had small horns atop his head and was dressed all in black. And...If Harry wasn't mistaken that was a _tail_ curved around the rock. Red and thin, the pointed tip flat on the stone.

 

Harry frowned. A _demon_. A demon on earth. But why had he cast him down here? And what did he want with him now he was here?

 

//

 

 _Oh Hades_.

 

Oh Hades in Hell, he was hurt. _Really_ hurt.

 

Louis had never hurt anybody before let alone made them fall and break a wing.

 

What was he supposed to _do_? What was he supposed to _say_? Sorry I broke you?

 

Curious-and cautious- eyes lifted from the ground.

 

"Can you help me?" The injured angel asked and his voice was deep and husky not at all like the annoying tinkle Louis had been told they possessed.

 

"What is it butterfly?" He asked.

 

The Angel quivered as he pressed hands to the ground to try and lever himself up.

 

"Am I-is it bleeding much?" The guy asked. "My wing?" He added.

 

Louis was kind of surprised he wasn't scared of him. The white butterfly had curly dark hair and big green eyes that Louis couldn't seem to give up.

 

Louis shrugged. "Nah."

 

"Are you just leaving me here to die?" The guy asked and...

 

Well Louis wasn't certain. He hadn't planned for _this_. Hadn't expected the angel to come crashing into his own back yard. He hadn't expected to feel _bad_ about hurting anybody. He'd planned to cause chaos and flee. That's what naughty demons did. And he'd sort of assumed the other angels would come and fetch the injured one back to their realm.

 

Obviously not.

 

Louis' lips pressed together as he realised he might have failed his objective. He wasn't sure where injuring people came on the scale of success but he didn't feel great about it.

 

He got up off the rock and came over his tail flicking casually side to side as he inspected the damage.

 

Loose feathers fluttered onto the ground from the injury site, bleeding evident under the quills. The impact with the ground had broken the arch of the angel's wing and the skin surrounding it was a mess. His arm, too, seemed to be burned by the bolt of lightening he'd thrown.

 

"Come with me, butterfly..." Louis hummed thoughtfully.

 

//

 

"It's Harry." 

 

Harry cradled his bad arm as his wing slumped helplessly low dragging behind him as they made their way towards Louis' abode.

 

"Louis," the demon replied and not for the first time Harry noticed his sharp cheeks and jaw, his almost canine teeth and the way his eyes squinted a bit with playfulness.

 

He noticed how blue those eyes were- quite rare in demons who had predominantly black orbs.

 

"Are you half breed?" Harry asked, just wondering really.

 

He might have half a chance if Louis had human tendencies.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"My mother was human," he explained.

 

Harry paused at the door of a small cottage nestled in the darkness cast by the trees.

 

"Well this where I live," he announced looking up at the taller being beside him. "What about you?"

 

Harry looked down at the demon and traced his scruffy conker-brown hair slowly.

 

"I live under a rainbow," he shared.

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"Course you do," he rolled his eyes, gesturing Harry inside.

 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, letting a familiar warm feeling overcome him. He began to glow lightly, venturing into the dark unknown.

 

Louis looked astounded.

 

"Didn't know you could glow," he remarked with a little jealous pout of his lips.

 

"Can't you breathe fire though?" Harry checked with curiosity.

 

Louis huffed, his tail twitching in annoyance.

 

"No I can only spread it once it's lit..."

 

Harry nodded slowly venturing into the living room. Louis vanished while Harry stood in the middle of the room feeling extremely vulnerable. He had no choice but to trust the demon creature for now but he had to escape- and soon.

 

"If you tell anyone in this realm or the next that I did this I'll earn another lightening bolt and come back for you," Louis warned.

 

Harry lifted his eyes to work out Louis' meaning. He was carrying a medical kit.

 

He self consciously drew his wing closer trying to hide it somehow. As though Louis didn't actually know he was the enemy.

 

What bothered Harry was that he was the enemy and he was _trapped_.

 

Louis tilted his head and arched a brow.

 

"You'll have to sit down I can't reach you up there," he announced of Harry's height, imposing his own small figure.

 

And if Harry wasn't hurt and confused and afraid he might think that Louis was quite funny.

 

He crouched down on a foot-rest, flapping his wing a bit as he got comfy. He looked up over his shoulder.

 

"Why did you hurt me?" He asked.

 

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

"I'm a _demon_ ," he provided as if it should be obvious why.

 

Harry pouted, curving his wings around his shoulders a bit as Louis found the necessary ointment to clean his wound.

 

"Alright don't be like that," Louis huffed. "Not gonna make it worse, am I?"

 

Harry winced as the ointment made contact with his skin.

 

"You broke my wing, forgive me for assuming you want to hurt me," Harry muttered and actually, Louis hadn't expected that- sarcasm from an angel.

 

He'd always assumed the fluttery white things were pompous and self righteous and-

 

Well, _boring_.

 

"I was bored," Louis admitted petulantly. "Didn't exactly expect to have to deal with the impact," he added.

 

Harry shook his head, working his fingers into his fringe and dragging it back a bit.

 

Louis hadn't missed how good-looking the angel was, how _pretty_ , even. Despite his stature, his face was beautiful.

 

"What did you expect?" Harry wondered with a curious frown over his shoulder at the impish demon cleaning him up.

 

Sharp blue eyes met his.

 

"Cause chaos and run," Louis shrugged. "Standard procedure."

 

Hurry's lips pressed together as he clutched his burned arm close to his body.

 

"Should I put something over this?" Louis wondered of Harry's dropped wing.

 

"Do you have a belt I can wrap around it?" Harry wondered.

 

And-

 

"You've broken it before?" Louis asked.

 

Harry's lips twisted into a wry smile.

 

"When I first learned to fly I was a bit clumsy getting used to it all."

 

Louis undid his belt and carefully strapped up Harry's wing so he couldn't flap it about by accident. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and it was amusing how different they were. He was all in black while Harry wore white. Louis' skin was tanned from the warmth of his home Harry's was pale from never seeing the sun.

 

"Let me see your arm now," Louis came around to his front, lowering to his knees, his tail curling to rest by his calf.

 

Harry's eyes flicked to him, lips pressed together and Louis stared at him, stared into those big, green orbs and wondered what Harry actually made of him.

 

"You hurt people?" Harry asked. "That's what you do?"

 

Louis flicked his eyes away, long lashes dusting his cheeks as a sigh escaped his thin pink lips.

 

"Not really..."

 

Harry blinked, not understanding why he was the victim.

 

Louis had to lead him to the bathroom to wash off the dried blood and soot from his arm, the remains of that dusted across Harry's clothes. He lathered the skin in burn lotion before wrapping it with bandages, making a sling for Harry to rest his weakened arm in.

 

"You can fly back, right? Once it's mended?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, gazing up under his fringe.

 

"So what do _you_ do, angel-boy?" Louis asked bemusedly of Harry's accusation he was only here to hurt people.

 

"Heal mostly," Harry nodded slowly. "M'not allowed to do it too much because it gets suspicious but I sneak down sometimes if it's a baby or a child..."

 

Louis snorted.

 

"God, you're a real Saint aren't you?" He scoffed.

 

Harry's eyes darkened with annoyance.

 

"What's wrong with that?"

 

"Oh nothing..." Louis mused lightly. "Just that I go around playing tricks on people and causing trouble so we couldn't be more different..."

 

Harry was quiet for a moment, his good wing still curved around his shoulder protectively, still hunched and scared as he tremored slightly.

 

"Did you ever meet your mother?" He asked quietly, concern etching his face.

 

Louis tutted and stood up, turning away to pack up his kit. His tail swished side to side as Harry watched it move to and fro, the elegance similar to a cat.

 

"No and I don't want to. She abandoned me when she found out she'd let a demon share her bed and she didn't want a devil-child apparently...."

 

Louis' little horns were barely visible amongst his messy brown hair. Harry knew that humans sometimes fell in love with beings from other realms, he'd met half-angels, too but he'd never met a half-demon.

 

As long as he could remember demons were dark, devilish beings from the hot, murky realm of Hell which was opposite to Heaven in every way. And Earth came between the two and he'd been there several times but never by force- never because he'd been injured intentionally.

 

He didn't know what was supposed to happen. He couldn't fly home and he didn't have his halo to communicate with the other realm. He'd taken it off when they'd all gathered, charging it up in the Circle of Hope as they'd sung for divinity and peace.

 

He closed his eyes, filling himself with warmth again, more out of comfort than anything.

 

"What are you doing? Healing yourself?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"No, I can't do that."

 

"Hm," Louis' little lips pursed rather sweetly if Harry could admit as much.

 

"Don't worry I won't be a burden and stay here," he added.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Oh yeah? Gonna wander around town till someone takes you in?" He challenged.

 

Harry's eyes darkened again.

 

"You're the one that hurt me for your own entertainment," he expressed low and husky. "Don't think you have the right to pretend like you care what happens to me."

 

Louis rolled his eyes. This angel was really on a downer. But then he had kind of blasted him out of the sky and broken one of his most prized possessions.

 

"Oh, come on, drama-queen," Louis hummed. "This could be good for us both, right? Enemies hanging out, learning about each other rather than fighting?"

 

"You wanted to kill me," Harry accused, standing up, tall and imposing until he wavered a bit and then Louis reached out, grasping by his elbow gently.

 

Louis pressed his lips together and hung his head.

 

"I wanted a play-mate," he admitted softly, quietly like the words should never be said aloud.

 

Harry blinked, two, three times, eyes wide.

 

"And you couldn't drag one from your own realm up?" Harry challenged.

 

"Thought you'd just flutter around and be pretty to watch," Louis mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Harry rearranged his injured arm on his chest a bit, his injured wing rustling as his feathers got comfy.

 

"M'not a butterfly," He finally said, lips pouting.

 

"Not what I expected, either," Louis mused with a brow arch. "Thought angels were all sweetness and light..."

 

"We are," Harry sulked. "Unless someone blows us up."

 

Louis bit his lip, letting his most mischievous smile spark up from under his teeth that trapped his lip. He gave Harry his best 'sorry, not sorry' big-eyed look.

 

Harry stared at him, brows low and lips pressed in an unimpressed line.

 

"Okay, not gonna forgive me for that any time soon then?" Louis posed.

 

"Nope," Harry agreed haughtily, heading out of the room to get some fresh air in the woods.

 

//

 

Harry had to climb the tree to sit on one of it's broad, strong branches, knees caught up under his elbows as he looked out on the horizon. It was quiet here in this wooded area and he wondered where Louis went to raise his hell seeing as there didn't seem too may people to bother around here.

 

"Harry? Hey Harry!" Louis called him from the front door of his cottage.

 

Harry turned slowly on the branch but not enough to be seen.

 

"Hey angel-face, you hungry?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. Now he had to get down and it was going to be unglamorous since getting up had been far from pretty with one arm to hold his weight while he climbed.

 

He half-fell, half-jumped out of the tree, dusting himself off.

 

"Do you cook?" He asked the mischievous-looking imp before him.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Not gonna lie I'm not great at it..."

 

Harry blinked, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

"I suppose you want me to help?"

 

Louis peeked up at him, biting his lip slightly and appealing to Harry with his big blue eyes.

 

"I mean...only if you want to..."

 

Harry moved toward the cottage, flicking his eyes sideways as he went.

 

"Gotta say, you're not like an angel at all," Louis observed as he followed.

 

Harry looked through the fridge and cupboards with slow thoroughness.

 

"What are angels like?" Harry wondered with interest.

 

"Happy. Sweet?" Louis ventured.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, turning his slinged arm and belted wing towards Louis pointedly.

 

"Again, can I remind you that you did this to me?" Harry argued. "Otherwise I am perfectly happy and sweet, thank you..."

 

Louis' gaze dropped to the floor and he let his gaze work over the majestic layers of Harry's wings, the feathers perfectly white until the lower layers where they faded into grey and the tips of some of those looked nearly black. Louis frowned, a gasp escaping his lips.

 

"Wait, are you fallen?" He guessed quickly, eyes widening.

 

Harry froze on reaching into the cupboard for a tin of beans. He pulled them out and turned the oven on, tipping out some oven chips onto a tray.

 

He turned on the grill and opened a packet of sausages, laying them on the grill with his good hand.

 

"What does it matter if I am?" Harry mumbled, ignoring Louis by keeping his back to him.

 

Louis laughed, loud and disbelieving.

 

"Oh my god! A fallen angel pouring scorn on me and he's just as bad himself!"

 

Harry turned his dark eyes onto the smaller man, whose head dipped as he chuckled hard to himself, his horns showing through his messy hair.

 

"I never hurt anybody," Harry bit out, turning his sausages.

 

"But you fell from grace," Louis bargained with a glint in his eyes Harry didn't like.

 

"Why capture one of my kind if you're so against us?" Harry wondered mildly.

 

"Don't change the subject," Louis smirked knowingly.

 

Harry turned on the heat to the beans, the chips already in the oven and cooking away.

 

"So...what did you do?" Louis asked interestedly, arching a brow.

 

Harry determinedly kept his back to him.

 

"Nothing. Dinner will be ready soon you should wash up," he suggested.

 

Louis's smile crept toward devilish.

 

"I'll eat with dirty hands, thanks," he said, plopping himself into a chair and swirling the salt and pepper shakers on the wooden table top under the control of his deft fingers. His tail slipped through the back of the chair and wafted side to side in similar impatience.

 

"That's really annoying," Harry tutted as he took out the chips, ready to serve.

 

"I'm supposed to be annoying," Louis grinned. "It's my sole purpose in life..."

 

Harry brought over their plates one by one, letting Louis supply the cutlery.

 

"That's not true," Harry murmured, cutting into his sausage with his fork.

 

Louis watched him with a curious purse to his lips.

 

"Does your arm hurt alot?" He wondered lightly.

 

Harry's gaze snapped to him and Louis looked away indifferently.

 

"Not that I care," he added with a lip-press.

 

"No, exactly," Harry remarked lowly.

 

"But going back to what I was saying," Louis cleared his throat. "It is my purpose to be mischievous."

 

"I might have been created with a talent to heal but it's not my sole purpose," Harry vocalised his thoughts on the subject. "I'm still a person, I still want what everyone else wants..."

 

"Speaking of which, Harold, do you have a Mrs. Angel up there in heaven?" Louis enquired.

 

He'd been having some trouble controlling his carnal needs on earth and a string of one night stands has ensued since he arrived.

 

Harry's wry lip-twist was a sight in itself. Louis really had no idea angels could be so...well, _normal_. He'd always pictured them as happy little pretty creatures skipping about talking about spreading love.

 

"No," he replied slowly, flicking his eyes away as a blush crept over his porcelain cheeks.

 

"No? Pretty little butterfly like you, all tall, dark and handsome?" Louis needled.

 

Harry glowered at him.

 

"I actually like guys and strangely enough the fact that I'm fallen isn't priority on everyone's dating list..."

 

Louis sat back, patting his stomach.

 

"You can definitely cook again, Harold," he hummed. "Best thing I've eaten since I came here."

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Then you should probably go to the supermarket since your cupboards and fridge are now bare," he mused drily.

 

"We'll go tomorrow," Louis suggested with a smile and Harry didn't have it in him to argue.

 

//

 

Aisle 14.

 

"So why is being fallen such a bad thing?" Louis wondered as he pushed the trolley and let Harry pick out the items he required that were written on his list.

 

Louis had found him some t-shirts and jogging pants at the local thrift store and a big black coat to cover his wings. The dark tips brushed the floor only slightly so Harry had to remember to hunch a bit.

 

He'd found him some cool black boots too but apparently Harry was learning to walk again because he kept stumbling over his own feet.

 

"It just is," Harry sighed dismissively.

 

Louis' brows lifted on his forehead.

 

"Come on, you can give me more than that..."

 

Harry looked at him, green eyes wary.

 

"Is there anything that you do in your realm that makes you an outcast?" He asked.

 

Louis spurted out air. He was the master of outcast. Right here on earth his horns and devil-tail were enough to have most people nervous even if they accepted his kind so he didn't exactly make friends easily.

 

"Oh yeah..." he nodded.

 

"Then reverse it and what do you get?"

 

Louis lowered his gaze to his plimsolled feet, running his fingers into his fringe.

 

"Thing is my naughty and your naughty are two very different things," he admitted.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"I don't know that I can trust you yet," he admitted.

 

Louis nodded in agreement.

 

"Same, angel-face."

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Must you call me that?"

 

"What would you like to be called?" Louis hummed, pushing the trolley and stepping onto the back to wheel along with it. "Haz, maybe? Harold? You like that?"

 

Harry folded his arms and cocked a hip as Louis brought the trolley around in a full circle, grinning widely as he knocked into an old couple making them mutter loudly at their disgust.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Harry called, lifting his hands in apology to the people behind Louis.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Spoil-sport..."

 

"Can't you call me Harry?" He wondered, coming up to the trolley and pushing it from the front so that Louis travelled backwards upon it.

 

"But you're too pretty for that," Louis grinned. "Butterfly is a bit long..."

 

"I'm not a bloody butterfly!" Harry angered, giving the trolley a shove and sending Louis sailing into the aisle where he crashed backwards into a tin-can arrangements, sending the tins flying and falling ungraciously on his back.

 

"Ow!" He whined, arms flailing. "Thought you said you didn't hurt people!" He accused quickly into Harry's green eyes as Harry stood over him.

 

"You hurt me first," Harry argued.

 

And okay...Louis had to give him that.

 

"Wasn't _entirely_ my intention to break your wing," Louis muttered as he tried to get up.

 

Harry offered a hand.

 

"But you did." Harry said.

 

Louis met his gaze and held it, long lashes batting over blue orbs., His goatee only made him look more devilish if it weren't for his arched brows and angled features already.

 

"I guess you don't like Butterfly then," he mumbled, brushing himself off and limping a bit down the next aisle.

 

Harry went after him with a confused frown.

 

"Are you okay? Does your leg hurt?"

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

"Nothing more than I deserve I'm sure..." He muttered dismissively, reaching for a sack of crisps off the top shelf only a strange sensation went down his body and a hand wrapped gently against his thigh where heat suddenly seemed to pool.

 

"Hey-what-" He stuttered in his objection as Harry's other hand followed suit and Louis' tail jerked defensively but he rested it against his leg as Harry knelt beside him, both of his big warm hands now wrapped around one of Louis' thighs.

 

Harry closed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he began to breathe heavy and Louis wasn't sure if he imagined the flicker in the lighting.

 

"Um, Harry..."

 

Harry began to glow, only slightly, very low so it was hardly noticeable but Louis noticed, putting a hand instinctively to Harry's head to steady himself, letting his fingers push into those curls. He kind of wanted to wrap his tail around his neck but he fought that urge.

 

Harry was whispering something, maybe a spell or a prayer but whatever it was, was easing Louis' pain.

 

A light bulb blew out a few feet away and knocked Harry out of his trance. He looked up, blinking.

 

Louis frowned at him confusedly.

 

"Did you just heal me?" He checked.

 

Harry stood up, eyes dark and edged now with exhaustion.

 

"Can we please just finish this list?" He asked, not a hint of patience in his tone.

 

Louis had been misled on that, too. Seemed angels were nothing like they'd been described to him and he wondered all of a sudden if the rift between them was even that real if they were so similar, after all.

 

Louis nodded, pursing his lips to control his devilish grin.

 

"Alright, sweet-cheeks, let's go," He offered, taking control of the trolley once more and laughing out loud at Harry's unimpressed glare.

 

//

 

 

Louis liked humming to himself as he carried out his mundane daily chores- loading the washing machine, hoovering the house and whatnot.

 

Harry curled up on the sofa a pathetic ball of feathers and glum-face until Louis stacked the hoover away and stood hands on hips before him, tail wrapped around his leg.

 

"I'm going into town," he announced.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"That's nice..."

 

"I need to fulfill my daily quota of annoying at least ten people and causing one major incident if I want to earn my place on earth," he shared brightly with a happy smile.

 

Harry took a few seconds to process that information.

 

He lifted his head.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"You can stay here, dear, sweet Harold," Louis assured. "I wouldn't want to drag you into any mischief..."

 

Harry moved reluctantly from his curled position, sleepily rubbing his eye.

 

"But you could hurt somebody..."

 

Louis shrugged. "Nah, not today. Broke an angel's wing yesterday so I should probably avoid human fatality for a bit," Louis narrowed his eyes with a purse of his lips in amusement at his own joke.

 

"That's not funny," Harry protested tiredly with a pout.

 

"It was a bloody joke!" Louis poked Harry in his shoulder on the bad side of his body and Harry jerked away instinctively.

 

"Still not a funny joke," Harry mumbled.

 

Louis stepped a bit closer, bringing Harry's face up in confusion.

 

"Kinda cute, aren't you?" Louis observed.

 

Harry frowned. Did Louis like guys, too?

 

"M'not cute," he frowned harder, pressing his lips tigether.

 

Louis gasped.

 

"You are! You have a dimple, right there, I just saw it!" he accused.

 

Harry's heavy browed glare was back on his face.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I was so right when I called you sweet cheeks!" Louis congratulated himself on that little nick-name.

 

"I'm coming with you," Harry decided as he stood up, gently shucking off the blanket he'd adopted- a comfy white fleece Louis had given to him saying it matched his wings.

 

Louis sniggered.

 

"Err, no."

 

Harry rolled his bad shoulder around a bit, slipping his arm back into its sling.

 

"Er, yes," he argued.

 

"Harry," Louis rolled his eyes. "Don't be difficult, okay? We both know you don't approve of my purpose in life but without a little meddling I wouldn't have this little cottage here or the money I need to survive in this realm..."

 

"Your purpose is not to hurt people, Louis," Harry frowned back.

 

"Then what is it baby-angel? Hm?" Louis enquired.

 

Harry hated his derogatory nick-names but he ignored it for now.

 

"That's for you to decide," Harry pointed out.

 

Louis shook his head, looking to his feet and back up, under his lashes.

 

"so you're free, then? You've chosen your role as a healer and you're done?"

 

Harry thought about Louis' words and the challenge in them.

 

"I prefer that to making bad things happen," he arched.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"A little traffic-light mix-up never killed anybody..." he mused as he walked toward the door.

 

Harry followed close behind.

 

"Harry..." Louis warned, eyes glowing which-

 

Well, Harry hadn't seen that before, they were all red and fiery.

 

"I won't stop you," he promised softly. "I wont even say anything. I just need to know nobody is hurt," he explained.

 

Louis sighed, eyes still glowing that eerie blood-red colour as his tail twitched side to side impatiently.

 

"Alright but not a word, okay?"

 

Harry nodded obediently but Louis somehow knew the tall curly-haired angel wouldn't be able to keep quiet for that long.

 

//

 

"...I'm just saying, you didn't have to involve the dog."

 

Harry was sulking majorly, curled down low in the passenger seat of Louis' car.

 

Louis was a demon driver in every sense of the word and Harry was bracing his knees against the dashboard out of fear.

 

"You didn't have to _heal_ it!" Louis argued back sharply.

 

"It got hit by a car!" Harry shouted, closing his eyes and wincing as Louis took a corner rather too sharply.

 

"You _glowed_ Harry," Louis warned darkly. "You can't hide when you look like the fucking sun!"

 

"Then don't kill things!" Harry spat back.

 

Louis huffed out in frustration pressing his palm up his forehead and pushing back his messy fringe.

 

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm _supposed_ to make people sad, I'm _supposed_ to cause trouble..."

 

"Well..." Harry searched for words. "Don't," he settled on eloquently.

 

Louis pulled up jerkily and threw open the car door, storming around to the passenger side where Harry unfolded, freezing uncertainly as Louis crowded him against the car's side.

 

Harry clutched his arm to his chest with his good hand. That seemed to make Louis even madder because his eyes burned brightly and his tail began to swish about angrily.

 

"Don't do that! Don't look at me like I'm going to break your arm!" He spat.

 

"You broke my wing!" Harry yelled back. "What else am I meant to think?"

 

"I won't hurt you, Harry, okay?" Louis defended.

 

Harry laughed short and bitter.

 

"If any of your kind burrowed up from underground you'd leave me for dead," he snarled.

 

"Not allowed to kill butterflies, are we," Louis mocked with an arched brow and acid tongue.

 

Harry stared at him, eyes darkening that way they did when he was truly upset.

 

"We're _angels_ and we're the most peaceful beings to roam all three realms. How can you possibly hate us so much?"

 

"Because you're like humans," Louis accused.

 

"You're half human too!" Harry threw back.

 

Louis smiled a cold, glittering smile, eyes sharp like a maniac.

 

"And don't I know it," he mused. "When you asked about crimes in out realm?" He posed. "Well count that as one of them- being _human_."

 

"But why?" Harry challenged, pinned into place by Louis' imposing form, trying to get free. "What's so wrong with being human?"

 

Louis screwed up his face, his chest burning painfully at trying to explain when all he wanted to do was fight Harry until they were both bleeding.

 

"Because it's wrong, okay?" He finally cast, strong and hard. " _Having a conscience_ is wrong."

 

It was Harry's turn to make a face, trying to push up from the car only for Louis to circle his wrists with strong fingers, pressing him back again.

 

"You have a conscience?" Harry barbed and that was it, really, Louis should destroy him for that.

 

Only Harry was a pure being, one of the world's lights and no matter how much Louis wanted to rip him limb from limb, his genetic coding wouldn't allow it. His human trait wouldn't allow it.

 

Instead he focused on Harry's plump, red lips and pressed harder into him, rising up on his toes. He let the point of his tail draw suggestively up Harry's thigh.

 

"Pretty little flutter-by all alone in the woods," Louis gleamed, pressing his lips hard against Harry's as his body pressed equally hard to keep him in place.

 

Harry struggled a bit, revolted against the kiss and Louis' pressure against him but Louis pressed his lips to Harry's again, changing his angle slightly, pushing his tongue through a slit in his teeth to rake across Harry's lower lip possessively, sharp teeth biting into that flesh.

 

He grunted, ramping his hips into Harry's, evidencing his very demonic tendencies.

 

"Hard for you already, angel," Louis muttered against Harry's mouth, swiping a tongue over his lower lip again as Harry stood shaking, lips parted in vulnerable shock at Louis' attack. He was sure his lip was bleeding from the sharp pain and taste of metal in his mouth.

 

Harry managed to work his hands between them and shunted Louis away from him.

 

"Get off me..."

 

Louis sucked in a breath in shock, realisation hitting him square in the chest and making him jolt.

 

 _What_...

 

What had he just _done_?

 

 _Oh god_.

 

"Harry, I-" He stammered as he stepped back, releasing his prey.

 

Harry shouldered by him to escape to the house and Louis watched him go with wide open eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis left the cottage early the following morning, planning to cause his mischief without a literal angel on his shoulder making him feel bad.

 

He drove into town and found a bonfire to aggravate, spreading it to a barn and further into the trees where he was sure a fair amount of damage would be caused.

 

Of course he didn't feel terrible afterwards, why would he?

 

He sat in his car and watched the out-building burn, watched as fire-fighters came to the scene, heard screams and yells and hysterical cries echo into the dusty smoked air.

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed, heading back towards the scene of destruction he had created.

 

 _Nice job son_ , Lucifer's voice was in his ear, his hand patting his back.

 

Louis didn't feel comforted by his boss's approval.

 

He edged around the scene, seeing the barn being kept under control with one hose while the other aimed into the trees.

 

"He's still out here!" Called a fireman, waving his crew into the dark forest, alight with giddy flames.

 

Louis frowned. _Who_ was out there?

 

"My baby!" A woman near the house wailed, throwing herself against the chest of a man beside her.

 

"He'll be okay, Helen," the male assured. "He never goes far and he knows the woods well..."

 

Wait...

 

 _What_?

 

Louis began to feel breathless, eyes darting around to try and put the pieces together and none of it made any sense as his ears began to roar and his body began to shake and if anyone noticed his eyes were gleaming but there was a fire raging so it looked like it was reflected in his eyes as he ran over to the couple.

 

"I saw the flames from the road," he said breathlessly. "What happened?"

 

The woman sobbed harder as the man rubbed her back.

 

"Our son is out in those woods," he lifted his chin to the trees. "He goes out exploring while we fix up the animals."

 

Louis began to feel suffocated, the heat of the fire not giving him the usual sweet ache of satisfaction it normally would.

 

"Where is he?" He asked without hesitation.

 

"The fireman have gone in to find him, he's usually floating his toy boat by the stream," the man said and Louis turned and resolutely walked toward the flaming trees.

 

"Wait, you'll get burned alive!" the man yelled but Louis ignored him, disappearing into the fire.

 

//

 

"Shh, it's okay," Harry cradled the eight-year-old in his arms and curled his good wing around him, under his coat that he'd slipped off the arm of to reach the boy.

 

"You're a stranger, I can't talk to strangers," the boy told him once more.

 

"I know," Harry soothed, closing his eyes until his warmth began from inside. "But I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to make you feel better..."

 

"What's your name?" The boy asked with typical child-like curiosity.

 

"Harry, what's yours?"

 

"Malcolm," the boy supplied. "Why do you have wings?"

 

"Because I'm an angel..."

 

"Oh," Malcolm nodded as though this made perfect sense and this was why Harry adored children, they didn't question the things they should be questioning.

 

Harry began to glow, concentrating all of his energy on the boy, on his burns and the break in his arm from falling hard after trying to run. He recited his prayer, the words familiar and safe. He kept whispering until he felt Malcolm tense in his arms.

 

"Harry there's a bad man here," the boy told him and Harry knelt up straight, looking over his shoulder sharply.

 

Louis' eyes were glowing red as he stood belligerently at the edge of the trees.

 

"Louis, you're scaring him!" Harry hissed, looking away from the man he was growing to hate.

 

Malcolm curled closer to Harry's chest.

 

"You found him..." Louis staggered down the embankment to stare at Harry in wonder.

 

Harry felt drained after his healing session, felt like his bones were fragile and tired.

 

"I can't get him out," he said, breath weak and panting.

 

Louis looked at him, his frail, vulnerable form.

 

"I can."

 

"You caused this," Harry frowned. "Why would I trust you?"

 

Louis sighed. He was right of course. But-

 

Well, he never meant to hurt a child.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody," Louis offered tersely. "I promise."

 

Harry felt his eyes closing, felt his body weaken further as Malcolm's fingers clung to him.

 

"Malcolm, this man is my friend," Harry told him. "He can walk through flames, okay? He'll get you home safe..."

 

Malcolm stared at him with big brown eyes.

 

"Promise?"

 

Harry nodded, body curling lower to the ground as he shifted onto his thigh from his knees.

 

"I promise buddy..."

 

Malcolm slowly unfurled his hands from Harry's coat and Louis tucked it back up to cover his exposed wing, picking up the boy in protective arms as he glanced down on the fallen angel.

 

"Don't go anywhere, angel, okay?" He begged of Harry.

 

Harry sank into unconsciousness on the forest floor.

 

"I guess that's a yes," Louis sighed, hurrying through the trees to deliver Malcolm to safety.

 

And he'd had to duck under a few burning branches and he'd taken the brunt of a bit of that sparking heat but he promised Harry and he'd never forgive himself if Malcolm didn't make it out.

 

He let go of the boy at a clearing where no flames were licking at the trees.

 

"Don't tell anyone about this," he told the boy.

 

Malcolm zipped his lips and threw away the key, sprinting towards his parents across the field who started running toward the little boy, too; all of them meeting and collapsing in a group hug on the ground. Louis turned and headed back into the forest to save his angel.

 

//

 

 

Harry was kind of hard to carry. He was bigger than Louis and heavy but his wings were big and bulky, too and Louis kept getting Harry's hair in his face, having to spit it out again when it accosted his lips.

 

He laid the slightly singed-at-the-edges angel in his bed and checked his broken wing and burned arm for any worse injuries, finding none.

 

Harry was still out for the count, snoring gently in his deep sleep and Louis considered how very vulnerable the guy was in these moments.

 

Anyone could attack him or hurt him and he'd be completely defenceless. Something about that made Louis' hackles rise.

 

He stroked Harry's curls back from his face, blowing cool air over his cheeks, watching his curly lashes lift delicately.

 

"Pretty little thing aren't you?" He hummed, curling up on the bed with him.

 

Harry's snore was the perfect response.

 

"Yeah I know...you hate me," Louis murmured to himself. "I can see why..."

 

Still, Louis couldn't help his urge to slip an arm around the injured angel, tucking in close to keep him protected as if anyone would break into this room and try and hurt him. Louis frowned as an overwhelming urge hit him, his lips tingling with their need to press to Harry's temple where his curls were tight, where his skin was smooth.

 

Louis was a _demon_. Demons didn't do tender. They did-

 

Well what did they do? Rough and carnal and SEX. Hard, grinding sex.

 

Louis nosed a bit into Harry's hair as his cheek brushed the pillow. He smelled of smoke and something sweet like oranges and honeysuckle.

 

"You smell like the rainbow you live in," Louis mused as he pursed his lips experimentally.

 

If they happened to meet Harry's skin then there wasn't much he could do about it.

 

//

 

 

Harry was still asleep.

 

Louis began to worry a bit until he spoke to his best friend Zayn and asked a few completely unsubtle questions about the ability of healing angels and the phenomenon of them passing out after a healing session.

 

Zayn had explained to him that Harry might require some stimulation but he hadn't provided much detail on what kind of stimulation so Louis was left to his own devices on that.

 

He rolled back into bed, spooning him, raking fingers through his curls.

 

"Harold...Oh pretty sweet-cheeks..." He sang in his high, raspy voice.

 

Harry snored on.

 

"Hey flutter-by," Louis smirked, sure that would wake Harry. "Break out of the cocoon, you're not a caterpillar anymore..."

 

Nothing.

 

Louis pressed his nose to Harry's hair and inhaled his sweet scent, the one he couldn't work out if it was sunshine or April showers.

 

He pressed his thin little lips on the skin behind his ear, working down to his neck. When Harry _still_ didn't stir he leaned right over him with his little lithe body and kissed right by his lips, hoping the action would wake him.

 

Harry startled, coming-to and sitting up sharply, accidentally tossing Louis away and rolling him onto the hard wood floor.

 

"Ouch!" Louis complained, rubbing his forearm as he poked his head up so Harry could see.

 

Harry growled at him. _Growled_.

 

Louis had captured the only angel from Heaven who was as miserable as a storm cloud.

 

"Thought you were hurting me," Harry rubbed his eye tiredly with a grumpy pout.

 

Louis blinked, kneeling back on his haunches, his fringe dropping into his eyes. He nodded.

 

"Yeah, I expect you would..."

 

"Why did you wake me up?" He wondered.

 

Louis bit at his lip.

 

"I was worried."

 

Harry arched a brow at him and puffed out bemused air.

 

"Likely story," he flopped back onto the mattress and closed his eyes again.

 

"Wait, don't go back to sleep-" Louis reached out, climbing onto the edge of the bed.

 

"Why not?" Harry folded his arms and resettled himself comfortably.

 

"Because I want to talk to you," Louis expressed uncertainly, a frown on his own face at his words.

 

They made Harry glance over.

 

"You?" He checked and Louis nodded.

 

"You want to talk?" Harry checked.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back simultaneously.

 

"I owe you an apology..." Louis ventured.

 

Harry shook his head, refusing to turn over.

 

"You owe those lovely people an apology, Louis. You also owe them a new barn and a few new trees..."

 

Louis sucked in a breath.

 

"I sent in a barn building company already," he admitted shyly, like that was the real crime here and not the setting alight of the thing. "And a truck load of conifers, too."

 

Harry frowned, turning over onto his back to look across at Louis. His bad wing meant he couldn't go onto his right side.

 

"You can do that?"

 

Louis shrugged. "Can do anything," he said, not sounding boastful exactly but he was definitely confident.

 

"I see," Harry murmured, voice gravelled with husk.

 

"How long do you sleep for?" Louis asked. "You know...after?"

 

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure...like days if it's really bad," he offered.

 

"Who protects you, Harry?" Louis asked next, flicking him a concerned look.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"What from lightening bolts and broken wings?"

 

Louis' face changed to sorrow as his tail limply lifted and fell again.

 

"Yeah, well..."

 

"My best friend Niall usually watches over me when I'm sleeping," Harry offered to Louis' awkwardness.

 

"So it's _my_ job now?" Louis checked furtively, brows lifting as he slipped Harry a long, curious look.

 

Harry was half-bare, topless after the fire and Louis' care of his wounds. Louis didn't mind the soft expanse of white skin that was peeking above the covers or the dark circle of puckered skin that formed his nipple grazing the edge of the cover that was slipping down. The peak of that round was extremely interesting to Louis who decided right away it could only explored with his lips...and possibly his tongue. _Definitely_ his tongue.

 

Harry hummed at Louis' suggestion, rolling back onto his good side to face away.

 

"Not sure that's a good thing for me," he mused.

 

"I saved him, Harry," Louis argued of Malcolm, wanting Harry to not be disappointed in him for some reason. "And I saved you, too..."

 

"But why did you save me?" He batted back. "Just to torture me some more?"

 

Louis felt his chest cave in as it dawned on him how Harry felt. Watching Louis create havoc was Harry's personal torment.

 

Louis nodded, biting his lip.

 

"You want me to get you back to Heaven?" He checked then.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"You can't do that..."

 

Louis sighed.

 

"I can, but it means selling my soul..."

 

Harry rolled so fast onto his back the momentum made him lean into his bad side with a wince.

 

"Don't you dare!" He cast angrily, good wing stretching out in threat, tossing the covers away from Harry's body and Louis awed at the white canopy of feathers covering them both. His eyes were that dark green they went when he'd been upset before.

 

"Don't smother me," Louis begged with wide eyes.

 

Harry settled his wing back against his side.

 

"Louis, promise me right now you'll never sell your soul," Harry demanded.

 

Louis smirked at him, eyes alight with mischief.

 

"But what if it was to bring a kid back...or a dog?"

 

Harry shuffled over and pressed his chest to Louis', close enough to flick his eyes between each of Louis'.

 

"Promise me," he stared into Louis' eyes with steely determination.

 

"You angels really aren't nice guys, are you?" Louis asked.

 

Harry growled in his throat. Louis bit his lip with a sigh.

 

"Alright, sweet-cheeks, whatever pleases you," he gave in with a pout, tail flicking casually. "No fun in this house..."

 

"Say the words, Louis," Harry's wing came to lay over him, a soft warning.

 

Louis gulped.

 

"I promise, Harry..."

 

Harry left his wing there, settled across Louis' body as he fell sleepy quickly without warning.

 

"Haz?" Louis looked over fearfully, barely moving his chin to peek at him.

 

The soft weight of Harry's good wing made him feel entirely uneasy but he studied the black tips of his lower feathers with delicate fingers.

 

"What made you fall, pretty angel?" He wondered to himself as Harry curled closer to him in his sleep.

 

//

 

 

The fact that Harry no longer wore white didn't make him look any less innocent or pure. He was the living embodiment of a grown up cherub with wide green eyes and cherry red lips plush and bowed. Louis missed the way that Harry glared at him to express his disappointment because the way he was avoiding looking at him altogether made him feel like the scum of the earth. Which he supposed he was, really.

 

Louis couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, either. About how different it might feel if Harry kissed him back. And actually his angel was meant to be a distraction but he was getting to like having Harry here, even if he did make Louis feel bad, something he wasn't used to feeling, really.

 

Louis went out in the woods to look for his missing angel at dinner time, deciding he would cook for them tonight even if it was just beans on toast, it was _something_. An Olive branch. And he'd found some wickedly tempting toffee cheesecake in the back of the freezer he planned to woo Harry with.

 

Well, maybe not _woo_. Maybe befriend or something in the bro-pal direction.

 

Because angels and devils didn't mix.

 

 _Yeah_.

 

Louis slipped his hand into the pockets of his soft grey sweats, a white t-shirt snug on his torso and a royal blue beanie pulled over his impossible hair.

 

He swifted his intense blue eyes side to side, swiping the view for movement, for anything really. He began to sniff at the air, hoping to pick up his scent.

 

Louis frowned.

 

He could smell blood.

 

He really hoped it wasn't _Harry's_ blood he could smell.

 

Louis quickened through the trees, eyes darting about as he started up a light jog towards the smell, the warmth of life present and he felt mildly relieved at that. Whoever was injured was still alive.

 

He stumbled to a halt in a clearing, eyes focusing in the near distance to where a red fox lay squirming, hind paw caught in a wire which was tied to a peg buried in the ground. The animal looked even more frightened on his arrival and he approached slowly, hands in front of him gesturing in a calm-down way as if the animal could understand.

 

"Hey foxy don't be scared okay?" Louis told him, getting to the ground on his knees to shuffle toward the prone animal who seemed to have exhausted itself trying to get free.

 

The mess at its hind leg was enough to make Louis frown worriedly.

 

He met the fox's white-edged fear-filled gaze, tipping his chin to really lock eyes with the animal.

 

"I have to touch you to set you free, okay? So don't go thinking I'm trying to hurt you...Just relax for me, hm?"

 

The fox seemed to sigh, breath filling its little lungs only to be expelled.

 

Louis crawled around to the peg, rocking it side to side to loosen it from the ground, working methodically to push it back and forth. He curled his tail forward to add some strength to the motion. When it eventually gave way he wriggled it out of the ground and slipped the wire off, looking back to the patient.

 

The fox had its eyes closed and was asleep.

 

Louis looked at his paw, cut deep with the wire, probably right down to the bone. The blood was drying though, no longer gushing. He needed Harry's help he realised quickly, stripping his t-shirt off to scoop the helpless animal into it to keep him warm.

 

It was a him, Louis just checked out his bits to be sure so that when Harry named the injured animal he'd know which gender to aim for. And Louis was pretty certain Harry would want to name the animal.

 

He gently curled the fox onto his forearms and tried to wrap him in the soft jersey material of his top, looking up to walk to the cottage only to falter at what he saw up ahead.

 

 _Harry_.

 

He was leaned on a tree, arms folded, wings long and sleek and unhidden hanging behind him.

 

" _There_ you are," Louis aimed for light mocking humour to cover his breathless state at the way the angel looked in his natural form.

 

He'd never seen an angel up close, never touched their wings or tasted their lips.

 

And Louis kind of realised he wanted to do all of those things a lot more. Only that was silly. Completely crazy.

 

 _And entirely forbidden_.

 

Harry straightened right away on seeing the forlorn creature, starting forward with a concerned pout.

 

"What happened? Is he okay?"

 

Louis quirked a brow. _Okay_ , so Harry knew the fox was a _he_ right off. _Whatever_.

 

"The wire has cut into his leg. I worked the peg free to get him out but I don't know if he got scared or just-"

 

"Tired," Harry finished his sentence, a confirmation it was the latter that caused the fox's eyes to be shut. Harry's gaze went over the animal quickly as if x-raying him for broken bones.

 

"I can heal him," Harry confirmed. "But we'll do it at the house so you don't have to carry us both back..."

 

His eyes fell to Louis' chest then, flicking over his nicely tan skin, plush-looking wrapped over a small hot body muscular and curvy, a winning combination. His gaze lingered on two small dark nipples decorated with silver bars poked right through them. If he wasn't mistaken they were miniature arrows. Harry felt his cheeks rush red at his thoughts, flicking his eyes away.

 

"Okay, Harold whatever you say," Louis nodded his approval of the plan and let Harry wrap the animal in his make-shift blanket before walking slightly behind Louis on the way back.

 

//

 

"Who would do this?"

 

Harry's face was distraught, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes as Louis carefully unfurled the wire from the fox's skin, Harry pressing into his shoulder to watch.

 

Louis hadn't found out another t-shirt yet and the feel of Harry's warm t-shirted skin against his nakedness was sending tingles all over him. Sending hot shards of desire to another place entirely too and for no reason at all- none that Louis could fathom anyway. This was _not_ sexy. Not in the least.

 

Harry didn't smell like cookies and his breath didn't feel like pretty warm summer breeze as it fanned across his jaw. And when Louis swished his tail about, it didn't graze Harry's jeaned legs. _Not at all_.

 

"Poachers," Louis suggested in answer to Harry's question. "Probably want his fur..."

 

"Demons," Harry spat, brows furrowing.

 

Louis looked to the side a bit, frowning.

 

"Erm, excuse me, standing right here you know..."

 

Harry didn't look sorry.

 

"All the same, hurting innocent things," he added pointedly.

 

Louis looked away, concentrating on his task. It took forever to get the strip of scouring wire all out and Louis carried the still unconscious fox to the sofa where Harry quickly rushed too, throwing himself into a seat and patting his lap expectantly.

 

Louis lay the t-shirted bundle onto Harry's thighs, not missing the way those big green eyes flicked up and gazed at his chest.

 

Harry hesitated, frowning a bit.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I won't hurt you," he cast in agitation. "Or the fox," he added emphatically.

 

"Edward," Harry accused softly, sulking.

 

"What?" Louis frowned, annoyed.

 

"His name is Edward...Ed for short..."

 

Louis tilted his head and drew his arms in front of him to fold them.

 

"Harold..."

 

"That's his name!" Harry argued indignantly.

 

Louis arched one brow high and sharp.

 

"If you say so..."

 

"Uhm..." Harry swallowed thickly, wincing a bit.

 

"What is it?" Louis snapped, wanting the fox to be healed already, for the little animal to go trotting happily away.

 

Harry met his gaze then, eyes peeled from Louis' belly-button.

 

"Don't-Like while I'm asleep...take care of me?" He asked.

 

"I do, don't I?" Louis argued crossly.

 

Harry paused for a moment, just staring and then he nodded, wrapping a large hand around the fox's leg, glowing as he began his work.

 

It took quite some time to fix the injured limb, longer than Louis' barely bruised shin, longer than the little boy with burns.

 

Louis began to worry he'd put himself in a coma and began pacing back and forth in panic but then the glow gave way and Harry's head fell back, eyes blinking lazily as he tried to focus.

 

Louis shot to his side, cupping the back of his head and stroking through his unruly hair.

 

"It's okay, Harold, go to sleep," he murmured gently. "I'll be right here when you wake up..."

 

Harry closed his eyes and let his body go lax and Louis noticed the fidget from Harry's lap, quickly wrapping Edward up to carry him over towards the corner where an old cat bed lay clean and empty. Sometimes the odd dog ran off in the woods and he'd watch over them. Once a cat came and stayed for three whole months. Louis hadn't been very naughty in those months, he'd gotten a stern telling off and his cat had been confiscated.

 

"You should sleep too..." Louis told the animal knowing he had some tins of meat in the cupboard and he went about setting down a bowl of both food and water and milk before turning back to Harry.

 

He manoeuvred the big man into a comfier position laying on his good side, dragging a small comforter through from his room to lay over him. He stood and watched for a moment, thinking about Harry's words; about how he must feel so very scared and alone at times like this. Louis wondered if those fears worked into Harry's dreams, if his still outer body was nothing compared to his no doubt active mind.

 

And-

 

Louis twitched.

 

Well he probably _should_ shouldn't he? He should lay down with Harry and just keep him company, keep him warm, even. Be a second blanket as such...

 

What he should _actually_ do is walk away. Only not one desire in his body went for that option and instead he found himself lifting the comforter to sneak beneath it, tucking himself into a very small space beside a very large angel.

 

"You're gonna rib me about this forever," Louis grumbled in premonition of Harry finding him there when he eventually woke.

 

Louis sighed, settling down.

 

Sometime in the night Harry readjusted, good arm and wing _and_ leg all thrown over Louis' smaller form. Louis was too warm and cosy to even protest. He pretended to sleep through it as Harry took possession.

 

It was terribly bad to be here letting this happen. But for some reason, Louis didn't care.

 

//

 

It was...

 

Like walls...like scratchy, soft walls around him, warm and safe. It was soft, too. Soft and scratchy. Louis frowned. How could that be?

 

He wriggled, arms wrapped around a body. He opened his eyes.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

He blinked a few times to make sure.

 

His arms were around _Harry_. And Harry's wings were around _him._.. _both_ of them.

 

Louis frowned, eyes going over the damaged arch of Harry's broken wing, the belt obviously nowhere in sight. He sighed, his breath disturbing some of the downier feathers lining the inside of Harry's impressive wings, the outer layers of big, sharp white feathers a juxtaposition for these very soft and fluffy versions keeping him safe and warm.

 

He pressed a thumb to Harry's brow gently, tracing it with the pad, drawing a smile under his lower lip too.

 

"Angel-face," he hummed amusedly to himself. "So pretty."

 

Louis felt his warm, relaxed body wake up slowly, semi interested. He smirked.

 

He daren't steal a kiss from Harry again...did he?

 

No, he daren't. It was rude and selfish and-

 

Well Harry was protecting him in the shroud of his wings.

 

He checked Harry's face for signs of waking up. Didn't look like he was about to. And Louis was wrapped into him, unable to escape. _What the hell_. He may as well sleep a little longer, too.

 

//

 

"Where have you been, Louis?"

 

Louis clutched the buffalo horn pendant that hung against his bare chest and sighed, leaning one arm against the bathroom sink.

 

"Ill," he lied.

 

"You don't get ill," Lucifer challenged.

 

"I'm not invincible here, remember?" Louis hummed.

 

Lucifer snorted.

 

"Those human illnesses are nothing."

 

"I feel better now," Louis cleared his throat. "I'll be back to mischief tomorrow," he assured.

 

Only...well he wasn't sure yet that he _would_ be.

 

"There's talk of your lightning bolt stunt down here..." Lucifer ventured.

 

"Oh?" Louis tried to sound vague and failed.

 

"You took the angel hostage on earth?"

 

Louis choked out a laugh.

 

"Fuck no! He can't fly back, that's all..."

 

"You've started a war, Louis," his boss warned lowly.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

 

Lucifer laughed, rich and evil.

 

"I live for war!" He assured happily.

 

"But-"

 

"Let the angel go," Lucifer added sternly.

 

"I'm not holding him against his will," Louis said, a little offended. "He needs my help to get better before he can fly..."

 

"You should have broken both his wings and ripped out his heart," Lucifer bemusedly suggested almost to himself.

 

Louis frowned,

 

"No, I won't do that," he murmured quietly.

 

"Too much human in you," Lucifer sighed. "Well get to creating mayhem," he added, not too concerned about Louis' human tendencies apparently.

 

"Yes, sir," Louis let go of the horn and lifted the necklace over his head, laying it on the side of the sink. "Peace at last," he mumbled to himself.

 

He cleaned his teeth and combed his hair, slipping on basketball shorts and a vest, heading through to the living room where he'd left Harry snoring with his mouth wide open.

 

He stuttered to a stop now as he noticed Harry was awake- eyes open and blinking confusedly at the ceiling.

 

Louis' gaze flicked to the corner of the room where Edward stayed curled up, licking his healed leg and eating between sleeps apparently unfazed by his new surroundings.

 

"Um...everything okay?" Louis checked carefully.

 

Harry's lips turned down.

 

"I don't know where I am?" He looked over, face creased with uncertainty.

 

Louis' breath caught.

 

"You're here, Haz...with me," Louis said.

 

"Who-um, if you don't mind me asking that is-who are you?"

 

Louis' mouth fell open.

 

"Louis," he reminded him quickly coming closer, breathing fast and scared. "You don't remember?"

 

Harry squinted at him for a full minute before his lips twitched. And then the most beautiful thing happened. He smiled. His lips split, his teeth flashed and his face was torn in two with the widest, happiest grin Louis had ever seen on anyone.

 

"Ha! Gotcha!" Harry beamed, two magnificent dimples carving up his cheeks transforming from small pools to wide caverns.

 

Harry settled a bit on his back, his wings flapping out a bit.

 

"It feels better?" Louis came closer still throwing a casual finger to point at his bad wing.

 

Harry made a 'maybe not' face as he tentatively tried to stretch it.

 

Louis sucked in a relieved breath but he had no idea why.

 

"Getting there," Harry offered with the softest hopeful smile, his big eyes glowing with some emotion Louis couldn't place.

 

Louis nodded, lips pressing together as Harry propped himself up a bit on one elbow.

 

"How's Ed?" He asked.

 

Louis tucked a smile into the corner of his lips and lightly bounced across the room to where the once-injured animal lay in a cute curl, letting out a yawn when Louis approached.

 

"He's fine...not even scared," Louis mused with a tilt of his head.

 

"I told him not to be," Harry said nonchalantly. "When I healed him..."

 

"You can-" Louis turned back to the sofa with a frown. "You can do that?"

 

"Mostly for kids," Harry explained. "So that they're not frightened...."

 

"Oh," Louis arched a brow. It was _his_ job to frighten those kids. And Harry's job to comfort them. How on earth would they ever see eye-to-eye on that?

 

"Guess you don't know much about it," Harry jibed slightly, sitting up slowly to flap out his wings, wincing as his right one protested.

 

"Your family think I've stolen you," Louis said then, to break the awkwardness.

 

Harry made a bemused face.

 

"What?"

 

"Lucifer called me and said I've started war in the realms."

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't have my halo," he sighed. "They're probably assuming the worst..."

 

"They know you're a bad-boy though," Louis commented as he mooched away to make tea. "Fallen and all that...not like you can't look after yourself."

 

Harry nodded with a cute yawn.

 

"The war between our realms goes way beyond you knocking me to earth," Harry offered.

 

Louis nodded, glancing over his shoulder with a little lip-press as he let his eyes glide over Harry's bared chest.

 

He brought over mis-matched mugs once the drinks were ready.

 

Harry sat back, hands wrapped around his warm mug as Louis tucked a leg up under him, wriggling in beside him on the sofa, his tail settling by his thigh.

 

"We should definitely take full advantage of having a two-man team," he said then.

 

Harry squinted at him.

 

"I'm not helping you burn barns, Louis..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, huffing a bit, lightly insulted. He flicked his tail lightly against Harry's thigh in admonishment.

 

"I know and that's not what I meant..."

 

"Then what?" Harry asked.

 

Louis lifted his chin, sipping from his cup.

 

"Well, we could just go and check the rest of the woods for any injured animals and maybe tend to them while we're stuck in the cottage and if I can dash out and create some distractions so I don't get completely hauled over hot coals then we're all good, right?"

 

Harry sipped his drink.

 

"They really do that?" He asked then. "The hot coals thing?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Always thought that was folklore," Harry mused.

 

Louis licked his lips, curling his toes.

 

"Very real. Believe me."

 

Harry looked at him curiously.

 

"Why did-what did you do?" He wondered of Louis' admission.

 

"Told you, born half-human," Louis replied too quickly.

 

Harry narrowed his gaze.

 

"What did you really do?"

 

Louis poked him in the thigh.

 

"From Mister-I-won't-tell-you-why-I fell-from-Heaven," he accused lightly.

 

Harry turned away, rueful smile twisting his lips.

 

"Not allowed to," he sighed. "Part of the deal."

 

"The deal?" Louis questioned.

 

"To be allowed to stay," Harry explained. "Had to swear to never tell anyone what I did."

 

"Oh," Louis nodded, feeling better that Harry had a reason he wasn't sharing the information about himself other than purely not trusting Louis with it.

 

"Yeah," Harry seethed quietly. "So many bloody rules..."

 

"Just want to break them," Louis chimed in.

 

"Be who you want to be and not who they tell you to be..." Harry added.

 

"Be free," Louis tacked on finally.

 

Harry nodded until Louis' too-bright voice knocked him out of the moment.

 

"Well, what do you fancy for dinner Harold?" he asked. "I'm cooking..."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' cooking skill wasn't much improved. He used a packet sauce to make chilli and Harry helped with salad and tortilla fillings while Louis swore over the stove until his meat was finally cooked- albeit a little over-cooked and with lumps of sauce in it despite several attempts to mix it in properly.

 

Harry didn't comment on the lack of finesse to Louis' art.

 

"I know you're a better cook than me you just have to get well first," Louis said into the quiet room as he packed up dinner-things and washed plates.

 

Harry blinked slowly, hanging on the edge of the counter.

 

"I'll check your arm?" Louis suggested of Harry's burns, still wrapped in bandages.

 

Harry frowned but leaned off the counter to head to the bathroom where Louis sat him on the toilet seat, lifting down his first-aid kit from tiptoes to reach.

 

Harry was unwinding the bandage with slow fingers.

 

"Ah, let me," Louis tapped his hand with the tip of his tail, finishing the uncurling of the white strip gently pulling at his balmed skin.

 

Harry watched the flat point of Louis' tail slip over his wrist to hang between his legs once more.

 

Harry's arm was healing over nicely, the burns no longer red and angry but more a pink colour, the skin mending under the bandages.

 

"Looks better," Louis nodded, filling the sink with antiseptic to clean the wounds.

 

"I can do this myself you know," Harry frowned moodily.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Since all I do is get reminded of how this is my fault, at the very least let me try and make it better," Louis commented, humming as he worked.

 

# _Now we're searching every lonely place_

_Every corner calling out your name_

_Trying to find you but I just don't know..._

_Where do broken hearts go?_ #

 

Harry's eyes began to glow with amusement and Louis flicked his across from Harry's arm to catch the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

"What is it, Harold?"

 

"You're singing," Harry said, bemused.

 

Louis shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

 

"Demons don't sing," he offered.

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"Excuse you? Who wrote rock'n'roll if not the devil?"

 

Harry's cheeks filled with air from holding it in, but he couldn't help it, he laughed, short and loud.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Why is that funny?"

 

"Louis, you were singing a love song," Harry teased.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Was not."

 

"Was too," Harry accused with a smirk.

 

"I don't sing ballads," Louis sniffed.

 

"It was still a love song," Harry mused.

 

Louis turned Harry's arm very gently to reach the inside part, mostly protected by his side but he didn't miss the way Harry wriggled a bit and pitched inwards at the waist.

 

"Did you hurt your rib?" Louis flicked him a look.

 

Harry shook his head quickly, that blush rushing back across his cheeks.

 

Louis' fingers went to the hem of his top and pulled, deliberately holding his arm up so he could see properly unlike when Harry was hiding under the covers.

 

"Louis!" Harry hissed, pulling at his top as Louis held it up resolutely.

 

Louis' lips were fallen apart at the sight of the blue and purple bruising over his skin, prominent where his rib cage bones pressed through taking the impact it would seem.

 

"Harry...oh god...I'm so sorry..." Louis let his fingers fall away from the material, Harry's insistent tugging down finally winning out to cover his body.

 

"It doesn't matter, I'll be okay..." He mumbled.

 

Louis' eyes met his and he felt tears in them, couldn't identify what this emotion was that he was feeling because he'd never felt it before.

 

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you," he said in a soft voice, only just realising the full extent of his game.

 

The pink soreness on Harry's arm, the angry blue of his bruises, the way his arch was collapsed, still mending surrounded by broken skin and ruffled feathers, one which fell tellingly between them swifting side to side in the air, resting on Louis' toes eloquently.

 

"Oops," Harry reached over to pick it up, another two dropping out to which he rolled his eyes.

 

"Just ignore it, they fall out when they're dead at the quill," he said nonchalantly. "Probably a few more will go yet before they grow back..."

 

Louis stared at him in horror, blood draining from his face and he wondered why he was only now seeing the true damage he'd caused. He bit his lip, face creasing.

 

"Let the burns air for a bit and I'll wrap you up again later?" He suggested in an airy voice, light and faraway and then he turned and walked to his room with a resolute step.

 

//

 

"There must be _something_..."

 

"Jeez Lou, not like you to care," Zayn mused of Louis' sudden attack of conscience.

 

"You haven't seen him, Zayn, he's ruined. I ruined him... _Fuck_!"

 

Zayn chuckled.

 

"That's what we're supposed to do, Loueh," his friend teased with a note of warmth to his voice.

 

"No, you don't understand," Louis sighed, running his fingers into his fringe and twisting.

 

"I don't know man...selling your soul will get him home but I don't know how to _fix_ him..."

 

Louis frowned, looking around his room until his eyes fell on the spell-book his father had bought him. He wasn't a witch but he could practice witch-craft. Mostly voo-doo but the dark arts were a bit last-season for Louis. He liked to think of new tricks.

 

He flipped to the page titled 'How to mend a broken heart' and skimmed through it, figuring there must be something useful there.

 

"No point using spells, bro," Zayn said. "Angels don't believe in magic..."

 

"It says love?" Louis repeated confusedly. "What's that?"

 

Zayn laughed, loud and hard.

 

"Oh buddy, you are on completely the wrong path!"

 

"Zayn? What's love? Tell me?" Louis demanded.

 

Zayn sobered enough to explain.

 

"It means liking him," Zayn started. "Looking after him? Taking care of him...like holding him and kissing him and stuff..."

 

Louis blinked, slamming the book shut.

 

"I can look after him," he argued defensively.

 

"Don't think you want to kiss him, though," Zayn twinkled.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Will it make him better?"

 

Zayn cackled loudly again, apparently having the time of his life at Louis' questions. Louis rolled his eyes with an impatient sigh.

 

"Zayn, if I kiss him, will it make him better?" He insisted.

 

"Only one way to find out!" Zayn offered before melting into giggles at which point Louis threw his necklace on the nightstand.

 

So much for best friends.

 

//

 

It was morning by the time Louis ventured out of his room in search of Harry, finding him cautiously making breakfast one-handed, his wing strap laid on the back of the chair and a still-plastic-wrapped bandage on the surface.

 

"Oh...morning," Louis lifted his chin slightly, brushing his bristled chin against his shoulder shyly.

 

His deep red scoop-neck tee ran low, showing off his tattoos and his black jeans were snug like usual.

 

Harry still looked weird in human clothes, deciding apparently to go topless unless they had to venture outside. Louis flicked his eyes away as Harry turned to look at him.

 

"Hey...making eggs and hash browns, is that okay?"

 

Louis picked up the bandage with pouty lips.

 

"Yeah...thank you, that's-that's really nice of you..."

 

Harry turned right around to watch Louis' journey across the kitchen.

 

"Um...who crept into your room and stole Louis last night?" Harry wondered.

 

"Hm?" Louis looked in the cupboard distractedly, finding out food for Ed, frowning confusedly when the little fox dashed up to rub between his legs like a cat.

 

"Hi Ed," he used the can-opener to dish out some of his food, refilling his water and milk.

 

"Left it for you," Harry hummed at the stove. "Figured you'd want to look after him..."

 

Louis nodded lightly.

 

"Yeah, poor fella," he checked his hind leg quickly as Ed ate with open-mouthed chewing eyeing him suspiciously. "Doesn't trust me either, go figure," he muttered under his breath.

 

"Ed is a very special creature who doesn't trust anyone bigger than himself," Harry shared. "Don't take it personally..."

 

When Ed finished lapping up his milk only to trot over to Harry and sit obediently at his feet, Louis arched a brow.

 

"Don't take it personally huh?"

 

"Ah, but I have a spatula," Harry waved it around. "Ed knows spatula equals food..."

 

"Ed knows I have a dark heart," Louis told himself quietly, slumping at the table, turning the packeted bandage between nimble fingers as his tail swung sadly beside him.

 

"So," Harry said, and it was a bit loud and forced.

 

Louis frowned. What was with him today, anyway? Wasn't he just a moody, deeply offended angel who hated his guts? _As he had every right to be..._

 

Louis pushed his body forward, laying his forehead on the cool wood of the table top.

 

"So," he echoed.

 

"First patrol today? See who else needs fixing up?" Harry checked eagerly.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Sure thing, Harold, whatever you want..."

 

"It was your idea," Harry turned with two plates, nudging at Louis' arm with one so that he pulled back and sat straight.

 

"Yeah...up for it," Louis nodded quickly. "Count me in."

 

"Good...I think Ed wants to come for a walk, too," he added conversationally and Louis shot the animal a scathing look as he perched by Harry's thigh, waiting for titbits.

 

Harry was gratuitously generous in sharing his breakfast with the begging animal.

 

"Fine, let's bring the whole family," Louis sarked but Harry looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

 

"What is it, sweet-cheeks?" Louis asked.

 

"Nothing," Harry frowned going back to his eggs and hash browns.

 

//

 

 

Louis had wrapped Harry's arm after breakfast, gentle fingers ghosting over his skin as he worked, checking his broken arch and rubbing some healing balm into it in a little massage to keep the muscles lax around the injury site.

 

Louis actually knew a lot about first-aid which was something of a surprise to Harry as he followed him through the woods, noticing something was definitely up with the bouncy little demon he'd come to know the last few days.

 

"Louis, wait up," Harry jogged over as Louis began to unwind a trap and Harry stepped on the wire to prevent the trap being activated, possibly injuring Louis in it's release. "Be careful," Harry told him with a chiding frown.

 

Louis shrugged, empty eyes peering into the distance.

 

"Guess it's what's coming to me, anyway..."

 

Harry tilted his head but he didn't say anything, waiting for Louis to finish de-activating the trap before they moved off again.

 

Around an hour into their walk, Harry heard a soft rustling in the undergrowth and kept looking around to find the source of it, smiling happily as a little rabbit came hopping into view, sprinting between himself and Louis who was up ahead, leading a route march Harry believed.

 

"Hey Louis, look at this little guy!" He called.

 

Louis turned, frowning at the scene, face slowly softening as his eyes captured the small animal flicking himself about for their amusement.

 

Harry crouched down, reaching out his good hand and the rabbit came over to sniff, licking his warm skin.

 

"Hey, he likes me!" Harry beamed, eyes sparkling.

 

Louis hedged closer, cautious in his approach not to scare the cute creature currently licking Harry's hand.

 

"He's cute," Louis mused softly, lashes falling against his cheek with a bit of a sigh.

 

"Yeah..." Harry's dimples popped into his cheeks with his warm smile, delight evident on his young face.

 

He swiped his long hair back, squinting into the dappled sun.

 

"We should have brought a picnic or something." Harry said then, standing.

 

The rabbit pawed up his leg as Louis watched with jealous eyes.

 

Why wasn't _he_ the kind of being that animals ran to? Nice animals, that is. Cute ones, like this bunny.

 

"You hungry already?" Louis asked instead, brows lifted.

 

Harry's gaze was low at his collarbones and Louis looked down to make sure he didn't have sweat on the front of his shirt. When he looked up, Harry's gaze had returned to his face.

 

"Just would have been nice..."

 

"I can pick us some mushrooms if you'd like, Harold?" Louis suggested lightly.

 

Harry's eyes sparkled again, like he had stars in them.

 

"Know your kind of mushrooms," Harry mumbled as he walked by Louis. "Probably deadly..."

 

Louis nodded and walked after him, finding Harry falling into step beside him which he wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not.

 

"So how long have you been here?" Harry wondered then.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Three years."

 

"Choice or exiled?" Harry questioned next.

 

"Choice," Louis nodded. "Started off hating it when I was sent for punishment but then I got to like it...and when I realised there was no chance of running into my birth mother I actually began to feel like I belonged here."

 

"Hm," Harry hummed thoughtfully. He'd been to earth a few times to rescue injured humans but he'd never stayed there, lived among its people and found a way of life among humans.

 

"It’s not so bad," Louis shrugged.

 

"Must be lonely," Harry guessed, looking over.

 

Louis looked back.

 

"I have my connection with home, I talk to my best friend..."

 

Louis remembered how useful his so called best friend had been that morning and made a rueful face.

 

"...Get told to do more naughty things," he added.

 

"Speaking of which," Harry led.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Yeah...not really feeling especially minxy today," he admitted.

 

Harry nodded. He'd known that from the moment Louis had come into the kitchen this morning and laid himself on the table.

 

"Well, non-minxy days are allowed?" He broached carefully.

 

"Not really," Louis sighed. "But if I avoid contact I can probably stave off the worst of it for now."

 

"So, what can we do that's minxy?" Harry asked, brows lifting.

 

Louis smirked at him, eyes glowing a little in amusement.

 

"You sound ridiculous," he scoffed.

 

"Hey," Harry puffed up his chest. "I'll have you know I'm _very_ minxy...the minxiest angel there is, in fact..."

 

"Well I know _that_ ," Louis quipped back with a knowing smile. "You're fallen..."

 

Harry sighed melodramatically.

 

"As if you _have_ to keep reminding me..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Reminds me you're sorta human, too," he murmured.

 

Harry tilted his head and arched a brow.

 

"That's important to you?"

 

"I don't like self righteousness," Louis commented. "Met some pretty self-righteous angels in my time..."

 

"Me too," Harry agreed dryly.

 

"None like you," Louis slid a look across to his new ally.

 

"No?"

 

"No," Louis hummed.

 

Harry smiled to himself a bit proudly.

 

"So, mischief," he reminded. "Lead the way good sir..."

 

Louis stopped, folding his arms.

 

"Think scaring some cows counts?"

 

"Definitely," Harry nodded.

 

"Maybe break some fences?"

 

Harry nodded again with an approving hum.

 

"What about if some ran out in the road and caused a road-block?"

 

"As long as none of them are hurt..." Harry bargained.

 

"I'll put myself in the way if that looks likely," Louis promised gravely.

 

Harry pursed his lips.

 

"I know a field of cows not far from here..."

 

And Louis didn't dare ask how he knew that, he just let Harry show him the way.

 

//

 

Against all his preconceptions and deep-grained morals, causing mischief had actually been fun.

 

Harry couldn't help his bright-eyed looks at Louis as they chatted on the way back, both their steps lighter and bouncier than before, cheeks flushed and lungs working hard to keep breath in them.

 

"...I knew I shouldn't have worn red!" Louis was lamenting that fact again as their chatter died down as they neared the house.

 

"Thought you were his matador," Harry smirked of the bull that had charged Louis.

 

"I didn't know I could run that fast!"

 

Harry let out a loud laugh.

 

"Your face!"

 

Louis rolled his eyes ending in a flicked squint across at his partner in crime, his tail flicking happily at the buoyancy of their mood.

 

"Yeah, like you wouldn't be scared..."

 

"Bulls like me," Harry boasted proudly, since one hand to the animals flank had him under control within seconds of chasing Louis.

 

" _Everything_  likes you," Louis accused softly.

 

Harry paused on the approach to the cottage, turning toward Louis a bit.

 

"Well, not everything..."

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"They bloody do Harold..."

 

"What about you then?" Harry arched his brow.

 

Louis pressed his lips together.

 

"I didn't _know_ you, did I? When I threw that lightning bolt...Didn't exactly aim right for you, did I?"

 

"But when I fell...you didn't like me," he pointed out.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Well it's different now," he offered sagely.

 

Harry frowned, his lower lip pouting.

 

"Why is it different?"

 

Louis wasn't sure he could answer that. He met Harry's gaze and turned so they faced, reaching out to cup his bruised ribs over the top Harry had pulled on this morning. He tilted his head a bit.

 

"I shouldn't have done this," Louis swallowed guiltily. "I never intended to hurt you this way."

 

"So because you feel bad suddenly you like me?" Harry accused.

 

"No," Louis frowned crossly with a sigh, stepping closer, lifting his intense eyes to meet green ones. "No, it's not like that..."

 

"Then what is it like?" Harry asked.

 

And Louis didn't know why he was asking and he didn't know why his hand was of its own accord, moving to cup Harry's jaw and he didn't know why his thumb was brushing there while he watched Harry's eyes swirl with confusion.

 

And Louis had no clue as to what was going on in his mind when he went on tiptoe to reach, tilting his head to press a kiss to Harry's mouth, the kind of kiss demons knew nothing about but when Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his lashes brushed Louis' cheek, he pressed a little harder, meshing their mouths and waiting to see what Harry would do.

 

Waiting to see what he himself would do since he no longer seemed to be in control of his actions.

 

It was art, really, the way Harry's back curved into his butt. It was a beautiful butt, too. Louis couldn't help his urge to slip his hand there and squeeze, his inner demon still at work. Before he could get too far into that kiss or all the things his inner demon wanted to do to Harry, he pulled away, blinking over red-glowing eyes that made Harry gasp.

 

Louis cleared his throat and looked away. Harry didn't need to know what that meant. He didn't need to know that Louis was hot for him. He was a pretty little angel after all and carnal desires didn't exactly impress the pure beings. No, sweet chaste kisses and hugs were more their forte in heaven.

 

"Um...Louis?"

 

Harry's voice was deep and husked and Louis swallowed hard to ignore the timbre in it as he dragged his hopefully now-blue eyes back up to Harry's face.

 

"The bunny followed us home," Harry said then and it was probably the last thing Louis expected him to say but when he took a step back and looked down to see the rabbit at Harry's feet, he couldn't help his laugh.

 

"Let's just hope Ed doesn't eat her, hey?" Louis mused.

 

"Him," Harry corrected gently, gazing at Louis as if he had a thousand questions and not one answer.

 

Louis knew exactly how he felt.

 

"Him," Louis acknowledged. "What are we calling him then?"

 

Harry's dimples broached his cheeks.

 

"Jacob."

 

Louis blinked, unimpressed.

 

"If we find something else and it’s a female and you call it Bella, I am officially done..." He warned walking away to the front door.

 

"But Louis, what about Jacob?" Harry called after him.

 

"We're not turning my cottage into a wildlife reserve!" Louis hard-lined. "He'll have to stay out here..."

 

Harry crouched and petted the small rabbit while Louis unlocked the door, turning with an agitated sigh at Harry's utter softness with animals. Crouched low his wings poked out long and majestic behind him, like some giant eagle landed in the woods. Snow eagle, all white and battered from war.

 

"Angel-face, are you coming inside or what?" Louis prompted.

 

Harry looked up and strode over, tripping over his own feet as he made it to the doorway to pass Louis. Louis didn't miss his blush as Harry passed him to go inside.

 

//

 

They took a picnic the second day. They found a lovely little clearing on the cusp of a hill and sat drinking in the beauty of the world around them.

 

"It’s so pretty here," Harry hummed.

 

Louis scoffed another sandwich while Harry was procrastinating.

 

"Hm..."

 

"I can see why you stayed," Harry said, looking over.

 

Louis down-turned his lips.

 

"Not much of a contest, to be honest..."

 

"What’s it like, in Hell?" Harry rolled onto his stomach eager to hear a story.

 

Louis smiled a bit at his wide-eyed innocence. He could ruin a guy like Harry, had ruined several before him.

 

"Hot," Louis shrugged. "Dark. Not much to do really. It's all wars and fighting...learning ‘the craft’ and that," he put speech marks around the words to emphasise his distaste.

 

"What does Zayn do?"

 

"He's a martial arts expert," Louis offered. "Teaches people how to vigilante..."

 

"Oh," Harry nodded, one side of his face pushing out to showcase his dimple.

 

"What about you? What do you and Niall get up to?"

 

Harry was surprised Louis remembered the name of his best friend since it was a while ago he'd mentioned him.

 

"Niall is a guardian angel," Harry explained. "A lot of the time he's with his allocated person and we don't get to see much of each other unless I'm sent to earth to heal someone."

 

"And that's when he makes sure you're safe after," Louis added already knowing this information.

 

"That's right," Harry smiled, throwing a bright look Louis' way. "Now your job."

 

"Hope I can live up to it," Louis smirked.

 

"Thank you, by the way," Harry added shyly. "You didn't have to...but I appreciate it."

 

Louis scoffed to cover the warm feeling growing in his chest.

 

"I think you'll find I did have to...otherwise I'd be cast as an evil demon by your kind forever more."

 

Harry propped his chin on his arm which was wrapped around his knees linked to his other.

 

"You're not really evil, though, are you Louis?" He accused softly.

 

Louis puffed out indignant air.

 

"I think you'll find I'm pretty darn ferocious actually..."

 

Harry grinned inanely at him and Louis had to stop him, had to stop this whatever this was.

 

"Look, don't think that you change anything," Louis spat the words out, knowing they were lies. "I'm still horrible. I'm still mean."

 

Harry glanced away, face falling from a smile to a frown.

 

"Oh. Okay..."

 

"I still do things just for the sake of it," he added insistently.

 

"I get it, Louis, okay?" Harry hummed softly beside him, curling his good wing around himself a bit in defence.

 

"I mean when I kissed you? That was Zayn’s stupid idea, you know. It's not that I _wanted_ to," he cast with an agitated frown, mostly at himself for ever letting it happen. For ever letting the _forbidden_ occur.

 

Harry's head shot to the side, staring at him with wide, hurt eyes.

 

"W-what?"

 

Louis forced a smirk onto his lips, his eyes glowing with his hatred for himself. This was in his blood, programmed into his DNA, this innate ability to ruin the good.

 

"It was supposed to help you heal, that's what he said. He said kissing you would help you to heal..."

 

Harry slowly got up, stumbling a bit when he found his feet, shaking out his good wing with an experimental flap that brushed Louis' hair. He swiped at the feathers with a tut.

 

Harry looked back at him with a sad pout.

 

"I'm sorry that it was such a chore for you, that it was such a horrible experience. I insist you don't put yourself through any such punishment to help me heal," he said on a shaky, suspiciously even voice. "Excuse me while I take some time alone," he added, heading out into the open and Louis opened his mouth to warn him not to since his wings weren't covered but he snapped his mouth shut knowing he had no right to say any such thing.

 

He'd not only broken Harry's wing, he'd broken his trust.

 

He dipped his head between his legs and bit into his cheek hard to stop the pain of his tears. Demons didn't cry. _No way no how._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I'm glad you're enjoying this one :D Why don't you check out my favourite band, Careless Sons while you're at it :) Let me know if you like them!
> 
> Ang

Harry went missing in the woods.

 

Louis had to go back to the cottage and beg Ed to help him even though the stupid animal kept trying to eat his hand and growled at him every few steps into the now-dark trees.

 

Louis wanted to stab himself in the chest and watch his life-blood drain out of himself in self-punishment for making Harry feel the way he'd made him feel.

 

And who was he lying to more? Harry - in pretending he hadn't wanted to kiss him, or himself? As forbidden as a relationship would be between two different species, Louis couldn't help the way Harry had made him feel since he'd fallen at his feet. And they'd had the best day creating mayhem together before he'd ruined it.

 

But Louis was a demon. So he ruined everything. It was his life's objective and he couldn't really deny that.

 

For now, he needed to worry less about inter-species relationships that were clearly not going to happen and worry more about a prone angel hiding in the woods.

 

"Harry? Please, angel-face, I'm sorry okay?" He called out, tugged suddenly to the right by Ed who he'd carefully collared with rope, using the rest for a lead.

 

"You found him, buddy?" Louis asked hopefully, quickening after him until they were both in a fast jog towards the river.

 

A strange prickling sensation began at the back of Louis' neck as he heard running water rushing forth, getting louder with each step and he knew there was a water-fall down here but he'd never been to see it before and-

 

What if Harry had drowned? What if he was laying lifeless, face down in the water thinking he had no way out? Louis would have sold his soul in a heartbeat to prevent that outcome.

 

He pelted down the embankment, taking over the small fox beside him and letting go of his leash to get to the water, stumbling to  a halt as the view there accosted his eyes.

 

Harry was in the water but he was showering in the water-fall. Naked bar his boxers, his white untanned skin sluiced with cool, clean water, his long hair straightened and his toned but soft-looking form reaching upwards as his face sought the fresh wetness falling off the rocks.

 

"Fuck! Harry, thank you!" He muttered to himself, scrabbling down the bank to stride into the river where it pooled at the rocks, not even thinking about what he was doing.

 

The click-shunt noise of a gun being loaded brought a gasp to Louis' lips and his body swinging around, hands up.

 

A farmer stood several feet away, shotgun cocked against his shoulder.

 

"I believe ya trespassin' boy," the man's twang was rich and heavy with disdain.

 

"My friend...he's-" Louis swallowed, inching across to hide the waterfall from the man's vision in an effort to protect Harry. "He's lost," he said finally.

 

"So're you," the man pointed out, loading his bullets with another deft click.

 

"Oh-kay," Louis swallowed hard, side-stepping toward where he figured was 'safe'. "I'll just be on my way then..."

 

"Best be hurryin'" the farmer warned and Louis looked wildly around as he turned to go, not seeing hide nor hair of Harry anywhere.

 

He began to walk fiercely away, jolted into a run when a bullet skimmed by his feet but then something inexplicable happened. Harry swooped out of the trees from somewhere, his bad wing extended not fully but nearly, his good one flapping a bit to propel him and he wrapped his arms hard around Louis, shielding his back as he flapped both his wings to get back up in the air.

 

"Harry, no!" Louis gasped, lifted a few feet off the ground and carried further into the woodland, carried over a fence which Louis belatedly remembered climbing and then he was falling, with Harry's heavy body tumbling behind him.

 

"Bloody demon freaks!"

 

He could hear the echoed yells of the farmer behind them.

 

"Stay off my land you hear?"

 

Several shots were fired into the air and Louis shuddered, flicking his eyes over to his saviour.

 

Harry was clutching his wing with heavy panting breaths falling from his lips.

 

"Are you okay? Oh _Hades_ , Harry-are you alright?" Louis got up and skidded to his knees beside Harry's prone form, still damp from his waterfall shower.

 

He shivered and Louis quickly pulled off his top to press it to Harry's torso where the angel hugged it gratefully to his bare, wet skin.

 

"Did you hurt your wing again?" Louis tried to inspect the damage, not even sure how these things worked exactly, Had he broken it again?

 

Harry curled into himself and away from Louis' touch, making Louis sit back with a huff of hurt air.

 

"I won’t hurt you, you know," he said, not expecting a response.

 

Harry arched a brow, a strangely demonic look in his eyes as they met Louis'.

 

"You keep saying that and you keep failing to keep your promise," he bit out.

 

Louis bowed his head, blushing hard with shame. Harry was right. he was absolutely right. And Louis had no argument of defence to present. He got up, slipping his belt from his jeans to strap up Harry's wing.

 

"Come on, let's get you home, sweet cheeks," he sighed.

 

//

 

When they got back to the cottage Louis was surprised to find movement at the front porch.

 

He looked up to catch the golden brown fur of their pet fox and Ed was sat there with his head tilted to one side, one ear up and one ear down.

 

"Don't need your judgement, fuzzy," Louis mumbled irritably at the intuitive animal as Harry headed inside.

 

Ed got up and turned, trotting after Harry's retreating figure.

 

Louis sighed and figured that said it all. Even the animal he saved didn't want to know him. He may be some kind of demon but he was no kind of _person_ and he realised for the first time that maybe he wanted to be. Maybe he wanted to be more than what was expected of him.

 

"Ed, I'm sorry okay..." Louis followed in after the animal, stuttering to a halt inside.

 

Harry was already settled on the sofa and Ed had jumped up on the cushions to curl up by his chest, chin sat on Harry's wrist and he snuffled cutely.

 

"Ed," Louis repeated softly and the fox opened his eyes momentarily only to close them again to fall asleep with the angel.

 

Louis swallowed back his tears and turned angrily away, striding back into the woods, his tail flicking side to side.

 

Just-

 

_Fuck it all to Hell!_

 

//

 

It was days since Harry had spoken to him. They co-existed mainly in silence apart from the long conversations Louis decided to have with Ed when he was making breakfast. Harry would make dinner and they'd eat in stony silence at the table together but at least it was still   _together_ , Louis reasoned to himself.

 

"So, I was thinking today we could go and shake up that hen-house you like," Louis told the animal that hovered by his feet as he made scrambled eggs.

 

Ed's mouth was hanging open with his tongue out.

 

"Ruffle a few feathers maybe? get the farmer's dog barking?"

 

Ed flicked him a look, ear down. _Yeah right_.

 

"Yeah I figured," Louis sighed.

 

The room was awkwardly static like usual, even though Louis often put the radio on in the background to break the silence. Today he hadn't bothered, the fringe of a migraine hovering around his temples.

 

"He can't understand you, you know."

 

The voice was slow and deep and scratchy. Louis tensed.

 

"He absolutely can," he argued in good old Louis fashion. "Can't you?" He asked the fox.

 

The fox licked his lips.

 

"See, licked his lips, that means yes."

 

"What means no, rolling his tongue?"

 

The question was full of dry humour and Louis tried not to smirk.

 

"He hasn't quite worked out the art of 'no'," Louis shared sniffily.

 

"Got you as a teacher it's no wonder..." Came the murmured reply.

 

"I happen to be a natural with animal authority," Louis turned with his spatula and pan regally.

 

"Sure," Harry mused from the table, waiting for his food.

 

"Sit," Louis told the fox and Ed jumped up into Louis' place, waiting for his breakfast to be dished onto the plate.

 

Louis stood open-mouthed as Harry spluttered into laughter.

 

"The _audacity_!" Louis gasped, flicking his spatula so that cooked egg flew off it towards the fiend who only went about licking it off every surface it landed on, including his own fur.

 

Louis tutted and dished up Harry's portion.

 

"See, eating out of my hand," Louis scowled at the pest in his seat.

 

"Proper animal-controller you are," Harry agreed, tucking into his breakfast while Louis fetched another plate and more bread since Ed had commandeered that too.

 

Louis settled in his chair and huffed out a bit but when he headed out of the house much later, slipping on his sheepskin lined jacket he felt a smile nudging at his lips.

 

Harry had spoken to him. All of five sentences but maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

 

He looked up to the sky for the first time in a long time.

 

"Please?" He asked, hoping his plea would be heard and answered.

 

//

 

According to Zayn, full war hadn't quite broken out in the realm since Louis' stunt with the lightning.

 

God had kept the peace among the angels on the basis Harry was returned in good health and Zayn warned Louis that he better make sure that happened or Hell really would break loose.

 

Louis felt the crushing weight of responsibility pressing on his shoulders but he already knew he had to get Harry back home. He just hadn't expected to feel ambiguous about it.

 

His little play-thing would be back in his own realm singing silly songs and wearing a shiny halo and being all sweet and light and-

 

Louis felt himself harden.

 

Harry would be flying again.

 

His wings really were beautiful.

 

Despite Harry's silence and insolent resistance, Louis had determinedly checked on his broken wing every day since the rescue. It wasn't worse than before but the exertion had definitely slowed the healing process.

 

Zayn's words came back to him as he trudged home.

 

_"It means liking him. Looking after him? Taking care of him...like holding him and kissing him and stuff..."_

 

That extraordinarily bad advice is what had got him here, but still, Louis couldn't help but think there was something in it. Harry's injury didn't seem to ever heal, to ever improve and maybe it was because he thought Louis hated him.

 

And he _would_ think that because Louis had kissed him and pretended not to like it. Had pretended it was a _chore_ , even.

 

He felt sick with the lie but he had no alternative. Harry deserved a hundred times better than anything Louis could ever offer him, maybe a thousand even. So kissing him was out of the question but maybe-

 

Maybe if Louis could just hold down his demon side long enough to show Harry that he cared-just in a very basic and bro-pal kind of way-then _maybe_ that would be enough love to heal Harry and get him home.

 

His magic book may have deemed the romantic kind of love to be more effective but love was love, right?

 

Louis bounced into the hallway of the cottage with a pint of Phish Food for his patient, pausing in the doorway to the living room when he found Harry pacing, fingers of one hand threaded deep into his long wreck of hair.

 

"Haz? What is it?" He asked right away, no pretences.

 

Harry swallowed, face paler than usual.

 

"It's Ed," he said and Louis' heart sank hard and fast, almost stopping. "He's gone missing."

 

//

 

 

"Are you sure he hasn't just gone back to his fox-pals?" Louis put down the ice-cream on the coffee table as Harry fell back into the sofa heavily with a sigh.

 

"He went after you," Harry described. "Told him not to..."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Why would he come after me?"

 

"Dunno, told him it was stupid," Harry mumbled, flicking his hair.

 

"It _was_ stupid," Louis agreed, flicking his tail in agitation.

 

"Told him you weren't worth worrying over but he was determined...seemed to think something bad was going to happen..."

 

Louis couldn't help himself, he cleared his throat and lifted his brows haughtily.

 

"He can't understand you, you know..."

 

"Shut up," Harry rolled his eyes with another sigh.

 

"Alright, angel-face, let's not get narky," Louis stood up resolutely. "I'll go find our intrepid explorer and have him home before dinner, how's that?"

 

Harry looked at him with a doubting brow-lift.

 

"You're gonna find him?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Yep. Best sense of smell this side of Hell," Louis nodded proudly.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Oh....what...um what do I smell like?" He asked then, quietly.

 

"Mostly cookies and sunshine," Louis answered smoothly, hands on hips in his renewed Super-boy pose. "Right I'm off to rescue Ed from the claws of evil..."

 

Harry stumbled to his feet.

 

"Should I come too?"

 

"No, you stay here and man the fort," Louis patted his shoulder. "Ed might come home and he needs a friendly face..."

 

Harry blinked at the ground, then slowly lifted his gaze up.

 

"Thank you, Louis," he said slowly, carefully.

 

Louis felt his breath disappear.

 

"No problemo," he assured, heading back out into the trees, not knowing where to start.

 

He sighed loudly.

 

"Edward Fox, you get back in this house _right_ now, or there'll be trouble!" He warned loudly into the empty woodland.

 

When no response came he quickened into the undergrowth to start looking.

 

//

 

Louis felt like he'd walked for miles by the time he picked up a scent.

 

Ed seemed to have taken a direct route down to the river where Louis had walked, crossing the stream to get to the shop where he'd bought Harry's ice-cream. Only the small animal must have lost the trail across the water and Louis could see his water-soaked form laying further down the bank where it was steep and muddy.

 

"Fuck!" He hissed, scrabbling down the side clutching onto reeds to slow his descent, stumbling into the water where the abundance of rocks pitched him sideways, his ankle giving way.

 

"Ouch, bastard, fuck!" He growled to himself, clutching his ankle with a wail as the sharp heat of pain sliced through the joint.

 

He screwed his eyes shut and counted to ten until the pain subsided enough to control his breathing, enough to at least check on the fox.

 

"Ed, buddy, you alive?" Louis hitched across to the bank uneasily, his jeans now soaked through from the cool river. He shivered a bit and stroked a gentle hand down Ed's wet side.

 

The animal was breathing, seemingly asleep.

 

"Tired yourself out, hey, fuzzy?" Louis hummed, rolling his ankle and wincing as it protested from the minor movement.

 

"This is gonna hurt like fuck," he realised aloud, knowing he didn't have anything he could strap his ankle with apart from his belt- of which he was running severely low thanks to using them to strap Harry's wing of late and his tail wasn't strong enough to bind the joint.

 

He went about removing his belt - a hard task wet and cold and in pain, but eventually he'd tightened the leather support around his weak joint, hopping up onto one leg and staring down at the patient.

 

He looked around, assessing the best way out and finding the bank eased up near to the crossing he'd used, figuring he'd make a charge for it up there. He slipped off his sports jacket to make a sling; settling Ed on it carefully and tying it around his body shoulder to waist so that the fox was safely carried across his torso as he delicately limped down the rocky riverside.

 

He looked to the skies and asked for forgiveness, asked to get up the embankment with no further set-backs.

 

It was agony. It hurt more than anything Louis had ever endured before - including walking on hot coals - but he pushed through, figuring this was his payback for breaking Harry's wing in the first place.

 

The walk back was excruciating. He felt like he was hallucinating by the time the cottage came into view and he was sure he was semi delusional when Harry came running out of the house to wrap arms around him- considering his wet, sweaty, shivering state and the fact he'd been an absolute ass-hole, Louis knew his mind had to playing tricks on him.

 

"Lou...oh my gosh, are you _okay_?"

 

Louis swayed a bit as imaginary-Harry cupped his arms as he pulled away.

 

"Save Ed," he said, moving to untie the sling housing the small animal but passing him over seemed a feat too much and his knees gave way, pitching him into the forest floor with a heavy thump.

 

Louis wasn't sure what happened next but in his mind's eye he was being carried, strong arms surrounding him and something else. Soft, white walls curved around him.

 

Just what-

 

_What in the Hell?_

 

"Don't even think about moving," a deep, far-off voice told Louis from outside his warm, white haven. Louis closed his eyes and let his exhaustion take over. He was safe now and so was Ed.

 

//

 

When Louis woke up he was warm and dry. He was warm and dry and something was laying on his chest.

 

He broke one eye open to check he hadn't landed back in hell and breathed a sigh of relief when a small red haired animal came into view.

 

Ed was curled up, his small body rising and falling with his snuffly breaths and if Louis wasn't mistaken the fox was dressed in one of his t shirts.

 

Louis fingered his own hair confirming his fears that it had gone fluffy and he sighed, tightening his arms around his cargo a little.

 

"You scared me for a bit there, fuzzy. Don't go wandering off alright?"

 

"Hmm..." 

 

The dull hum of agreement had Louis tensing. 

 

_Harry._

 

Where was he?

 

He turned his head about finally realising he was resting his head in Harry's lap and the angel was also napping, head thrown back on the sofa.

 

Louis looked up to his chin sighing a bit at the way his long hair curled into his neck so nicely, the way his brows were strong and straight like his nose. The way his lips were soft and plush and tasted like-

 

Louis swallowed as a tingle skittered across his groin.

 

 _No_ he wouldn't think about how Harry tasted.

 

Instead he closed his eyes again - smiling at the grey sweats and tee Harry had put him in - and he pushed his toes against the end of the sofa to push his torso onto Harry's thighs. 

 

Harry reflexively - while still asleep - slipped his arm across Louis' body just under his ribs and over his own arm that braced Ed.

 

Louis smirked. Well he couldn't help it that Harry felt the need to stop him slipping off the sofa could he...?

 

"Proper little family aren't we," he mused ruefully frowning as the desire for this to be real crept over him.

 

 _Shut up Tommo_ he told himself and closed his eyes against all the images of domesticity that flashed there.

 

He fidgeted a bit before settling back into sleep.

 

//

 

Harry hadn't healed them.

 

Louis woke up again later going in search of his house-guest with Ed safely tucked in the crook of his arm and although his ankle was bandaged and packed with ice, he hadn't been healed.

 

He knew why, too. He didn't deserve it. Not one bit.

 

Ed's fur was matted with dried water as he stroked him absent-mindedly, finding Harry in the kitchen baking.

 

"What're you making?" Louis leaned on the doorjamb.

 

It made Harry startle and he smacked his hand on the cooker-side, swearing under a hiss.

 

"Ouch-fuck it!"

 

Louis lifted his brows.

 

"Didn't think angels swore," he mused.

 

"Well you're wrong," Harry snapped, rubbing the aggrieved spot with an annoyed frown. "You're wrong about everything."

 

Louis blinked. _Oh-kay then._

 

He sat down, trying to stop Ed abandoning his lap in favour of Harry, the small animal still draped in his too-big tee.

 

Harry reached over to fuss the creature and Louis looked up hopefully, pushing his fingers into his hair self-consciously to cover his horns.

 

"I think...I think I owe you a thank you?" He offered unsurely.

 

Harry scoffed.

 

"You _think_...?"

 

"All I remember is having these hallucinations and I imagined reaching the cottage and you were carrying me.... and your wings were-" Louis frowned, not exactly sure _what_ Harry's wings had been doing in his dream "...and then next thing I know, I woke up dry and dressed in warm clothes..." Louis hummed.

 

Harry turned away from the stove where he'd been mixing mashed potatoes.

 

He looked at Louis with a funny expression, his face all uneven and piqued and he still looked beautiful.

 

"Louis, that wasn't a hallucination..." Harry broached gently with a brow-arch.

 

Louis frowned, lips pouting as he finally gave up the struggle to keep Ed contained and the animal jumped out of his lap to sit by Harry's feet since he was in charge of the food.

 

"I-I made it back?" Louis stuttered uncertainly.

 

Harry nodded, an amused smile threatening the edges of his mouth.

 

"And...And you carried me?" Louis added experimentally.

 

Harry spluttered out a bit of laughter behind a curved hand which he pressed to his lips.

 

"I did," he managed to force a straight face to affirm.

 

Louis licked his lips, finally looking up into honest green eyes.

 

"Your wings?" Louis whispered the last part, a question really, a wondering.

 

Harry cleared his throat and turned back to the stove, a pinkness on his cheeks.

 

"Well, it's instinct, I guess..."

 

"Wh-what is?" Louis pressed fingers to his forehead, feeling dizzy all of a sudden even though he was sitting down.

 

"To...uh...well, to um-to use my wings you know... _in that way_ ," Harry struggled out, checking on his casserole attentively.

 

The smell made Louis' mouth water.

 

"In _what_ way?" Louis began to wonder if he'd lost the plot entirely, if his brain was as good as mush.

 

"Around you," Harry shot over his shoulder nonchalantly, his hoarseness giving away his discomfort.

 

Louis got up and couldn't help cupping one of those wings with a gentle hand, the strong muscle and heavy feathers there smooth against his palm.

 

"You...wrap people up?" Louis questioned.

 

Harry cleared his throat, nodding.

 

"To protect them, to-"

 

Louis dragged Harry's good wing outwards until the feathers were displayed flat and shielded. Harry was grasping the worktop with shaky hands, fighting for breath.

 

"Not gonna hurt you," Louis laid the wing back in its resting place gently.

 

"I know," Harry said and-

 

Louis wondered if he really _did_.

 

"You protected me," Louis couldn't fathom the idea, it was far too bizarre to entertain.

 

Harry nodded once more, wide and resolute, reaching for plates to dish up.

 

"I did..."

 

"But why?" Louis beseeched, breathless. "I was awful! I lied to you and said stupid, hurtful things I didn't mean and-"

 

Louis stopped, choking on his words.

 

Fuck.

 

 _Fuck_!

 

What was he _saying_?!

 

It was too late, Harry had paused, had turned an inquisitive brow toward him, not fully turning his body just yet.

 

"What-What did you lie about?" He asked carefully, too slowly and Louis had to suck in air to cope.

 

He couldn't lie twice, he _couldn't_. The demon in him wanted to but the man in him was winning out.

 

"I may have told a teensy little white lie about-" Louis paused, sucking in air, pushing the words out of his mouth. "About the fact that I didn't want to kiss you," Louis braved it out, swallowing hard at the end of his sentence with a suitably grave smirk as he turned away from the counter with a sigh, plopping back into his chair, head bowed.

 

Ed looked between the two men and crept towards Louis, obviously not the better bet food-wise but seemingly more in need of his company.

 

Louis sighed, kneading above his brow with cold fingertips.

 

"I'm an angel. I don't pick and choose who I help," Harry answered the first part of Louis' question about _why_ he had protected him, opting to ignore the rest.

 

Louis frowned. He knew that wasn't a rule or anything because angels left demons to die all the time.

 

"You'd be the only one," Louis arched a brow with a huff.

 

Harry swallowed, turning towards him finally with an aggrieved expression, chewing on his lip.

 

"You're right, I am," Harry said only, turning back to the counter to resolutely serve his dinner.

 

Louis sat for a long time just watching as Ed wove between both their legs in waiting for his treats. He wondered what Harry made of his confession about wanting to kiss him. Harry really wasn't giving anything away on that front.

 

Harry set down a bowl full of casserole for Ed that Louis watched with a secret smile.

 

He flicked Harry a look as Harry pushed his food around his plate a bit once he was settled at the table.

 

"I know what we should do after dinner," Louis spoke, breaking the odd silence and the jumble of words that came before that, that they each seemed to be working through.

 

"Oh?" Harry chewed his food as slowly as he spoke.

 

"Scrabble," Louis deemed authoritatively.

 

Harry squinted.

 

"You're joking?"

 

"No way!" Louis cried, mock-insulted. "About time you tried some earth-games..."

 

Harry blinked several times, stroking Ed absent-mindedly, hand brushing Louis' as he went to do the same where they sat adjacent to each other.

 

"Oops, sorry," Harry pulled his hand away, leaving Ed to gaze at him longingly. "He can't decide who he likes the most," Harry mused then.

 

Louis tilted his head, tucking into his amazing food that he quickly thanked Harry for.

 

"Come on we both know who's his favourite..."

 

"He went after you," Harry argued.

 

"Well, he must have gotten confused," Louis rejected the claim. "He definitely likes you better."

 

Harry dragged his hair through his fingers, breathing in deep until a reminding spike of pain in his rib made him wince slightly.

 

"Scrabble it is then," Harry agreed to the proposal.

 

Louis' smile was mischievous and warm and Harry felt a strange pull in his belly from seeing it.

 

//

 

"Penis...P-E-N-I-S...double letter score...triple word...fifteen points," Louis pointed to Hurray's score-paper, still miffed Harry deemed him untrustworthy to keep score.

 

"Pretty, P-R-E-T-T-Y...um...seven," Harry pouted sadly as he totted it up.

 

Louis shifted his letters about, biting his lip. Ed was in his basket asleep while they battled it out into the night, having slept in the afternoon and knocking out their body-clocks.

 

"Sex...S-E-X..." Louis laid out his tiles with a happy beam. "Ten."

 

Harry squinted, selecting his next play.

 

"Tiger, T-I-G-E-R....seven again," he smiled this time, a bit happier.

 

"Rogue...R-O-G-U-E," Louis moved swiftly, lining up his letter. "Twelve."

 

"Sweet," Harry counted. "Eight."

 

"Oral...O-R-A-L," Louis smirked.

 

"Trust you to put that next to sex," Harry joked.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Can't deny nature, can I?"

 

"What else you got on that rack?" Harry leaned over toward him cross legged on the floor.

 

"Ah," Louis shielded his letters. "No peeking..."

 

"You got the demon set for sure," Harry mused.

 

"Just because you angels are prudes doesn't make my worldly vocabulary inferior..." Louis stuck his tongue out, pressing his fringe between finger and thumb to straighten it.

 

His fingers drifted towards his horns only Harry's hand grabbed his and tugged it away.

 

"You look fine, Louis," he said gently.

 

Louis blushed a bit, clearing his throat.

 

"And we're not prudes," Harry added after a minute.

 

Louis grinned.

 

"Not what I heard..."

 

"You ever tried that out?" Harry checked.

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"No, of course not, it's f-"

 

"Forbidden," Harry nodded with an eye-roll. "I've tried it, okay? Now call me a prude..."

 

Louis' mouth gaped open.

 

"That's why you fell? You had sex with a demon?"

 

Harry choked out a laugh. "God Louis, no! Not... _that_. Just...like kissed one when I was thirteen..."

 

Louis swallowed. Well.

 

Well that was-

 

That was--

 

_Completely uninteresting and of no importance to himself._

 

He cleared his throat and cricked his neck a bit, upper lip sweaty.

 

"Who was it?" He asked, trying to sound casual and failing.

 

Harry laughed, loud and free, laying out his next word, LOVE.

 

Louis bit his lip waiting for his answer.

 

"Some guy called Josh," Harry remembered vaguely. "Not the best kisser..."

 

"Don't know a Josh..." Louis considered thoughtfully.

 

But he was sure to find him now and work some of those hot coals up for the demon to walk on.

 

Harry shrugged. "Just some guy."

 

"So...uh...he wasn't great at kissing?" Louis fished lightly, still hot on his cheeks and sweaty on top of his lip.

 

"Nope," Harry watched Louis lay out 'ERECT' and didn't say anything.

 

"Uh, so....was...you know when we...um..."

 

Harry peered at Louis like he was having a mental breakdown.

 

"How did I rate then, sweet-cheeks?" Louis aimed for fake bravery. "Compared to crappy little Josh?"

 

Louis waited, brows arched and breath caught.

 

Harry blushed, which was beautiful and then he ducked his head.

 

"You're okay I guess," he mumbled into his jumper, shifting his tiles back and forth on the rack like an abacus.

 

Louis pouted. Just _'okay'_? Well, he needed to do something about _that_... like get _better_ maybe.

 

They finished up the game with Louis in the lead, giving all his glory to Ed and Harry went to make them hot chocolate with the little marshmallows that Louis didn't even know he had but he was sleepy and was half-snoring when Harry came back out to check if he wanted cream.

 

"Oh, Trouble's out for the count," he let go of the doorframe he'd leaned off with one hand, heading toward the sofa.

 

"No, leave me," Louis ineffectively batted him away as Harry scooped him up, carrying him to his room.

 

"Angel-face, stay," Louis called softly, patting next to him on the bed. "Room here..."

 

Harry paused, frowning down.

 

"Wrap me in your wings..." Louis was mumbling in a  dream-like state. "I like it when you do that..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk and rolled into bed after shucking his jeans. He made sure Louis was secure in the shroud of his white armour.

 

The click of nails on wood signalled Ed had trotted it, his weight landing on the bed as he picked his way up the two cocooned bodies to find a resting place among the dips and swells.

 

Harry cupped the back of Louis' neck gently and kissed his temple.

 

"Goodnight Louis..."

 

"Night Harold," Louis breathed out and his lips pursed, just about reaching Harry's jaw.

 

It was brief and partial and hardly anything to get excited about but Harry felt a surge of hope fill him as Louis' tail slithered across his legs.

 

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Scrabble again?"

 

Louis walked in to the living room to find Harry reading, the scrabble board wiped free and letters re-covered for a new selection.

 

"Think I can learn some new words," Harry teased.

 

Louis winked. "Or new positions..."

 

Harry blushed and his eyes fell to the floor.

 

"Coffee," Louis nodded, still in his boxers and a t-shirt while Harry seemed to have made a toga out of a sheet.

 

He headed to the kitchen to make it.

 

"Want coffee baby-cakes?" He called.

 

"Tea!" Harry corrected. "And that's not my name..."

 

Louis smirked. _No_ , but it was sweet just like Harry was.

 

 _Well_.

 

Harry was almost sweet. Apart from the boner he'd rested in Louis' ass cheeks while Harry slept through it, the reaction finally waking him up at which point Harry had flung himself out of bed and hit the wooden floor with a hissed 'ouch' that Louis pretended not to hear.

 

Of course, he _had_ heard- and _felt_ \- everything.

 

And he was a bit unbalanced because of it.

 

Harry had no business having those kinds of dreams while he spooned Louis. Louis was being big spoon tonight he didn't care how things rolled out.

 

Assuming Harry wanted to even share, that is. _Probably not_.

 

"Cake?" Louis looked in the fridge for food.

 

"I made some!" Harry yelled back. "It's chocolate, it's in the cupboard..."

 

Louis returned with two slices and two cups all on a  tray.

 

"Devils food cake," Harry smiled innocently "...it reminded me of someone."

 

Louis hummed over his hot cup.

 

"Whoever would that be?" Louis smiled back.

 

He knew Harry wouldn't mention Louis' misdemeanours for fear of exposing his own.

 

"Nobody you know," Harry replied sweetly and that only made Louis tense even more. _Josh_. The demon that Harry had kissed _before_ Louis. Who Harry probably thought was a _better_ kisser.

 

Louis rolled his eyes with a huff.

 

"Let's get this game over with," Louis began, mixing up his rack with a smile pealing across his lips.

 

Harry shook his head in disbelief as Louis spelt out his word. _ANAL_.

 

This was going to be a long morning.

 

//

 

Louis was still careful on his ankle and it was almost nice having someone to spend time with in the cottage. When it came to after dinner they sat together on the sofa, relations mended somewhat, if not fully cured.

 

"You still smell like candy and flowers," Louis tried not to tip his head onto Harry's bare shoulder.

 

"S'all that skipping around orchards I do," Harry smiled wanly.

 

"Who throws petals over you?" Louis asked jealously.

 

"God," Harry offered. "I'm his pet favourite..."

 

"I can actually believe that," Louis nodded.

 

"Shut up," Harry pushed at his thigh and when it bounced back against his own, he noticed that Louis rested it there a little more heavily- a little more permanent, his knee curled up a bit.

 

"No, really," Louis pressed his temple into the edge of Harry's shoulder. "Sweet-cheeks Harold the saint, God's favourite angel..."

 

Harry stayed quite still, picking at his fingers.

 

"Well, I fell didn't I..." he reminded Louis softly. "So...I'm definitely not flavour of the month."

 

Louis smiled a bit although Harry wouldn't see it.

 

"It's okay, you know..." he said then, an encouragement. "It doesn't really matter."

 

"Not to you," Harry mused. "But to the realm...we're outcasts."

 

Louis looked at him sharply, turning a bit on his side to stick a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

 

 _Brotherly_ , Louis emphasised. He could do this.

 

"Look, nobody can ostracise you for breaking a few rules."

 

"In your realm, it's encouraged," Harry pointed out.

 

"But we get in trouble for being good," Louis argued.

 

"Oh yes, the hot-coals," Harry nodded sagely.

 

Louis shivered a bit and curled his toes in memory.

 

"Yes, that lovely experience," Louis mused. "Can't wait to revisit..."

 

Harry leaned forward a bit and Louis thought he was getting up but then his arm slipped around his waist so they were bro-pal hugging on the sofa.

 

Like bro-pals would.

 

 _Bro-pal Harry_.

 

"Sorry that they hurt you," Harry said and Louis let his body curve toward the comfort of Harry's warmth against his face and side as he curled over.

 

"Same," Louis breathed, his eyes heavy and breathing ragged with awareness.

 

He lifted his chin, just a notch and Harry's face was so close, _so_ close, close enough to see him blink lazily, see his lips pout a bit, feel his breath expel across his cheeks. Louis wondered what he might say-if he would speak at all or would he just lean down those few inches and kiss him?

 

"Ready for bed, Lou?" Harry's fingers were pushing his fringe to the side gently, so rhythmic and tender but his words jarred Louis from his imaginings.

 

"Share with me," Louis asked as he got himself up this time, pulling a reluctant Harry through to his room.

 

Harry paused by the bed watching Louis undress quickly and hop under the covers.

 

"Harold, quit stalling," Louis whispered into the dark.

 

Harry rolled in behind him, wrapped in his sheet.

 

"Haz?" Louis whispered, ever so quiet in the big room.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Will you do that thing with your wings?" Louis asked and-

 

Harry _did_. He did it, untucked them from his back and carefully protected Louis within their feathered frame.

 

"Okay now, Trouble?" Harry kissed the back of Louis' head gently.

 

"Okay now," Louis assured, finding sleep coming easily once again.

 

//

 

Jacob was in the kitchen when Louis limped in the next morning, his bandage loose from sleeping too long, his tail dragging tiredly behind him.

 

He rubbed his eye, tilting his head as the little rabbit tucked into a carrot Harry had put in a bowl next to a small dish of water.

 

"Where's Ed?" Louis asked, and his presence seemed to surprise Harry because he jumped a bit from measuring ingredients out.

 

"He's sleeping...but they met and he's fine," Harry assured.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Nothing to do with you, I suppose?" Louis hinted at Harry's powers.

 

Harry smiled to himself.

 

"Need a harmonic household," he merely said.

 

"You could use it on me," Louis offered then. "Make me good, too..."

 

Harry down-turned his lips.

 

"Don't like to use it on people I know," he mumbled.

 

"In case I accuse you of putting a spell on me?" Louis guessed. "Has anyone ever done that?"

 

Harry whipped up whatever was in his bowl. Louis spied a waffle-iron warming on the griddle and his stomach spiked hungrily.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Accused me of making them fall in love with me..."

 

Louis sputtered out laughter of disbelief.

 

"What?!"

 

Harry smirked over his shoulder, topless in black jeans today. He looked less innocent and a lot more tempting each day.

 

"Yeah, a human...it was this guy, I don't think he knew he was gay and I saved him from a rubbish-truck runaway and when I was on top of him with my arms and wings around him he stared at me for ages and then accused me of putting a spell on him..."

 

Louis' breath caught.

 

Oh, but being in Harry's arms- _and wings_ -was certainly a loving experience. It was definitely addictive.

 

"Idiot," Louis cast disapprovingly.

 

Harry turned with a grin.

 

"You don't think that, then?" He checked.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Harold, you don't need to _make_ anyone fall in love with you," Louis argued lightly. "They just _do_."

 

"You haven't tested your theory on the greater human population," Harry pointed out.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

"Wanna get out and about, angel-face?"

 

Harry carefully filled the waffle iron with batter, sighing a bit.

 

"Must you demean my masculinity with those names?"

 

Louis' eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

"Wanna get out and about, hot-stuff?" Louis re-asked, lips pursing ever-so-innocently at the new nickname.

 

Harry blushed and the waffle pan almost fell off the heat pad.

 

"Shut up," he accused softly as Louis chuckled and turned to lean his elbows on the table.

 

Harry had put a table-cloth on it - _where had that come from?_ -  and fresh picked woodland flowers filled a tiny little jug in the centre.

 

Louis smiled at the soft touch, smug in the fact he was so right about Harry's femininity.

 

"Let's go to the store," Louis decided. "We can buy stuff so you can show me how to bake..."

 

Harry was too busy with retrieving his cooked waffle from the pan to find the opportunity to scoff at the suggestion.

 

He made five waffles and gave Louis three.

 

Louis looked at him amusedly.

 

"Think I need feeding up or something, Harold?"

 

Harry nodded around a mouthful, smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

 

"You're very cute, Louis, but you're too thin. You don't eat properly," the angel replied matter-of-factly.

 

Louis nodded with a self-depreciating smile. Harry was right. He didn't eat properly because he didn't cook. It was kind of a lose-lose situation.

 

He ate his share without complaining.

 

//

 

"So, how's it going up there?"

 

Zayn sounded relaxed to the point of sleep.

 

Louis nodded with a hum.

 

"Need some ideas for mischief," he shared lightly. "Getting low on tricks..."

 

"Can send you some truth pills," Zayn offered. "Sneaky but effective."

 

Louis agreed to that, knowing the truth pills often caused monumental fall-outs. Sometimes even divorce.

 

"Okay, cool..."

 

"How's the angel?" Zayn asked then and Louis detected a note of warmth in his friends voice.

 

"Oh, you know...well-behaved," Louis offered.

 

Zayn snickered.

 

"Come on, Lou, spill the beans," he encouraged.

 

"Are angels-" Louis swallowed, thinking about how to word this. "Like, are they all celibate?"

 

"Celibate?" Zayn repeated. "Not that I know of..."

 

"Oh," Louis frowned with a swallow, not sure what else to say without being completely obvious.

 

"You wanna fuck him?" Zayn presented the thought stark and base.

 

Louis shook his head with a sigh. Not exactly. Zayn couldn't hear his thoughts but he'd sense his emotions through the connection.

 

"You wanna _make love_ to him?" He re-phrased.

 

"No," Louis denied quickly- too quickly. "No, I just wondered that's all if like...are they asexual or virgins or...what?"

 

"None of the above," Zayn offered. "They're just like us. Fucking all over heaven..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed harder.

 

"You're no help at all, Zayn Malik."

 

"Thank you, Louis Tomlinson," he appreciated the insult gladly.

 

"I have to go, I'm taking Harry shopping," Louis explained as he got up.

 

"Oh yeah?" Zayn teased but Louis tossed the necklace back to his nightstand getting up and heading for his door.

 

His door which was open. His doorway a speaker to the corridor. His corridor which hid a large form with white skin and white wings.

 

"Harry?" He checked, venturing out as Harry crept back from the arch.

 

He was leaned shoulder to wall, frowning.

 

"You could have just asked me," he said and Louis didn't-

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh wait_...

 

"About what?" Louis asked anyway, brow arched.

 

Harry had no right to listen in to his conversations, no right at all. Even if he had accidentally left his door ajar...but had he? Or had Harry opened it?

 

"About sex," Harry spat, still hunched over, not dressed yet.

 

Louis blinked. Now was really not the time to be-

 

But then...when _was_ a good time?

 

"Not something I figured you'd want to discuss to be honest, Harold," Louis offered a little brittle in his response.

 

The last thing he needed was Harry being upset at him again.

 

"I'm not celibate," Harry said lowly, still staring at his feet which curled inwards, bare and vulnerable like his body. "I _am_ a virgin."

 

Louis huffed out a breath of surprise.

 

Or was it relief? He didn't analyse it too hard.

 

"Right...okay..."

 

"Next time can you just ask me?" Harry looked at him then and Louis felt that look pierce right through him, settling an aching down low.

 

"Sure...sure, I'll do that," Louis nodded to punctuate his words. "Dress warm," he added to the angel as he limped by him. "Don't want you catching a chill..."

 

//

 

This morning, before Louis had woken up to find Harry making waffles with Edward and Jacob, he'd felt his reaction again. The same hot hard press of heat to his backside, the unmistakeable twitch of need in his arousal.

 

Louis didn't feel like mentioning Harry's early hard-ons, mostly to hide the fact he was frequently housing his own and he felt like if he mentioned Harry's state of being then his own would be exposed by connection.

 

Maybe Harry knew about his morning-glories, too. Maybe.

 

He looked back at Harry as he followed him into the store.

 

"Come on, hot-stuff," Louis called sweetly, earning a disapproving frown and growl from Harry that made him laugh loud and cheeky as he scampered off, limping on his bad ankle.

 

Harry was so slow, Louis noted, having five full minutes before the angel caught him up.

 

"Some old lady just cornered me," Harry complained sulkily as he stood by Louis, leaning into his arm.

 

"Isn't that your vocation?" Louis mused. "Helping old ladies?"

 

"She wanted to take me home...old ladies are strong you know..."

 

Louis turned, arching a brow, his study of breakfast cereals interrupted.

 

"She grabbed you?"

 

Harry nodded with a pout, brows low and furrowed.

 

"Oh there, there, hot-stuff," Louis stroked down his back consolingly. "She probably took a fancy to you..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Can't blame her," Louis added with a wink to cheer him up, poking him in the thigh with his tail.

 

Harry stiffened under Louis' stroking hand, edging away.

 

"Sure she doesn't want a house full of forest animals either," Harry offered softly to break the tension in the air.

 

Louis let his hand drop with a sad flick of his lashes to his cheeks at Harry's rejection.

 

"Well, better off with me then aren't you, sunshine?" Louis pushed a smile onto his face.

 

Harry huffed.

 

"Are we almost done? I can feel someone staring at me."

 

Louis looked around left and right and sure enough, further down the aisle near the healthy breakfast choices - oats and granola and such the like - a pretty young girl was swishing her ponytail about playfully.

 

Louis smirked, leaning backward to catch her eye when she turned to sneak a look at Harry.

 

"He's with me, love, sorry," Louis announced, smacking a soft hand across Harry's pert butt over his coat, grinning as she blushed and gasped, hurrying away.

 

She wasn't the only one, though.

 

Harry turned and headed in the opposite direction with a frustrated moan of annoyance, digging his hands in his coat pockets as his shoulders hunched tellingly on his retreat.

 

"Meet you by the ice-cream!" Louis called desperately, wondering what was wrong with his house-mate as he idly selected both Coco-pops  and Ricicles from the cereal shelf.

 

Harry was stood arms folded, hip cocked as Louis caught him up.

 

"Picked something you like?" Louis questioned, ignoring the mood.

 

Harry unfolded his arms to showcase a pot of Caramel chew-chew he'd picked out.

 

"Hm, nice choice, Haz," Louis opened the frozen cabinet to take out mint-choc-chip.

 

Harry grunted and tossed the carton in Louis' basket, heading for the cooking aisle to get his supplies.

 

"Can we make cookies?" Louis asked, fingering some sprinkles hopefully.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes but gave a curt nod and Louis picked up the rainbow coloured strands, adding them to their load and then heading for cheek-out.

 

His arms bulged under the weight of the basket as they unpacked them onto the conveyor belt.

 

Harry's coat shielded most of his body and his hair fell down to shield most of his face. Louis felt helpless as to how to fix things, how to make them better. He hoped baking together might work, might iron things out between them.

 

Harry's expectant brow lift brought him back to the present.

 

"Sixty-three pounds and seventy-two pence," the cashier repeated.

 

Louis paid on his card, helping carry the bags back to the cottage.

 

//

 

Okay so Harry was in a really bad mood. Like really so very bad. Louis had never seen him quite this bad before.

 

As they unpacked items and put them away bar the baking supplies, Louis began to chew on his upper lip.

 

He sighed when Harry began throwing about baking pans for them to use.

 

"Harry, do you want to go home?" Louis turned, hands on hips and blue eyes fixing upon turbulent green ones as Harry gripped the counter, head low and breathing fast.

 

His grey t-shirt clung to his body where he had to rip and stretch it over his wings, his jeans fitted his form perfectly. His bare feet were beautiful and the way his toes curled in-

 

Louis felt a bit weak at that.

 

"I can't go home," was all he said, quietly.

 

"You want to, though?" Louis checked, ignoring the obvious.

 

Harry slipped him a wide-eyed expression.

 

"You're not selling your soul," he said firmly.

 

"Harry, you're miserable here...look at you, you can barely be within two feet of me without wanting to kill me...I would do it happily, to give you freedom," Louis assured. "This is all my fault anyway..."

 

Harry grasped the counter a bit tighter, head still turned to keep gazes locked with Louis.

 

"I don't want to kill you," he offered.

 

"But you're sad...and angry...and miserable," Louis acknowledged, almost with disappointment. "And I did that...that's all I seem to do," he mused with a painful stretch of his lips.

 

"I'm not-" Harry broke off, turning away from the counter to flap out his wings to express his frustration. The action didn't frighten Louis but he gasped at the majesty of it.

 

"Tell me, then," Louis invited, tensing his arms, his hands fisting. "What _do_ you want me to do? Avoid you? Find you somewhere else safe to live?"

 

"No!" Harry cried and Louis was shocked by the emotion in that word. "No, I don't want you to do any of those things."

 

"Then _what_ , Harry?" Louis stepped closer, tension leaving his arms so he could cup the angel's strong shoulders. " _Tell_ me..."

 

Harry shook his head, looking at his feet for so long Louis thought maybe his toes had sprouted feathers and he was stunned by the miracle of it all.

 

Harry huffed, twice, looking up resolutely on the second expulsion of air that danced across Louis' vested chest, making his skin pucker.

 

Harry didn't really need to use words because his eyes were luminous and incredible. Louis felt the pull low in his belly right away and somehow his hands were working of their own accord again, one running up Harry's shoulder and cupping his neck.

 

If Harry was casting a spell Louis gladly fell into it, crooking his neck up to see, not quite brave enough to get onto his toes just yet.

 

"I'll find a way to get you home if you want," Louis' fingertips pressed into Harry's skin in his neck, making him shiver where his hair tickled and his skin puckered under Louis' touch.

 

Harry shook his head slightly, swallowing.

 

"I don't want to go home."

 

"If I could get you there _without_ selling my soul?" Louis tempted.

 

Harry smirked, just a bit, lashes lifting so that green eyes fell on blue.

 

"Even then," Harry assured.

 

Louis smiled back, just a bit.

 

"Don't tell me you're actually getting to _like_ it here, Harold..." Louis teased.

 

Harry tightened a hand into Louis' side as he went to turn away.

 

"I think I am."

 

Louis blinked. Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

And they stared at each other for long enough to know the tiniest details about each other's faces but it was too long without any kind of advance from either party to make moving in for more as effortless as it should have been.

 

Louis could kick himself in the shin. _Fuck_. There was his chance to kiss Harry- _properly_ \- completely fucked up and gone.

 

Louis took a steadying sigh and tried to will his thoughts away from kissing Harry. Maybe even kissing him all afternoon. Maybe even make out. Here, on the kitchen counter...or on the floor, whatever was first to catch their fall.

 

Louis cast his lashes low over his eyes as he turned away to take his place back at the counter with his bowl, avoiding eye contact. Maybe Harry's spell wouldn't work if he didn't look at him...

 

Harry bit his lip, passing Louis the flour, seemingly catching up on Louis' intention to actually bake as opposed to alternative pleasures of the flesh.

 

Harry read out the weights as Louis made up his biscuit pastry, kneading with a disgusted look at his manky hands. He lifted one to run across his cheek, streaking flour there which Harry laughed at, wiping it off with the edge of his apron.

 

"Mind Jacob, he's right under your feet," Harry hummed, stepping away as Louis dumped his kneaded mixture onto the counter to roll it out.

 

Louis looked down quickly, rolling his eyes.

 

"Can you pass me a beanie?" Louis gestured to the top of the fridge where several lay.

 

Harry selected the grey one and slipped it over Louis' hair gently, taming back his fringe knowingly.

 

"Thank you," Louis looked up gratefully with a smile.

 

"You're welcome," Harry acknowledged, passing him the rolling pin. "Rub some flour on it first," he added as Louis was about to start rolling straight off.

 

Louis went about covering the wooden tool with flour, poking his tongue to the side of his mouth as he determinedly rolled the mixture to the right thickness.

 

"You're a natural," Harry assured as he moved to turn the radio on and Louis instantly began to move to the beat, a grin on his lips.

 

Harry watched him with a curious look.

 

"# _I've never known a girl like you before Now just like in a song from days of yore Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door And I've never met a girl like you before_

_You give me just a taste so I want more and more Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor And I've never met a girl like you before_

_You've made me acknowledge the devil in me I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel And I've never known a girl like you before Never, never, never, never Never known a girl like you before_...#"

 

Harry smirked, folding his arms and leaning back, his wings flapping a bit in his relaxed state.

 

"# _This old town's changed so much Don't feel like I belong Too many protest singers Not enough protest songs And now you've come along Yes you've come along And I've never met a girl like you before_...#"

 

Louis looked over from his singing bout with the rolling pin as his microphone, blushing hard as he met Harry's expectant and interested gaze.

 

"Told you," Harry mused smugly.

 

"Told me what," Louis snapped irritably, cutting out rounds and peeling them off the counter to place on a baking tray, his tail low and swiping side to side.

 

"That you sing love songs." Harry announced, moving back toward the oven.

 

"How, Harold, is _that_ a love-song?" Louis tutted.

 

"Never met a girl like you before?" Harry smiled wanly. "Sounds like a love song to me..."

 

"S'not a love song," Louis assured, sliding the tray onto the top shelf as Harry opened the door, turning to set a timer.

 

Louis went about cutting a second batch and putting them on another tray.

 

"Right done," he dusted his hands off.

 

"I'll clean up," Harry arched a brow as Louis washed his hands to put the kettle on.

 

"I'll make tea," Louis said with a knowing smile.

 

"Should change the words though, since you like boys," Harry suggested.

 

" _Never known a **boy** like you before_ ," Louis tried it out, against the new tune playing on the radio. He nodded. "Better, I like it..."

 

Harry wiped his own floury hands on the thighs of his jeans. Louis was leaned back against the counter waiting for his tea to brew, his eyes falling on Harry's naked chest. It was quite difficult not to look, really.

 

Harry stilled, letting him look.

 

Louis moved toward him, thumbs pressing into two small asymmetric marks. Harry sucked in a breath, Louis' thumbs warm against his cool skin.

 

"What're these?"

 

Blue-grey eyes flicked up.

 

"Nipples," Harry explained, sucking in his lower lip shyly.

 

"Oh," Louis let go, checking his bruised ribs with exploring fingertips. "Do they-I mean...do you...?"

 

"Feel anything?" Harry suggested knowingly.

 

"Yeah," Louis laughed out a bit of air, grateful for the suggestion.

 

"Kinda..."

 

"These still hurt?" Louis put tiny pressure against his ribs to check.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"And your arm is uncovered," Louis ran his fingers against the grain of Harry's light arm hair, making him shiver. The skin was pink and a little rough in places but no longer suffering burns.

 

"It's getting there," Harry agreed.

 

Louis thumbed at his wing arch, face creasing at the damage still there.

 

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly, looking up.

 

Harry blinked, licking his lips slowly.

 

"It's okay."

 

"It's not," Louis expressed. "But it is what it is," he supposed.

 

Harry grinned inanely then, a dimple elongating in his cheek.

 

"What?" Louis demanded, bemused. "What is it?"

 

Harry pointed, tugging at Louis' tee-collar.

 

"Your tattoo! You just quoted it..."

 

Louis smiled despite himself.

 

"Yeah," he mused wryly. "That's why Zayn told me to get it done, said it's my motto..."

 

"Can-" Harry swallowed, trying again. "Can I meet Zayn?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You _want_ to meet him?"

 

Harry smiled, just a bit, a sheepish blush settling on his cheeks.

 

"Might be nice..."

 

Louis arched a brow, leaning near the warm oven while they waited for his cookies to bake.

 

"I...uh..." He frowned, not sure why he felt uneasy about his best friend meeting the angel. "I suppose we can arrange that, yeah," he said eventually.

 

Harry smiled happily, triumphant.

 

"Good..."

 

Louis watched him curiously as he went about washing dirty utensils in the big bowl.

 

"So...uh...what's all this about wanting to meet Zayn?" Louis wondered lightly.

 

Harry shrugged, his big shoulders rolling. Louis' eyes were kind of glued to the muscle in his back visible between his wings.

 

"Just be nice..."

 

Hm," Louis squinted skeptically but didn't press the matter, fetching his cookies out of the oven.

 

He carefully transferred them from the baking tray with an oven-mitted hand; onto the cooling rack with the spatula. Harry hovered behind him on his request to make sure he was _'doing it right_ '. Harry pointed out moving biscuits from one place to another was hardly a difficult task. Louis had stuck his tongue out and Harry had sighed, dutifully ghosting his back to watch proceedings.

 

"Just need to let them cool before we ice them," Harry hummed.

 

"Why don't you have a nap, Harold?" Louis suggested. "I'll feed the animals and start some dinner..."

 

Harry blinked at him, two, three times, a soft smile on his cupid's bow lips.

 

"Okay, I'll be on the sofa..." he padded through to the other room and deliberately left a small space. A space just enough for a little demon to fit into for instance.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis had iced his cookies. He'd put one of the oven-ready pizzas on the side that he'd bought and he had the oven warm ready for when Harry woke so he could sling it in.

 

He sat with his ankle up like Harry told him to, ice packed around it.

 

"Is it still hurting?"

 

The voice came from the sofa but no movement at first. Then Harry shifted a bit onto his back, stuffing a cushion under his head and folding his arms across his chest.

 

Louis' gaze dipped to the happy-trail exposed from the way Harry was twisted, his jeans riding low on his slim hips. He had the 'V' of muscle, washboard abs under his soft skin that weren't visible when he was standing. Louis felt his fingers twitch at wanting to touch.

 

"Not much," he assured of his injury, relaxed in his slouched position.

 

"Want me to heal it?" Harry lifted his head, arms still folded.

 

"No, it's okay," Louis assured with a smile. "I deserve it."

 

Harry shifted over a bit and patted the sofa cushions beside him.

 

"Come here," Harry invited gently.

 

Louis took off the ice and limped over, rolling into the space beside Harry, head to tail.

 

Harry leaned up, gentle hand curving around Louis' ankle joint to inspect it and fingers pressing lightly into the sore part. Before Louis could work out what was happening, Harry was glowing. It took less than a minute for the healing to be completed and Louis huffed sulkily.

 

"Told you not to," he argued.

 

Harry smiled smugly. "Wasn't enough to make me sleepy, don't worry..."

 

Louis was on his back, felt like moving onto his side, felt very much like pushing his knee forward so that it overlapped Harry's thighs. He felt very much like tucking into his side completely, actually.

 

"Can I put the pizza in yet?" He asked instead, loud and hopeful.

 

Harry chuckled, shunting him gently off the sofa onto the floor where Louis landed with an outraged gasp.

 

"How dare you!" He tugged Harry's hair before running off, the pain completely gone from his joint. "Hey," he turned at the kitchen door, soft and reverent. "Thank you," he offered genuinely.

 

Harry smiled, curling back into the sofa with a yawn.

 

"Welcome," he assured softly as Louis went about warming up their food.

 

//

 

Harry might have lied a bit about how tired he was after the short healing session. His eyes were heavy lidded as he slumped, arms folded on the sofa beside Louis who was engrossed in a programme of the earth game football.

 

"No!" Louis hissed as the ball missed the net, shaking his head eyes wide and hand rubbing over his mouth in dismay. "How did he miss?"

 

"God knows," Harry sighed sarcastically.

 

Louis narrowed his gaze, arms folded across his own chest in a mirroring pose.

 

"Did you do that, Harold?"

 

"Nope," Harry shook his head, the tiniest smirk hiding on his lips.

 

Louis gasped, turning  a bit.

 

"You did! You're naughty! Oh _Hades_ , you're such a bad angel!" Louis threw out in shock, distracted by loud cheering on the TV set.

 

"We scored," Louis flicked Harry a look.

 

"Hm, look at that..."

 

"Do you put money on?" Louis arched a brow with a smirk.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Of course I don't...I'm an angel..."

 

"An angel who _fell_ ," Louis reminded him.

 

Harry huffed.

 

"Well that's still a matter of opinion but..." He muttered under his breath.

 

Louis settled back into the sofa, switching attention between the screen and Harry to see if he could notice his magic.

 

"One day we'll tell each other, right?" Louis posed.

 

Harry blinked lazily.

 

"Tell each other what?"

 

"What we did," Louis reminded. "What I did to get the hot coals and what you did to get thrown out..."

 

"I didn't get-"

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"One day, maybe," he offered.

 

"Can we make a pact?" Louis asked.

 

Harry turned towards him,  a bit more awake. He unfolded his arms.

 

"Shake?"

 

"Terms?" Louis said back.

 

Harry smiled lopsidedly. "On my death-bed," he promised. "I'll tell you..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "We won't even be talking by then..."

 

Harry made a face, looked a bit affronted.

 

"Oh...well," he pouted, not sure what to say instead.

 

Louis noticed and felt his stomach sink into his feet, not sure why Harry's disappointment made him hate himself even more. Harry had expected them to stay friends after this, to be pals long enough to tell each other their secrets before they took their last breaths.

 

That was just crazy.

 

_Wasn't it?_

 

"Okay then," Louis stuck his hand forward and squeezed Harry's that had fallen to the side. "Deal."

 

Harry sat quiet and motionless for a moment, slowly blinking, his curly lashes falling on very lightly freckled cheeks. Freckles that had appeared from the days Harry had spent closer to the sun.

 

"Deal," he eventually agreed.

 

And Louis nodded and fixed his attention back where it should be. On the game.

 

//

 

"Zayn...Zayn wake up!" Louis hissed into his palm even though the necklace made a clear connection no matter what part of his body it touched.

 

"What is it Tommo?" Zayn finally replied, sounding sleepy.

 

"It's the angel! He wants to meet you!" Louis whispered urgently.

 

Louis thought he heard Zayn smirk.

 

"What are you two _dating_ now?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, sat on the edge of his bed with a sleeping Harry behind him. How he and Harry had ended up in his room sharing a bed he wasn't sure but he definitely hadn't been big spoon to Harry's lovely body last night...

 

He definitely hadn't woken up with feather imprints all over his torso and arms.

 

"Louis?" Harry called, low and sleepy. "Who're you talking to?"

 

"It's Zayn," Louis shared openly. "Just woke me up so he could say Hi to you..."

 

"Fuck off!" Zayn laughed as Louis turned  a bit to see Harry propping himself up. His biceps bulged temptingly, his curls fell in his face.

 

Louis began to ache in places he didn't know it was possible to ache.

 

He passed Harry the necklace and Harry startled on it touching his palm.

 

"Yo," Zayn greeted.

 

"Um...hi," Harry said aloud, flicking Louis an uncertain look.

 

Louis nodded and smiled in encouragement.

 

Zayn cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

 

"I'm Harry," he introduced. "I'm...uh...the Angel?"

 

"Holy shit!" Zayn hissed, stifling his cackle of laughter.

 

When Harry frowned at Louis, he crawled over and joined their hands in a  curve around the necklace ignoring the way his skin tingled at the connection.

 

"Zayn, are you being a dick?" Louis asked flatly.

 

Zayn recovered minutely.

 

"No... just! Jeez, bro..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Zayn meet Harry. Harry, this is Zayn my best mate believe it or not..."

 

"So _are_ you dating?" Zayn asked again, to the pair.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and dropped Harry's hands.

 

"He's impossible," he muttered, resting his bum against his heels as he sat back.

 

"We've kissed, does that count?" Harry offered honestly, flicking sleepy green orbs to Louis to see if he minded.

 

Louis didn't look incredibly bothered by Harry sharing that news.

 

"Oh, that was my idea," Zayn grinned.

 

"So I heard," Harry mused.

 

"Well, it was stupid but I didn't think you'd actually go for it in all honesty, mate. Most angels wouldn't want to swap saliva with a demon..."

 

"Not like most angels," Harry supplied succinctly.

 

"Obviously," Zayn cheered. "Not like most guys to be fair, can't say Louis has many admirers..."

 

Harry pouted at that, lower lip protruding.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Didn't he tell ya mate?" Zayn giggled and Harry was about to reply, _No, he didn't tell me_ when Louis snatched the necklace out of Harry's hand.

 

"What are you saying, to him, Zayn?" Louis asked his mate, throwing the necklace away after a moment which Harry assumed was spent with Zayn responding. "Had enough of that for one day..."

 

The necklace glinted on the bed sheet and Louis knew Zayn wasn't done.

 

He sighed as Harry picked it up.

 

"Just wanted to say bye to Harry," Zayn said.

 

"Nice meeting you," Harry extended softly, placing the necklace back down gently on the side table.

 

He turned back to Louis, licking his lips as Louis knelt on the mattress, chin dipped, tail curled by his calf and around his knee cutely.

 

"Um...so...."

 

Louis seemed to snap out of his thoughtful pose, hair wild and tan skin soft in the morning light, his rumpled t-shirt and bare thighs with boxers stretched over them a lovely sight for Harry's eyes. Louis' lashes were so very long and beautiful it was like he had wings of his own.

 

"Yeah! So..." Louis cleared his throat, stretching his brows upwards. "How did we get here, then?"

 

Harry smiled, sleepy and dimpled.

 

"I carried you." He said, like it was a given, a pre-arranged _thing_.

 

"Oh," Louis snapped his gaping mouth shut, licking his thin pink lips. "I see."

 

Harry paused, his stillness obvious in the suddenly weird atmosphere.

 

Louis looked over and he was sucking his lip, eyes flicked sideways in studying him without moving his head around to look.

 

"Shouldn't I have done that?" Harry asked eventually, quietly.

 

Louis thought about it. He liked having feather imprints on his skin way too much to object.

 

"No it's okay, Harold...just checking you didn’t strain your back lifting me, that's all..." Louis offered warmly, teasing with a glint in his eye.

 

Harry looked at him then, eyes wide.

 

"I didn't," he said, his pouty lips resting together where Louis' gaze fell on them, remembering their almost-kiss yesterday. And their brief actual-kisses before that.

 

Not like he could ever forget.

 

But would there be more? Did he _want_ there to be more. _Should_ he be wanting there to be more?

 

It was all so very confusing and Louis tried not to over think it, flinging himself off the bed with a chipper landing.

 

"I'm doing  a fry-up," he stated confidently, hands on hips before he turned with a flourish.

 

"Don't burn the bacon!" Harry's voice carried down the stairs as he went.

 

//

 

They set off with backpacks, Louis' filled with the lighter load of emergency medical supplies while Harry put his on his chest and cradled it not unlike a pregnant woman with child, his stash of drinks and food for later heavier but he'd insisted.

 

Louis brushed his fringe away from his eyes, fluffing his hair up over his horns.

 

Harry noticed.

 

"Why do you hide them?"

 

Louis scoffed. "You probably noticed not everyone takes to our kind, Harry..."

 

He was referring to the angry farmer that Harry had saved him from. Harry nodded with pressed lips, his dimple popping into his cheek.

 

"Ah, yes..."

 

"You couldn't put a spell on him?" Louis accused lightly, looking over at the taller man who looked incredible in black jeans and topless, still.

 

He'd been determined to go 'au natural' on their walk and Louis had warned him of the dangers but Harry was stubborn. It irked Louis a bit since he assumed angels to be gullible but then by now he should have realised that all of his assumptions about the white-winged beings were incorrect.

 

Harry shrugged, wings dragging a little through the undergrowth where he didn't bother to hunch them up but Louis skittered to the side when Harry stretched them a bit instead, catching the soft breeze through his feathers.

 

The grey-black tips of his big, long flukes brushed Louis' mended ankle and he jumped a bit in uncertainty, flicking Harry a quick look to make sure he wasn't offended.

 

The mischievous smirk tucked into the corners of Harry's lips made it obvious he wasn't offended in the slightest...and that he had maybe given Louis the jitters on purpose.

 

Louis' lips lifted at one edge.

 

"Think we'll find any animals today?" He asked, feigning innocence.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I think so..."

 

"How many more before my house becomes the ark?" Louis smirked.

 

Harry smiled shyly.

 

"I'm sorry about Jacob...if you want I can send him back to the wild..."

 

"It's okay," Louis shook his head quickly, black sneaker toes dusting with moist, red earth as he walked, looking down. "I don't mind your menagerie, Harold."

 

"Ed likes you," Harry bolstered with bright eyes and a smile to match.

 

"Hm," Louis scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

 

"He knows you saved him twice..." Harry nodded with a hum.

 

"You told him?" Louis squinted suspiciously and Harry all-out grinned, ducking his head.

 

"Well...I think he knew..."

 

"Harry, you told him didn't you?"

 

The fact the red fox had been curling up on Louis more lately was suddenly explained.

 

Harry was humming, pretending to look up in the branches. Louis rolled his eyes and paused, hearing rustling some distance away. Harry stopped, brows rising.

 

"Lou, what is it? What can you hear?"

 

Louis' lips ventured from pursed indifference to devilish grin.

 

"Ramblers..." He announced, changing direction and heading deep west.

 

Harry tripped over his own feet to follow, rushing after him.

 

"Louis, we have animals to save, remember?"

 

"One little fright won't hurt," Louis mused. "Besides unless I want to be hauled over hot coals again I need to do something naughty," he reasoned.

 

Harry huffed and struggled to quicken after the smaller man's fast pace.

 

"Right about..." Louis stopped suddenly by an oak and Harry stumbled into his back, not looking where he was going but rather at his booted feet. "Here," Louis choked out, frowning over his shoulder as Harry shunted them both forward dangerously.

 

"Sorry," Harry quickly stepped back. "Sorry...I'm sorry," he added quietly, fiddling with his hands.

 

Beautiful, big hands. Sensitive-looking...kind of...sexy.

 

Louis felt the familiar ache tighten across his belly.

 

He swallowed.

 

"They're having tea from a  thermos, we have to get them to spill it over themselves," Louis deemed.

 

"No way, they might get burned," Harry pouted.

 

"Its not hot enough," Louis assured with a twinkle.

 

Harry met his gaze and held it.

 

"Are you putting me under a spell?" Louis asked, brows cocked.

 

"No," Harry denied with a pout. "No I'd never do that-"

 

"Okay, Harold, this is your first human assignment. You managed to scare the cows brilliantly so all you have to do is go running in there with your wings open and--BOOM!" Louis whispered, eyes alight with mischief. "Tea everywhere..."

 

Harry tilted his head, seemingly unimpressed.

 

Louis knew just the way to coerce him.

 

"Dare you," he murmured low and inviting.

 

Harry glanced at him and stormed past, those elegant wings opening to create a scary wall of white. Harry began to run down the forest floor, squealing loudly which made Louis spit out laughter, cupping  hand over his mouth in glee.

 

Fuck...That was _Harry_! Quiet little virginal Harry!

 

Not so little, perhaps, Louis adjusted as he watched Harry trudge back up the minor slope, the contents of his jeans shifting side to side tellingly. Definitely not so little.

 

Louis flicked his eyes up before he was caught staring.

 

_Too late._

 

Harry's green orbs were very intently studying him back, an interested brow lifted as if to ask ' _and what are you looking at Mr. Demon?_ '. Louis wished he could answer that question but there was just too much to look at and all of it was incredible, really. He shook his head to rid his salacious thoughts.

 

"How did you do then, butterfly?" Louis challenged with a smirk that told Harry he knew exactly how well he'd done.

 

"Think one of them pissed himself," Harry offered sheepishly with a bit of a blush.

 

Louis laughed loud and unguarded, clapping his hands together.

 

"Ha! Brilliant!" He slung a bent arm around Harry's neck, pulling him into a fond neck-lock.

 

Like bros.

 

"We'll make a demon out of you yet," Louis said whilst ruffling Harry's hair to which Harry complained softly.

 

"Hey!" He curled out of Louis' hold, frowning with a cute pout on his lower lip.

 

"Sorry, did I mess up your hair?" Louis teased, heading back to their original route. "Got a date, hot-stuff?"

 

Harry followed him with a squint.

 

"Guys don't like me, you know," he said and-

 

Well Louis turned, looking bemused

 

"What?"

 

"Guys," Harry shrugged. "Back home. They don't...you know... _like_ me." He emphasised.

 

"No gays in heaven?" Louis enquired sweetly.

 

Harry bumped him with his shoulder, sending Louis staggering a bit as he giggled.

 

"Shut up...I mean...it's...it's _me_ ," Harry said, a little more seriously. A little more sadly.

 

"What do you mean it's you Harold?" Louis asked directly.

 

"It's me they don't like...because of-" Harry picked up his wing under his arm, curving it to show Louis the dark tips.

 

"I thought you were kidding about that," Louis made a disbelieving face.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"So...no guys whatsoever like you at home?" Louis checked, suddenly wondering if he, as a demon, was an attractive prospect to someone fallen in their own perfect world. Is _that_ why Harry had kissed him back that day in the woods?

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Oh." Louis frowned, fingering one of his horns.

 

"Well-" Harry coughed, looking away with a slight blush.

 

"What?" Louis followed the action, trying to look into Harry's embarrassed face.

 

"There's...well, there's some girls who think I'm a rebel...They-" He broke off, making an uncomfortable face.

 

"They what?" Louis prompted, already fighting a smile.

 

"They have this like whole group or something..."

 

"You have a fan club," Louis nodded knowingly. "Told you."

 

"They find me dates," Harry added sheepishly and Louis tried to ignore the sudden stabbing pain in his chest.

 

"Oh?" He pushed out airily, wanting to kill every member of the Harry Styles fan club already.

 

"Yeah," he nodded but didn't offer more.

 

"Any-" Louis cleared his throat, winding his hair in a peak around his horn. "Any good ones?"

 

Harry shot him a bemused glance, all confusion and amusement interlaced.

 

Louis lifted his brows and bit his lip innocently.

 

"Not really, what about you? Dated much?" Harry posed back and actually-

 

Louis nodded with a bitter smirk. _Yeah, okay_. He was a demon. But Harry made him feel like he'd never dated another soul and was starting from the beginning again.

 

Louis didn't know how to answer, truly, he was lost for the right words so that Harry wouldn't think he was a complete man-whore and bad person but before he could contemplate as to why he cared enough to worry about Harry thinking he was a man-whore, they heard a scrabbling and looked at each other quickly in acknowledgement.

 

"Down by the fall," Harry pointed to the stony edge of rock that fell sharply away through the trees, creating a cavern below it, chalky and steep.

 

Louis didn't often come this far on his own unless he was chasing down wild boar to scare through the trees and into his neighbours’ yard for fun.

 

Both men dashed forward, kneeling at the edge. Louis peered over, frowning a bit.

 

"Can you hold my ankles?" He asked Harry over his shoulder and Harry nodded, slinging their bags to the side.

 

Louis wriggled onto his belly and dangled, seeing a ledge about six feet down, overhung by a branch on which a fawn was caught by the scruff of the neck. Louis couldn't see what was holding the creature there but no matter how much the baby deer struggled, he wasn't set free.

 

"He's caught in the branch," Louis relayed breathlessly as he rolled onto his side and Harry went onto his belly to look, leaving Louis with a face full of his wings as he flapped them up in lieu of ankle-holding.

 

Louis shuffled back on his knees sheepishly.

 

"It's a _she_ and something is around her neck...could be a collar, I think she's a pet," Harry explained.

 

"Can you calm her down?" Louis called out.

 

Harry began to murmur under his breath, low and gentle, the words enough to have the baby animal stilling, if not completely trusting him.

 

"She's stopped wriggling." Harry called up.

 

"Can you fly down?" Louis asked.

 

Harry frowned, shaking his head and he ran a hand through his hair.

 

"It's too close, I can't control movement in small spaces like that..."

 

"I'll jump down," Louis offered. "I'll pass her up to you and you can pull me up after..."

 

Harry tilted his head, leaning back over the edge and the sprout of his feathers for balance sent Louis careering backwards again, falling on his butt in the leaves.

 

When Harry turned back he gave Louis a funny look as if to ask him why he was sitting around at a time like this.

 

"I'm not happy about that ledge," Harry said after his assessing gaze over the demon.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"You don't have to be, I do..."

 

"What if you fall?" Harry challenged.

 

"Then you better remember how to fly," Louis arched a brow, sitting on the edge again to look down.

 

It was a long drop. maybe a hundred feet. And it ended with hard stone and soft white chalk. Harry might never make it to him in time if he did fall but he had to try...something in him wanted to prove he could do this.

 

That something also wanted to prove it to Harry in particular but Louis ignored that part. That part had no business being awake or alive or-

 

He shuffled closer to the edge. glancing back.

 

"Can you...um...."

 

Harry offered a strong hand which Louis took, twisting to grip his arm in both hands and using Harry as some kind of rope to lower himself down.

 

As Harry crept to the edge, his wings flapped out, steadying him. Louis didn't think he'd ever seen Harry look so intense, not even when he'd been mad at him.

 

"Be careful, Louis," Harry murmured. "Please..."

 

"I will, hot-stuff, don't worry. Can't die before I see you go on your first date, can I?" He winked up at the green-eyed guy and found his annoyed frown the most beautiful thing.

 

"Thought it might be you taking me on it," Harry muttered as Louis found his foot-hold and had he not had ninety feet between him and the possibility of a broken neck, he'd have said something back.

 

Something like _yes please_ , maybe.

 

"Hey, Bambi, easy buddy," Louis spoke softly while he slid down further, only his hand in Harry's now as he tried to find room to balance.

 

The ledge was so small he was certain Harry wouldn't have fit.

 

"Okay," he huffed to himself, looking from side to side.

 

"You're not gonna leave me here are you?" He mused nervously out loud, directing the words at Harry even though he could barely look up. "Leave the little shit-head demon for dead?"

 

Harry's thumb began brushing against his, just tenderly like a reassurance he wouldn't let go.

 

"I'd never do that," Harry said and Louis believed it.

 

He was on his tiptoes trying to reach as Harry gave a big lean over to support him.

 

"You can let go now," Louis assured.

 

Harry seemed hesitant. His hand twitched.

 

"Can’t you free her like that?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Look, Bella here ain't no heroine," Louis teased. "You need to let go now, Haz..."

 

Harry sighed, easing his hand away but staying low down, ready to catch Louis should he need help.

 

Louis tucked his arms up between his chest and the rock, crooking his neck back to see what the problem was. It wasn't a simple case of the collar being caught on the branch. The actual buckle had got stuck between two of the smaller branches and Louis shook his head with a sigh.

 

"How did you get in this pickle, eh, Belle? What were you doing out here?"

 

The skittering of loose dirt brought Louis' head down fast but it was only Harry, moving about uneasily up top.

 

"Sorry...Sorry Louis!" He called, distraught at causing the minor avalanche.

 

"Sit still young Harold," he called back. "I'm going to unbuckle this collar and we'll have Miss Bella free in a flash..."

 

The fawn began kicking out again as if sensing a threat to her minor security on the branch and Louis' cheek took the brunt of a hoof along with his collarbone.

 

"Hey, Bella, shh, easy girl...ouch..." Louis ducked as she clipped his horn and then Harry was murmuring something.

 

Something low and gentle and hypnotic.

 

"What is that?" Louis wondered mildly as he quickly went to work, stretching his arms up to reach, his fingers dusty and numb with fear but he couldn't release the prong of the buckle while the weight of the deer rested on it.

 

He pushed a hand under her belly, tugging it open one-handed, arms straining with being high and holding the medium weight of a baby deer whose hooves were going to have his horns off if she wasn't careful and this ledge wasn't exactly the firmest thing Louis had ever set foot on.

 

"Bella, come on pretty girl, don't hurt Louis he's a good demon...I know he has horns but that doesn't mean-trust me, yeah? Angel Harry knows best..."

 

Louis flicked up a brow as he listened, suddenly realising.

 

Harry wasn't saying spells. He wasn’t talking _to_ the animals in his soft, pretty voice.

 

He was talking _with_ them. Having a conversation.

 

"Does she think I'm handsome?" He called up, prone with the deer in one hand and throwing the collar away with his other. "Fuck, now what..."

 

He overbalanced a bit on his heels trying to bring the deer to his chest but Harry was there, plucking the baby from his arms to relieve him the weight and Louis clung to the side of the wall with a sweaty brow, eyes closed, ears ringing and prickles under his eyelids.

 

"Louis, are you alright?" Harry called as he apparently moved about further up, maybe giving the animal water before he rescued Louis, too.

 

"No," Louis hissed, shuffling closer as he head span, suddenly overwhelmed by his position between life and death.

 

It was a scary place to be and it was in Harry's control and-

 

Oh _god_.

 

This was how Harry felt when he landed.

 

Louis shuddered, hunching his shoulders as he pressed his non-bruised cheek into the stone. He was an awful person. Truly, incredibly despicable. He didn't deserve to see the light of day on earth, he should bury himself back underground and refuse to come out. Cave demons were well-known for their wretchedness and earned their keep tossing ideas into the pit of fire to be shared out among training demons.

 

Louis would be good for that. _He'd tried to kill a fucking angel._

 

"Louis?" Harry was leaning over looking for him but Louis was trying to hide; trying to become the wall if that was at all possible.

 

"Louis! Where are you?!" Harry's voice was sharp and echoed a bit in the cavern and if it wasn’t so absurd, Louis might not have let out a half-sob, half-snicker.

 

"Fuck, I'm here!" He owned up quickly. "I'm still here..."

 

Harry leaned right over on his belly, frowning as Louis came into view, just his black-vest-covered back.

 

"Reach up, I can't get to you..."

 

"You know what?" Louis mused to himself. "I might just stay here actually. It's quite nice and I'll probably be dead in a week..."

 

"Louis what are you talking about?" Harry snapped and really, Louis hadn't heard him so _livid_. not even when he'd broken his wing for crying out loud.

 

"Karma," Louis offered for the sake of Harry's sanity. "Payback. This is mine," he added just to make sure he was making sense.

 

"You either reach up and take my hand or I'll fly down there and get you," Harry threatened and-

 

Well Louis knew how good Harry would come on his threats, the guy was stubborn.

 

"But you said you couldn't-"

 

"Exactly, don't make me take us both down," Harry bargained unfairly, Louis thought.

 

Threatening to hurt himself shouldn't be allowed.

 

"Why are you bothering to save me anyway?" Louis looked up a bit, lashes thick with dust from the rock. "Shouldn't you be leaving me for dead?"

 

"Should be," Harry arched  a brow, pushing his hand down to signal Louis to take it. "But I'm not," he added importantly.

 

Louis sighed, shuffling back the tiniest amount to push his hand up the wall, venturing out a bit to catch hold of Harry's.

 

And Harry was right because the ledge gave way, the rock crumbling under Louis' small feet, tumbling into the cavern below and leaving Louis falling backwards, arms flailing like helicopter blades as he fought to find balance, to throw himself back in towards the wall but it was no use, he was falling, hard and fast towards the rocks below.

 

It was like a flash of white across his vision, blurred and hazy and he closed his eyes and gave into the impact, waiting for it to come.

 

" _Gotcha_..."

 

The voice was breathy and low and although his landing had been a rough jolt; and he now had tight bands wrapped around his ribs and thighs, he was flying, sort of. Soaring back up the wall and into the trees where they'd dropped their rucksacks. Out of fear and disorientation he wrapped his tail around the nearest thing to it which felt oddly like a _thigh_.

 

When everything came to a still, Louis realised, with blinking unfocused eyes...

 

It was _Harry_. Harry had saved him. Harry had _flown_. With his still-hurt wing, with barely a chance of actually pulling it off-

 

And yet he _had_. And Louis was in his arms as Harry knelt on the forest floor cradling Louis close in his lap.

 

Louis stared at his lips, fingers playing with his hair by his ear.

It seemed insane in this moment to not want to kiss him and so that's exactly what Louis did.

 

He leaned up, curled a hand around Harry's neck and curled his tail around his waist and planted his mouth upon those red-as-devil lips and waited. Waited for Harry to kiss him back. And Harry did, eventually. After his initial shock and momentary freeze, he curled his arms to bring Louis a bit closer to his chest and tilted his head to reach, their lips sucking sweetly for long moments, trying to press together without moving. It wasn’t a _French_ kiss but it felt fucking incredible.

 

Louis almost gave up his demoncy to take a lifetime of kisses like that.

 

He blinked dusty lashes over his purple eyes - half blue, half red - and tried to recall how to breathe.

 

The cutest little sulky frown appeared on Harry's beautiful angelic face, his long fingers leaving Louis' side to brush over his cheek gently.

 

"What happened?" He asked, very seriously.

 

"Oh, Bella hoofed me," Louis rolled his eyes, clearing his throat and trying to at least sit up in Harry's lap rather than laying there like a damsel in distress. *Previously hooved

 

Eventually he inched away a bit to gain independent balance on his own knees.

 

"And here?" Harry's knuckles dusted along Louis' exposed collarbone making him shiver.

 

"Yeah...yeah and there, too," he nodded, shyly looking down to the woodland floor.

 

It was a long moment stretching between them awkward and quiet, wrought with unspoken thoughts and emotions.

 

"Bella's okay by the way," Harry offered softly, biting his lip.

 

Louis looked up hopefully, knee-to-knee with him.

 

"She is?"

 

"She ran off into the clearing so I guess she knows her way home," Harry smiled happily.

 

Louis' lips twisted a little wistfully.

 

"Shame she didn't come home with us," he mused.

 

Harry flicked him a wide-eyed, almost hopeful look.

 

"You wanted-"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"No," he rolled his eyes. "But you would have like having her around and now our Twilight clan is missing it's main star..."

 

"It's all about the bromance," Harry waggled his brows, making Louis laugh which then made him splutter into a coughing fit.

 

"Okay, we're getting you home," Harry decided, standing resolutely.

 

"Oh please, it's just dust," Louis got onto one knee, looking up as Harry's hand appeared near his face.

 

He took it, helping himself up, letting their hands linger there, joined loosely.

 

"Think you can walk?" Harry checked.

 

Louis let Harry's big warm hand drop out of his own smaller one.

 

"I think so, Harold..." he announced drily as he picked up his rucksack and headed off. "And if you hurry up we can stop for lunch by the bluebells," Louis added over his shoulder as Harry grabbed his own bag and struggled to keep pace.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments :)

Harry had maybe over-used his good wing in trying to save Louis and protecting his bad wing in the mix of it.

 

It was almost healed now, the feathers still falling randomly from the bruised site but the cartilage almost repaired.

 

He hadn't exactly thought about the long-term effects of trying to fly without a fully-fledged wing because when Louis had slipped off that drop, his stomach had dropped too and he'd thrown himself off the cliff-edge without a second thought.

 

He always did. That's why he had black-tipped wings to boast of.

 

He'd save a poisonous snake if it fell off that cliff.

 

And such was his problem.

 

He frowned as he circled his shoulders, not finding much movement in his left one and wincing with a hiss as they came inside.

 

"What's up, hot-stuff?" Louis asked, shutting the door behind them with his usual chipper tone.

 

Harry grimaced.

 

"I think I hurt myself," he admitted quietly, sighing out.

 

Louis came up behind him, surprised at Harry's melancholy. He cupped his arm as he reached him, pressing into him a bit.

 

"Hey...it's alright, we can fix you up...I'm getting good at it don't you think? Prettiest nurse-maid you ever had," he winked and Harry couldn't help his wan smile of amusement even as pain washed over him from his ribs.

 

He felt like his whole body was aching and he wasn’t used to it. In Heaven, everyone was golden and protected. When he came to earth he often healed people but he'd never truly suffered any injuries like this before.

 

"It's my fault anyway," Louis added as Harry's shoulders slumped. "If I hadn't fallen you wouldn't have felt obliged to save me. You told me not to go down there..."

 

Harry gave a very weak lop-sided lift of his lips.

 

"I would have, too." He admitted softly, low and husked.

 

Louis' flicked his tail side to side in thinking what to do to cheer Harry up.

 

"So what hurts?" He asked tentatively, biting his lip.

 

Harry sighed, hiding his face a bit away from Louis.

 

"C'mon, angel-face, you can tell me...no secrets eh? All lads here aren't we? Is it something embarrassing?" Louis wondered lightly.

 

In all honesty, having to work on any injured private parts of Harry's could prove an ultimate test but Louis tried to put Harry's need before his own.

 

It was unfortunate that his half-demon side felt like grabbing Harry in tight arms and forcing a tongue down his throat while Louis' softer human side wanted to cradle him and sing him to sleep. Just because he was used to his carnal side winning out didn't mean he should let it.

 

And his stolen kiss from Harry versus the one they shared back in the clearing...well, that said it all really. It was definitely better having kisses from Harry with his agreement.

 

"It's my shoulder," Harry finally offered. "I think I've hurt a muscle...maybe a few...like in my back and that..."

 

Louis lifted his brows, stepping back to study Harry's naked back which was predominantly covered by his wings but his pale broad shoulders and the tight contour of muscles patterned there was still evident.

 

Louis had an idea but he wasn’t sure his angel would go for it.

 

"Tell you what, sweet-cheeks, why don't you have a nice warm shower and I'll bring my muscle rub through and take the worst off so you can have a little nap like you're used to," Louis teased with a lip-purse.

 

Harry turned toward him, pausing before he passed him for the stairs.

 

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

 

Louis sailed by him with a nonchalant whistle.

 

"I'm bringing tea up so don't dally in the shower, Harold..."

 

Harry felt a tired smile cover his lips and something warmed inside him, however small that spark was.

 

//

 

Harry was sat on the edge of his bed as Louis dutifully carried a tray in littered with goodies.

 

"Alright I brought tea-essential-" he added amusedly. "Biscuits and those little fancy cakes you like...the really sweet ones," Louis narrated.

 

"French fancies," Harry inserted slowly, pressing his lips together.

 

His hair was damp and so were his feathers and he'd chosen to wear his pyjama bottoms for comfort.

 

"That's the ones," Louis tail dangled a little unsurely as Harry looked at his hands, curled together in his lap.

 

"Let's get you dry," Louis decided quickly, putting his tray on the bed and slung the first aid box next to it, heading to his own room and coming back with a hair dryer, plugging it in and starting with Harry's hair.

 

By the time he'd finished Harry's feathers too - blasting a few of the smaller ones away to his dismay - their tea was cool.

 

Louis summoned the dark part of himself he tried to keep hidden and stared into the liquid, heating it with his vision.

 

Harry gasped.

 

"You _can_ start fire!" He accused as Louis handed him a re-warmed drink.

 

Louis rolled his purple eyes, cooling from red to blue.

 

"Not really..."

 

"You have heat-vision," Harry argued.

 

"I'm not Superman," Louis grinned a bit.

 

"You could be," Harry retorted, grooming through his wings as they sat side by side on the bed.

 

Louis used his tail point to poke Harry in the hip.

 

"I don't like to use it," He admitted. "Encourages other things," he mused.

 

Harry turned to look at him with interest.

 

"Like what?"

 

Louis shrugged. "Like unsettled souls...Like dark desires and sometimes ritualistic behaviours..."

 

"All that from a little heat-vision?" Harry awed.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"With great power comes great responsibility..."

 

Harry smiled at the Spiderman reference. Even he knew the comic books they treasured on earth.

 

He flapped his wing a bit so it brushed Louis' arm.

 

"So will I get dark-Louis now? Full-demon Louis?" He teased.

 

Louis finished his tea with a smirk.

 

"Shut up and eat your cake, flutter-by," Louis told him flatly, climbing onto the bed with his muscle rub.

 

He settled on his knees behind Harry, shuffling closer until they met his body, brushing the dimples low on his spine where his pyjama pants hung low on his slim hips. Louis let out a breath, his tail wanting to wrap around Harry again in some way but not being able to reach.

 

He noticed Harry tense as his breath fell on his skin and he un-capped his ointment to start work.

 

"Okay just relax, hot-stuff," Louis murmured. "Seriously I'm not gonna jump you from behind or anything..."

 

Harry settled a bit, jaw clenching from the pain his body was experiencing.

 

"Ribs first?" Louis lifted his arm and tucked in his wing to reach with small, inquisitive fingers, slick with menthol rub.

 

Harry hissed and dived sideways on the first touch.

 

Louis paused, blinking slowly.

 

"Harry were you lying to me when you said these didn't hurt anymore?"

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

"They weren't...until..." He faded out, leaving Louis to fill the gap.

 

 _Until I saved you_.

 

"I see," he sighed, gently rubbing in the ointment across his intercostal muscles to relieve the pull there from taking flight.

 

Harry's wings were so big Louis sometimes forgot how his whole body must be at perfect balance to fly.

 

He worked insistently; slow, thorough and tender in his ministrations, fingertips dragging across Harry's rib cage to work the healing herbs into his skin, making sure the muscles were massaged gently in his journey.

 

When Harry began to sag a bit without gritting his teeth Louis knew his patience was paying off. When Harry hummed a bit, Louis felt a skittering little ' _oh yeah'_ fall across his body.

 

It was all too sensual in reality and Louis hadn't even started on his shoulders yet but he couldn't resist...slipping his fingers a bit lower under his ribs, massaging them into his side where is was fleshy and sweet and-

 

He could almost, very nearly reach his belly button from here...maybe if he just-

 

"Louis?"

 

Harry's deep voice knocked him out of his reverie.

 

"Hm? Oh, finished that then, next..." he quickly clipped, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity and sighing frustratedly as the reaction in his lap was anything but innocent.

 

Just from touching the guy's ribs for hell's sake. What was wrong with him? What kind of demon was he anyway?! A useless one, obviously...

 

Louis used both hands on Harry's back. He began at his neck and worked outwards, finding Harry's sounds becoming raunchier as he went on. What started off as little pained 'mmf's and longer, drawn out 'hmm's were turning into throaty groans and gasps of-

 

 _Well what were they?_ Pleasure? Relief?

 

It was a small miracle then that Harry began to get tired and Louis let him lay down, cupping the back of his head with fingers threaded into his hair as he helped Harry get lengthways on the bed, kneeling in front of him slightly, watching him worriedly as he settled down curling his arms up against his own chest.

 

He reached across the bed for a pillow, offering it to his house-guest.

 

"You sure you're not a sloth?" Louis hummed. "You sleep so much I'm beginning to think you might be..."

 

But really, since Harry had been a hero today and was bruised because of it, Louis didn't mind so much. He leaned over and kissed his temple, rolling off the bed to get to work elsewhere.

 

They had animals that needed feeding and dinner that needed making.

 

Louis headed off to do just that.

 

//

 

It turned out Louis didn't quite have all the ingredients he needed to make the surprise he had in mind for Harry.

 

He'd only ever made brownies once and he'd snuck in a good amount of weed to get a group of pensioners high and they'd caused havoc in their nursing home much to Louis' amusement.

 

Normally his forte wasn't in baking but he figured Harry needed a pick-me-up.

 

He slipped between the gap of the slightly ajar door to his room, tracing Harry's curls.

 

"Hey,  I have to pop out," Louis called gently in case he was asleep.

 

He wasn't. Harry turned toward him.

 

"What?"

 

"I need something for dinner..."

 

Harry frowned.

 

"We only went the other day."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm making something special."

 

Harry sat up a bit, propping on his elbow.

 

"I want to come with you." He said and it was slow and husky with sleep.

 

Louis came into the room.

 

"Haz, look at you, you're in agony, just sleep it off till I come back..."

 

Harry shook his head, determinedly pushing himself up.

 

"No, I'm coming with you." He said again and Louis sighed a bit, pushing his fingers into his hair in exasperation.

 

When he stood up clumsily, swaying side to side for a minute, Louis tilted his head, coming closer.

 

"Angel-face," he cupped Harry's elbows. "I won't be long I promise..."

 

Harry stared at him, long and hard, his eyes dark like wet moss. Louis didn't know what was affecting Harry so much but he felt something ping in his chest, like a rubber band snapping.

 

"Are you casting a spell?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"You felt it?"

 

Louis nodded, tapping a finger between his breast bones.

 

"Damn," Harry chewed his lip with a concentrated frown.

 

"Now, what was that about never putting a spell on me, Harold?" Louis enquired amusedly. "Hm?"

 

Harry went in search of clothes and pulled his long coat straight on over his bare chest, tugging on his boots and zipping them up. He ran a hand through his rather fluffy hair and pressed his lips together before he replied.

 

"It wasn't a full one...just enough to make you say yes to letting me come," Harry explained.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"That makes it okay then..." he turned and Harry followed, grabbing a beanie off the fridge to pull over his curls.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over him and felt a different kind of ping in his chest.

 

"Look like a supermodel no matter what don't you, sweet-cheeks," Louis teased.  "Could give the rest of us a chance..."

 

Harry shook his head as he followed Louis to the car, shivering  a bit as he hugged his arms around himself.

 

"You sure you don't want a jumper?" Louis checked.

 

Harry shook his head, strapping himself in.

 

"M'fine..."

 

"Alright," Louis murmured, skipping across the back of the car to get into the driver's side, glancing at Harry as he warmed the engine.

 

"What?" Harry flicked his eyes sideways but didn't move from his rather petulant-teen pose folded down in the seat arms folded.

 

"Nothing," Louis looked ahead and pulled away.

 

//

 

It wasn't a secret that Harry was substantially taller than Louis.

 

And more imposing what with his graceful features, broad shoulders and extra bulk from his wings.

 

But Louis still felt protective over him and while he was picking out the right kinds of raisins and fresh almonds to put in his dessert, he heard voices raising behind him.

 

He turned sharply to make sure it wasn’t Harry in receipt of those accusing tones.

 

"Look at you, horrible creature! Touching all the fruit! Probably poisoning it!" A patron spat at Harry angrily while Harry cowered a bit, shaking.

 

"M'not touching all the-"

 

"You were! I saw you...disgusting," the man added, an older man, not much taller than Louis.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Louis bounced in, tail rising belligerently as he squared his shoulders and hardened his face.

 

He stepped a bit in front of Harry, staring at the angry man with narrowed eyes.

 

"Don't think you need to be quite so rude to my friend," Louis said, lifting his brows, widening his stance with unsettled feet.

 

"He's poisoning the fruit!" The man insisted.

 

"Don't talk such shite, mate," Louis cast back sharply. "Look at him, not exactly a demon is he?" He added pointedly of his own breed.

 

"Angels are the worst kind," the man accused lowly.

 

"Look, sorry if some angel somewhere wronged you," Louis rolled his eyes with rueful sigh. "But my friend hasn't done anything to you."

 

"Pervert," the man hissed and that was like a match to gas for Louis, igniting his temper.

 

He stepped forward slow and sure, lip curling as he came close enough to touch his chest to the other man.

 

"Don't think you want to stick around for long if you get what I mean..." Louis warned, eyes blazing.

 

"You're--you're all freaks!" The man staggered back, throwing down his shopping basket. "Security!" He called vainly, searching for help from other shoppers but no-one was quite brave enough to take on the demon with glowing eyes.

 

"Funny that," Louis mused. "Nobody here to save you but yourself..."

 

The man shoved at Louis' chest bravely and Louis shook his head with a slow tut, trailing after him as he scrabbled back, his chin low and blood-red eyes looking up through dark lashes. Louis' canines were sharp, they glinted as he smiled deliberately wolfishly as he poked his pointy tail into the man's chest.

 

"Think you owe him an apology," Louis mused.

 

"Filth," the man choked out, bent backward over a vegetable rack, arms up in surrender while Louis leaned over him.

 

"You don't mean that," Louis stroked the man's cheek with his tail-edge, making the man wretch.

 

"Get away from me devil!" The man cried, pushing his ineffective hands against Louis' chest now, turning his face away as Louis leaned ever closer, as if threatening to bite him like a poisonous snake.

 

Louis grinned, eyes no longer red but turning another shade, something that was hard to determine under the supermarket lights.

 

"Not until you say sorry, peasant," Louis snarled, staring at the man's ear until his heat vision began to work and the man yelped, clutching at his skin.

 

"Louis..."

 

The voice was deep and distant but it brought him out of his haze a bit, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Harry was shaking, kneeling on the floor by the fruit stand where Louis had left him. His head was bowed and he was broken; a kind woman rubbing his shoulders to soothe him.

 

"See what you've done?" Louis arched a brow at the man who'd caused this and the man slipped over in trying to get away , his eyes wide with white from fear and Louis knew then that his eyes had gone dark.

 

The darkest they could go.

 

He frowned, lowering his gaze as he sighed out, heading steadily back to his house-mate. He knelt down quickly in front of him and drew Harry protectively into his small arms, nodding up at the lady who'd been caring for him.

 

She gasped and scattered too with the rest of the crowd, leaving Louis to rock his angel from side to side gently, humming into his hair.

 

# _And baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart I_

_t isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven..._ #

 

Harry swallowed and Louis felt it against his collarbone where the bigger man rested his head in the crook of his neck, tears and sniffles wetting his skin.

 

"I'm sorry," he breathed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "I'm so sorry Louis..."

 

Louis looked down at him, blinking slowly. He cupped his cheek and lifted Harry's gaze to his own.

 

"It's okay, sweet-cheeks...anything for you, eh?"

 

Harry's face creased and he was looking so hard at Louis that Louis almost forgot.

 

"You have-"

 

"Black eyes," Louis swallowed hard.

 

It was his least attractive trait, the one he hated the most.

 

Harry tugged at his lower lip with his teeth as Louis' fingers drifted from his cheek to straighten his beanie a bit, curling his hair with wet fingertips from the tears on Harry's cheek.

 

"I was going to say a tongue stud actually..." Harry corrected softly, deeply.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"You've only just noticed?"

 

Louis realised of course, that they hadn't _exactly_ kissed with tongues yet but-

 

Well his tongue stud was about as blatant as the two bars through his nipples, evident through the material of his tee shirt. He looked at Harry for a long moment.

 

"You're not scared?" He asked because-

 

Well Harry _should_ be. Louis was a demon with dark eyes for a reason.

 

Harry shook his head, half in between Louis' thighs as he clutched at Louis' green parka jacket with shaky fingers.

 

"I think they wrote the angel code backward when they made you," Louis mused softly, rubbing Harry's back a bit, mostly reaching his wings through the coat.

 

Harry still curled a bit closer with a sigh, resting his cheek on Louis shoulder.

 

"I was scared to stay home in case something happened to you." Harry admitted then and Louis could feel the hot burn of Harry's blush against his collar.

 

Louis curled his arms to hold Harry properly again for a minute, flicking his eyes around to make sure nobody was left watching. The supermarket staff were milling around glancing at them suspiciously but so far no security men or managers were asking them to leave.

 

"That's very admirable," Louis observed. "Only I'm not sure I deserve it."

 

Harry smiled and Louis felt it against his skin again, smiling back.

 

"You sang a ballad..."

 

"Shh," Louis hissed, glancing about quickly. "That doesn't go any further okay?"

 

Harry giggled huskily into Louis chest, grasping his t-shirt as he burrowed his face closer. Louis felt Harry's cheek brush his piercing and his nipple hardened reactively, making him blush out of his own embarrassment.

 

"I should wait in the car," Harry decided eventually, uncurling from Louis' arms a bit.

 

"I only need a few more bits, I won't be long..." Louis offered, slowly getting up and helping Harry to his feet, his tail slipping from Harry's waist where it had been curled along with his arm.

 

Something instinctive made the long red vine wrap around Harry's forearm as he shakily rose to his feet.

 

"I'm okay," Harry assured as Louis was hesitant to let go.

 

Harry's coat had unbuttoned a bit and Louis smiled at the cleavage on show. He smiled lop-sidedly reaching forward to button him up.

 

"Careful now, never know who you might pick up flashing your tits like that..."

 

Harry smiled wanly, rolling his eyes.

 

"Demons, apparently..." he shot back and Louis nodded, biting his lip as he handed his keys over.

 

"I'll be so quick, I promise..."

 

"Okay," Harry nodded.

 

"Want anything, baby-cakes?" Louis checked as he turned to finish his shopping.

 

Harry smiled, shaking his head as hot patches circled on his cheeks once more and he turned away with a bashful grin, his dimples carving up his cheeks as he went.

 

Louis shopped at lightning speed and headed back to the car.

 

//

 

Louis' fingers were a steady drum on the steering wheel of his dark red Humber Hawk.

 

For some reason his tail had slipped over Harry's thigh to nestle against the inner side almost as if he thought Harry would open the passenger door and try to throw himself out. Harry hadn't mentioned the invasion of his personal space. He hadn't really mentioned Louis' tail at all in fact.

 

Louis twitched it a bit in sudden self-consciousness.

 

As if his black eyes weren't bad enough. Now his tail was getting possessive over Harry's thighs. He felt like the woman who had snakes for hair, his body parts no longer at his beck and call but with minds of their own.

 

Like his lips. Every time they kissed Harry's it was a sweet rebellion against his inner-most thoughts. He couldn't keep kissing Harry. it was deeply, dangerously wrong. And yet he couldn't seem to stop himself.

 

He glanced over at Harry who was elbow propped on the door rest, chin in hand looking out of the window at the scenery rushing by.

 

"You can go back to sleep if you want, I won't be upset if you miss dinner," Louis offered.

 

"No, I'm looking forward to it," Harry's chin slipped off his hand as he looked over.

 

"You might live to regret that decision," Louis teased.

 

But Harry helped him prepare their food by peeling the potatoes for mash while Louis pricked the sausages and poured over a jar sauce before putting it in the oven.

 

"Sausage casserole," he declared, daring Harry to say something derogatory.

 

"Looks delicious," Harry replied and Louis blinked patiently, with an unamused press of his lips.

 

"I see," he murmured.

 

Harry turned toward him a bit, backs of his fingers brushing down Louis' cheek bone.

 

"Still sore?" He squinted in concern.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I'm tough I can take it..."

 

Harry's fingers fell lower and he took a step closer. Louis turned a bit toward him in silent question.

 

When Harry's fingertips traced his bruised collar-bone Louis swallowed hard.

 

"I-It's okay Haz, I promise..."

 

Harry leaned forward, pressing soft lips there, right against his bruised bone where the skin was red and angry, hot with damage. Louis gasped a bit at his openly audacious move but it got a whole lot worse when Harry licked there, tongue broad and wet and warm and a little bit rough...

 

He groaned, watching Harry straighten with a confused look in his eyes at Louis' reaction and it was like an invitation...a silent question as to what Louis was making all that noise about.

 

Louis took the challenge, rising up on his toes and tilting his face a little, kissing by Harry's mouth. Honestly, if Harry never kissed him again he wouldn't blame him. He was an awful demon and an even worse human.

 

Little pecks placed across Harry's lips only caused Harry to part those plush pink pillows, still hesitating to let Louis in completely. It took a lot of courage for Louis to start kissing him, then, soft and slow and careful. Like Harry was made of the finest porcelain, like he was a precious flower.

 

And Louis almost, _almost_ gave up, about to pull away with bitter regret filling his veins and shame staining his cheeks only Harry--

 

Harry _kissed him back_. He curled his arms around him, tilted his face the opposite way to maximise the position and he sank into Louis' lips, holding him tightly as they shared that union, exploring each other's mouths.

 

Louis couldn't be certain that fire-crackers hadn't been scattered around them, snapping with tiny explosions that heated and puckered his skin as he pressed closer, another needy noise scratching in the back of his throat.

 

 _Angels. Could. Kiss_.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Who knew?

 

 _Louis_ knew...oh god, Louis knew too damn well just how well angels could kiss and Harry had kissed a demon before so Louis knew he didn't mind the inter-species exchange. As he flicked his tongue into Harry's mouth to taste his sweetness, he wondered if he tasted sweet to Harry too, or was he bitter, fiery and-well, horrible? Was his stud too rough, did it feel weird kissing him with it in?

 

Louis was on the tip of his toes in trying to reach, arms shamelessly folded around Harry's shoulders to anchor him and it wasn't until Harry stumbled back a bit, his bum hitting the counter to stop them falling and that's when Louis' hardness brushed into Harry's hip and Harry's answering heat grazed Louis' belly.

 

It shocked them apart, the physical affirmation of their mating mouths and Louis blinked his eyes open to gasp at the feeling whooshing around his veins as Harry stared at him.

 

"Your eyes are red again."

 

It was a simple observation but Louis ducked a bit, leaning back onto his heels as he unfolded his arms and pulled back a bit shakily. Harry's arms were still secured around his waist which was-

 

Louis gulped. He was surprised his eyes weren't _black_ again by now, the way his body was pressing for attention, hard and painfully erect.

 

"Uhm...think that's a no brainer?" Louis offered breathlessly, clearing his throat.

 

"You're mad?" Harry frowned, remembering the last time Louis' eyes had burned red at the shop.

 

Louis smirked ruefully.

 

"The other," Louis arched a brow, looking into Harry's sweetly innocent face.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Oh."

 

"Hm, oh," Louis wriggled and Harry released him slowly, almost reluctantly as he turned away to make the brownies he was so far keeping secret. It took all of his will-power not to pull Harry back against him and really show him how demons kissed.

 

"I'll um..." Harry pointed to chair and sank into it, folding his arms on the table and sinking his face into them.

 

Louis watched him with a stabbing pain of regret poking in his belly.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Harry probably didn't even want to kiss him...didn't even understand that Louis found him incredibly attractive. Whatever genetic coding that kept demons and angels apart for the last ten thousand years had seriously gone wrong somewhere Louis mused. The whole cosmos was out of sync or something.

 

But he couldn't be punished for that, right? He couldn't be hauled over hot coals again?

 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He _could_ and he _would_ be. He had to stop fucking kissing Harry. Maybe if he asked Harry nicely, he'd make a spell to curb Louis' infatuation. He was sure Harry would be party to that plan judging by his reaction right now.

 

Louis put his brownie tin to one side while the casserole cooked and went to get changed out of his food-spattered clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

So the thing was Louis didn't know how _Harry_ felt about the kissing thing.

 

He tracked out into the woods that night, face up to the moon looking for answers as he walked barefoot in the leaves, jeans rolled up to his ankles and chest bare.

 

He just needed to get back to nature for a bit and listen to his instincts and the waterfall Harry had been bathing in that day would be perfect to recharge Louis batteries.

 

For some reason Ed was trotting by his side; having refused to go back inside when Louis had slipped out at moonrise.

 

He glanced down as Ed yawned happily keeping pace and keeping watch it seemed. Maybe saving woodland animals wasn't all that bad after all.

 

"So what do you think Ed?" Louis asked to fox quietly. "You think he likes me?"

 

Ed looked up on hearing his name and stared at Louis with amber eyes.

 

"Yeah what's to like right?" Louis said self depreciatively.

 

Ed brushed his leg, walking close.

 

"You think?" Louis mused of the animal's signals that he was a likeable guy after all. "Not sure I'm good enough for Harry though..."

 

And maybe that was the real problem here. Not whether Louis wanted to kiss Harry or Harry wanted to kiss Louis because he was mostly certain on that count. Just about.

 

But if he didn't feel worthy of Harry's kisses then what the heck was he meant to do about that?

 

He sighed reaching the fence that forbade him to go on.

 

"Gotta stay low fuzzy okay?" Louis whispered jumping the fence with the same ease he had the first time.

 

Ed crawled under the wooden bar, following Louis dutifully as he made his way deeper into the forest.

 

The thing with Harry was that every time Louis had kissed him, he'd somehow reciprocated (apart from the very first time but Louis liked to discount that). And Harry had never actually instigated a kiss between them as yet. When Louis had grabbed him close in the woods after saving him it was a desperate thank -you type kiss. And back in the kitchen it was Harry's lick that had started Louis' advance.

 

Louis had been more than deflated to find his collar-bone almost all-healed when he'd checked his appearance in the hall mirror before leaving. Of course Harry wasn't sucking on his collar-bones out of desire for him...he was just healing him again. Like usual only a slightly alternative application of his skill.

 

Louis worried about Harry being alone in bed as he rolled off his jeans and slipped into the cold water.

 

He warmed it up slowly with his eyes, reminding himself not to dabble in the dark art for too long before his warnings came true about something ugly being conjured or worse.

 

He floated on his back looking to the sky, sighing out.

 

A tiny splash brought his head up and he frowned as he watched Ed swimming vainly towards him, little face stuck out of the water as his paws worked hard to reach him. Louis couldn't help his bemused chuck of air.

 

"Fuzzy, what's this?" He smirked. "Coming swimming?"

 

With a little help from Louis, Ed dragged himself from the water to lay on Louis' belly, ears pricked as he dripped soundlessly on Louis' skin.

 

"See buddy," Louis petted him as Ed remained alert. "Fun times just us dudes huh?"

 

Ed let out a yelp and stood up, circling on the surface of Louis body and Louis lifted his head out of the water, hearing the same sounds as his animal friend. Footsteps through damp leaves.

 

Louis quickly twisted, making sure Ed was safely on his way to the side of the water-fall before heading there himself, forgetting about his jeans as his feet hit solid ground and he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, vaulting over the fence in petty simile to his last escape.

 

Ed came rocketing through the under-growth after him motivating Louis to pelt it into the trees.

 

//

 

"You're wet..."

 

So it turned out Harry was awake.

 

Louis had had the fright of his life walking into his dark kitchen only to have the angel shift. By the time Louis found the light switch, Harry was standing with a hurt look on his face, anger and concern meshed with annoyance.

 

Louis looked down himself, his small curvy body almost completely undressed and dripping all over the kitchen floor.

 

"Yeah," he nodded, pressing his lips together.

 

His nipples peaked as the cool air hit his skin, making him shiver. Goose-bumps ran over his skin and he flicked his hair a bit; like a dog, to rid the worst of it.

 

"And you're freezing," Harry grabbed the fleece blanket he'd come to adopt since moving in and walked toward Louis, not hesitating to wrap the smaller man up in both his arms and the warm blanket. "I was so worried..."

 

Louis swallowed, shuffling closer.

 

"Oh...sorry, angel, thought I'd get a midnight walk, that's all..."

 

"You mean swim," Harry pulled back a bit, lower lip pushing out sulkily.

 

"I mean swim," Louis agreed.

 

"You could have been hurt." Harry sighed.

 

"My jeans are the only casualty," Louis assured.

 

Harry smirked a bit, his cheeks pinkening.

 

"Not a horrible loss," he teased softly as Louis stared up at him, chin lifted.

 

Harry shyly looked away with a swallow.

 

"I'll make you some cocoa," he said then and Louis slipped his arms around Harry's waist quickly to stop him escaping, at least for a moment.

 

"Hey...thanks for staying up," Louis appreciated.

 

Harry reached out, long fingers curling around the back of Louis' neck as his thumb grazed across his bruised cheek.

 

"Couldn't sleep," Harry admitted softly, breath falling warm against Louis' face.

 

Louis gazed at him a long moment, searching hard for something to say.

 

"So...before you uh...before the _falling_ thing...was there-um...anyone?" Louis raised a brow, just wondering really.

 

The question made Harry break away though and Louis reminded himself about fucking this up. It wasn't the first time and his mind switched from _DON'T FUCKING KISS HIM_ to _DON'T FUCK THIS UP_ faster than lightning.

 

He couldn't even check on Ed or something to alleviate his mortification because Ed was fast asleep in his pet bed with Jacob at his feet.

 

"I was sixteen," Harry said. "You weren't far off the mark when you joked about me having my first date still to come," he added warmly.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"They made you a fallen angel at sixteen?" He gaped.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Yep..."

 

"But you were just a kid!" Louis argued quickly, outraged.

 

"I was-" Harry broke off, clearing his throat. "I broke the rules. I understood completely what the punishment was and I willingly took it."

 

Louis itched deep down to know what his supposed crime was but he refrained from asking again since Harry explained his bail terms of keeping quiet.

 

"Harry...you're this amazing guy and nobody sees it because of this-" Louis gestured to the dark tips of his wings. "You could have run screaming when you saw my eyes go dark but you stayed right there beside me...I don't think you know how incredible you are..."

 

Harry was getting hotter with each compliment Louis doled out and he was hiding under his long hair by the time Louis took air.

 

"You know what?" Louis added as Harry poured their tea from the pot, the traditional way. "I know how incredible you are. No other fucker might get it but I do..."

 

Harry smiled wanly, passing Louis his drink.

 

"Not that it fills you with any comfort," Louis added with a wink.

 

Harry flipped his hair back.

 

"Can we just go to bed and sleep for a week now please?" He asked.

 

And-

 

Well Louis choked on his tea, needing a hand to his back to clear his blocked airway.

 

 _Can we just go to bed_.

 

 _We. Bed_.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Louis realised right then that he was absolutely done for. He shifted foot to foot to calm his far-too-deprived body from its interested awakening at those words.

 

"Sure thing, Harold," Louis turned and led the way.

 

//

 

Louis' room had a bigger window than Harry's room.

 

It was warm coloured and homely in there, kind of surprising for a devil.

 

Louis' little tail was looped around Harry's thigh, point tucked into the back of his knee. Louis' arms were tight around him, cheek pressed to his wing as he spooned him. Harry smiled as he woke slowly, feeling protected.

 

He also felt awful, still. Like no amount of sleep would rid the ache in his bones and the soreness in his muscles. Like no amount of sleep or rest would change how he felt right now, sad and alone.

 

"Hey, butterfly, can I tell you a story?"

 

Louis voice was warm and whispery against his ear. Harry smiled and nodded, not moving from his arms.

 

"A long time time ago there was this little half-demon born to the Underworld..." Louis began and Harry wanted to turn in his arms so badly because he knew what Louis was doing he knew and he wanted to see him, see his face as he told the story of his misdemeanour.

 

"Was he cute?" Harry inserted and Louis chuckled.

 

"The cutest," he mused. "Scruffy brown hair, bright blue eyes...none of the other demons quite knew what to make of him and his half-human features. Some of them even called him _pretty_..."

 

"Bet they regretted it," Harry husked lowly.

 

Louis rubbed his chin against Harry's shoulder, the bristles electrifying his skin.

 

"Pretty sure they did," Louis agreed lightly.

 

"Okay, so..." Harry prompted eagerly as Louis hesitated.

 

"So he was naturally trouble," Louis enthused as he started up again. "The demons accepted him as one of them except there came the final induction and this little demon - he was smaller and had to be angrier to make up for it - but for some reason, he couldn't kill the man he was supposed to, to complete his entry into the demon-hood..."

 

Harry swallowed, waiting for Louis to finish, feeling his arms loosen as if Harry would want to leave or something. As if Harry wouldn't want to be held by him for admitting his sins.

 

"So he never really became part of the team as such...and he was always getting into trouble for the wrong things," Louis narrated. "And then there came a chance to live on earth and well-" Louis huffed out a breath as Harry wriggled over to face him. "Well, who wouldn't choose that huh?"

 

Harry blinked in the twilighted room. He wanted to kiss Louis so badly right now...kind of always did, but he didn't exactly know how the demon felt about that despite the few times Louis had kissed him.

 

Harry didn't like to take it for granted that Louis liked him. He'd heard about demons and their sexual appetites and how they took everything they could get to fulfill an insatiable desire. And Harry didn't want to be the one left hurting if Louis chose to do that with him.

 

But something inside him pulled, something deep down low in his belly and even deeper where it tugged his heart. He propped on his elbow a bit and leaned down, cradling Louis' jaw in his big hand.

 

"You made the right choice," Harry said only before kissing him, the small little hot demon who felt perfect under the covers. He was naked still from earlier, hair dried and skewed angles and skin warm and tinged with the scent of moonlight and moss.

 

Harry could just wrap him up and kiss him forever, feel his little demon tail tighten around his thigh like a possessive little band and lick his tongue into that little mouth that groaned out noises when Harry leaned in a bit, wing falling over his arm onto the bed.

 

When Louis fidgeted a bit to get into the right position, Harry growled, the feel of Louis' hot thigh between his giving him something to rub against where he really needed it where it was hot and tight between his own thighs, his erection embarrassingly quick to appear.

 

He was in a haze of _lips-teeth-tongue_ as they kissed; Louis' canines creating a sharp surprise as their mouths meshed and the stud was a playful bar when their tongues clashed but it was Louis' little hands working up from the dip in Harry's back and underneath his wings where touch was very rarely aimed that was Harry's undoing.

 

He moaned weakly and rutted against Louis' thigh which was now arched a little, proud off the mattress to create the perfect friction.

 

Harry lost Louis' lips at some point and pressed his own open against Louis' stubbled jaw, trying to work his hardness against the shapely thigh offered to him, his boxers rutting up tightly around his groin as Louis' tail wrapped quickly around his waist and it was a mess, an utter perfect mess of _heat and desire and kissing and_ -

 

Harry stilled, suddenly realising.

 

Louis was-

 

 _Oh shit_.

 

"Haz?" Louis' voice was husky and laced with worry as small fingers combed through his curls.

 

He felt Louis settle a bit on the bed, removing his thigh as he sensed a change in mood.

 

"Baby-cakes, what's wrong?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry shook his head swallowing hard.

 

Louis was a demon. A demon who probably slept around a lot before Harry. Maybe still did? He frowned, pouting sadly as he carefully rolled to the side to fall on his back.

 

Louis propped onto his elbows and dragged himself up the bed a bit.

 

"Harry, talk to me," Louis begged.

 

Harry turned away, back to the demon he'd just been so passionately kissing that it had left him painfully hard and aching for release. He winced as he squeezed his thighs together.

 

Louis had probably slept with thousands of guys by now. Probably had porn-stars and gigolos in his bed whenever it suited him. He probably had more experience than Harry could even dream about.

 

And he did quite often dream, Hot flashes of red eyes and naked tanned skin soft and muscled often appearing.

 

But-

 

Well Harry was a virgin. One who'd barely made out before Louis. And so---

 

He sighed.

 

Well this was doomed really, wasn’t it? From the very start. Louis wouldn't want some inexperienced butterfly sharing his bed.

 

"Hey, Harold..."

 

Harry felt Louis tuck into his back, kissing into his hair.

 

"Can I stay here, still?"

 

Harry felt tears pool in his eyes and nodded, letting them fall silently onto the pillow-case.

 

The thing was Louis could stay as long as he liked but Harry knew he wasn't enough to keep the demon interested. And that made him so, so sad.

 

//

 

Harry was sick.

 

Louis was convinced he'd somehow infected Harry with something just by being in contact after being wet and cold but Harry had rolled his eyes and tucked the thermometer under his tongue dutifully as instructed as Louis placed a palm on his forehead to test the temperature.

 

"Hm bit warm, hot stuff," Louis said, then smirked at his own innuendo.

 

He checked the thermometer.

 

"You're staying in bed," Louis said authoritatively, pulling up the covers and tucking them in around Harry.

 

Harry didn't argue which told Louis about how ill he was really feeling.

 

"I'm going to make you something nutritious for breakfast," Louis announced, turning and leaving the room.

 

Harry jolted his head up.

 

"Lou-eeh!"

 

"Yes, Harold?" Louis stuck his head back round the bedroom door.

 

"Don't go to the shops, okay?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"I won't leave you alone, sweet-cheeks, don't worry..." Louis hummed as he sauntered down the hallway towards the stairs.

 

//

 

Louis made Harry a smoothie and curled back into the bed with him, dressed in trackies and a tee while Harry wore pyjama bottoms after much insistence from Louis but still refused to put on a top.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's wide shoulders and pulled him into his side a bit, chin atop Harry's head as he shivered into Louis' form.

 

Louis wrapped the covers a bit tighter around them. As Harry settled into him, Louis relaxed, pursing his lips and looking at the wall beyond Harry's back.

 

"Got any more stories?" Harry's voice was low, his cheek hidden in Louis' throat.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Hundreds."

 

"You haven't spoken to Zayn in a while..." Harry ventured.

 

"No, he's pissing me off," Louis shared openly.

 

"Why?" Harry tried to move but Louis' encompassing hold on him made that impossible.

 

"Just-he's a twat," Louis settled for.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Hm, can see why you wouldn't want to speak to him..."

 

"Do you miss Niall?" Louis hedged, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry you can't talk to him..."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"It's-in a way it's sort of nice?" He ventured. "I mean Niall knows me better than anyone but I still feel like this...pressure to be a certain way you know?"

 

Louis snorted.

 

"I think I know better than most..."

 

Harry settled into him a bit.

 

"That's why I like it here...I can just...."

 

"Be yourself?" Louis offered hopefully because if there was anything he wanted Harry to feel while staying here, it was comfortable enough to be himself.

 

"Yeah," he sighed. "Even though I'm miserable."

 

"No you're not," Louis rubbed his arm a bit. "You're just hurt and that's different..."

 

"I'm pretty miserable up there too," Harry mumbled.

 

"But you live under a rainbow!" Louis mocked. "Couldn't get happier than that!"

 

"Like living under trees more," Harry admitted tiredly against Louis' chest.

 

Louis felt a warm pride fill his chest, making him feel-

 

Well, what _did_ he feel? He wasn’t even sure he _knew_.

 

"I like having you here," Louis replied smoothly, trying to keep his voice even.

 

"Really?" Harry asked, his head pushing against Louis' chin as he tried to look up. Louis kept him in place.

 

"Really," he assured, ruffling fingers through Harry's feathers to ease his tense muscles under the vanes.

 

Louis felt Harry move again, his head pushing up and he lifted his chin a bit to let him but then Harry's soft lips pressed into his jaw before he ducked down again, curling back against Louis body waiting for his protection to re-wrap around him. Louis gladly obliged, smiling slightly as a blush tinged his cheeks.

 

"Sleep, Hazza," he hummed gently. "You need to get your strength back."

 

Harry didn't need to be told twice, closing his eyes to let tiredness wash over him.

 

//

 

"Hey sloth, I made soup!"

 

Louis burst into the bedroom with a tray containing a soup bowl, buttered bread fingers of which there was a copious amount and a small vase of bluebells stood proudly in the corner.

 

"Don't," Louis warned as Harry's gaze fell on them, a surprised smile tilting his lips. "Jacob made me," he added in defence.

 

Harry blushed a bit, pulling himself into a sitting position.

 

"Really, you made soup?" He asked.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"No, I got it from a tin but really I'm doing you a favour since anything I'd have made would be inedible..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes, taking a little of the soup on his spoon and blowing on it. He tasted it carefully, lifting wide green eyes to expectant blue ones.

 

"It's amazing," he said and-

 

Louis laughed.

 

His eyes crinkled, his teeth flashed through his stretched lips and he doubled over with guffaws.

 

"Harold, you're something else," he mused as he sobered.

 

"What? It _is_..." he mumbled.

 

Louis ruffled his hair.

 

"Oh, I found this," he slipped a black stretchy band off his wrist. "Thought you could use it to tie your hair back till you have a shower..."

 

Harry took the bobble and quickly secured his hair in a bun.

 

"I'll shower later," he assured.

 

"No, you'll shower when your fever has gone," Louis said back. "Or you could catch a chill and that could lead to pneumonia or worse..."

 

Harry stared at him.

 

Louis huffed.

 

"Alright I studied medicine, so what?"

 

Harry smiled.

 

"It's a good knowledge to have," he said only.

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, exactly..."

 

"So um," Harry started in on the bread, chewing robotically since the dry texture didn't feel right in his mouth.

 

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, opening the window a bit, adjusting the heating, pulling out another blanket from the chest at the end of his bed.

 

"Do you think...like..." Harry frowned, tilting his head.

 

"Spit it out," Louis prompted.

 

"Like do you think there's someone on earth that would date me?" Harry pushed out the words boldly, not sure what reaction he was expecting exactly but-

 

Well Louis kind of looked a bit _miffed_.

 

"I expect so," he allowed hesitantly. "Why, you planning to swan off and find them?"

 

"No I mean...I just want to try this dating thing," Harry expressed then. "Like have my first date at last."

 

Louis swallowed. So much for Harry's joke about having his first date with Louis.

 

"I guess I'm out of the running for that then," Louis muttered, grabbing the empty tray from Harry's lap as Harry made sure to snatch the flowers up and Louis stormed across to the door, his tail flicking about sharply in expression of his anger.

 

"Louis-no, that's not what I-"

 

"Good luck with that Harold, I'm sure there'll be a queue of admirers at my door for you," Louis smarted as he pulled up the bedroom door behind him with his tail, stomping down the stairs to throw the crockery into the sink with a loud clatter.

 

Ed startled and came running in, sitting and tilting his head at finding Louis grasping the edge of the sink, shoulders hunched and tense, face sharp with anger.

 

"What do you want, fuzzy?" Louis spat, rather unkindly.

 

Ed got up and moved slowly closer, rubbing his face into Louis' knee.

 

Louis sighed and reached down, lifting him up only to have Ed attack his face in fox-kisses, leaving him wet and tacky.

 

"Urgh, you rancid animal!" Louis teased, finally breaking into a giggle as he and Ed had a miniature play-fight right there in the kitchen.

 

"You think the sofa is comfortable enough to sleep on?" Louis asked his pet.

 

Ed jumped out of his arms and led the way.

 

//

 

Harry looked so utterly cute.

 

His cupid-like face was set peacefully in sleep, wings stretched out behind him on the bed, big and broad and beautiful. His skin was still pale and pure, no marks or piercings or tattoos like Louis.

 

He had his arms curled around Jacob who'd hopped up the stairs to keep Harry company while Ed kept watch over Louis on the sofa. There were divides in the house and Louis felt it more than ever as he watched Harry sleeping.

 

He'd made a cold dinner of Ploughman's and left Harry's on the side, coming back to collect his remains which were very little Louis had noted thankfully. It was late and Harry was still sleeping and Louis hadn't actually fallen asleep on the sofa earlier, too wired to really switch off.

 

Harry wanted to date.

 

And he wanted to date other guys. Guys who weren't Louis.

 

Louis arched a brow. Maybe he should think about finding Harry somebody suitable so he could be involved in the process somehow.

 

Louis wasn’t sure why the burning sensation in his chest felt like acid being poured there.

 

Harry could date who he wanted, it was none of Louis; business. Only--

 

Well Louis hadn't asked him, had he?

 

Harry had expressed his quiet desire for Louis to take him on a date and Louis had kissed him several times with no promise of more. And yet-

 

Louis wanted to be Harry's first date more than anything he'd ever wanted before. More than the remote-control helicopter toy he'd wanted at eleven (and not gotten), more than the permission to stay in the realm of earth he'd been granted at eighteen. More than maybe he even liked to admit to himself.

 

But he wasn’t going to be Harry's first date unless he asked him. And that was-

 

Louis gulped.

 

 _Frightening_.

 

Harry might say no, for instance. or hell, he might even say yes and that was twice as bad because Harry would want to be impressed and Louis wasn’t the least bit impressive.

 

He sighed and Harry stirred a bit as if sensing his confusing emotions.

 

"Lou, s'at you?" He murmured in the dark.

 

"Yeah, it's just me, Haz," Louis assured.

 

"You okay?"

 

Louis wasn't sure really.

 

"Will you go to dinner with me?" He asked and-

 

 _Fuck_. That's not exactly how he planned to ask but--

 

"W-what?" Harry stammered, waking up, hitching onto his elbows with a wince as his taut back muscles complained.

 

"Will you...maybe sometime when you're free...eat some food in a restaurant in public with my no-good self?" Louis re-phrased with a purse of his lips and flick of his brow, his tail flicking at knee-height nervously.

 

Harry blinked into the dark, confusion painted across his features.

 

"Is this a trick?" Harry checked quietly and Louis felt his heart break into a million and one pieces, his face falling in horror.

 

"No...oh Hades...no," he shook his head, tail hanging between his thighs sadly. "I-"

 

"Yes, Louis," Harry cut in, sucking in a quick breath after. "Yes, I'd like to."

 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek to stop his tears at Harry's mistrust.

 

"Need a bed-buddy?" Louis checked on a shaky voice quickly before he turned to go.

 

"Was wondering when you'd ask," Harry murmured and Louis realised he didn't need to turn to go.

 

Harry was inviting him in.

 

"It's your bed after all..."

 

Louis slipped under the covers.

 

"That's right young Harold, it is," he teased, keeping to 'his side' of the bed.

 

Harry glanced a cross at him, sensing the void.

 

"Goodnight little demon," Harry hummed sweetly.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Goodnight pretty angel," he murmured back.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis was finding the angel hard work where all he really wanted to do was straddle him and pin his wrists to the bed while he licked his sweet white skin. 

 

He'd woken up this morning with a hard reaction to being curled up with his house-mate and it was getting to the point Louis felt like things couldn't keep going round in circles like this. They'd kiss and they wouldn't talk about it. It was-

 

Well, Louis knew what it was. It was mostly his fault for being a demon. Harry didn't trust him yet and he hoped their date might help a bit in that regard.

 

When he nudged into his bedroom with today's breakfast tray, he was accosted with a glow from the bed. Harry was glowing. It was as beautiful as every other time Louis had witnessed it but a frown crept across his features.

 

Harry only glowed to heal people or to comfort himself.

 

He was crying, Louis could hear the sobs that Harry was trying to hide and his heart-shaped toast smothered in strawberry jam suddenly seemed completely inadequate.

 

"Hey...angel-face, what's up?" Louis propped the tray on the side table and crawled onto the bed, kneeing up behind Harry's prone form. He was half on his side, half on his front crying into his arms with his wings arched like shields---like barriers.

 

Louis didn't let that deter him, he merely climbed inelegantly over Harry's legs and came in front of him instead, his tail looping around Harry's ankle gently.

 

"Come here, Haz," he invited, wriggling up close.

 

Harry shook his head, determinedly sobbing into his arms and the pillow and Louis felt that funny twist in his gut again, the one that told him he wasn't good enough. Harry didn't trust him, didn't want Louis to comfort him and quite rightly didn't think that he _could_.

 

Louis began to stroke Harry's tense wing instead, soothing down the ruffled feathers that stood static ready for defence.

 

"S'okay little butterfly," Louis hummed, deliberately trying to bait Harry into saying something.

 

"M'not little!" Harry hoarsed into his arms.

 

"No...no, that's a very good point. More like a giant moth really..."

 

Louis had worked his other arm in a curl over Harry's head, running soft fingers through his hair and down his neck.

 

"M'not  a moth," came the mumbled reply.

 

He'd stopped glowing and his wing was resting against his shoulder, his other following suit as Louis kept light strokes upon the softness of his feathers.

 

"You _are_ beautiful though..." Louis ventured, swallowing hard.

 

Harry fidgeted but didn't lift his face from its hiding place.

 

"Do you miss home?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, sniffling a bit, turning only his cheek upwards.

 

"I healed right away in heaven."

 

"Oh," Louis frowned, not realising. "You're not used to being hurt..."

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Hey, you want me to send Zayn up to get Niall?" Louis suggested quickly, thinking that could work.

 

As long as Zayn didn't scare anybody and really Zayn was gorgeous, nobody would mind.

 

Harry sighed a bit.

 

"No, I'll be okay...I just miss it a bit..."

 

"Hm," Louis tucked his arm around Harry's waist, pressing his hand into Harry's lower back, gentle fingers splaying there. "I know...but just remember, we have so much freedom here," Louis reminded.

 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, voice sore with emotion, turning his head a bit more and leaning back so that his tear-stained cheek and blood-shot eye appeared out of the envelope of his arms.

 

"Angels shouldn't cry," Louis reached to kiss his forehead. "I'll get in so much trouble from your boss..."

 

Harry managed a weak, watery smile, his eye falling to the neck of Louis' t-shirt and Louis looked down to where the wide neckline revealed the scribed words of his big tattoo. He frowned bemusedly and touched his almost-healed collarbone.

 

"Your kiss did that?" Louis flicked him a look.

 

Harry bit his lip, hiding his face again and Louis couldn't help his chuckle, cupping the back of Harry's head.

 

"Don't hide from me, sweet-cheeks..."

 

Harry looked at him then, both eyes, both red mottled cheeks wet and curled lashes damp with tears. His eyes were so beautifully green and wary, too. Louis had never met a more intriguing creature. Angels were pure hearted but they were also forgiving and strong. Or so Louis thought.

 

The reality was so different and yet all the more enchanting. Harry was vulnerable and tough and sweet and narky and--

 

"I lied, okay," Louis said softly, just a husk. He had no idea why he felt the need to suddenly confess everything. "Before, when we argued, I lied about not wanting to-"

 

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips together.

 

"Kiss me?" Harry finished his sentence suggestively and Louis opened his eyes in relief at having the words out in the open.

 

His eyes flared a bit.

 

"That's right," he bit his lip, stroking Harry's hair again, slipping his arm back around his waist. "I know I told you before but--I'm not sure you believed me?" Louis checked.

 

Harry stared, blinking slowly.

 

"Harry? Do you believe me?" Louis wondered.

 

"You-You want to kiss me?" Harry deducted uncertainly with a frown.

 

Louis puffed out an amused breath, pressing his cheek to Harry's forehead.

 

"Fuck, that was hard to admit," he sighed with a happy smile at finally having said it.

 

Harry was looking at him like he didn't quite know what was happening.

 

"Have I ruined breakfast?" He asked and-

 

Well Louis' stomach dropped a bit, his smile faltered.

 

Harry hadn't said he'd wanted to kiss _him_ , too. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he really and truly didn't. Louis felt mortification run up his body in a hot flush, spreading across his face as he flustered to move, to grab the tray and show Harry what he'd made.

 

It was only as Louis got to the tray he realised with an even more sinking feeling what Harry would make of his little romantic toast-cutter.

 

"Work of art," Louis arched a brow and sighed sadly.

 

Harry had rolled over to see the fare and he stared for long moments, face enigmatically blank. He flicked his eyes to Louis' and  reached forward for his hand, tugging him toward the bed when Louis put the tray back down.

 

"Hearts?" Harry breathed, eyes sparkling, smile venturing upon his lips. "You made me heart-toast especially?"

 

Louis shrugged, playing coy as his tail curled cutely. Harry reached for that, too when his capture of Louis' wrist wasn't quite enough to persuade him. He wrapped his big hand around the thin red rope and smirked as Louis stilled.

 

"What does an angel have to do to get a demon in his bed?" Harry muttered lowly, pulling insistently at Louis until he was rolling back onto his side, quickly covered with big, heavy angel and a hood of white feathers shrouding them.

 

Louis didn't get to say anything because Harry was kissing him, already. Kissing him with eager, soft lips and sweet, tender desire that surprised him. He was a demon and all about the baser instincts but Harry was-

 

Harry was _consuming_ him, a kiss at a time.

 

"Mmf," Louis wriggled, wrists captured in big hands and pressed by his ears and Harry was doing exactly what Louis had pictured doing, thumbs brushing up into his palms suggestively making Louis weaken a bit in his wriggle to escape.

 

"Mm...mmm," he let Harry slide a thigh between his, lashing his tail around Harry's leg to hold him there and Harry growled a bit at that, flapping his wings in heated excitement.

 

It was so incredibly strange kissing an angel and yet Louis had missed it all his life. He wished he'd been kissing Harry since his very first kiss. In fact all his kisses from here on out could be an exact carbon copy of this moment, hot and sweet and _Harry_...

 

Louis was sure he'd melted into the mattress when Harry pulled away to lick over his still-bruised cheekbone with that broad rough tongue of his.

 

Harry was biting his lip in that way that drove Louis to distraction.

 

"I can't be what you need, Louis," Harry said and--

 

_Wait, what?_

 

What did Louis need, what--

 

"What do I-?"

 

"Sex," Harry arched a brow.

 

Louis blinked. He was hard already but so was Harry. _So was Harry_.

 

"You want sex, too," he accused in a soft whisper.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"But not how _you_ want it."

 

Louis frowned. _What_? Just--- _what_?

 

"You don't know how I want it," Louis said defensively, sitting up as Harry sat back on the mattress, one leg bent up in front of him, running tired fingers though his tamed hair.

 

"I can guess," Harry murmured.

 

Louis' tail whipped in anger as he rolled up off the bed.

 

"And you accused _me_ of preconceptions!" He turned to face the bed once he was off it.

 

Harry stared at him moodily.

 

"So I'm wrong?"

 

Louis glared, hard and long, until his eyes went red. Probably until they were black. Harry didn't flinch.

 

He had so many words to say he didn't know which to choose. _I'm still a man, I still care...I'd wait for you however long it took...I want you, all of you, completely._

 

"I'm going out," Louis said eventually, hands fisted, tail lashing side to side as he span and threw the door back, stomping down the stairs.

 

Harry scrabbled off the bed a second too late.

 

"Louis! Don't you dare go out a-" The slamming door cut of Harry's words as he stumbled into the hall at the top of the stairs.

 

If he went after him he would no doubt weaken himself further. And Louis' admission was a shock to his system. He needed to lay down. He needed to lay down for a really long time.

 

//

 

While Louis was gone there was a knock at the door.

 

Harry peeked through the peep-hole at a good-looking Asian guy with under-cut hair flipped to one side and studs decorating both ears as well as a nostril and his lower lip. He had beautiful brown eyes and dark curly lashes.

 

Harry swung the door open quickly with a breathy,

 

"Hi..."

 

"Er..." The guy eyed him up and down. "Is Louis here?"

 

Harry recognised the voice right away.

 

"Zayn?"

 

The guy's brows rose, his mouth stretched into a movie-star smile.

 

"Harry!"

 

Harry nodded and the next thing he knew Zayn was hugging him, arms wrapped diagonally to fit around his wings.

 

"At last!" Zayn breathed as he pulled back.

 

"Louis didn't call you?" Harry checked and Zayn shook his head as Harry closed the door gently behind him.

 

"Nah, I get used to him zoning out on me..." Zayn admitted.

 

Harry pouted a bit.

 

"Oh no, not guys," Zayn assured quickly, knowingly, which made Harry blush. "Last year he found this cat and-"

 

The door swung open, cutting Zayn off from his about-to-be-told-story.

 

Harry glared at the incoming visitor in annoyance.

 

Louis paused on coming inside and finding his two favourite people together. He wasn't even shocked to find Zayn on Earth.

 

"See you found me, then," he directed at his Hell buddy.

 

Zayn smirked, a familiar devilish glint in his eye.

 

"Can't get rid of me for long," Zayn replied and they walked up to each other, embracing hard.

 

Harry ducked away to put the kettle on.

 

"What's going on bro?" Zayn asked excitedly, all a whisper. "You two..." He whistled, poking one finger through a ring formed with his other finger and thumb.

 

Louis slapped his immature hand-signal away.

 

"We just had a fight if you must know," Louis sighed, hoping that would shut Zayn up.

 

"Oh bro..." Zayn was grinning slow and wide, eyes warm with affection.

 

"What?" Louis snapped, flicking his tail in agitation as he marched inside to throw himself on the sofa, arms folded.

 

" _Passion_ ," Zayn arched a brow. "If you fight there's a spark there..."

 

"It's forbidden unless you've forgotten?" Louis enquired lightly.

 

Zayn folded his arms too; an expectant look on his face.

 

Louis could only sigh out petulantly as Harry swifted back in with a  tray, laying out tea for Zayn and Louis.

 

"I'll um..." he pointed to the ceiling, avoiding looking at Louis as he went to move past Zayn.

 

"Hey, you don't have to go..." Zayn offered as Harry ducked past him.

 

"He's not well," Louis called out and Harry stumbled a bit in getting to the stairs.

 

Harry resolutely climbed them to disappear into his room.

 

Zayn sauntered over to the sofa and crashed onto it the same moment Louis tried to take a sip of his tea, splashing the drink all over his top, making Zayn cackle loudly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and put his drink down, watching Zayn sip his more smoothly.

 

"So...what did you fight about?" Zayn wondered.

 

Louis flicked him a sideways look.

 

"Like I'd tell you..."

 

Zayn looked around the room, brows raised.

 

"Oh, was there someone else?"

 

Louis elbowed him as he smirked.

 

"Sex." Louis stated short and honest. "We had a fight about sex."

 

"Lost your touch?" Zayn teased, winking.

 

Louis blinked patiently at his no-good friend.

 

"He accused me of only wanting sex," Louis elaborated.

 

"You do," Zayn sipped his tea as Louis reached for his half-remaining cup.

 

"I do not," Louis huffed. "For fuck's sake why does everyone keep saying that?!"

 

"Because you're a demon, it's your nature..." Zayn shrugged.

 

Louis swallowed his tea rather heavily.

 

Zayn leaned into his shoulder.

 

"Lou-ee..."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Tell Uncle Zaynie..."

 

"I said shut up, Zayn..."

 

"Tell me ickle-bitty little Louey-bear..." Zayn reached around to pinch his cheeks and squeeze them affectionately making Louis poke him hard in the side with his tail so that Zayn yelped.

 

"Not with Harry, okay," Louis finally huffed. "It's not like that with Harry..."

 

Zayn nodded, knowing tilt to his brow.

 

"And have you told him tha-"

 

"Of course not!" Louis snapped, cutting him off.

 

Zayn slipped an arm around his shoulders as he sank back into a normal sitting position.

 

"Well looks like I came right on time, bro..."

 

Louis frowned at him, fidgeting.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'll fix this, you'll see..." He nodded confidently.

 

"Nothing needs fixing," Louis assured darkly. "I'm a demon and I can't have sex with an angel and the angel doesn't even _want_ to fucking have sex with me anyway," he exasperated.

 

"Louis, Louis, Louis," Zayn shook his head slowly. "You know nothing do you, sweetheart?"

 

Louis poked him again for that nick-name.

 

"Leave Harry to me and we'll have this fixed in no time..."

 

//

 

"I can't believe you burned the bloody eggs to the pan! Look at it!"

 

"I was trying to make you breakfast! Next time I won't bother!"

 

"Good! At least then I won't have to spend FOUR HOURS SCRUBBING THE PANS!!" Harry yelled at Louis' receding back as he stormed out of the kitchen the next morning, eyes red and tail whipping about.

 

Zayn accidentally stumbled into him, getting knocked to the side as Louis pushed through him to get to the stairs.

 

"Sorry bro," Zayn held his hands up in surrender, wandering to the kitchen doorway.

 

He poked his head inside.

 

"Is this a war-free zone?" He checked.

 

Harry turned from his work at the kitchen sink, swallowing down his emotions. Zayn studied him carefully, pretending to finger the smooth wooden table.

 

"Would you like some breakfast?" Harry asked, polite if nothing else.

 

Zayn chucked out some air.

 

"Think the breakfast boat has sailed, don't you?"

 

"We've got bananas," Harry split one off the bunch in the fruit-bowl and passed it over.

 

Zayn took it, his tattoo-decorated hand catching Harry's eye.

 

"That's really beautiful," Harry hummed.

 

"Thanks...so...um...everything okay with you and Lou?" Zayn ventured.

 

Harry frowned, lips pouting.

 

"Not really."

 

Zayn nodded, nonchalantly accepting Harry's succinctness. Of course, neither of his hosts knew entirely how Zayn used his persuasion to obtain the truth. As well as the truth pills in his bag - _which he had full intention of using_ \- he also had his natural-born ability to put people at ease. And more often than not they blabbed. He just needed to try and work a bit harder to get Harry to open up which was ironic considering he was an angel.

 

"Louis can get very angry," Zayn offered. "But he always comes round."

 

Harry's lashes swept across his eyes.

 

"I just--" He sighed, ineloquent.

 

Zayn allowed the lack of words to fall in the quiet room, tapping his fingertips on the table-surface.

 

"You still not feeling well?" He asked then interestedly.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"We should have a bonding day...you can show me the place, I can show Louis a trick or two..."

 

"I don't think-"

 

"Louis!" Zayn yelled before Harry could finish his sentence.

 

"What?" Louis yelled back from upstairs.

 

"We're all going out for a trick session, wear something sexy!"

 

Zayn giggled as Louis' expletives came muffled through the cottage.

 

"Haz, get your best gear on," he encouraged and Harry moved away from the sink to get changed leaving Zayn at the kitchen table with a smug grin on his face.

 

//

 

"He should be in bed," Louis told Zayn as Harry walked on Zayn's other side.

 

"He should stop worrying," Harry muttered back.

 

" _He_ should remember what got him sick in the first place..."

 

"Well maybe _he_ -"

 

"Jesus you two," Zayn interrupted, nodding to a water hydrant about twelve feet away.

 

Louis shot him a look.

 

"Don't even think about it Zayn..."

 

Too late, Zayn's heat vision was expanding the water inside to push the round cover in the pavement, rocking it side to side noisily as pedestrians scattered out of the way.

 

"Louis, what's he-"

 

Harry gasped as water surged through the hole, sending the metal cover flying as warm water rained down upon them and Harry watched in horror as the manhole cover cluttered noisily several feet away, thankfully missing any people.

 

"For fuck's sake!" Louis hissed from under his shrouding arms.

 

He looked up, wondering why he wasn't getting wet. He was being umbrella'd by magnificent white feathers, Harry's face and hair soaked by the hydrant while Louis stayed mostly dry.

 

When he looked at Harry in confused question, Harry quickly slipped his wing back into place, glancing at Zayn.

 

Zayn wordlessly pursed his lips and glanced between the two.

 

"Now, you reckon we can get some lunch without strangling each other?" He posed.

 

Harry sidestepped away a bit.

 

"Think I'm gonna just...get a coffee, there's this place-it..." He turned and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, hurrying away to which Louis stared after him hard and concerned.

 

"What coffee place?" He asked out loud.

 

Zayn shrugged.

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"Give him some time, Lou," his friend counselled.

 

"Hotdogs?" Louis suggested and his best friend grinned at that.

 

//

 

Harry didn't go back to the car. They waited for a while and looked for him for a while but he was MIA and they headed back eventually, Louis' worry evident in his drawn features.

 

"Louis, you know nothing can happen with this, right?" Zayn asked as they came inside, Louis checking each room carefully just to make sure Harry hadn't come back and fallen asleep in the dark.

 

He shoulders were hunched and his tail dragged sadly behind him as he came back to Zayn in the living area.

 

"You've changed your tune, you were all for it earlier..."

 

Zayn shrugged.

 

"I just think you clash too much."

 

"So much for passion," Louis barbed.

 

Zayn came forward and gave his friend a cuddle.

 

"You really like him?" He checked.

 

Louis sighed, nodding against Zayn's shoulder.

 

"And he's an _angel_..." Zayn added carefully.

 

"Fuck, what do you want me to do?" Louis cast in annoyance. "I _keep_ telling myself that!"

 

"I can change you," Zayn shrugged and Louis frowned.

 

"What?"

 

"I can make you into an angel or Harry into a D-"

 

"No," Louis replied quick and fast. "You're not making him bad." He said of Harry.

 

Zayn pulled back a bit, banking the offer to change Louis should he ever decide to go for it.

 

"I think you should talk to him," he confided gently.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah right..."

 

"I think you'll be surprised. I think he likes you too." Zayn went on.

 

"He doesn't _trust_ me," Louis swallowed. "And he never will."

 

Zayn hugged him again, taking up a residence on the sofa while Louis went to his room and it was twilight when Harry crept in and Zayn knew, under loose eyelids, that Louis hadn't slept since he'd gotten into his own bed but now his eyes would close in relief at the angel coming home.

 

Zayn watched him creep past, biting his lip as he devised a plan. Maybe not a _great_ plan but it was a _good_ plan and maybe that was enough...

 

//

 

Harry made breakfast.

 

He felt a hundred times better than he had been lately, his aching muscles easing and his melancholy lifting. He sang along to songs on the radio and danced with Ed--well mostly Ed tried to avoid his clumsy big feet but it was almost dancing.

 

Zayn had taken to the fox somewhat, often plucking him up into his arms to pet him behind the ears and Ed would lick the pretty demon in response.

 

Harry watched them with a soft smile as he put plates out to serve.

 

"Louis' just coming," Zayn offered as he sat in an end seat forcing Louis and Harry to face.

 

Harry nodded but he felt tense, turning with Zayn's plate and laying it down gently in front of him.

 

"Jeez, Hazza, this looks incredible," Zayn licked his lips. "I'm open to a new best friend you know..."

 

"Taken," Harry murmured. "Niall is a guardian angel," he added.

 

Zayn sighed, picking up his knife and fork.

 

"How's a guy supposed to compete with that...?"

 

Harry smiled, the plate almost slipping out of his fingers as he went to put it in Louis' place and he ended up having to stumble forward to save it, righting himself awkwardly with a hot blush.

 

Louis looked _sinful_.

 

His dark lashes were narrowed, his eyes dark blue beneath them and his hair was this beautiful soft mess he wanted to _feel_. Wanted to drag his fingers through and smush his cheek into if he could.

 

Louis was in black boxers and nothing else, two screw nipple-bars pointing through his nipples. Harry blinked a bit as Louis yawned without covering his mouth, flashing his tongue-stud too.

 

He really looked so incredible but Harry liked to imagine the sun glinting off a gold stud in his ear...

 

"You should get an ear-piercing," Zayn said and Harry snapped his gaze to him suspiciously.

 

Zayn pretended not to notice.

 

Louis lifted  a brow.

 

"I should?"

 

"It'd look nice," Zayn said. "...wouldn't it Harry?"

 

The spatula clattered from Harry's hand to the floor. He went about cleaning up the mess but Ed ran to lick up the most of it.

 

Harry stroked him fondly, rescuing his kitchen utensil and throwing it in the sink.

 

"Uhm...yeah..." He offered distractedly.

 

Louis looked at Zayn with a frown. _Just what was his friend up to now?_

 

"Maybe a matching set..." Zayn suggested as Harry rather clumsily sat at the table, his plate landing loudly on the wooden surface.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

"What about you Harry, any desires to get pierced?" Zayn asked sweetly.

 

Harry shook his head, hiding  a bit in his hair.

 

"What about your dick? That's supposed to be an angel-kink isn't it? Something naughty for something nice...?"

 

Louis clipped his friend behind the ear smartly as Harry tried not to choke on his food.

 

"Ignore the complete disrespect of my house-guest," Louis mused.

 

"I was only asking," Zayn murmured. "Sorry Hazza, I didn't mean to be rude..."

 

Harry looked at each demon in turn, suddenly wondering if he was at danger here. One demon wasn't much of a threat but when they teamed up did it increase their destructive tendencies?

 

"What's the plan today then, love-birds?" Zayn asked lightly into the awkward room.

 

Harry took great interest in his bacon and eggs.

 

"Well you two can do what you want, I have to go and collect some tricks from a guy out of town," Louis said.

 

Zayn looked Harry.

 

"Bro-time?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Are you sure you want to hang out with an angel?"

 

Zayn smiled.

 

"Any friend of Louis' is a friend of mine..."

 

Louis eyed Zayn warily.

 

"I don't know what's got into you mate but if you're planning anything-" he warmed.

 

Zayn lifted his hands quickly in surrender, his tail pointing straight up in mimic.

 

"I swear on my life..."

 

"That means nothing to me," Louis mused warmly.

 

"I promise no harm will come to your angel," Zayn promised Louis.

 

Harry sighed and left the table in annoyance, leaving the two demons alone. He wasn't anybody's angel, let alone Louis'.

 

"If you try anything Zayn, I swear I'll hunt you down I don't care if we're friends or not..."

 

"Hey! As if I would!" Zayn defended.

 

"You don't hurt him, got it?" Louis warned with cool blue eyes.

 

"Got it," Zayn nodded once, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Louis scraped his chair back and got up slowly.

 

"Let the day begin," he announced as they went their separate ways.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to listen to my band-Careless Sons!
> 
> Ang

 

"...And then I kissed him and-it was...it was..." Harry slugged back another shot, wincing as it fell bitter down his throat. "It was _amazing_ ," he slurred, slumping a bit on the bar.

 

Zayn nodded sympathetically.

 

"So where did it go wrong?" He asked gently, curious really.

 

"I said somethin' hurtful and I can't take it back," Harry pouted.

 

Zayn rubbed his coated shoulder a bit.

 

"Louis'll calm down, you'll see..."

 

"I was just-" Harry swallowed, licking his lips which were sore and a bit wrinkly from the salt he'd licked along with the lemon he'd sucked on downing tequila when they'd gotten there. "I was just protecting myself you know?" Harry managed loosely, words falling together.

 

"You ever thought about dating another angel?" Zayn suggested, trying to take Harry's mind off the worst of the fight.

 

Harry frowned as the barman poured again.

 

"Not met anybody that-" He downed this shot in two halves, shuddering at the first mouthful. "There's something about _Louis_..."

 

"You could always tell him how you feel?" Zayn planted the idea.

 

Harry pouted.

 

"Don't think he wants me."

 

Zayn nodded to the bartender and slugged back his own measure convincingly despite the fact he was fixing his drinks to remove the alcohol.

 

Harry dribbled his a bit.

 

"You know what you need to do?" Zayn offered then lightly.

 

Harry squinted at him, blurry and woozy.

 

"No?"

 

"A grand gesture," Zayn said. "Something to really show him you mean business..."

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Nope, too scared," he sipped a bit more from his tiny shot-glass.

 

"Louis likes confidence," Zayn assured. "I think it'll be the way to snare him..."

 

Harry paused, thinking.

 

"You really think so?"

 

"I'm his best mate aren't I?" Zayn asked knowingly.

 

Harry smiled then, slow and inane.

 

"What's a big gesture?" Harry wondered. "Hey, what about a piercing, didn't you say-"

 

"He loves the ink," Zayn edged Harry toward a more permanent option.

 

Harry glanced at him a little sharply, not quite focusing clearly.

 

"Hey, are you getting me drunk so I'll get a stupid tattoo?"

 

Zayn bit his lip and shook his head.

 

"No, I'm trying to get you and Louis back on track..."

 

"You want Louis to-"

 

"I know this great tattoo place, they did this skull on my arm..." Zayn showed Harry the design.

 

"Oh that's just like Louis'..."

 

Zayn hummed. "That's right, they match. You could match too..."

 

Harry stood up, staggering a  bit.

 

"Not having skulls on me..."

 

"What about something sweet...something _private_..." Zayn murmured close to Harry's ear, slipping an arm around his waist to guide him out of the bar with a wave and a fist of notes to the barman.

 

"He calls me butterfly," Harry recounted thoughtfully.

 

"Oh that would be so beautiful!" Zayn enthused. "It's like your nickname, too..."

 

Harry eyed his new friend rather suspiciously as they came inside the parlour.

 

"We'll just have a _look_ ," he emphasised. "I might not _actually_ get one..."

 

"Absolutely," Zayn nodded, flipping to a page of designs and Harry's mouth fell open as he stared one, a really familiar one with writing at the top and a butterfly underneath.

 

_It is what it is._

 

"That one!" He gasped, pointing the butterfly. "That's the one I want!"

 

Zayn turned down his lips.

 

"Are you sure Hazza, it's kind of big..."

 

"That one," Harry decided stubbornly, pointing to between his ribs. "Right here..."

 

"Okay, if that's what you want," Zayn sighed. "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

 

Harry nodded and Zayn's eyes glinted as he smiled in victory as Harry was led off for his inking.

 

//

 

"What in the _fuck_ is going on?"

 

The words were brittle and loud, angry.

 

Harry opened his eyes, frowning.

 

Everything was a bit hazy. He couldn't quite work out what had happened. 

 

He lifted his head which felt heavy and painful and frowned as his bedroom came into view.

 

What time was it? Where had he been? 

 

_And where was Louis?_

 

"Zayn?" The voice demanded, snapping Harry's gaze to the doorway.

 

Oh.

 

 _There_ was Louis.

 

And-

 

His eyes were red.

 

Harry looked around a bit, spying Zayn asleep beside him on the bed but the monumental pounding in his head stopped him from moving much further, his head falling back on the pillows.

 

Zayn was curled up asleep on Harry's wing and Louis was tapping his foot impatiently, arms folded, virtual steam pouring out of his ears.

 

"Zayn _Javadd_ Malik if you don't wake up in the next _five_ seconds and tell me _exactly_ what the _fuck_ this is..."

 

Zayn snapped-to with a snuffle.

 

"What-where?"

 

Louis walked slowly into the room.

 

He raked his eyes over Harry's long form on the bed, squinting as they fell on a large square bandage on his torso. A large square _plastic_ bandage.

 

"Zayn what's that?" Louis pointed to it.

 

"Um..." Zayn pressed his lips together and gave Louis a doe eyed look.

 

Louis blinked, having a very good idea what the bandage was covering.

 

"You better hope you're joking..."

 

Zayn smiled sweetly; wide and innocent.

 

"For fuck's sake Zayn-- a tattoo?!" Louis exploded; arms throwing outwards in frustration, tail whipping.

 

Harry sat up then, a bit too fast.

 

"What..?" He went to ask, the first time he'd spoken since Louis had come in.

 

He fell back to his elbows, pressing one hand to his temple as he hissed sharply.

 

"You got him _drunk_?!" Louis was nearly apoplectic with rage.

 

"He wanted it!" Zayn held up his hands as Louis' tail snagged threateningly side to side, his gaze shrewdly zeroing in on his friend.

 

Louis' eyes were red as they fell on Harry, now trying to tug his wing out from under Zayn's form to tuck it back into his side gently and that was maybe the worst of it for Louis. That Zayn was laying on Harry's wing. That he'd maybe been _wrapped_ in Harry's wing, had maybe enjoyed its warm, its soft protection.

 

Louis felt a stinging itch run under his skin and he was sure his blood was physically boiling, bubbling through his veins with acidic anger.

 

"Is that true?" Louis asked Harry curtly of Zayn's defence.

 

"I...I don't remember," Harry admitted softly, causing Louis to whip back around to his friend.

 

"Just how much alcohol did you give him?" He asked, brow arching, eyes going wide as they filled completely, blacking out.

 

Zayn cowered a bit under Louis' dark stare.

 

"Look he needed a friend...he needed a way to express himself..."

 

"That wasn't it!" Louis flung his arm to point at Harry in a show-and-tell gesture.

 

Zayn bit his lip staring at Louis for a long moment.

 

"Don't even try to work your persuasiveness on me," Louis warned lowly. "You're lucky I haven't ripped off your tail yet..."

 

Zayn smiled at that, as though being saved was a good thing. But Louis couldn't deal with him when  Harry was-

 

He swallowed, eyes flicking back to the angel.

 

"All that shit about me just wanting you for sex and I find you in bed with _him_?" Louis posed. "My best friend for fuck's sake..."

 

"Louis, we didn't-" Harry began on a hiccupped gasp, frown deepening as he suddenly realised why Louis was so angry, why he was so _hurt_.

 

He thought something had happened. Something between him and _Zayn_.

 

"No!" Harry choked, rolling off the bed and wavering a bit as he came toward Louis. "Fuck...no, nothing happened, I swear! We didn't do anything!"

 

Louis swallowed, eyes still dark.

 

"You're _sure_ about that, are you?" He challenged acidly, arching a brow.

 

Harry wasn't sure about a lot of things be he was absolutely a hundred percent sure on this.

 

But how did he say what he was thinking? What he was _feeling_?

 

 **You're** _my only demon, Lou_.

 

"I'm sure," he stated firmly, hitching the thin duvet over his shoulders messily.

 

Louis blinked, glancing away.

 

"Don't think you can be certain when you don't even remember getting _that_ ," Louis pointed at the square dressing with a mocking smirk.

 

"I wouldn't do that!" Harry denied sharply as Louis turned away from him. "Zayn, tell him..." Harry looked to the bed to beseech his new friend.

 

Zayn swallowed as Louis approached him.

 

"He's right Lou..."

 

Louis laughed a bit bitterly, deliberately staring at Zayn and avoiding Harry's gaze.

 

"Don't think I trust either of you right now to be honest..."

 

"That's not very fair," Harry said lowly, feeling utterly awful about the whole thing but having no way of defending himself against indefensible actions.

 

" _I'm_ not fair?" Louis turned on Harry then, voice sharp with accusation. "You're the one that told me I'm only in it for the sex," Louis pointed out. "Made me out to be exactly the kind of creature you claimed I didn't have to be and now this!" Louis threw his arms up and-

 

Harry blinked, tears coming to his eyes. Louis was right...oh _fuck_...he was so, _so_ right...

 

He started forward to apologise, to grab him before he ran.

 

"Don't!" Louis staggered back, clutching the edge of the door with shaky hands, something that hit Harry square in the stomach.

 

He'd never seen Louis lose control like this, never seen him so... _affected_.

 

"Lou-" He begged as the demon turned into the doorway, passing through to hammer down the stairs.

 

Harry stood in stunned shock, glancing at Zayn.

 

"Go after him!" Zayn shooed him with two hands. "He's fast, go, go!"

 

Harry stumbled down the stairs in his jeans and no top, bare feet and messy hair as he fell out the front door into the damp woodland beyond.

 

It was hazy raining and Harry hadn't even realised and-

 

_Did Louis have a coat?_

 

He frowned, storming out into the trees, shivering a bit in the shimmering drizzle that dripped off the leaves onto his shoulders. He could lift his wings of course to protect himself but he figured he deserved it, really. Deserved Louis' scorn and all the rain heaven could send.

 

He paused.

 

If it was raining it meant something bad had happened-another angel lost. Harry wondered who it was and how they'd gone. Did he know them? Was he missing their funeral? He pressed his lips together and hoped not, forging on into the woods with only the sound of cracking branches to follow as Louis dissipated his anger by breaking them off.

 

He walked for ages, the pace slowing and the electric edge to Louis' anger apparently subsiding enough for Harry to catch him up.

 

He looked so small, hunched over in the clearing, delicate shoulders curled, gorgeous curvy legs plastered with wet jeans and he was shaking. Hard enough for Harry to suspect there may be tears involved.

 

The rain was harder now, the sky darker. Harry's brilliant white feathers were a stark contrast to the hooded shadows of the trees. He squished his toes in the wet leaves, biting his lip as his lashes flickered against the rain-drops, his hair falling in his eyes and against his face wetly, straightening under the weight of the water soaking it.

 

"Louis?"

 

It was quiet and Harry thought Louis knew he was there behind him but Louis startled, turning with dark eyes. _Still_. Harry pouted.

 

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis asked tightly, hugging himself a bit, his tail hanging between his legs.

 

Harry blinked, thinking there was a lot he wanted, really. But in this moment? Right now?

 

He walked forward, intending to show his answer.

 

"Ah!" Louis put a hand out in front of him, keeping Harry at arm's length.

 

Harry gazed at him with hurt eyes.

 

"I want to hold you," he admitted softly.

 

"Well, I don't want you to," Louis spat.

 

"You do," Harry challenged and-

 

Well Louis obviously hadn't expected that, chin lifting to bring those dark eyes directly to Harry's.

 

"I _don't_ ," he repeated, weaker this time, less brittle.

 

Harry stepped closer, Louis' hand pressing into his chest.

 

"Stop lying," Harry told him softly. "And just let me..."

 

Louis shook his head with a bitter smile then, turning away, pacing forward.

 

"Just _let_ you? When you think I'm-what? What is it you think I am, Harry?" He asked over his shoulder.

 

Harry huffed a bit, rolling his eyes and dragging cold fingers through his slicked down hair.

 

"I don't think you're anything okay!" He finally expressed loudly, annoyed with himself. "It's _me_ ," he added ruefully. "I'm scared."

 

Louis turned, frowning.

 

"Scared? Of me?" He asked, horrified.

 

Harry started toward him again, only to have Louis' hand press into his chest as he got too close.

 

"Of not being the same as you," Harry tried to explain. "I'm not-you know... _experienced_ and you're a demon and I _know_ , Louis...I know what demons like and I'm not _it_ , okay? I'm just not-- _enough_."

 

Harry shoulders sagged a bit at the acceptance of that fact.

 

"And you just decided all that by yourself?" Louis' accusing tones worked their way into Harry's brain, as well as the fact that Louis' hand was no longer pressing into his chest to keep him back, but was curled against his pec. "I don't even get to say anything?"

 

Harry stared at him, stared into those pools of black where he couldn't read anything about Louis' emotions other than that he felt dark. He reached up to drag Louis' wet fringe away from his eyes, rainfall falling from his lips enticingly, making Harry want to kiss him.

 

In actual fact everything about Louis made Harry want to kiss him but this wet version was something else. _Alluring_.

 

"Think about it, Louis," Harry asked, low and shaky. "We're so different..."

 

Louis lowered his head and his thumb worked a semi-circle over Harry's skin as he just breathed in and out very slowly, like a pregnant human in labour. Harry shivered a bit in the rainfall, startling as Louis wrapped his small body around him, wet and clothed and... _warm_. Louis was lovely and warm. And he was--

 

Harry shivered as the heat penetrated his skin.

 

_Louis was warming him up._

 

Louis' lips were by his ear, humming. Harry didn't make out the words at first they were quiet and undecipherable. It took a few seconds for Louis' voice to gain confidence, getting louder and stronger.

 

"# _Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gun, I can't contain this anymore, I'm all yours I've got no control...no controool.._.#"

 

Harry chucked out air in shock, finding Louis peeling himself away, looking up at him with bright blue orbs on a background of white, back to normal. Louis was mocking him in the sweetest way possible. The words were so very, very fitting and--

 

"# _Powerless_... _and I don't care its obvious, I just can't get enough of you, the pedal's down my eyes are closed...no controool_...#"

 

And somehow, Louis' fingers had threaded into the back of his hair and tickled into his side and for some reason Harry was leaning closer, head tilting as if to accommodate Louis' lips, as if he was going to kiss him but that couldn't be right could it? Because Louis was mad and he was mad and-

 

"Come here, already," Louis murmured, pressing against the back of Harry's head gently as he got on his toes to reach and then it was like the whole world had lurched on its axis and Harry felt like he was stumbling to keep upright.

 

It was scorching, the way Louis kissed. Always so completely blissful. Louis' teeth were a little bit sharp and his tongue was hot and he tasted like fizzy sweets, sugary and a little bit sour and it was all a bit much after being in a  fight with him for three days now, not knowing if they'd ever work this out.

 

It turned out that Harry _was_ stumbling, unable to keep balance. He slipped his arms around Louis' waist to try and steady himself, tumbling them about the woodland floor as he tried to consume Louis through his lips alone, soft and sweet and--

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Louis' hand had slipped around to squeeze his behind, wet denim clinging to his body in his small hand. Harry shuddered a bit and growled, grasping the base of Louis' tail and cupping his back as he leaned forward, Louis hanging off his neck in weak mercy as Harry’s lips fell from his lips to his neck, sucking sweet pressing kisses there instead.

 

"Harold...Ha-oh, _Hades_ ," Louis groaned as Harry bit gently into his skin, suggestive and desired.

 

Louis' tail slipped from Harry's hand as he lashed it around Harry's thigh, Harry pressing his knee between Louis' to take control, kissing down into the deep scoop of Louis' t-shirt onto the lettering printed there, over his collarbones and into the deep crevice of his chest.

 

Louis trembled a bit and Harry smiled, hand cupping over Louis' behind now in reciprocated appreciation to Louis' previous touch on his own.

 

"I think-" Louis panted, tugging at Harry's hair to pull him away. "I think you forget who's the demon here, angel-face..."

 

Harry moaned in annoyed reluctance at having to pull his lips from Louis' collarbones where he'd been happily devouring his skin. Louis was hard against his thigh, his eyes were glowing. Harry couldn't help his smirk, leaning in to steal another kiss from the demon's little pink lips.

 

Luckily for Harry, Louis seemed to enjoy kissing him just as much, pressing close as Harry wrapped him up. Entwined, hot and wet, they pulled away, panting and staring at each other, blinking slowly as if in awe.

 

The rain fell around them unnoticed, the cool edge of the air seemingly unfelt as their passion warmed them from inside out.

 

"You'll catch a bloody cold if you're not careful," Louis said then, tracing a delicate thumb down Harry's cheek.

 

Harry nuzzled their noses.

 

"Better take me home then..."

 

"Yeah," Louis agreed airily, tilting his head to take Harry's lips again, folding his arms back around Harry's shoulders.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss and fell forward, too hard and too fast, tripping over his own feet and crashing them to the forest floor.

 

Louis giggled, Harry's heavy body falling upon his in a groaning curl.

 

"If you wanted to get me horizontal, you only had to ask, hot-stuff!" Louis teased, curling his arms around Harry's fallen form.

 

Harry lazily tried to get up, arms either side of Louis' head as he knelt over Louis' thigh.

 

"If you actually want to get home, I suggest you keep your sassy little mouth quiet," Harry hummed and Louis grinned in happy surprise at his sexy threat, working his own way upright as Harry struggled to find gravity working in his favour.

 

"How much _did_ you drink?" Louis wondered as he dusted wet leaves off himself, reaching a hand toward Harry.

 

Harry stared at it, then at him in question.

 

Louis twitched a bit in sudden insecurity. _Okay_. Maybe they weren't at that stage yet. Hand holding.

 

But then Harry blinked, wrapping Louis' small hand in his own.

 

"I wish I knew," he replied softly, letting Louis lead them back.

 

 

//

 

They were sat on the sofa side by side, sipping hot chocolate supplied by Zayn, dried out and dressed in sweatpants and tees, hair damp and messy.

 

They'd been given a blanket each and Harry had wrapped his around himself like a tube dress but Louis shared his across both their shoulders, puffing a bit of his fringe out of his eye.

 

"Zayn can probably remove the tattoo if you want..." Louis suggested lightly. "...He offered to turn me into an angel so I'm sure his magic can cover inked skin..."

 

Harry was wide eyed, startled.

 

"You're not are you?" He asked quickly, turning a bit towards Louis, his hands wrapped around his warm mug. Louis' gaze was distracted by those lovely big, gentle hands.

 

"Not what?" Louis frowned, re-arranging the blanket carefully as the corner slipped off Harry's shoulder as he turned into him.

 

"Turning into an angel..." Harry said.

 

Oh... _Oh_!

 

Louis sucked in a bit of air, flicking Harry a rueful look.

 

"Would it change anything?" He asked honestly.

 

Harry didn't think he had the sensibility to answer that. Luckily Louis didn't seem to want a reply.

 

Louis nudged his arm a bit.

 

"What is it then?"  He asked curiously of the tattoo.

 

Harry blushed, memories flooding back.

 

"Oh _fuck_..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Come on, angel-face don't keep us in suspense..." Louis turned to look at Zayn who ducked a bit sheepishly at Louis' accusing gaze. "Can't believe you got to see it first you little shit..."

 

"I'm sure there'll be loads of times you'll be front row," he commented and Louis dipped his gaze a bit as Harry unpeeled one edge of his dressing.

 

The design was huge, almost edge to edge to his pecs, sitting prettily on his torso above his belly button. Harry was gazing at it with as much wonder as Louis and then something clicked in Louis' mind about the butterfly inked there.

 

Yeah, okay, Harry had obviously gotten it because _Louis_ called him butterfly but other than that - _which Louis would think about later_ \- the design was unbelievably familiar.

 

"Zayn?" Louis hummed, sticking the protective plastic back against Harry's skin gently as Harry curled a bit, falling back into the sofa tiredly.

 

"Lou?" Zayn answered, nonchalantly swinging his feet over the edge of the chair he'd domineered.

 

"Where have I seen that before?" He wondered, brows lifting.

 

Zayn stopped kicking his feet, his tail resting by his side.

 

"Er..dunno mate, where have you seen it?" His friend enquired.

 

Louis arched a brow at his friend.

 

"Think it came with this little beauty didn't it?" Louis trailed a finger across his collar-bones, exposed by his scoop neck tee.

 

"Did it mate? I wouldn't know..." Zayn smiled wanly as Louis flicked him a narrowed look.

 

"You have _ten_ seconds to run before I skin you alive," Louis said very slow and careful, not intending in the least to leave this sofa in the next ten seconds.

 

Zayn took the offer anyway and scarpered, scattering out of the room only to slam the front door behind him.

 

Harry jarred a bit as the loud noise unsettled him. He frowned.

 

"Zayn doesn't seem all that hungover," he commented.

 

Louis laughed.

 

"Never trust a demon, sweet-cheeks," Louis suggested. "Apart from me of course..."

 

"Of course," Harry echoed amusedly, flicking a sideways look over his demon.

 

Louis leaned back into the sofa so Harry could use his shoulder as a resting place for his sore head. It took Louis working his arm around his waist to prove to Harry they were still okay. It took a ' _lean on me, angel_ ,' in the softest voice to have Harry doing just that.

 

Harry couldn't properly relax into Louis' side, not when they had so many unsaid words between them and now a flashing great reminder of everything encapsulated into the drawing on Harry's chest.

 

"You really thought about being an angel?" Harry asked to try and break the weirdness that settled in the silence of Zayn's departure.

 

Ed had followed the dark-haired demon out the door, leaving Jacob to sleep in the pet bed.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"No, actually I didn't," Louis admitted. "...but now that I think about it, it could be the answer to a lot of problems..."

 

"Lou, I don't want you to change," Harry lifted his head from Louis' shoulder, grasping at his t-shirt with weak fingers.. "I like you," Harry said lowly, looking down. "Like this, like-"

 

Louis smiled self-depreciatively.

 

"Like a homeless bum?"

 

Harry made a face and Louis wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into his side a bit as he grinned.

 

He kissed into Harry's curls, the arches of his wings brushing his forearms, tickling him with their softness.

 

"So...you chose a butterfly," Louis broached carefully then.

 

Harry flushed, hiding his face.

 

"Yeah well...Zayn said go big or go home so I did..."

 

"Zayn said..." Louis repeated curiously.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"It was my idea." He admitted. "The butterfly."

 

Louis rubbed a hand into the valley between Harry's wings, over the blanket.

 

"It looks incredible," Louis assured. "No matter what, we'll always have a matching tattoo now..." He added with a smirk.

 

It was all kinds of epic but the happiness bubbling though him at Harry's choice was keeping him from floating away. Harry had been drunk when he'd chosen after all.

 

"You still hanging, babe?" Louis kissed his hair again.

 

Harry nodded with a pout, leaning toward Louis' lap.

 

"Let's tuck up here for a bit..." Louis suggested, going sideways to cuddle Harry into his body.

 

Harry sighed contently as Louis wrapped him in his arms.

 

"Let's," he agreed, wings flapping restlessly until he got comfortable.

 

Jacob hopped up to the edge of the sofa and Harry reached for him, curling him into his palm and tucking him up by his chest.

 

//

 

Zayn found them curled up together on the sofa, Harry low down on Louis' smaller form, cheek against Louis' heart, wings spread over the back of the sofa and down the front in relaxedness.

 

He carefully lifted Jacob out of harm's way and tucked him in beside Ed who was yawning ready for a nap of his own.

 

If Zayn was being a particularly naughty demon he would have clipped Harry's feathers but he knew better than to cross Louis twice in one day and for some reason his friend was awfully protective over the angel.

 

He smirked, checking the empty cups and seeing the faint trace of blue there from his truth pills.

 

He guessed they'd talked then...maybe even discussed their feelings. He could always hope.

 

Because despite his comments warning Louis about getting involved, Zayn knew from the start that his friend was smitten and having fallen half in love with Harry himself he was determined to get them to the finish line together.

 

They just had the rest of the realm to convince, Zayn mused. And that would take some doing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ouch-bloody, fuck...what?"

 

Niall looked up from the ground, squinting into sunlight.

 

Zayn stood, arms folded above where he lay.

 

"Hi. I'm Zayn."

 

"You're a demon," the blonde angel frowned warily.

 

Zayn smirked.

 

"Clever little bird aren't you?"

 

"Wait, are you the one holding Harry hostage?" Niall scrambled up, about to get his hands around Zayn's throat.

 

Zayn chuckled staggering back.

 

"Whoa...no! What? Nobody's holding him hostage, what the-?"

 

Niall lifted  a brow.

 

"Wouldn't believe you anyway..."

 

"You're Harry's best friend right? His very best?" Zayn checked.

 

Niall tilted his head, nodding proudly.

 

"Yeah...yeah, you could say that..."

 

"Look, I need your help. _Harry_ needs your help," Zayn started and Niall was about to look mad again. "No, not like that," Zayn sighed. "You have to _listen_ , okay?"

 

"Okay..." Niall looked at him suspiciously, folding his arms, his wings proud and heavy behind him, so very different than Harry's usually hunched stance.

 

And so Zayn told him about the predicament. About how Louis and Harry were just starting on something possibly great but had so many things against them like Lucifer and God and the rules of the two realms forbidding them to be together. He told Niall how Louis was helping  Harry, he showed him how Harry was curled up in Louis' arms on the sofa without disturbing the pair.

 

He told Niall that he had to go back and spread the word in his realm, tell everyone he had seen Harry that he was okay that a demon was caring for him, that they were wrong all along about the other breed.

 

Niall had given him a wary sigh and warned it might not have much of an effect.

 

"At least they'll know Louis isn't holding him prisoner," Zayn argued.

 

Niall hesitated.

 

"Can't I talk to him?" He asked.

 

Zayn frowned.

 

"He'll know something's up...if he knows I can get angels to heaven and back, he'll think he has to leave..." He added.

 

Niall for the first time unfolded his arms as he regarded the dark-haired man stood before him.

 

"You really want him to stay with Louis, don't you?"

 

Zayn looked up, all big brown eyes.

 

"Louis hasn't had the best time," was all he offered. "Harry makes him happy."

 

Niall tilted his head, looking across at the sleeping couple again from the front door.

 

"Never seen Harry like that with anyone," he admitted.

 

Zayn smiled hopefully, eyes brightening.

 

"So you'll do it?"

 

Niall nodded.

 

"And what's your part in all this?" Niall mused.

 

Zayn grinned.

 

"Tell the underworld one of ours fell for an angel and if anyone crosses either of them they'll have me to answer to..."

 

Niall didn't know the weight of Zany's threat but he could determine the little demon had a lot of power just to be able to pull him from heaven alone.

 

"Sounds like a plan," Niall nodded. "Beam me up, Scotty..."

 

He posed like Superman, zapping from earth as Zayn worked his magic.

 

The electrical crackle brought Louis' eyes blinking slowly open, gazing toward the door instinctively.

 

"Oh, you came back," he murmured softly to his friend, no malice in his words.

 

Zayn lifted a shoulder.

 

"I'm going home for a bit," he announced.

 

Louis frowned, trying to sit up but having Harry's weight pinning him down.

 

"What? Why? Just because I shouted at you--?"

 

Zayn watched as Louis gently shifted Harry from him, scampering over to land a solid hug on him. He couldn't help smiling into Louis' soft fluffy hair, hugging him back.

 

"I'll be back bro," he promised.

 

"Don't go," Louis begged, holding tighter.

 

Zayn chuckled a bit, swallowing down his own fond tears.

 

"Look, we'll always be mates, yeah? But the underworld needs me right now...apparently a basket of snakes got loose and they're causing mayhem...they need me to charm the bloody things back into their cages..."

 

Louis couldn't help his sob, a half-laugh, half cry.

 

He pulled away, eyes low and lashes damp.

 

"Well, don't cause any trouble without me, yeah?" Louis bargained.

 

Zayn smiled slowly, ruffling his hair.

 

"Bro, there's nothing sweeter than scaring a bunch of newbie demons with you by my side..."

 

Louis smiled, big and hopeful and gave one last squeeze.

 

"Okay get out of my house, slob," Louis teased as Zayn turned away.

 

"Adios," Zayn saluted, disappearing into the forest with a twinkle.

 

Louis turned back to the sofa where Harry had stretched himself out, leaving room for a body beside him. Louis settled back into the space, just big enough if he tucked his leg between Harry's and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"Hmm..." Harry rubbed his chin into Louis' hair, his wing tucking over them both.

 

Louis couldn't help his smile as he drifted back to sleep.

 

//

 

When Harry woke up, his stomach was growling.

 

He could smell food cooking and lifted his head, frowning to find the source.

 

He had to sit up and look around to see.

 

Louis was by the stove, stirring something while bacon sizzled on the grill.

 

"Lou? You're not burning eggs to the pan again are you?" He called, getting up and checking how he felt, stretching out his wings as he reached up to stretch his body, too.

 

"I will in a minute," Louis husked suggestively at the show Harry was putting on.

 

Harry tucked his wings back in, heading over, leaning into Louis' back.

 

"What time is it anyway?"

 

"Eleven," Louis supplied, turning off the heat to his eggs, stepping back a bit to get to his bacon.

 

Harry stumbled a bit at the sudden move.

 

"Oh, sorry, angel," Louis steadied him, grasping his wrist, his tail lashing to Harry's ankle too.

 

"S'okay," Harry blushed  a bit. "I'm in the way..."

 

"Never, sweet-cheeks," Louis assured sweetly, smiling softly before dishing up his fare.

 

Harry sat opposite him, playing footsie.

 

"Did Zayn come back yet?" He asked nonchalantly, chewing his food slowly, eyes on his plate.

 

Louis swallowed a bit hard, blinking his eyes down.

 

"Um...he had to go back," he recounted quietly. "Lucifer needed him to charm some snakes apparently..."

 

Harry's face fell.

 

"I didn't say goodbye..."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"I know...we'll call him later."

 

Harry snorted a bit then.

 

"Snake-charmer, huh?"

 

Louis smiled at the joke.

 

"Didn't charm yours then?" He winked.

 

Harry smiled dopily back.

 

"Already charmed," Harry said and-

 

Wait... _what_?

 

Louis sucked in air.

 

"Thought you might like him, you know..." he ventured carefully. "Zayn's pretty gorgeous and been known to snag a man or two..."

 

Harry frowned a bit.

 

"Of yours?" He checked uncertainly.

 

Louis shrugged a bit, fidgeting.

 

"I think once or twice I've met a guy and introduced them and-"

 

The loud scrape of the chair and the flash of movement didn't prepare Louis for being scooped up, pulled into tight, strong arms and being kissed, firmly on the lips. He fluttered his lashes up, clinging to Harry's arms.

 

"Uh...hi there..."

 

Harry tilted his head, leaning down again, nuzzling Louis' nose so they fitted and--

 

Louis melted, kissing him back.

 

" _You're_ my demon Louis," Harry breathed, "Not Zayn."

 

Louis flicked Harry a bemused look.

 

"Is breakfast over?"

 

Harry smirked.

 

"It was more like brunch..."

 

It was still done, whatever the meal was that they shared. Louis tugged Harry over to the sofa and rolled onto his back, tail wrapping around Harry's thigh as he stood above him, watching.

 

"I'm not sure I understand your insinuation," Harry teased, arms folded.

 

Louis grinned, licking his sharp teeth, tugging his tongue-stud between them.

 

"Get down here, angel..."

 

Harry's eyes hooded a bit, he unfolded his arms and bent over, resting his weight on his hands as he pressed them into the sofa.

 

"Oh," Harry pretended to get a clue. "You want me on top of you? Like this?" He checked, settling into a straddle across Louis thighs carefully.

 

Louis' hips twitched a little, his tail tightening as his hands came to rest on Harry's hips, breath stuttering.

 

Harry was leaned over him, big and beautiful, He flapped his wings a bit as Louis nipped his jaw.

 

Harry wanted to ask him, you're sure about this? You're sure about waiting for me, about _wanting_ me? But Louis was already sneaking a hand down, over his tailbone towards his butt cheek. He was already cupping the back of Harry's neck to draw him closer.

 

"Don't be shy little flutterby," Louis murmured, eyes turning purple as Harry got closer.

 

Harry wanted to ask Louis; _ruin_ me, wanted to be at his command but Louis had very evidently put Harry in the driving seat and so whatever was happening was all in Harry's control. He felt a bit dizzy at it, felt a bit weak. He whimpered a bit in his throat, pressing his body down into Louis', grazing their torsos together.

 

Louis' eyes glinted and his hands were pulling hard at Harry's t-shirt, hard enough to break the fabric, ripping it up the centre at the back so he wouldn't have to try and tug it over his wings. Harry felt a bit breathless but then Louis was kissing him and they were close again and it was fucking incredible, the way Louis tasted and the way his lips felt and the way his body felt underneath his.

 

He groaned, undulating his hips, his now-naked chest brushing Louis' t-shirt and he kept going until Louis' t-shirt dragged up a bit and then their tummies touched and they both gasped a bit, lips falling apart, Louis' pressing to Harry's cheek.

 

"Yes, angel," he seemed to murmur, hands scrabbling for his own t-shirt hem but Harry leaned back to indulge him, slowly peeling the material up, eyes regarding his revealed flesh as he went.

 

Harry let the backs of his fingers brush Louis' nipple, over his piercing, watching as it puckered in response. It was difficult to drag the top the rest of the way and Louis was wriggling to help that happen quicker, fingers tangling in Harry's hair and tugging him back in for another kiss.

 

"Mmm," Louis arched up as Harry bore down and-

 

Oh. Oh yes. Oh sweet Hades in _Hell_....

 

Louis did it again, in sync, crying out as their bodies met and dicks clashed, both hardening from the friction. The way their warm skin slid together was electrifying. Louis was pretty certain they could command a storm with their chemistry.

 

They were kissing again, it was a blinding, blurry mix of _skin and teeth and hard_. Harry liked being on top, Louis could tell by the way he manoeuvred a bit to scoop his big hands under Louis' sweat-bottoms to cup his ass over his boxers, bringing their groins tight together as he kneed between Louis' thighs.

 

Louis lay back, grasping Harry's wings to bring them forward over them, waiting for him to settle and-

 

"Oh-Louis!" Harry choked a bit as their new angle brought exactly the kind of friction he needed, a bit much for him, maybe.

 

Louis cupped the back of his head, soothing him, slowing him down. He could feel the hot press of Harry's cheek against his neck where he'd fallen, weak and aroused.

 

"Shh...easy, sweet-cheeks...got all day..."

 

Harry shifted a bit, leaning up on his elbows. He stared down into Louis' red eyes and Louis frowned bemusedly as something changed. Harry looked hazy around his edges, was brighter than before.

 

"Harry?" He choked out. "Are you glowing?"

 

Harry blinked, kissing Louis' cheek. He nodded.

 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked right away, cupping his face with a worried look.

 

Harry looked shy...almost sheepish as his dimples dipped into his cheeks and he ducked away a bit, his long hair falling over his face.

 

Louis tucked it back, running a gentle hand up his ribs.

 

"I just-" Harry huffed a bit. "I like you, that's all."

 

Louis' mouth fell open, awed.

 

"That's all? You glow for me and that's _all_?"

 

Harry arched his hips again, reminding Louis of the painfully sweet pleasure throbbing from his groin.

 

"Oh...oh yeah...like you too, angel-face, okay?" Louis stuttered out, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Harry fell easily, a rhythm to his hips now, a testing thrust as if trying out how he'd move if--

 

If they were _joined_.

 

Louis rutted up, a needy sound scratching his throat as he pushed his small hands up Harry's back, threading into the feathers of his wings that met his skin, Harry elongated them, showing them off.

 

"It's okay now, your wing?" Louis gasped, letting out a soft grunt as Harry rubbed against him, slow and deliberate.

 

Harry pressed his lips to Louis' ear, close and heavy, their bodies hard and deliciously rubbing, so close to a finality that neither of them denied.

 

"Always has been," he whispered and it was quiet, like a secret.

 

Louis didn't have a chance to make sense of the meaning of the words because Harry was breathless, panting out soft noises of pleasure. He held him close, hands splayed into his back as Harry worked against him, rutting himself to his climax.

 

"Louis...Lou..."

 

It was a desperately fearful call and Louis kissed him, strong and sweet, letting Harry's orgasm reign hard and intense, his body shuddering over Louis' as he released, his joggers being no barrier to their passion.

 

Harry let out soft little 'oh's as his body released and Louis could only wrap tight arms around his waist to stop him flying away. _Fuck_. Harry was just... _insanely_ beautiful.

 

Louis smiled as Harry went a bit lax, breathing hard and hot against his neck as his unanswered heat lay heavy between them.

 

"Louis..." Harry said again, shifting a bit so that his belly dragged over Louis' cock and when his hand stroked over Louis' butt, his finger pressing against his hole as he bit into Louis' chin possessively, he came as hard as Harry had. Maybe even harder since innocent virgin angels weren't meant to pull moves like _that_.

 

"You! How did you...? I cant believe you!" Louis panted out as Harry settled over him, a mess of limbs as they collided.

 

Louis let his tail curve around Harry's hip and slide down his ass-crack, resting there tucked up by his thigh.

 

"Shh," Harry hummed low and dirty and Louis suspected he had a victorious smirk on his face. He couldn't see because Harry was face-down on his chest.

 

Louis settled, dragging fingers through Harry's hair. This was nice. This was so, so nice. He just wasn't sure how long it could last.

 

//

 

Louis hadn't caused nearly enough trouble to earn his stay on earth but for some reason the money kept appearing in his account so he guessed Lucifer couldn't be all that mad.

 

Still, he'd risen after lunch to scare a group of kids on a camping trip in the woods and he used some of his recently-purchased tricks on unsuspecting shoppers, turning himself into the grim reaper with an illusion spell for one and using a hallucination spell to trick another into thinking he was Brad Pitt.

 

It was quite an amusing morning and he felt the need to stop by the waterfall to pick some of the purple flowers that grew there as a reminder to Harry of their time there.

 

The farmer may hate creatures not from his realm but Louis had an angel to impress now, someone to keep. He wondered what Harry might do here...whether he would stay for good.

 

"You again," came the stern voice as Louis straightened, sticking his hands behind his back to hide the flowers he'd stolen.

 

"No angel to rescue you this time..." the older man narrowed his gaze and Louis swallowed, thinking hard about what tricks he had left in his pocket. "Guess it was your jeans I found here the other night, too..."

 

Louis gulped. Oh darn. He's forgotten all about that little jaunt.

 

"No respect for other people's property..." The man lifted his arm, his shot-gun cocked there, open at the barrel to show it was loaded. "Shot a few pigeons earlier, guess you're next," he mused as Louis remained frozen in place.

 

"Gotta catch me first!" Louis challenged when the man ducked his head to assemble his rifle and Louis threw a cracker in his face to distract him as he raced for the fence he was coming to know well, lofting over it and streaking into the trees.

 

"I'm gonna come and find you, demon!" The farmer roared with angry promise.

 

Louis smirked as he escaped, clear and free.

 

"I'd like to see it, old man," he murmured to himself.

 

//

 

It was late afternoon by the time Louis made it back, stopping to check for traps and hurt animals on his way home, pleased to find no casualties. He'd unwound three wire traps and wondered if the angry farmer was to blame for those. The man must be a hypocrite since he'd have to encroach on Louis' land to plant them and retrieve their captures.

 

He let himself into the cottage with a bounce in his step, Ed trotting over and clawing up his leg, tongue lolling.

 

"Hey, fuzzy," Louis leaned down to pet him, glancing up at Harry who was at the counter with his back to him.

 

"I'm icing!" Harry explained quickly, bent over the counter and Louis crept in, fussing Jacob as he lolloped over for attention.

 

"I see the clan are excitable," Louis noted.

 

Harry hummed, deep in concentration. Louis could smell cake and wondered what kind it was.

 

"It's lemon," Harry stood straight, piping bag in his hand.

 

The cake boasted perfect yellow peaks but it was Harry that had Louis melting.

 

He had flour dusted across his black jeans and cheeks, some icing stuck in his hair. Louis felt the sweet ache of recognition lodge in his chest. He really didn't deserve Harry.

 

"Angel, you didn't have to do all this..."

 

Harry licked his lips.

 

"Wanted to," is all he said.

 

Louis offered the flowers forth.

 

"For you, sweet-cheeks."

 

Harry dimpled, smelling them.

 

"I love these, they're so pretty..." He said, setting about putting them in a jar with some water.

 

"Figured as much,." Louis nodded, not sure what happened now.

 

Did they just-

 

Go back to normal? Pretend earlier never happened? Pretend Harry wasn't the single most delectable being he'd ever laid eyes upon?

 

"Do I get a kiss, then?" Harry was leaned back on the kitchen counter, brow lifted expectantly.

 

Louis let out a relieved breath and smiled, coming closer. He squeezed Harry's sides in his small hands and went up a bit on his toes, kissing his cheek.

 

"Hi...hey..."

 

"Not what I meant," Harry rumbled lowly, wrapping Louis into his arms and turning him toward the counter to dominate him, sliding their lips together and kissing him hotly.

 

Louis stumbled a bit, losing his footing and his sense of which way was up.

 

"Uh...is that-Is that how you normally greet people?" Louis cleared his throat hesitantly.

 

Harry smiled smugly, releasing Louis from his arms, his wings flapping a bit.

 

"Only people I like..."

 

Louis nodded, straightening up.

 

"Good to know..."

 

They settled down with tea, Harry's legs in Louis' lap as Louis watched the football, soft and content.

 

"So, we should find you a purpose," Louis said, arms resting over Harry's thighs.

 

His tail was wrapped around Harry's wrist but he wasn't even aware until Harry went to push his hair back and it tugged at Louis' tail-base. He didn't unwrap it, though.

 

"A job, you mean?" Harry checked.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"I think...I think if we're going to do this - if we're going to tempt fate and be forbidden then we should consider living earth-life," he sighed. "I'm not sure I exactly want to be scaring earth people for the rest of my life either..."

 

"Do they-" Harry paused, swallowing. "Do they expect you to go back home, ever?"

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"But the deal was to cause mischief and get paid to stay so...that's going to change," he considered.

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

"Louis...I don't want you to change for me, you know? You've never been anything but honest with me and I get that you're naughty, sometimes..."

 

Louis glanced at him, an amused smirk about his lips.

 

"You don't even want to know about my naughty," he teased sexily.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"But you're right...I am changing because of you. But because I want to," Louis added resolutely.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Okay," he flipped his hair. "But I do have to go back," he reminded Louis. "At least to tell them I'm leaving."

 

"You think that'll be allowed?" Louis worried then. "I mean I had to make a bargain but I don't think Lucifer will care if I'm lost on earth. Whereas you, young Harold..." Louis rubbed a hand gently up his calf. "You're a very important angel..."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"S'not like I'm favourite, is it?"

 

Louis ran his hand up to Harry's thigh, leaning over.

 

"If you were, we might not have met..."

 

Harry smiled then, trying to hide it, trying to hide the way his cheeks warmed and he had that soft tinge about him again, that glow. Louis would never get over the novelty of it.

 

"You're right. I don't regret anything..." Harry agreed softly.

 

Louis drummed his fingers on Harry's leg, thoughtful.

 

"Perhaps we can make a bargain with God, too," he considered.

 

"I can't exactly tell him about us though, can I?" Harry sulked.

 

Louis nodded, biting his lip.

 

"When do you think you'll go back?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Not yet...want to get to know you first..."

 

Louis laughed, eyes crinkling.

 

"I think you know me pretty well, Harold..."

 

"No I mean-" Harry swallowed, eyes lowering to his lap. "How you taste...how you feel in my hand...what it's like to be inside you..."

 

Louis blinked, hand wrapping around Harry's calf as he spoke and then he was moving, crawling to get himself on top of Harry, tangling their legs together and then their mouths, searing him with a scorching kiss.

 

Harry growled as Louis pinned his wrists against the sofa-arm, a happy glint in his eye.

 

"You didn't think you were in charge did you?" Louis asked sweetly, reconnecting their lips again to enjoy more of that sensual union.

 

Harry began to work against Louis' dominating little theory, finally gaining the momentum to turn them but it didn't quite execute how he'd planned and they tumbled to the floor, knocking the coffee-table over in their wake.

 

"Oops," Harry breathed against' Louis lips as he finally got on top of him, dragging Louis right under his bigger body as he pressed another kiss to his mouth, tongue sliding between his lips to own the bitter hotness Louis possessed.

 

Their tongues clashed and Harry groaned at the stud there, kneeling between Louis' thighs as the demon drew his knees up to Harry's sides, squeezing him between them.

 

Harry thumbed his cheek.

 

"Where's your tail?" He asked of the oddly missing body-part.

 

Louis lifted it off the floor lazily, looping it around Harry's waist.

 

"Had no idea you only wanted me for my tail," Louis accused breathily as Harry worked his t-shirt off again, kissing at his belly and working up.

 

"Can't wait to see it properly," he mumbled, licking at Louis' nipple, over the stud there,  making him cry out.

 

Louis surrendered his hands, Harry's thumbs driving into his palms. He clutched them reverently, gazing into Louis' eyes.

 

"Touch me?" Harry asked then, soft and--

 

Nervous. Harry was nervous. Of what? Of Louis doing something Harry didn't want him to?

 

Louis cupped his cheek.

 

"I'll never hurt you, Haz..." he promised.

 

Harry nodded into his palm.

 

"I know..."

 

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

 

Harry nodded, leaning back a bit more so that Louis could no longer reach his face but he sat back on his haunches and Louis sat up, tucking his calves over Harry thighs.

 

"What you said about how I'll feel?" Louis murmured. "Same, okay? I want to know you..."

 

Harry smiled and guided Louis' hand to his groin, pressing it against the hot flesh, over his jeans. Louis gasped a bit, palming there. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as his lips fell open.

 

"L-Louis," he stuttered, hips jutting.

 

"Yes, angel...I'll make it perfect for you, okay?"

 

"Louis," Harry captured his hand against his heat. "You already do..."

 

Louis went about undressing him, slowly raking the backs of his fingers over the proud jut of Harry's arousal, guiding his fingertips towards the stud. He worked it free, hands shaking a bit as they came to the zipper, slowly rasping it down.

 

Harry must have been holding his breath because he let it out and it skittered low and warm across Louis' body. Harry got comfy, stretching out his legs so they were over-lapped and facing, perfect really for touching and kissing and--

 

 _Just perfect_ Louis thought as he kissed Harry gently, like a precious flower.

 

He dipped his hand under the band of Harry's boxers, curving his fingers around his length, eyes staring open at the feel of him, hot and smooth and big. So beautiful and _big_...

 

Louis looked down, breaking their kiss, gasping as he watched his fingers work over Harry's hardness, his hand tucked into his shorts where he hadn't even bothered to get Harry properly undressed and he wondered belatedly if he should do that but Harry didn't seem to mind, arching his neck and choking out a cry of pleasure.

 

"Oh-yeah...Oh, God, yeah...."

 

Harry scooted a bit closer, legs bending up under Louis', hands cupping his neck.

 

Louis looked up to make sure he was okay, shivering a bit as Harry's thumbs gently stroked up and down his skin and he leaned far forward to kiss Louis on the chin, not quite reaching his mouth.

 

"Kiss later, babe," Louis murmured and Harry fidgeted, shaking his head so Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist while Harry pressed his feet together beneath Louis' bum and they were close enough to feel each other breathing, to hear each other's sounds of marked pleasure and surprise.

 

Louis kissed him properly then, cupping the back of his head as he tucked his fingers up into his hair from the bottom on his neck.

 

"Hmm...so beautiful," Louis whispered as Harry choked again, Louis tightening his hand and flicking his wrist a bit.

 

Louis was hard in his own sweat-pants, his arousal pushing against the fabric and it took a breathy _'Can I?_ ' from Harry to have him nodding quickly, hissing as Harry's hand wrapped wholly around him unlike Louis' little hand not quite making it right around Harry's impressive size.

 

"Oh...oh wow..."

 

Harry's uttered expression of pleasure was enough to have Louis pushing up into his digits, tugging firmly downwards on Harry's own hard dick.

 

"Yes, Louis...yes..."

 

Louis couldn't even think straight as he tried to finish Harry without finishing himself in the process but touching and being touched was all a bit much for his eager libido. He was splashing over Harry's hand way, way before the younger man was there with him, his orgasm drawn out with slow groans and arches of his hips to take the most from Louis' hand.

 

Louis dipped low to lick, smiling happily as Harry groaned.

 

"Tastes like candy-floss," Louis hummed as Harry fell against him, breath surging out.

 

Louis rubbed his back, stroking sticky fingers through his hair.

 

"How was it, angel?" Louis asked softly.

 

Harry chucked out amused air.

 

"Let me think of an answer," he derided, looking down at their bodies, covered in spunk.

 

"A good finish doesn't automatically mean a good start..." Louis hedged knowledgeably.

 

Harry linked their sticky fingers together, leaning in to kiss Louis' cheek.

 

"It was perfect. From start to finish." He assured.

 

Louis smiled, looking at the destruction around them. The coffee table was still on its side, the contents strewn everywhere. The sofa was minus its cushions and throw where Harry had tumbled them down. He could have made a bed right there and stayed in it for a fortnight.

 

"You should get cleaned up," Louis suggested softly as Harry leaned his cheek into Louis' neck.

 

"Hm...? Oh...yeah..." Harry looked around dazedly, frowning. "You joining?"

 

Louis gulped.

 

Fuck, he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything but Harry wet again just might be a touch beyond his tempered control.

 

"Maybe next time," he smiled. "I'm going to tidy up a bit first..."

 

Harry pouted but didn't object, padding to the bathroom.

 

Louis looked at the mess around him and wondered if it was a forewarning for what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was still recovering from his minor injuries and Louis was very particular about how much he was allowed to do in the days following the blow out.

 

Harry wasn't allowed to leave the sofa the first day.. wasn't allowed to leave the house for the next two.

 

Louis only let him roam the cottage's small garden if he was accompanying him and when Harry started digging out a spot to build a herb garden Louis had stubbornly taken over the light trowel duties and the movement of small stones Harry planned.

 

Harry was however allowed to sit and plant the wild herbs he found in the woods.

 

There was hedgerow garlic and wild mint and he'd even managed to borrow some marjoram that Louis had sniffed out on one of their gentle afternoon walks.

 

Harry loved his lazy days with Louis. When Louis wasn't working they'd walk into the trees hand in hand talking about the different species of flower and fauna they found.

 

Harry took particular interest in a pretty fern that grew just at the mouth of the woods and Louis was there to hold his hand when he decided to get two fern leaves tattooed across his hips.

 

Louis' eyes had glowed that night thinking about when he was allowed to touch them but things with him and Harry had become...

 

Well, hesitant.

 

Louis didn't like to instigate anything for fear of coming across as pushy and Harry pouted sadly any time Louis backed out of a kiss. Harry's previous demonstrative affection waned in his belief Louis didn't want to kiss him anymore until he was ready for sex and they both shifted in an uneasy check-check-mate pattern.

 

But Louis would always sleep beside him, always kiss him tenderly goodnight. And Harry would wrap Louis in his wings and dimple obscenely when Louis complained about loose feathers in the bed, the smallest fluffiest ones always dropping while Harry slept.

 

One afternoon Louis came home to find Harry tending his miniature garden, cross-legged and enchanted by the butterflies who were tempted by his selection of herb plants. He was covered in them, topless and catching the sun to tan his white skin, his eyes wide as they lifted to Louis'.

 

"Lou, look..." He lifted his hand to show off a blue emperor clutching onto his thumb.

 

Louis put his bag down and smirked.

 

"They think you're their King," he commented of Harry's tattoo now uncovered on his torso.

 

It was highly distracting the way Harry determinedly wandered about topless, his muscular and soft physique always a pleasant sight. Louis had always thought of angels as bulky where demons were wiry but Harry was the perfect blend of strength and softness.

 

Louis hedged a bit closer, his shins pressing into Harry's knee.

 

"Can I join the fan club?" He asked with a little smile.

 

Harry nodded and cupped Louis' thigh to draw him closer, frowning bemusedly as Louis stood over his lap, unsure of his plan. Louis watched the butterflies scatter momentarily while he settled in Harry's lap, straddling his hips, tucking his small legs under Harry's crossed knees, the position uniquely tight and beautiful.

 

Louis felt a bit breathless as the warmth of attraction blew through his veins. He perched his forearms on Harry's shoulders, idling his fingers into his feathers.

 

"This is...uh...yeah good idea of mine, I think..." He hummed.

 

Harry didn't waste any time drawing him in for a kiss, arms slowly roping around his waist to bring him even closer and Louis made a noise in the back of his throat and rutted a bit excitedly at the feeling of _Harry_.

 

He slowly inched his arms down so he could press small hands to Harry's perfect chest, sucking the sweetness from his lips as they kissed, Louis a little higher and definitely in charge. Definitely, definitely.

 

Harry growled as he curved a hand over Louis' butt to grasp at the flesh of his thigh, making Louis whimper in return. Okay, he very definitely was not in charge but he didn't mind. he didn't mind at all for Harry. Which was weird because even with other demons when it was hot and biting and hard, he had still dominated and yet one kiss from this angel's lips and he was absolutely absconded from the throne, given over to his insistent ways.

 

Harry pulled away, lips swollen, skin bright like sunshine. Louis could never get over how Harry glowed for him. He wondered if it would ever happen for any reason other than this...other than sex.

 

Suddenly, Harry broke into the sweetest giggle, pointing at Louis' hair.

 

"What, what is it," Louis looked up, lifting  a hand to straighten his fringe.

 

"No," Harry caught his wrist and held it gently. "She likes you..."

 

Harry reached up with the same hand after depositing Louis' on his belly, slowly bringing it down to Louis' eye-line to show him the prettiest yellow butterfly Louis had ever seen.

 

"It's a she?" he asked, awed and Harry nodded.

 

"You can talk to insects, too?" Louis flicked him a dubious look.

 

"She has good taste, she likes your hair," is all Harry said in reply.

 

Louis spread his hands on Harry's belly suggestively. Harry hitched his breath, the butterfly frightened into flight. Neither of the men watched it go, eyes melded together.

 

"This is how I want you to come home to me every night," Harry curled his arms back around Louis' waist as Louis played with his hair.

 

Louis' tail poked Harry in the ribs.

 

"Charmer..."

 

Harry smiled small and hopeful.

 

"Is it working?"

 

"Think you had me at 'Ouch'," Louis murmured of Harry's first word to him.

 

Harry squeezed his arms around him a bit tighter.

 

"Think you had me at butterfly," Harry added of Louis' first use of his nickname.

 

Louis cupped Harry's face, thumbs stroking gently over his jaw.

 

"Did you mean it?" Louis asked. "About your wing being okay?"

 

Harry dipped his chin, cheeks flaming.

 

"I mean...I didn't pretend to be hurt but-" He swallowed. "I think I could have just about got home again."

 

"Why didn't you?" Louis wondered. "I was such a dick to you then..."

 

Harry shrugged, arms still tight around Louis' waist.

 

"Curiosity..." he offered. "Never met anyone like you before."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, tongue stuck in his cheek.

 

"I know all the right moves," he teased of his rather rough start with Harry.

 

"You saved Ed," Harry inserted quickly, softly, lifting his lips to kiss Louis' bearded chin. "I think that's when I really fell for you..."

 

Wait.

 

What.

 

Fell for...?

 

Louis swallowed down the panic rising in his throat, the fear of his own emotions overwhelming him at Harry's slip.

 

Harry seemed to realise, turning bright red and going wide-eyed as he loosened his arms and rolled sideways to free himself from Louis' hold on his body.

 

Louis frowned a bit, slowly unslotting himself with a frown.

 

"It's not what you think," Harry mumbled as he rolled up. "Not _that_ at least, not you _know_..."

 

Louis settled on the ground, arms wrapping his knees up. No of course it wasn't. Of _course_ it wasn't that. Wasn't _love_. Of course Harry hadn't meant to say it like that, it was just a silly expression that meant nothing. Of course Harry didn't love Louis.

 

Louis pouted a bit.

 

"S'okay, sweet-cheeks, don't get your knickers in a twist..." He pushed out the acidic words as his throat worked hard against his need to cry.

 

Harry flapped his wings a bit aggressively, sighing out with a roar of frustration and storming into the house.

 

No it couldn't be _love_ that Harry was feeling...but it was _absolutely_ love that Louis was feeling.

 

 _Just...fuck_.

 

//

 

Louis woke up with Harry spooning him.

 

Even when the angel was apparently mad as a march hare at him, he still came to bed with him. In fact, Louis couldn't deny the fact that _his_ bed had become _their_ bed and Harry's room was now more of a closet for the angel to store his clothes.

 

Louis found that he didn't mind.

 

But they were back to the good old days when Louis woke up with Harry's hardness comfortably resting in between his butt-cheeks. And Louis felt torn on that because on the one hand he hadn't missed this at all - his own achingly painful reaction to having Harry wrapped around him - and on the other hand he missed it so much he wished they never had to wake up and move from this bed at all.

 

Louis wanted Harry. Quite badly in fact. And he'd been holding off from kissing him and touching him but the way Harry had sat him in his lap yesterday had Louis remembering the angel's sweet-tasting kisses more than fondly.

 

He pushed his hips back a bit, grunting out a husky moan.

 

Harry's arms tightened instinctively but his breaths were still slow and warm on the back of Louis' neck, puffing out into his hair which made him shiver with the tickle of those strands against his neck.

 

Louis carefully rubbed back again, the thick ridge against his ass-cheeks hot and hard and-

 

Fuck it if he didn't just groan loudly. Too loudly.

 

Harry stirred.

 

Louis froze, swallowing with a gulp.

 

The next thing that happened was surreal. Harry didn't greet him or roll away or start their usual morning routine. Harry kissed the back of his neck and then his shoulder.

 

Like...

 

So softly exquisitely beautiful, Louis' lips fell open as his breath panted out in silent awe.

 

Harry shifted a bit, not a thrust exactly, somewhere between that and a rub. His hardness pushed upwards against Louis' cheeks, settling back there as he relaxed again.

 

Harry was a little thief, was the thing. He deftly worked his fingertips under Louis' t-shirt and stole a glance of his hand against Louis' skin, flat against the flushed skin of his belly.

 

"Always so hot, little demon," Harry mumbled, kissing behind Louis' ear.

 

Louis should be livid. Should red-eyed with anger right now, tail lashing. He was swallowing down a pathetic mewl in reaction and red-eyed for other reasons. He hated being called little normally, would never stand for it outside of this room.

 

Somehow when Harry said it, it became the word he wanted to hear most, in that context only.

 

And Harry's hand-

 

He hadn't missed it, of course, but his mind was a little bit distracted and kept wandering because Harry's hand was working slowly downwards-in fact not that slowly-but his little finger was stretching out to slip under the band of Louis' shorts and it was times like this he didn't know quite where to put his tail as it sat awkwardly between his back and Harry's front.

 

Harry's front that was pressing into his back, not quite able to get close enough but then Harry's excited little gasp as he pushed up and his hardness brushed the underside of Louis' tail base told him it wasn't a problem as such but-

 

Louis twined his tail around the arm Harry was using to explore, his two outermost fingers now below his waist band and worming lower, digging into his happy-trail making Louis cringe at not shaving in too long.

 

"It's-"

 

"Shh," Harry cut him off before he could even try and explain, his harsh hiss softened by those sweet, sweet lips pressing into his neck, this time with a little bite enough to make Louis wonder if they should trade places.

 

"What-" Louis gasped as he clutched Harry's forearm, his other arm bent to rest his head on.

 

Harry nuzzled his ear, his curly hair tickling Louis' skin, making him burn and itch and want even more.

 

"Just let me..." he hummed and Louis was reminded of that day in the woods.

 

_I want to hold you_

 

_Well, I don't want you to_

 

_Stop lying and just let me_

 

He frowned, wondering if this was part of Harry's spell, part of the way he convinced Ed to stay and not to kill Jacob, the way he often soothed tempers and convinced people everything was going to be okay.

 

Louis closed his eyes and pushed back, hitching a breath at the feel of Harry hot and hard behind him, nestled in his crack. Oh but-

 

To have him there. _Right_ there...

 

Louis wriggled his hips, letting go of Harry's wrist to try and pull his own shorts down, wanting to feel Harry closer, harder and hotter against him.

 

"Hazza..." Louis breathed, swallowing as Harry took over the boxer-removal, first slipping Louis' down far enough to bare his lower region, then his own more hesitantly as Louis tried to look over his shoulder.

 

"Mine too?" Harry checked unsurely.

 

"Yes!" Louis begged on a hissed whisper. "Satan in Hell, Harold, _please_ ," Louis muttered frustratedly.

 

Harry's hand slipped back onto his belly, stroking.

 

"Easy, Trouble..."

 

Louis choked out a noise, going limp under Harry's touch. He wondered if Harry truly had put a spell on him. A melting spell. It was definitely working.

 

Harry carefully shifted closer, the touch of his bare skin to Louis' bringing a hiss through his teeth.

 

"Ah!"

 

He thrust up, the light sheen of sweat on both of them gliding him over Louis' pert bum nicely. He slipped over his tail-base, gasping a bit at the sensation.

 

Louis felt Harry's fingers circling that skin, prodding a bit with a delicate thumb as he imagined Harry catching his lower lip in his teeth.

 

"Just as pretty as I expected," Harry murmured, hand lowering swiftly to brush over Louis' arousal, cupping there loosely.

 

Who was _pretty_? Not Louis. Hell, no. He was a Demon, hot and feisty and _mean_. His tail was _pointed_ for Satan's sake, how could that be classed as-

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Harry's big hand wrapped around him and tugged.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_...

 

He was probably going to come with not even half a hand-job and it was going to be the best orgasm he'd ever had the pleasure of enjoying.

 

Harry was slowly pressing kisses into Louis' neck as he thrusted against him, his hand keeping pace as it slid up and down Louis' hard heat. He tightened his grip a little, thumbed over the thick head and--

 

Louis couldn't take any more. This early-morning tactile surprise was just too much for his weak demonic body to take. Harry gave a chucked laugh as Louis spilled over his knuckles, excited gasps falling from his lips.

 

Harry hummed as Louis shivered a bit as he stroked him through it, lips pressing against the back of his neck still where his hair was damp and his skin scalding hot.

 

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked lowly, dirty with husk.

 

Louis hid his face in his forearm against the bed, cheeks burning.

 

"I hate you," Louis growled softly.

 

Harry was pressed close still and Louis realised then that he was still hard, still unfinished. He turned a bit, hooking his chin over his shoulder, flicking his lashes up and curling his tail around Harry's neck, pushing the point into his hair.

 

"Go ahead, angel-face," he smiled a bit, eyes crimson still with lust.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, not expecting an invitation to complete his own desire. It wasn't much, two, three slow ruts and he was pressing his open mouth to Louis' shoulder as come coursed over Louis' behind, falling at the base of his tail by some ingenious coincidence.

 

Louis giggled a bit, shivering with the tickle of that feeling.

 

"Never had anyone like you before," Louis hummed, twisting to tuck into Harry's chest, wrapping the angel in his smaller, but strong arms.

 

Harry swallowed, blinking with a little frowny pout Louis was coming to recognise as displeasure. He wasn't sure what had caused it, though.

 

"Hey," Louis pressed his thumb to Harry's lower lip, reaching to kiss over it. "Everything okay?"

 

"How-" Harry swallowed, flicking his lashes down. "How many _have_ you had?"

 

Louis lifted his brows at the question, surprise filling his face as he sucked in air. Was Harry...was Harry _jealous_?

 

But that would mean-

 

Louis frowned, studying Harry's lightly pink-tinged cheeks and shy lashes covering his orbs.

 

"Baby-cakes, you're special," Louis said, hoping it would enough.

 

Harry squinted at him.

 

"Am I?"

 

Louis huffed out indignant air.

 

"Um, forbidden?" Louis suggested narkily, tightening his arms a bit.

 

Harry seemed to think on that, slowly lifting his lashes to reveal the beauty of his green eyes. Louis lost his breath a bit at that, and how Harry lifted a hand to push fingers through his fringe, thumbing at his horn.

 

It had forever been a weakness of his, but nobody much bothered to pay attention to his horns and yet...The angel did. _Harry_ did. He dipped his chin a bit trying to hide his secret soft smile.

 

Demons didn't do soft. Or fond or pretty. He'd been taught from a young age to hide those kinds of emotions, to bury them deep and feed off the stark ones, the ones that burned and jarred and clawed at his insides.

 

It was strange, living with somebody who encouraged the other things he felt, the sweeter things. He wasn't entirely used to _letting_ himself feel them.

 

"I never even thought about it," Harry murmured then.

 

Louis lifted his face, his eyes wide and blue, his expression tender.

 

"About being banned from the realm?" Louis checked.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Already did that."

 

Louis smirked. _True_.

 

"But for good? You think I'm worth it?" Louis mused, nuzzling Harry's chin with his own, scratching his goatee there.

 

Harry dimpled and ducked, Louis' rough beard landing on his cheek instead where he giggled, curling up to protect himself from the onslaught.

 

Louis made it his absolute mission to burn Harry's pale skin with his coarse hair. He made it as far as his shoulder before Harry sobered.

 

He felt Harry take a breath, the way his chest filled and pressed to his own.

 

"Lou..." Harry's lips were pressing to his hair where Louis was tucked chin into his neck.

 

Louis kissed him there, gentle and reverent. He still had a happy grin on his lips.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I think you're worth it.." Harry managed to whisper-husk, swallowing hard after so that Louis heard the gulp in his throat.

 

He didn't know what to say so he kissed his  shoulder again, right by his collar-bone. Then he slowly brushed his cheek there, turning his face so that the longer bristles of his chin left a pink rash across the skin on his collarbone.

 

It had the desired effect because Harry gasped out a laugh, grasping Louis' face to try and pull him away.

 

He only succeeded in distracting Louis into kissing him, crawling between his thighs and pressing him into the bed. Louis' hand curled around his thigh and cradled the back of his head as he wriggled into a comfortable position, tail lashing around Harry's other knee to secure him there, between his thighs.

 

Harry hadn't let go of his face, but was clutching him close to receive his kiss and it was the best wake-up Louis had ever had. He only broke away when Harry's stomach grumbled loudly from the late start for breakfast.

 

Harry made a devastated face and pouted, about to pull Louis back in.

 

Louis rolled away, tail flicking happily as he stood, dishevelled and red-eyed.

 

"Time for breakfast, young seraph..."

 

Harry snorted at the regal title.

 

"Think I prefer angel-face," he mumbled, waving Louis away with a lazy hand, curling back up with the duvet which he pulled up the bed to cover him.

 

Louis leaned over the bed and kissed his temple.

 

"Breakfast in bed it is, your Highness..." Louis smiled smugly as he bounced away

 

//

 

Louis spent most of the day tucked up by Harry's side in the big bed, feet settled between his thighs so that his toes were warmed by one and his thighs supported by the other, tail spiralled around his calf as he played with Harry's hair and wings which he relaxed out behind him against the headboard.

 

He peeled himself away in the afternoon to create enough mischief to fill his quota and they'd spent the rest of the evening cuddled together on the sofa watching funny old movies and eating Harry's toffee dipped popcorn that he proudly made by himself.

 

It was the next morning, when Louis created a road block on the mountain with a perfectly safe rock fall just so he could come home early, that he found Harry missing.

 

His sense of smell told him he wasn't nearby and Louis began to hike into the woods to find him.

 

"Harry? Hazza-babe?"

 

Louis lifted his chin and closed his eyes. He could definitely smell blood. He quickened his pace racing through the trees and he stumbled ungracefully as a long white quill turned in the low breeze, rolling along the woodland floor.

 

It was one of Harry's big feathers, the ones at the tips of his wings that didn't fall out. They didn't fall out and here was one of those precious vanes flipping along nonchalantly like it didn't matter.

 

Louis' heart constricted in fear and he pushed onwards; determined to find his angel and kill whoever had harmed him.

 

"Hazzy?" 

 

A loud sob broke through the gap in the trees to his left and Louis ran, skidding to a stop a few feet away from a kneeling Harry who had his back to him, rocking back and forth.

 

"Oh, thank Lucifer you're okay!" Louis crashed to his knees beside him, gasping at the blood smeared up his arms.

 

He soon made out the limp form of an animal, also drenched in blood which was dark with being exposed to the air for some time.

 

Harry was bawling, tears dripping from his chin into the blood matted fur of the creature who - by first appearance - had been deliberately and brutally murdered.

 

Louis hesitantly put an arm around Harry's waist tucking under his wings to reach and Harry fluttered them a bit, unsettled at the intrusion.

 

He was shaking, body racked with sobs to express his pain.

 

"Someone-" he tried, throat blocked with emotion.

 

"Oh, Haz I'm sorry," Louis soothed, stroking his free hand through his curls. "We can't save them all..."

 

"Ed!" Harry grunted then, sniffling as he began to shake again, weak and broken. "S-...killed Ed..."

 

Louis didn't need all the words. He understood perfectly what Harry was saying and his jaw dropped, his arms automatically coming right around the angel as he shuffled closer to reach despite the fact Ed's bloody corpse sat between them.

 

"W-what?" Louis breathed heart racing and stomach dropping like lead. "Who...Who would do that?"

 

As his mind racked for ideas the image of the angry farmer popped into his mind clear and real.

 

"Oh, Hades," he swallowed fearfully; eyes widening. " _This is all my fault..._ "

 

Harry didn't catch Louis' whispered confession; still curled over the slain fox with devastated tears flowing down his cheeks but Louis knew he had to tell Harry the whole ugly story.

 

And he knew Harry might not forgive him for it.

 

"Babe, let's go home," Louis hummed. "We'll get cleaned up and choose a place to bury him when we're ready..."

 

"No!" Harry clutched the animal closer even though the blood imprinted across his chest and jaw. "Not saying goodbye."

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Can you heal him?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer before Harry shook his head sadly, cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot.

 

"Harry let's take him home," he begged again, helping the unsteady angel to his feet and another big feather fell down like axed wood toppling to the side.

 

"Were you hurt, angel?" Louis checked quickly looking him over.

 

Harry shook his head as his lip trembled and Louis had to look away before his own tears broke. They didn't need two of them in emotional melt down right now.

 

Louis swallowed his tears back and helped Harry walk back to the cottage.

 

 

//

 

"What was Ed doing out in the woods?" Louis asked as he guided a sniffling Harry into the house, still carrying the blood-soaked body of the fox in shaky arms.

 

Louis had offered to take him but Harry refused to let go.

 

"He came with me," Harry hiccupped. "When I was looking for herbs..."

 

"And he ran off?" Louis checked suspiciously.

 

Harry swallowed heavily, painfully. Fresh tears began at his eyes.

 

"Thought he was just saying hi to his fox friends..."

 

"Oh, babe," Louis cuddled him again. "Let's get you clean, hey?"

 

Harry still wouldn't let Ed go so Louis offered to shampoo his fur, not quite sure where the injury was that he had been bleeding so profusely from.

 

"They shot him in the chest," Harry managed thickly, water clinging to his pale skin as he stood in the shower, shaking slightly.

 

Harry's hair looked so long when it was straight like this and he'd never be anything but exquisite whereas Louis felt like a drowned rat in comparison.

 

"Let me take him for a bit," Louis offered so Harry could rest his no doubt ceased muscles.

 

Harry flicked him an uncertain look.

 

"Be careful..."

 

"I will," Louis stroked Harry's cheek and Ed was clean now and completely sodden but his familiar red brown fur and feline features came into view, stabbing Louis in the heart. He tried not to look at his injury, laying a kiss on his ear gently.

 

"I'm sorry fuzzy...I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you..."

 

Louis had been holding back the pain in his chest since they'd walked out from under the dark hang of the trees but he didn't try to hold it back any longer. He lowered his forehead into Ed's wet side and sobbed at the unfairness of it and how he was probably to blame.

 

Harry would be devastated when he learned the truth and Louis would have hurt two people from his own stupid selfishness, from his inherent need to challenge authority. His guilt wasn't the reason for his tears, though. Louis did love the little creature they had come to foster, bonding with the dog-like animal and becoming attached to him without really knowing he was.

 

Harry wrapped Louis close in shaky arms, wet and shivery as Louis shed his own hurt over losing their sacred pet.

 

Harry turned the shower-faucet off and got out to dry himself first, disappearing to find clean sweatpants before coming back with a fresh towel in his arms and gesturing Louis to lay the wet animal there.

 

While Louis dried off and got changed into a jumper and sweatpants also, Harry lovingly dried Ed's fur with the towel. He wandered into the bedroom as Louis was blow-drying his hair.

 

"C-can we blow-dry his fur?" Harry asked hesitantly with a heavy swallow.

 

Louis nodded, gently twisting the dryer with his wrist from a distance to glance warm air across Ed's back while Harry gently combed through his fox-fur to make it fluffy and shiny, the fitting image of the mischievous scamp they'd both come to love.

 

"I'm going to find a nice place to put him," Harry told Louis, standing up from where he'd been kneeling at the end of the bed, turning without even looking at Louis.

 

Louis sighed. digging out an old red cotton square scarf he'd bought to go to a line-dance once and he folded it, trying it around Ed's neck carefully to hide his bullet-holed chest. He lifted him gently, carrying him down the stairs and outside into the sullen afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was bright but weak, the trees full of chirping birds.

 

Harry had picked a spot underneath the apple tree in the corner by the house and Louis noted a freshly-dug fern was sitting there waiting to be re-planted. He flicked Harry a look and saw only devastation, eyes low and dark, skin pale.

 

Harry seemed determined to get through this without breaking but Louis knew only too well how much he was hurting, it was evident in the tremor of his hands and the jittery movements of his body in trying to resist his grief.

 

Harry dug a lovely big hole and Louis knelt beside him, watching Harry lower the animal into the ground and then reach over his shoulder to grasp at his wings. A fistful of pretty white feathers rained down the hole to land on top of Ed's prone body.

 

"Sleep well," Harry whispered, standing to start filling in the hole.

 

When he began to shake so hard he couldn't dig anymore, Louis took over, settling the fern perfectly on the top of the grave, making a cross sign over his little demon chest.

 

"May Lucifer leave you in peace," he prayed.

 

Louis stepped over to where Harry stood hunched and quietly crying, wings wrapped around himself in comfort.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but Harry opened his arms first, wrapping Louis into his protective circle and Louis slipped his arms around Harry's waist to rub his back gently.

 

He pressed his lips to Harry's neck, kissing over his chin.

 

"Let's go inside, butterfly," Louis husked.

 

Harry let Louis lead him inside the cottage, leaning down to awkwardly kiss him, cool lips pressing into small hot ones. They stumbled a bit together, Louis in trying to catch Harry and Harry in trying to hold Louis close, eager to capture him in his arms. They fell a bit about the living room, Louis almost falling backwards over the coffee-table if it weren't for Harry quickly directing them to the left, tumbling them onto the sofa instead.

 

"Uh-" Louis grunted as Harry fell on him, completely ungraceful.

 

Harry managed to crawl onto his knees, Louis squirming up the sofa under his kneeling form.

 

"What do you want with me, angel?" Louis asked, biting his lip and lifting his brows.

 

Harry traced the neckline of Louis' tee with a finger.

 

"Just--need this," Harry managed to express. _Need love_ , he added in his own head.

 

Louis nodded, needing this too, whatever _this_ was. It was incredible with Harry and he hated that Harry felt insecure against the other demons Louis had been with but Harry didn't know, didn't understand that 1000 demons would never even scratch the surface of what he felt when he was with Harry. From the very start they'd had this spark that just ignited into flames at the merest touch and Louis wished he had words that conveyed all that but all he had was himself...and how he could make Harry feel.

 

"Bedroom," Louis gently pushed at his chest with hands that were splayed there as Harry leaned in for another kiss.

 

Harry crawled back, stumbling a bit to find his balance until  Louis captured his hand and led him there. Harry slewed back his hair with a big gentle hand, wings flapping a bit and a few tiny feathers came loose.

 

"Is it okay?" Louis wondered as they came into the bedroom, sun low and dusk settling around the house.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Losing feathers this way..." Louis added worriedly.

 

Harry swallowed, looking ready to cry again. Louis quickly cupped his cheek.

 

"Shh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, okay?"

 

"It's the shock," Harry said then thickly. "I'll be okay."

 

"Come on then," Louis' hand slipped around to cup his neck. "Show me what you need..."

 

Harry shuffled closer, one arm sliding around Louis' waist to press into his lower back, bringing them together as he leaned down to kiss him again, slower this time, deliberate. Like he wanted to make sure Louis tasted him, feel every breath he took as his lungs filled, their torsos pressed together and hearts beating hard, in sync. It was like he wanted to express every sad, hurt emotion he was feeling through his lips in slow, hard kisses and the sweet slide of his hands over Louis' skin.

 

It was a bit hazy, the detail. Louis remembered large hands on his behind, cupping into his spine, rolling over his thighs. He remembered Harry falling to his knees, taking Louis into his mouth and half-sucking him off right there in the bedroom. It was foggy, how they came to fall on the bed. It was even grainier trying to recall how it came about that Harry was fingers-deep in him, scissoring two sweetly, tickling something just out of reach.

 

A twist of Harry's wrist pushed him deeper and the soft spot was tickled and suddenly everything came back into focus. Louis rolled from his front carefully, settling his legs either side of Harry's arm as Harry added a third digit, their eyes clashing.

 

"Oh, Fuck!" Louis hissed putting his feet to the bed to push up onto Harry's fingers, gasping a bit as he was filled nicely with them, the stretch just right for his little body.

 

_Hellion on fire..._

 

Harry leaned over him, wings loose and falling a bit forwards, semi-arced around them. Louis let Harry's tender, eager kiss melt him a bit more, let his fingers peak his nipples, let his own hands work over that soft white skin, over the butterfly tattoo and the fern leaves, hands drawing lower to touch the hard heat of Harry's impressive arousal.

 

"Go slow," Louis breathed as Harry picked up the lube to douse himself.

 

Harry paused, regarding him with intensity in his eyes Louis had never seen before. His kiss was gentle, loving, a  promise of protection.

 

"I would never hurt you, Louis..." He promised.

 

And Louis quite believed it. He kissed him again just to express that fact. Harry got a bit clumsy then, his arm that was holding him over Louis giving way so that he let out a 'mh!' sound and fell forward, tossing the lube to catch himself with his other hand on the head-board.

 

Louis grinned up at him devilishly, tail snaking around his thigh.

 

"Come on, sweet-cheeks...show me what you got," Louis invited with a wink.

 

Harry seemed to take a steadying breath of relief, offering a shaky smile back, retrieving the lube and studiously applying it to make sure they were both covered in it.

 

"Gonna slip right out if you're not careful," Louis teased but-

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Harry shuffled up on his knees, large hands curling around Louis hips to drag him gently onto the slope of his thighs. His green eyes were over-shadowed by blown pupils and Louis squeezed his knees gently into Harry's sides in reassurance he wanted this.

 

Harry curled low, causing Louis to frown at his delay of the inevitable but when Harry's lips met the quivering skin of his belly, he choked out a disbelieving moan and arched up. Apparently into the perfect position because Harry leaned forwards, head broaching his rim at last.

 

Louis gasped, breath stuttering in his throat. _Hades in Hell._ Angels were hot. Fuck. He was a done deal, an outcast in hell. He'd never go back.

 

"Please," he whispered, pushing his hips up as Harry waited, hovering back.

 

Harry rested his hands by Louis' ribs, flicking a tongue out to tease his pierced nipples, easing gently into him as Louis cried out. It was so tight, everything was so hot and tight and-

 

"Harry," he reached for his hair, sinking fingers into it as Harry kissed over his screw-studs apparently perfectly able to provide foreplay and fuck him and it was incredible, it really was. Louis considered he was not going to measure up to Harry's expectation when it was his turn to do this...should he ever be granted a turn, that is...

 

"You're so hot, Lou," Harry mumbled, pushing all the way in.

 

Louis' fluttered a bit around him, body spasming like hiccups to the size and feel of Harry in him and Louis remembered Harry saying he wanted to know him this way, this extremely intimate and special way and now he was, he was and Louis couldn't help but panic that he was nowhere near what Harry expected him to be so he widened his eyes, drawing in a breath as he rocked his hips up to meet Harry's thrust, surprising the angel for he stilled deep in him, letting their eyes connect.

 

"L-Lou..." Harry stuttered, kneeling back a bit to pull Louis' hands from his hair, linking their fingers in a reverent gesture, lips falling open.

 

Louis pushed a bit against him, stretched full of Harry's heat.

 

"My eyes are black aren't they?" Louis asked softly, closing them, laying his head to the side.

 

Harry untangled one of their hands, tilting his face back, leaning over to whisper.

 

"Open them, Louis..."

 

Louis shook his head, sighing, rutting up to try and start Harry's gentle rhythm again, needing it more than anything else in the world right now.

 

"Louis...let me see you..." Harry begged, starting a very slow, very gentle rocking motion on his knees.

 

Louis blinked his eyes open, turning his chin back towards Harry and Harry met his gaze and stared into the dark abyss of his eyes, biting his lip.

 

"You like this then?" Harry checked, hiking a nervous breath into his lungs.

 

Louis arched his hips again, spearing himself on Harry's hardness.

 

"You can tell?" Louis teased back breathlessly, fringe dampening with sweat.

 

Harry's wings flapped a bit at that, he began to rock harder, holding Louis' hips now to thrust into him. Louis let his fingers tangle into Harry's hair and circled his bicep on the other side.

 

"Show me those beautiful wings then, butterfly," Louis begged softly.

 

Harry was obviously agitated to extend them fully, trying to keep them contained and Louis remembered the only times he had seen Harry extend them was when he was saving him, actually flying.

 

Now, here, in this room, it was something else as Harry fucked into him, wings slowly drawing out, careful of knocking anything down or catching on the furniture. They were incredible. Truly magnificent. Louis was breathless, squeezing his thighs around Harry's hips to bring him tighter within.

 

"Oh, _Hades_. oh, sweet holy hell..."

 

"Shh..." Harry smothered his blasphemy with his lips, a hand coming off his hip to tug at his fevered arousal, so far mostly untouched apart from Harry's mouth around him earlier.

 

It was like a sweet shock then, having him _touch_. Having him wrap his big hand around him and--

 

He wasn't going to come again, not so soon, not until Harry was there with him.

 

Harry's wings flapped, as though he was about to take off and Louis wondered if they might, the way they were combining heat and emotions and body fluids...

 

"Ah!" He cried out as Harry drove deeper, all the while gentler with his pace, tender hands upon his body.

 

It was hazy again, a mirage of grunts and cries and thrusts and arches...It was prickling awareness all over his lithe body. It was heat, like the darkest corner of hell in the pit of his belly. It was soft, soft kisses on his chest, over his collarbones and upon his lips.

 

Harry was over him, wings drawn, undulating down into him as he kissed him with his sweet cherub lips and Louis was weak to it all, vulnerable to everything. And then it was happening, the peak to their steep and pleasurably painful climb. It was right upon them, so soon, so fast.

 

Louis could only rut up into Harry's strong fingers as his equally strong body filled him as he came, hard and strong, all over Harry's hand and his body from his closed-in position. When Harry came, too, it was in the same moment, filling Louis with hot liquid as he eased out a bit, huffing out hot air onto Louis' neck, collapsing  a bit upon him when he was fully unsheathed.

 

"Lou...L-Louis-fuck..." Harry choked, tremors settling through his body as he rested on Louis' smaller form and Louis clutched him close, reminded very sharply that this was Harry's _first_ time.

 

 _Hellion_.

 

Not that he'd forgotten but--

 

Harry was so masterful, so completely confident in what he was doing, Louis had been distracted into the intensity of it all, he'd lost focus on looking after Harry along the way.

 

"Hey angel-face...are you good?" Louis asked breathily, still coming down from his own high.

 

Harry nodded against his shoulder, large body sated and done. Louis could mention the weight of Harry's form plus wings but he decided not to. Harry might never crush him again if he complained and so he just wrapped arms around him above and below his wings and pressed kisses into his sweat-slick hair, spiralled with the dampness.

 

"Hazzy...are you good?" He repeated when Harry didn't reply but just scooped his arms around Louis' waist.

 

"Hmm..."

 

Louis rested his lips against Harry's temple and let the big angel sleep.

 

//

 

 

 

Harry had woken in the middle of the night, apparently from having a bad dream.

 

Louis was holding him against his chest as Harry mumbled about Ed's death and Louis took a deep breath, needing to share his worries with Harry over who killed the little fox.

 

"I'm so sorry that he did this..." Louis murmured.

 

Harry frowned a bit, confusion slowly crossing his face.

 

"He?"

 

Louis flicked his eyes to the ceiling, his usually messy hair fluffy from being sweaty and air-dried without product to tame it.  

 

"I think I know who did this..." Louis murmured.

 

"Who?" Harry demanded sharply propping up, voice low and sore from crying and sex. "Who would do a monstrous thing like this?"

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"You know that guy we pissed off when we used his waterfall?"

 

Harry nodded, green eyes sharp on Louis'.

 

"You think he came all the way out here just to watch us and kill Ed? Because of _that_?" Harry whispered.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Not _just_ that..." he faded off, not wanting to say the words.

 

"Because of _what_ , Louis?" Harry prompted and the way Harry said his name wasn't good, the whole situation altogether just wasn't good. Louis had brought this conclusion upon them from being his usual naughty self but he'd had no idea that the guy was a psycho...that he'd watch the cottage and try and hurt one of them.

 

"He caught me again," Louis admitted with a sigh, then, "Twice."

 

"Twice!" Harry barked, pushing off Louis' body as he rolled to the side, sitting up. "You went back there and got caught and you went back _AGAIN_?" He accused.

 

Louis pressed his lips together in belated regret.

 

"Guess I have a thing about testing people..."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes on Louis' face like he was trying to work out who he was right now. When his green eyes met Louis' blue ones, they were in turmoil like a stormy sky.

 

"You killed Ed," Harry whispered, suddenly paling.

 

Louis swallowed hard, blinking as his own tears threatened to reappear.

 

"I-"

 

" _You_ killed Ed!" Harry gasped, emotions gathering pace. "How could you do this? How could you let this happen, Louis?"

 

Louis leaned across the bed but Harry shunted him back, falling backwards to gain unsure footing on the carpet. Louis let his eyes fall over his very naked state- just as beautiful now as when they'd made love hours ago.

 

"Harry, please..." He sat up, his own feet hitting the floor as Harry turned toward the doorway.

 

"Don't talk to me!" Harry warned darkly, stalking towards his room with jittery movement, his emotions battling for expression and not knowing which to free first.

 

He tugged on some sweatpants and a beanie and pushed past Louis in the corridor to head down the stairs.

 

"Where are you going?" Louis called, starting after him, realising he was too naked to follow him outside to which he hissed several cuss-words under his breath and ran back into his room to dress.

 

Harry didn't bother to answer back but Louis followed him into the woods anyway, too scared of what might happen if he _didn't_. There was still an angry land-owner out there possibly looking for more victims to maim and kill and Louis for one wasn't going to let Harry become part of a game he should never have been stupid enough to play.

 

 

//

 

 

Things had happened in hell and on earth that Louis didn't particularly enjoy recalling.

 

There were some demons who revelled in their evil power and executed the worst kinds of fates upon the realm of earth- earthquakes and tidal waves destroying homes and snuffing out lives. In hell the evil practiced was more idea-based but no less despicable.

 

That's where Lucifer encouraged them to think of the worst possible crimes to inflict upon people and designed training groups to ensure it happened.

 

Louis had learnt throwing of course, the dark arts of voodoo and satanic worship- cults and such the like. He'd stuck to the more mind-based tricks to play as opposed to interfering with nature but still, his eyes had seen more than any young man could bear. And he was still half-human so although he'd had to work harder at being demonic, he still had a heart beating in his chest.

 

Of all of the malicious destruction and immoral wickedness he'd witnessed, he'd never felt anything other than a mild discomfort at being caught between two realms.

 

His indifference to his birth mother didn't take the sting out of her rejection, nor did it temper his humanity. And he'd grown hard to most things, grown accustomed to watching the bad in the world be executed while he stood powerless to those sins.

 

But what happened in front of his eyes, in the moonlight among those trees...

 

That would stay with Louis for longer than any other scene of devastation he'd seen before.

 

He'd been so close to catching him up but not close enough...out of nowhere had come a dark figure, the tell-tale clicking of a shot gun being connected; barrel to grip. Harry hadn't seen, was storming angrily through the trees, his white wings a shield behind him when he needed protection in front and Louis had shouted, had yelled, screamed even but Harry hadn't turned fast enough and it was like watching in slow motion.

 

Funny how the best things always happened so fast and yet moments like these scraped through his soul so slowly, like jagged nails on a blackboard, agonisingly painful.

 

The bullet hit Harry in the centre of his chest, echoing of Ed's injury and the big angel fell back with a shocked stammer, disbelieving of the impact.

 

Louis began to run the second the bullet left the barrel but he wasn't fast enough on earth, he wasn't fast enough to beat a bullet for fuck's sake!

 

He was fast enough to shunt the farmer to the ground and grab the gun, pointing it in his face instead, breaths hitching and eyes black.

 

"If you come near us again, I will kill you, and not pleasantly with this bullet in your brain but slowly...trailing your guts through your belly and your brains through your nose...Yeah, I know how to do that," Louis spat.

 

The farmer – understandably - ran for his life.

 

Louis turned and staggered toward the fallen angel, feathers falling from his wings to the woodland floor in loose handfuls.

 

Louis crumbled to his knees and fisted his hands in his hair.

 

"No!" He wailed, looking up. "Can't you do something?!"

 

His breathing spiked as he gathered Harry close, working on his super-strength to lift the bulky celestial being into his arms.

 

"Haz...don't die on me, okay?" He begged, tears coming to his eyes which he blinked away as he forcibly started back to the house.

 

He needed his necklace, his connection to home - it was his only hope.

 

"Can you hear me, angel? Please, talk to me..."

 

Harry gasped in air and Louis almost dropped him out of relief.

 

"Oh thank you, Hades," Louis sighed. "I mean God," he corrected bemusedly, biting his lip.

 

"Lou..." Harry called weakly, limp in his arms.

 

"Don't fucking move, sweet-cheeks, do you hear me?" Louis instructed tersely.

 

"Tell me a story..." Harry whispered and Louis held back a sob, his chest jerking with the pain of what those words meant.

 

 _Fuck_! He wasn't going to lose Harry like this, no way! It was his fault Harry was on earth at all and his fault the farmer was pissed. This was _not_ how Harry was going to die.

 

Louis swallowed the hard painful lump in his throat.

 

"So, there's this demon who's half human right?" He pushed out the words and flicked a look over Harry's face as he lay prone in his arms, but his lips lifted into a vague smile and he looked so peaceful. He had a faint glow like a nightlight through the forest.

 

"And he's not very good at it, really, altogether he's a bit shit at the whole hurting people thing and that's a problem you know? Like, what kind of demon can he be if he can't even hurt people..."

 

"Louis..."

 

"Whatever you think of me butterfly, breaking your wing is the worst thing I've ever done in my life..."

 

Harry chucked out air, reaching for something but Louis wasn't sure what. He ducked in the hope Harry would latch onto his neck. He did, his fingers cold against Louis hot skin.

 

"Can I tell you a story, too?"

 

Louis stumbled down the embankment toward the cottage, his sobs re-erupting in his chest.

 

"No!" He pressed his face to Harry's throat. "No you don't get to fucking tell me any story!"

 

Harry swallowed weakly, so very pale, his glow fading.

 

"They kicked me out because I saved a demon, Louis," Harry whispered, eyes closed and cheek against Louis' arm. "I save people I'm not meant to save and I got tossed out of heaven because of it..."

 

Louis almost stumbled to his knees right then, almost gave up on everything to just cry into Harry's chest. _They were exactly the same!_ In the opposites of worlds in the opposites of ways but it helped them to meet in the middle, somehow.

 

"I can't fucking believe you," Louis scratched out, sniffling away the tears cascading his face as he kicked open the front door with no regards to the lock.

 

He ran up the stairs, laying Harry ever so carefully on his bed, snatching up his necklace.

 

"Zayn? Lucifer? Answer me! For fuck's sake get to the connection and-"

 

"Louis..." Lucifer's smooth, rich voice greeted with a tone of amusement.

 

"Thank fuck," Louis replied, clearing his throat and trying to remember how to breathe. "I have to save somebody...he's dying okay? I have an angel here and he's dying..."

 

"Hm," Lucifer replied thoughtfully with a hum. "And how do you propose we perform that feat of magic?"

 

"I don't know!" Louis yelled, grasping his hair in frustration. "Tell me! Tell me what to do and I'll do it..."

 

Lucifer laughed. "You do know!" he accused fondly.

 

Louis was glad he wasn't in hell right now or his hands would be around Lucifer's throat and he'd be banished to the flame-pit for the next 100 years.

 

He swallowed, becoming very still as the answer hit him in the back of the head. He choked.

 

"My soul?" He checked, pouting as more feathers fell away from Harry's wing as he turned on the bed to get comfortable, blood pouring from his sternum which Louis quickly tried to slow down by balling up a t-shirt to press there.

 

"You remember well young Lewis," Lucifer commended.

 

"Never mind that, just get to it," Louis agitated. "He's dying and I need to save him..."

 

The connection went quiet and Louis thought he'd lost it but then it crackled back to life.

 

"Louis! What the fuck is going on down there?" It was Zayn, his best friend and Louis sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"For fuck's sake Zayn I don't have time for this! Harry is dying and I need to sell my soul to save him. Where's Lucifer?"

 

"He's right here, he summoned me," Zayn said.

 

"Why?" Louis barked. "You want me to watch him die? Is that so when my soul becomes Hell's I have wicked memories to last me?"

 

"I have to-" Zayn paused, clearly conflicted. "I have to be your guarantor as it were," he mused. "Agree that this is for the best..."

 

"For all the fucking lightning bolts in _Hell_ , Zayn would you fucking HURRY UP!" Louis practically yelled, squeezing the necklace so hard it imprinted his skin.

 

"Lou...are you sure?" Zayn checked quietly one last time. "Really really?"

 

Louis sighed.

 

"I swear to Satan if you try and stop me I'll pierce your heart with a poisoned arrow when I get up there..." He warned darkly.

 

Zayn cleared his throat, obviously talking away from the connection.

 

"Yeah, he's good for it..." he heard him mutter.

 

"Louis," Lucifer's voice boomed, startling him a bit.

 

Harry gasped for air and Louis quickly stroked his arm to comfort him.

 

"Shh, babe, won't be long now and it'll be all gone, okay?"

 

"You need to put the necklace down now, Louis," Lucifer told him and Louis laid the chain by Harry's hand, wondering if he'd still contact Zayn, if they'd talk about him once he was gone from this realm and the next, part of Satan's Dark Army who worked deep underground.

 

They created things like cancers and bone disease and up in heaven they poisoned halos to turn angels against each other. He _hated_ the Dark Army but he'd do anything to save Harry from this fate.

 

"Okay, I'm ready," he muttered, closing his eyes.

 

His last image was that of Harry reaching for him as he drifted away, fading into the light. It was weird, he thought, he expected darkness, but he was just on the journey and the destination was a dark and nasty world but he'd made his bargain and now he had to keep his promise.

 

He'd never felt more afraid.

 

//

 

 

When Harry woke up, he was in a bright white place.

 

For a few moments, he thought it was an earth hospital. His last memories were of telling Louis why he got kicked out of heaven and he assumed the demon had taken him for treatment and by some miracle, he'd survived the gun shot wound to the chest.

 

When he looked around a bit more, he realised he wasn't on earth at all. He was in fact... _home_.

 

He squinted as a familiar pale face came into view, a shock of blonde hair messily spiked on his head.

 

"Niall?!" He croaked, trying to sit up on the bed he'd been assigned in the healing bay.

 

Niall started-to, gasping.

 

"Haz! Thank God!"

 

Harry frowned, rubbing a hand over his bare chest. They'd already dressed him back into white trousers which he pouted at.

 

"I'm fixed..." He stated confusedly as he looked back to his friend.

 

"God's not too happy about the markings, but yeah...he fixed you," Niall nodded.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"What did he say?"

 

"Something about demons influencing you," Niall smiled back.

 

Harry twisted onto his back sitting up a bit.

 

"What happened?"

 

Niall swallowed, not quite meeting his gaze.

 

"Uh...God brought you back to heal you," he smiled wanly.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Where's Louis?"

 

Niall grimaced, biting his lip.

 

"Niall?" Harry asked again. "Where's Louis? Is he still on earth? Is he okay? They didn't shoot him too did th-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, buddy..." Niall stood up to stop Harry launching himself off the bed.

 

Harry was wide-eyed, panting with panic.

 

Niall licked his lips, sitting beside him.

 

"Um...Louis did something really nice, okay?" Niall began gently.

 

Harry was shaking his head, quivering with each word.

 

"Niall, please tell me he didn't-"

 

"He sold his soul to Satan," Niall said it quick, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much.

 

Harry let out a breath, as if crying hurt too much. It was fast and pained.

 

Niall slipped his arm around him, leaning close.

 

"Harry, he did it to save you, okay? We all heard the story from God...he was completely selfless..."

 

Harry bit his lip, ducking his head low to hide his tears.

 

"He got you into this mess too, didn't he?" Niall prodded gently. "Guess he kinda had to sacrifice himself to save you..."

 

Harry turned and wrapped himself around his smaller friend, gasping for air as tears cascaded his cheeks.

 

"I didn't want this," Harry whispered quietly against Niall's shoulder.

 

"Shh, it'll be okay," Niall tried to console.

 

Harry shook his head, sobbing hard.

 

"You don't get it, Ni! I-I...I'm in love with him," he choked out, squeezing Niall hard in his hug.

 

Niall winced a bit but rubbed his back.

 

"Oh, Haz, I didn't know," Niall wrapped him closer. "I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

 

Harry gulped back his tears and hurt. "Didn't know if I should tell you..."

 

Niall smiled to himself.

 

"You can tell me anything, Haz, alright?" Niall reminded softly.

 

Harry nodded, tucking close into Niall's neck as the blonde boy tried to soothe his distress.

 

"Ni, I love him," Harry whispered as hot tears tracked down his blotchy cheeks, his body glowing in self-comfort.

 

"I know, Haz...just think, he did something really special, though...and all for you..." Niall hummed.

 

"No!" Harry cried, pained. He felt like his heart was being ripped out. This was so much worse than any other pain he'd ever experienced, so raw and slicing and permanent.

 

"Hey look, maybe we can work out how to get him back," Niall aimed for the impossible with a wobbly wince.

 

Harry shook his head against Niall's shoulder, knowing there wasn't much chance of that, wasn't much chance of ever having Louis back at all. The demon he'd fallen so hard for was already promised to the Underworld and Harry had no way of getting to him.

 

Neither of the angels saw a white figure lurking in the corridor, turning away with a determined stride.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was awfully dark in the tunnel. It was the waiting room for the Dark Army induction and Louis was reciting every mantra he'd ever learned to try and harden himself to it all.

 

Truth was it had been a long time since he'd sat his solitary confinement training and he'd gotten used to the cooler climes on earth. He shivered, despite the sweat trickling down his body and clinging his sleeveless black vest to his skin, along with his jeans.

 

He wondered what they'd make him wear down there. Overalls probably...a uniform. Louis hated uniforms.

 

And he wouldn't be able to argue or protest because his free will would be driven out of him, along with his humanity. He'd become a robot, a brain and a body only with no free thoughts.

 

He swallowed, clasping his hands together as if the feel of Harry's skin could be captured between them. He only had this limited time to remember the angel - the man he'd come to love - and it wasn't nearly long enough.

 

Louis couldn't ever remember feeling like this before because he hadn't. It was an emotion he hadn't been encouraged to promote. And he wanted to feel it. With Harry. But only with Harry. He wanted to feel everything with Harry. If Harry had wanted that of course.

 

Now, Louis wasn't so sure.

 

He shuddered in sad memory.

 

_You killed Ed. Don't talk to me._

 

Would Harry be prepared to talk to him now? Did Harry even know what had happened, what Louis had done? Louis frowned a bit, tears touching his eyes. Harry definitely wouldn't want to talk to him now, he'd gotten him shot and created this stupid mess that never needed to be there.

 

Louis sighed.

 

So he supposed this was the best place for him really. He belonged in the dark. And considering just how much of a mess he made of things, he was perfect for this routine evil life that was borne to him.

 

There were pained cries and horrified shrieks surrounding him, echoing off the walls and it all felt so empty, like one big shadow robbing life from all around it and rolling along to find the next juicy soul to suck dry.

 

He closed his eyes and propped his elbows on his knees, cupping his hands over his ears to block those sounds out, to try and deny what was now life for him. He had many regrets, his chest ached with the heaviness of them all. His biggest regret of all was losing Harry.

 

"Just know I loved him, okay?" He whispered, looking upwards to the dark ceiling of the tunnel, desperation painted in his eyes. "Just tell him that sometimes...." He begged.

 

He doubted very much God was listening. He doubted anyone was listening. He looked to the dark end away from the entrance at Hell and swallowed hard.

 

It wouldn't be long now. And he would do anything to kiss Harry again before he was taken but that wasn't an option here so he closed his mind off, eyes darkening instinctively.

 

If they wanted a demon, they'd get a demon.

 

//

 

"So, it's still dark down here..."

 

God wandered into Lucifer's office with a smirk.

 

Lucifer looked up, brow arching.

 

"Something I can help you with?" He asked, standing.

 

God hummed.

 

"Got a little demon down here that I want to save..." he posed.

 

Lucifer narrowed his dark lashes, blacked-out eyes unreadable.

 

"Louis?" He checked, knowing he'd only put one demon in the waiting tunnel today.

 

God nodded, walking about the room with a thoughtful look, hands behind his back.

 

"In normal circumstances if an Angel gave themselves up selflessly, I'd offer them a redemption," God confided.

 

Lucifer chuckled.

 

"Down here that's called weakness," he mused. "What do you want with him?"

 

God shrugged.

 

"Put him on earth with an angel of mine..."

 

Lucifer tilted his head, interested in that plan.

 

"A forbidden relationship?"

 

God shrugged.

 

"Pretty sure they're just friends," he lied with an amused twitch to his lips.

 

Lucifer laughed out loud, turning back to his desk to sit on the edge.

 

"And what do I get in return for allowing my rule-breaking demon to go free?"

 

God moved closer, licking his lips.

 

"Well I guess that depends on what you want..."

 

 

//

 

"Look we all know Louis liked to annoy people," Niall was delicately trying to reason with Harry over the shooting incident while they waited for him to be released from the medical bay.

 

"It wasn't his fault..." Harry sighed, knowing it kind of was but wanting to defend him anyway.

 

"Then whose fault was it?" Came a deep reply, the voice of God entering the room before his tall, dark-haired self.

 

Harry looked up, gulping.

 

"He just liked to play there, that's all," Harry offered weakly.

 

"It wasn't his land..." God argued.

 

Harry nodded sadly, more tears falling.

 

"I know..."

 

"He had three warnings..."

 

Harry snapped his head up.

 

"You did this?" He accused.

 

"I didn't fire any bullets...but we had to test his commitment, didn't we?" God reasoned.

 

And-we? Who was _we_?

 

"Why?!" Harry cried, standing up too quickly, feeling a bit dizzy.

 

Niall quickly supported him.

 

God's lips twitched, amused.

 

"Well, he's to be your forbidden lover isn't he?" He posed.

 

And Harry frowned, beyond confused. _To be_? As in present-tense? As in not-dead?

 

"I-"

 

"We had to make sure he was worthy if we were to overlook such a blatant flouting of the realm's rules..." he added gently.

 

Harry looked up hopefully, swallowing hard. He didn't care who the other person was in God's reasoning's anymore. All he cared about was Louis.

 

"And is he?"

 

God smiled.

 

"If he comes to rescue you then yes," he said. "He can have you..."

 

Harry sucked in a breath.

 

"He'll have his soul?" he checked and God nodded, turning away.

 

Harry looked to Niall, elated, confused, shocked...

 

"What...?"

 

Niall shrugged, pulling him into a hug.

 

"Who knows?"

 

"Niall, we have to do something, we have to help him get me out..."

 

Niall smirked.

 

"Well, you're onto a winner there," he assured quickly. "Don't ask me how but I happen to very good friends with a certain best friend of your little demon boyfriend..."

 

//

 

 

A scuffle sounded at the near end of the tunnel, where Louis had been led by a fiend.

 

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out, standing in the dark, squinting against the grainy light of Hell behind the tunnel mouth.

 

He frowned as a silhouette appeared, small and lean.

 

"Louis? You in here, bro?"

 

Louis gasped. Was this a hallucination? Were they tricking him?

 

"Zayn?"

 

Zayn rushed forth but Louis ran faster, colliding with his friend in a hard, double-tail wrapped hug.

 

"They let you say goodbye?" Louis checked, squeezing hard.

 

Zayn chuckled softly into his hair.

 

"I'm saving you, bitch...don't you know anything?"

 

Louis pulled back a bit, gladly led into the sombre light of his home where he could make out Zayn's handsome features and his dark eyes.

 

"You broke me out?" Louis checked.

 

Zayn smirked.

 

"Can't say I have that kind of power yet..."

 

"Then...?" Louis sucked in a breath. "Then who did?"

 

Zayn shrugged.

 

"All I know is that Lucifer told me you'd been redeemed..."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"How?" He chucked out air, shocked. He was the one that had brought this bloody mess on them all, why did he get saved?

 

"Bro, who cares, we need to get your angel back..."

 

At the mention of Harry, Louis snapped his gaze up.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"In Heaven," Zayn mused. "They took him back to heal him once the deal was agreed..."

 

Louis blinked.

 

"I thought I saved him?"

 

"Saved him from death," Zayn nodded. "Apparently he still had a gaping wound, though..."

 

Louis sighed out in annoyance. He hadn't known that wasn't part of the deal! He'd just assumed everything would be returned to normal.

 

"He's...he's gone home?" Louis ventured carefully.

 

Zayn nodded.

 

"And you probably don't want to know this but I employed the help of his little friend Niall to influence the realms when I knew you two were Ga-Ga for each other," he admitted. "So he kinda told me Harry's trapped there until we can break him out..."

 

Louis made a face.

 

"What...just _what_?!"

 

"Part of the deal," Zayn shared. "God wants you to prove you're worth giving an angel away to..."

 

Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

 

"Does this make any sense to anyone?"

 

Zayn smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

 

"Seems pretty simple to me...you gotta go fetch your boy."

 

Louis looked at him then, jaw line set, eyes intense.

 

"I do... _if_ he'll have me..."

 

"Only one way of finding out!" Zayn winked, heading toward the gates of Hell.

 

//

 

They didn't have any lightning bolts. Or explosives of any kind.

 

Zayn had to use a hallucination spell to make himself into an angel to be passed at the gates, using his magic to help Louis through once he was inside the sacred land.

 

Louis wore all-white to try and fit in, he'd even shaved his beard right off, but no matter how much he tried to dress it up, he looked out of place. Luckily he could duck behind Zayn's winged wonder vision and pretend he was just disfigured.

 

The medical building was nearby and it was suspiciously easy to infiltrate its corridors, heading straight for the healing rooms to find Harry and Niall.

 

Louis swallowed as they hovered outside the room assigned to 'Styles'. Louis looked at Zayn for a long moment.

 

"Go for it," his friend whispered and Louis nodded, slipping through the curtain into the cubicle.

 

There was a blonde lad there, about his height, a warm look about him. He regarded Louis with a shrewd blue gaze.

 

"Who're you?"

 

"Niall?" Louis guessed with a relieved breath, looking to the bed where Harry was laying, all of a sudden woken up and clambering to greet him.

 

Louis saved the angel too much injury and met him halfway, catching him in strong arms, chucking out a breath of happy air. He hadn't been sure Harry would even want to see him let alone hug him. This was a nice surprise at least.

 

"Hey, sweet-cheeks!" He greeted. "Missed this a bit," he added amusedly, but in reality his chest felt tight and his heart was pounding too hard.

 

Harry burrowed closer, making Louis step back a bit, over-balanced.

 

"Hey, easy, angel...still a little demon here," he teased, never so pleased to see anyone in his life.

 

Harry huffed.

 

"Lou..."

 

Louis rubbed his back under his wings and Harry lifted them to let him.

 

"I know..." he soothed softly, letting out his own grateful breath that Harry was okay and they were finally doing this, saving each other.

 

"You grown back your feathers yet?" Louis pulled away to check his plumage, finding it thin and gappy. He tried not to frown at that.

 

Harry was studying his face, a little smile flickering about his lips.

 

"Louis did you shave?" he asked, blinking in awe.

 

Louis shrugged shyly.

 

"I came in disguise..."

 

Harry tilted his head with a scoff.

 

"Come on..."

 

"What you don't like my white trousers?" Louis pirouetted and Harry snuck his arms around him to bring him close again. Harry missed the way Louis' tail would usually wrap around him and he guessed he'd tucked it away so as not to be seen.

 

"Don't go too far," Harry sulked gently.

 

Louis swallowed, biting his lip.

 

"Wasn't sure you'd be too happy to see me," He ventured nervously.

 

Harry tightened his arms.

 

"We can talk about that later," Harry offered, deep and slow.

 

Louis smiled up at him.

 

"We need to get you out of here before God finds us," Louis prompted, twining his fingers through Harry's and ripping the curtain back to address their friends.

 

"Guys can you help us get to the gates?" Louis checked.

 

Zayn grinned, nodding to Niall.

 

"Let's do this...."

 

The four of them made their way quickly to the gates of Heaven, almost at the border when they turned the corner to the final stretch and all four of them were stopped in their tracks.

 

Stood there, tall and imposing was a dark haired man with an authoritative voice.

 

"Hello, Louis..."

 

Louis smiled as sweetly as he could muster.

 

"Er...Hi...um...God, I take it?"

 

The man smiled with a nod.

 

"That's right..."

 

"So...uh, what can I do you for?" Louis asked quietly.

 

Zayn elbowed him but Louis just elbowed him back.

 

"I believe that's one of my angels you're trying to abduct..."

 

Louis made a face.

 

"Abduct? No...borrow? Maybe..." He winked.

 

God folded his arms, arching a brow.

 

Now Louis totally got where Harry got his unusualness from.

 

"I don't believe you're worthy of taking him..." He said and Harry frowned, stepping forward a bit.

 

"But you said-"

 

"Ah, young Harold!" God interrupted.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Yes sir?"

 

"Perhaps you'd care to explain why you think I should let this scoundrel steal you away?"

 

Harry went to open his mouth, but his voice didn't come out.

 

"Look," Louis interrupted, letting go of Harry's hand to approach God. "I know I've been a bit shit at this so far, but I'm trying so hard to be a good man...to be good enough to have a guy like Harry..."

 

Harry frowned, fidgeting a bit.

 

"Lou, you already are..."

 

Louis stared at the big man, ignoring Harry slightly.

 

"And in case you haven't noticed - in case you've been completely blind to the fact or in case I haven't made it bloody clear enough to every realm this side of the Red Moon..." Louis sucked in air. "I love him, okay? I love him and it's my own stupid fault he got hurt and that Ed got hurt and that everything went wrong but now I have him back, I'm not letting him go again, see? So the choice is yours," Louis posed, lifting his eyes bravely, his heart pounding in his chest. "You either let me live here or you let me take him to earth..."

 

Louis frowned at the quivering hand tucking into his, looking to his side to find Harry there. He was glowing and Louis didn't know why.

 

Louis turned to cup his cheek. Harry's face was contorted, half in pain, half in awe.

 

"Y-You love me?"

 

Louis frowned at his feet, looking back up.

 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Thought that much was bloody obvious..."

 

Harry gathered him up, all at once.

 

"I love you too!" He gushed in a whisper like it was a secret.

 

Louis held him tightly, a bemused expression on his face.

 

"Well, that can't be right..."

 

"Shut up," Harry hummed quietly.

 

"I'm a little shit and it's my fault that Ed died, that-"

 

Harry's lips were on his, firm and insistent, pushing his open. Louis gladly obeyed, kissing him back for a moment.

 

He broke away with a blush, a timid glance at God.

 

"So, uh...do I get to keep him?" He checked.

 

God chuckled and nodded, opening the gates.

 

Louis watched Harry turn to say goodbye to Niall, an idea popping into his head.

 

"Hey, why don't you two come back with us and visit earth for a bit?" He suggested.

 

Harry gave Louis the biggest smile, eyes alight and Louis knew it was the right thing to say.

 

"Not sure we want to be caught up in your make-up sex," Zayn arched a brow.

 

Niall giggled.

 

"Best not come into the bedroom without knocking then," Louis pursed his lips, rubbing his thumb up and down Harry's gently as the bigger man leaned into his side, kissing his temple.

 

Niall looked at Zayn with a shrug.

 

"Maybe a few days? Might be fun..."

 

"Please, oh please!" Harry begged, lip caught in his teeth.

 

Zayn shrugged too.

 

"Alright, could be good," he offered noncommittally.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, leading the way to edge of the clouds.

 

"You ready?" He checked.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"How are you planning on getting us down, exactly, Louis?"

 

Louis tapped the side of his nose and jumped as Zayn threw something into the air that sprinkled down on them as they glided to earth.

 

//

 

Harry tried not to dwell on the fact that Zayn could get them from realm to realm seemingly easily because if that was the case, Harry could have gone home weeks ago.

 

Not that he would have _wanted_ to, perhaps but-

 

It would have saved all the heartache that had followed.

 

Harry wasn't sure how Niall had gotten involved with the dark-haired demon either, so while Louis and Niall went for a kick-about to work off some of their emotions from the last twenty-four hours, Harry settled in on the sofa gesturing Zayn to sit beside him.

 

Zayn talked openly about everything pretty much and Harry found it reminded him of his favourite demon far too much.

 

"So you pulled Niall down just to get the angels to like Louis?" He checked incredulously and Zayn nodded, lips down-turned a little.

 

"Pretty much..."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because you liked him," Zayn smiled knowingly.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Well yeah but-"

 

"And Louis is my best friend and I'll do anything to see him happy," Zayn added.

 

"Including letting him sell his soul..." Harry added slightly chidingly.

 

Zayn stilled a bit, tail lazily curling between them.

 

"Yeah, well... he kind of threw that one in my lap and threatened to shoot me with a poison arrow if I didn't say yes," Zayn muttered.

 

Harry glanced at him.

 

"You didn't want him to do it?"

 

"I asked if he was sure," Zayn admitted. "I got a mouthful of death-threats by return," he smirked.

 

Harry reached over to hug the smaller demon, sitting back a bit after he pulled away.

 

"I'm still angry, you know," Harry said softly, like he was afraid to say the words.

 

Zayn nodded.

 

"I know."

 

"I know Louis didn't mean to...but Ed is gone because of what he did and-" Harry drew in breath. "And that doesn't just vanish you know?"

 

Zayn laid a hand on his thigh, thumb brushing there slowly. He looked across at the vulnerable angel, his dark lashes narrowing together as he thought about what to say.

 

"You need to tell Louis all this," Zayn settled on.

 

Harry made a pouty face, sighing hard.

 

"I don't want him to feel any worse than he already does, though..."

 

Zayn chuckled, slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders to pull him closer.

 

"You're mad at him but you don't want to make him feel bad?"

 

Harry nodded, curling so his head was low.

 

"Never said it made sense," he mumbled.

 

Zayn opened his mouth to respond but the door swished open, two animated voices filling the air.

 

"Oh, but that cross you put in!" Niall was breathless and excited.

 

"What can I say, been a while but-"

 

Louis stopped cold, hand on door handle, Niall crashing into his back.

 

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly, eyes going from Harry to Zayn and back in quick repetition.

 

Zayn swallowed, removing his arm from Harry's shoulders.

 

"Yeah...just-um, talking," he offered sheepishly, avoiding Louis' intent gaze.

 

"Harold?" Louis settled his blue-grey eyes on his boyfriend. "You okay?"

 

Harry nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand and Zayn looked at him with a concerned frown but the angel upped and left the room, heading for the bedroom.

 

Louis looked down the corridor with a forlorn expression on his pale face.

 

"He can't even look at me," he sighed, tossing his ball down.

 

Niall quickly grabbed it before it rolled over Jacob who was hopping about.

 

"Hey cute bunny, Lou," Niall petted the thing.

 

Louis moved through the house to the kitchen.

 

"Is pizza okay with you guys?" He asked, voice devoid of emotion but his face was carefully controlled into blankness.

 

Niall licked his lips, shooting a look at Zayn.

 

"Yeah, cool with me bro," he called from the sofa, arm over the back to casually slouch there.

 

When Louis started slamming things - cupboard doors and pans mostly - Niall dropped onto the sofa next to the demon.

 

"This was your plan?" Niall whispered. "What sort of plan is it, exactly?"

 

Zayn glanced at him coolly.

 

"I didn't plan anything," he denied. "Louis invited us here..."

 

Niall chucked out air in bemusement.

 

"I'm going to see what's wrong with Harry-" he stood up to do just that.

 

"I'd leave him for a bit," Zayn suggested. "Think he needs some space..."

 

Niall frowned.

 

"He’s my best mate and I know what he needs, not you," he stated, heading up the stairs after his friend.

 

//

 

Zayn took the sofa while Niall took Harry's old room and Louis had assumed that Harry would be sharing with him like usual.

 

He had thought that they'd always have that thing where they'd be not quite right somehow but they'd spoon in bed and cuddle up and for those few peaceful hours they'd know everything would be okay in the end. He realised he'd miscalculated how relationships really worked.

 

And more than that, he missed Harry.

 

He rubbed a tired hand over his face and sat up, tossing his feet over the edge of the bed with a frustrated sigh.

 

Of course things weren't alright. There was still a lot to talk about, to forgive. Louis stood up, heading out into the living room.

 

"Bro, why you up?"

 

Louis jumped three feet at Zayn's quiet whisper, clutching his heart.

 

" _Lucifer_ , are you trying to kill me?!" Louis hissed.

 

Zayn shrugged.

 

"Just asked you a question that's all..."

 

"Thought you'd be asleep," Louis mumbled, heading to the fridge, opening it to lean on the door, peering inside, not making a move to pull anything out.

 

"You re-enacting The Snowman?" Zayn peered over.

 

Louis lofted the fridge door shut.

 

"No, I'm looking for inspiration..."

 

"For what?" Zayn wondered.

 

"For forgiveness?" Louis posed.

 

"Ah," Zayn nodded. "Go pick some flowers."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"That's what got me in this mess."

 

"So? Get some from the woods, make him breakfast, he'll love it.," Zayn assured softly.

 

Louis trekked into his room and pulled on his dressing gown. When he came out, Zayn was peering at him subtly. Louis sighed.

 

"Oh alright, you can have the big bed," he allowed, annoyance tingeing his tone.

 

Zayn grinned and loped over to hug him, duvet around his shoulders before disappearing into his room.

 

Louis slipped on his shoes and ventured into the moonlit dark.

 

//

 

There were bluebells in a jar on the table when Harry woke up.

 

There was also a plate of slightly charred waffles sitting on the side with a note by them saying 'heat me'.

 

There was _naturally_ a mess on the worktop, ingredients scattered about, batter flicked everywhere and charred waffles abandoned in favour of those on the plate.

 

He looked around the room, lifting his chin with a frown as he spied Louis curled on the sofa, fast asleep.

 

Hadn't Zayn slept there?

 

He hastened to his room to snatch the blanket off Niall, returning to gently tuck it around Louis' little body, smiling as his tail tucked in between his legs.

 

Louis looked so beautiful like this, sweet little lips parted, brows curved and lashes dark on his sharp cheeks. His stubble was only just growing back...he looked gorgeous. Harry ran his fingertips through Louis' fringe, sighing a bit.

 

He quickly turned back towards the kitchen as Niall staggered into the hallway.

 

"Why did ya steal my blanket, Haz?" He asked as he came into the room, squinting at Louis with an open mouth and accusing finger pointed at him.

 

"Shh, he's asleep," Harry told his friend, gesturing him over while he made tea for all.

 

Niall poked the stack of waffles.

 

"Hey, lover boy made us brekkie..."

 

Harry smiled a bit, blushing.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Niall smirked.

 

"So? You gonna make it official or anything?"

 

Harry ducked his head a bit.

 

"Maybe."

 

Niall grinned at him.

 

"You're not really mad are ya?"

 

Harry ignored the question, putting the oven on to warm up the waffles which were perfectly imperfect.

 

"Go and shower and get Zayn up while you're at it," Harry instructed, checking on his demon again to make sure he hadn't been disturbed.

 

He waited until the two hungry guys were at the table before he crept over, cupping Louis' arm.

 

"Lou...hey Lou..."

 

Louis unfolded his arms quickly, fighting off the shadows.

 

"No!" He woke with a start, breathing fast and heavy, eyes wide and pupils pinpointed with fear.

 

He stared into the room until everything came into focus. Harry frowned at him.

 

"Lou, you okay?"

 

Louis wiped the sweat off his forehead and upper lip, swallowing hard, panting harder.

 

"Yeah...yeah just thought-" He paused, blinking. "Never mind, eh?" he forced a small smile onto his thin lips that came out as a grimace and made about sitting up.

 

"Lou, did you-"

 

Louis stood up, cutting Harry off who was still crouched down to wake him.

 

"Hey, are you lot eating all my waffles?" He called, heading for the kitchen.

 

Harry sighed and followed him through.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't a surprise, not really.

 

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

 

But as Louis stood, looking down on Zayn and Harry, he wished it hadn't happened.

 

They'd fallen asleep together, Harry curved towards Zayn's body as Zayn's arms wrapped around him, leaning across his back, head on his shoulder as Harry's rested on Zayn's chest. They looked cute, really. Nobody could think they didn't. Except-

 

Well.

 

Louis felt this pain clawing through his chest and it felt fiery and hot and he didn't want to feel this way, as though his eyeballs were burning in their sockets, as though his fisted hands would combust into balls of flames any second.

 

He didn't want to feel like this at all.

 

He was being replaced. It was obvious.

 

Harry was using Zayn's shoulder to cry on because he, _Louis_ , wasn't good enough.

 

And when he wasn't ready to smash Zayn's face in he'd have to ask him for the knack on that so he had some hope of being a good boyfriend but right now he didn't even know that Harry still wanted him as a boyfriend.

 

He stalked to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, snatching up his necklace.

 

"Thought you'd left for a new life with an angel," Lucifer teased fondly.

 

"I did," Louis swallowed, tears coming to his eyes which he swiped away with the backs of his wrists.

 

"What's wrong, Louis?" Lucifer asked, and for the first time his boss sounded concerned.

 

"He doesn't love me anymore. I did all this and it was for nothing because he doesn't want me..."

 

The line went quiet for a moment, then Lucifer came back on, as if asking someone what he should say and suddenly having the answer.

 

"Did you do it for you?" Lucifer asked nonchalantly.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"No, of course not-"

 

"Then what does it matter? If you truly did it for Harry then how was it for nothing?"

 

Louis breathed slowly, thinking a mile a minute.

 

"Alright, I get it. He needs time."

 

"Always the wise one," Lucifer teased.

 

Louis turned over to try and get some sleep. His dreams always led him back to the same place, though, where it was dark and ugly and full of shadows.

 

He couldn't close his eyes without fear creeping up on him because the alternative to this, the alternative to Harry, wasn't a pretty picture and it made him feel sick with the thought of what he'd have to bear.

 

Harry didn't come to bed again and Louis was left alone with his own demons creating nightmares in his head.

 

 

 

//

 

"Where's Louis?"

 

Harry strode out in his jeans, hair damp from his shower to find Zayn and Niall sitting across from each other, hands wrapped around mugs.

 

The first thing he noticed missing - _the first thing he'd searched the bedroom and the sofa for_ \- was his little demon.

 

"Um...we're not sure," Zayn made an apologetic face.

 

Harry stiffened.

 

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" He asked, slow and annoyed.

 

Niall looked up.

 

"We just got up and made tea thinking he was fetching your flowers and he hasn't come back yet..."

 

"Well, what time did he go out?" Harry moved to the front door and swung it open, looking into the near distance.

 

"Dunno, heard him whimpering in the night though," Zayn commented. "Went to share with him in the end to give him a cuddle..."

 

Harry snapped his gaze back to the dark demon, frowning.

 

"You should have woken me."

 

Zayn stood up.

 

"Er, not to be rude or anything mate, but you're not exactly acting like you want to be the guy soothing his troubled dreams if you get me," Zayn quipped.

 

Harry's face fell, he frowned angrily at the accusation.

 

"Well excuse me for being upset that he killed my pet fox!"

 

" _Both_ of yours pet fox," Zayn reminded. "Not to mention the day Louis spent waiting to be taken to the Underworld which I'm sure was pretty harrowing despite his pretence to the opposite..."

 

 "Are you trying to say I'm a shit boyfriend just because he had a bad dream and I wasn't there?" Harry asked outright.

 

Zayn walked closer, chin lifting.

 

"Yeah, I am, actually..."

 

Harry moved to go chest-to chest with him, towering over him, wings flapping in agitation.

 

"Whoa, there..." Niall quickly scraped his chair back and got between them, pushing them apart. "Emotions are running high, lots has gone on, let's all take a breath and-"

 

"I'm going to find Louis," Harry said pointedly, heading out without his shoes.

 

Zayn looked to Niall and arched his brow.

 

"Told you it would work," he smiled smugly.

 

Niall dipped into his jeans pocket for a tenner, sighing as he placed it in Zayn's palm.

 

"Little thief, you are..."

 

Zayn chuckled as they sat back down to finish their tea.

 

//

 

Louis was knee-deep in buttercups as Harry ran towards him, his wings flapping to speed up his too-slow legs.

 

"Louis...Lou? Are you okay? What-"

 

Louis froze, on his knees, heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. He sniffled, subtly wiping away his tears. Not-so subtly maybe. And definitely not subtle when he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

 

Harry stumbled to his knees beside him, shifting to put both arms around him and then both wings.

 

Louis felt like crying again, hiccupping to keep the pain in his chest, tight and hidden. He bowed his head, not wanting to look at Harry and show him the emotional mess he truly was. _He_ was the demon. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be strong.

 

Harry was warm, strangely. Warmer than him for once. Louis leaned into his chest a bit, getting comfortable, sniffling quietly.

 

He felt Harry's chin rest in his hair and it was perfect, _oh Lucifer_ it felt so, so good.

 

He choked out a sob-come-laugh at the irony. It felt so good and yet Harry didn't want him anymore.

 

"You can tell me the truth," Louis began, his voice sore with tears.

 

Harry frowned. The _truth about what?_

 

"I missed you. Don't run off like that, you scared me."

 

Louis tensed in his arms.

 

"I meant the other truth," he offered quietly.

 

Harry racked his brains. _Fuck_. What other truth was there?

 

"I love you? I'm mad at you but I love you?" He threw some things out there, hoping one would catch.

 

Louis shook his head with a sigh.

 

"You don't want me anymore," Louis said it for him.

 

Harry jerked a bit at that.

 

"What? Who told you that? Where did you-"

 

Louis pulled away a bit, rolling his eyes. He sat back in the grass, arms around his knees. Harry watched the way his damp-clumped lashes brushed his beautiful tanned cheeks, the way his messy hair fell beautifully touchable.

 

"You haven't wanted to share the bed since we got back, Harold," he observed sadly, tears still trailing down his cheek as he tried to work through his thoughts.

 

Harry crawled to sit next to him, wing around his shoulders, arm around his back.

 

"I have," he whispered quietly, shyly.

 

Louis looked at him, blue eyes big and watery.

 

"What?"

 

"I have _wanted_ to," Harry elaborated. "But-"

 

Louis blinked as Harry swallowed.

 

"But I miss Ed."

 

Louis nodded, lips turning down.

 

"I found you asleep with Zayn," he said.

 

And Harry glanced at him, feeling the pain of that statement.

 

"I'm sorry," he said honestly.

 

"I just wanted to be the guy to hold you, you know? To protect you...and-and there he was, doing all of that and... you were _letting_ him," He arched a brow, almost accusingly but not quite. " _I'm_ supposed to be the strong one..."

 

"Lou, why didn't you tell me you're having nightmares?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Would it have made a difference?"

 

Harry made a pained face, regret lacing his veins.

 

"It will now," he offered earnestly.

 

Louis looked up to the sky, searching for answers.

 

"I love you, Louis..."

 

The words were whispered into his ear, curly hair tickling his skin and making him shiver. He turned his cheek into Harry's throat and wrapped his arms around his neck while Harry tugged him closer. His tail slid around Harry's thigh in remembered familiarity.

 

Harry kissed into his hair.

 

"Have you picked my flowers yet?"

 

Louis smiled against his skin, pulling back, wiping away the remainder of his tears. He leaned away to pick up a handful of daisies he'd collected.

 

"Thought you'd want to make chains with them..." Louis offered tritely.

 

Harry gazed at him lovingly, awed by the gesture.

 

"I'd love to."

 

"Sweet cheeks?" Louis whispered, reaching to brush knuckles down his cheek. "I-I am sorry you know...for everything. I feel awful about Ed, I miss him too," he offered.

 

Harry swallowed, nodding.

 

"It's okay, we'll get through this somehow."

 

Louis determinedly got up with Harry's help.

 

"Let's go home," Harry suggested and Louis took the hand he offered.

 

//

 

Harry had a daisy necklace, two bracelets and a crown and had already adorned Zayn with a crown and was now working on one for Niall.

 

The two guests had tucked themselves either side of Harry leaving Louis to sniffily take the chair and Harry didn't say or do anything to rectify that move so Louis felt with full impact the consequences of his actions.

 

He had pushed Harry away, seemingly, without meaning to. And yeah, they'd had a nice conversation out in the meadow but Harry had a point, he was upset and he had a right to be.

 

And it was going to take time for that to heal.

 

The trouble was, Louis didn't know if he could wait while Harry decided. What if Harry woke up one morning, consumed by anger and blame burning in his chest for Louis and decided he couldn't live like this, with a murderer?

 

Louis had put his heart on the line by admitting his love and even though Harry kept saying it back, Louis wondered if it was enough. He didn't know enough about love and relationships to know, really. He didn't know what to do for the best, how to make things okay again.

 

He tucked himself into Zayn's side and let their tails wind together as he sighed heavily, burrowing his cheek into the other demon's shoulder.

 

Zayn eventually gave in and put an arm around him, flicking a look at Harry to check that was okay.

 

Harry pouted sadly at the picture but didn't object. He rose slowly and padded out to the rockery he was sustaining, checking on his herbs unnecessarily. It was quiet out there and it gave him time to think.

 

Time seemed to slip by and the moon was hanging fuzzy in the sky by the time his mind was clear enough to sleep.

 

He got up and headed inside.

 

 

//

 

It was a bad dream, this time.

 

Worse than the others.

 

Satan had stripped him of his clothes and mortified him naked in front of the other demons before dressing him in his overalls and he'd felt lost at that moment, like he'd never get himself back.

 

The process of stripping him of everything that made Louis _Louis_ was painful. As painful as having your insides turned out, or having your brain dragged through your nose, Louis suspected. The hot coals were child's play to this kind of pain.

 

All his memories were gone, all his humanity, _gone_. There was nothing left.

 

"Louis..."

 

The voice was whispery, evil.

 

"No..." He could only try and fight the dark figure, could only scream 'no' and beg for light.

 

He didn't deserve to die like this, he didn't deserve to be put to work in the Underworld because of one stupid mistake.

 

Maybe three.

 

He stopped fighting, giving in to the inevitability of his fate.

 

He belonged to Satan.

 

Why was their light behind his eyes then, nudging them open?

 

He blinked, coming-to, breathless and sweaty. He felt trapped and began to wriggle.

 

"Shh, shh, I've got you, babe, I've got you..."

 

The tone was deep and soothing and he frowned, surrounded by white walls. Harry's lips were pressing sweet kisses into his face and-

 

He was wet. Why was he wet?

 

Was he ill, maybe? Suffering delusions from fever? Finally being dragged to the Underworld by Satan?

 

He was shaking. Shaking so hard. His body jerked every few tremors and it knocked him a bit against Harry's big body. He didn't know what was happening or why. He felt far away and entrapped all at once.

 

"Just let me fall," He whispered. "Deserve it...deserve to be punished..."

 

Harry held him tighter and Louis shivered as his sweat dried on his skin in the cool air. He felt Harry tuck the duvet around them, keeping him tight in one arm.

 

"Look, I'm sorry Louis, okay? I'm sorry I was angry... Just please don't be afraid anymore...don't talk about going underground..."

 

Louis smiled faintly, burrowing closer to the warmth, the light glowing around him.

 

"No good for this realm am I?" Louis mused. "Keep fucking it up..."

 

"You're not going anywhere," Harry kissed into his hair again. "Not without me."

 

"Harry's mad at me," Louis remembered, slightly lost on whether Harry was real or a figment of his mind to cope with the ordeals of hell. "Harry's mad at me, he wouldn't come too."

 

Harry squeezed him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

 

"Wanna fucking bet?" He whispered earnestly, pressing his cheek to the top of Louis' head. "Do you wanna fucking bet, Trouble?"

 

Louis breathed out, feeling like he belonged here, like he was home at last. His darkness had been chased away into the corners by the glow of the light.

 

"Harry still loves me?" He asked the entity who sounded so much like him.

 

 _Softness_. Warm and gentle...tender. On his lips like...like raindrops. Like sweet pillows of honey. Like-

 

 _Kissing_.

 

He remembered kissing. Like this. All consuming, languid, sensuous.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Kissing was over. He faded back into sleep.

 

//

 

Harry's arms were locked tight around his ribs, his body hard like always but low down this time, against the back of Louis' thigh. Harry was asleep on his back by his ribs, curled and desperate not to let go.

 

Louis blinked as he came-to, his tail wrapped around Harry's thigh, its usual home. He wondered if last night was real or if it was a dream.

 

He wriggled a bit to be set free.

 

Harry made a noise of dissent in his throat and his arms tightened if that was possible. Louis didn't think it was until he experienced it.

 

He pouted. Harry wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

 

But he hated him.

 

He twisted a bit, trailing fingers through his hair.

 

"Hazzy-can you...I need to use the bathroom, angel-face..."

 

Harry shifted, apparently waking up, stretching and yawning.

 

"You're not coming with me?" Louis checked amusedly.

 

Harry nodded, rolling off the bed.

 

"While I pee?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry frowned, clearly not having thought this through.

 

"To the door." he decided.

 

"Which is ten feet away," Louis mused.

 

Harry got up, came around the bed and waited, hand out.

 

Louis took it, figuring he was still in dream world. He heard voices as he lifted the toilet seat.

 

_"We're not coming down!"_

 

_"Shut up Nialler!"_

 

Louis washed his hands and flushed, swifting the door open.

 

"Was that Zayn and Niall?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, slotting in behind Louis to walk him back to the bed.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder.

 

"We're sleeping still?" He guessed.

 

Harry smirked, sleepy and sexy. He shook his head.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

He turned around, slipping his arms around wide shoulders and Harry put a knee between his, gently manoeuvring them onto the bed, somehow elegantly attaching his lips to Louis' collarbone in the transfer.

 

"Only time you're not clumsy," Louis murmured, cut off by a sigh as Harry kissed his skin.

 

" _Hellion_ ," he mumbled, trying to push himself backward on the bed and failing slightly.

 

Harry paused, cupping his cheek, thumbing below his lower lip, eyes engaged with his, deep green and intense.

 

"Do you feel okay?" He asked, rough with hoarseness.

 

Louis smiled. "Absolutely."

 

Harry smiled back, kissing him again and their bodies melded together liked they belonged there, entwined and close  and hot and reaching.

 

It faded away, the detail. Louis could only recall the way Harry turned him onto his belly and leaned his weight over him, pressing in deep. He could only remember how it felt taking Harry that way, stretched and tight. He could only remember how Harry made him feel - special and loved. He hoped he made Harry feel that way too, somehow.

 

Harry came inside him, thick and hot. Louis shimmered at the feeling, full and sated.

 

Harry felt the need to kiss him all over his face when they'd cleaned up a bit and Louis tucked into him carefully, legs mixed, hearts beating hard with everything that fell between them in the silent spaces.

 

Harry curled his arms around him, tight and protective.

 

"You don't need to be the strong one, Louis," Harry hummed.

 

Louis almost broke into tears at that, at the promise Harry was making.

 

"I love you, butterfly..."

 

He felt Harry's smile against his shoulder, where his lips formed a kiss.

 

"Sleep safe, Trouble," Harry told him. "My wings are here to protect you..."

 

Louis settled a bit, kissing his chest.

 

"Not gonna argue with that...."

 

Harry smiled smugly to himself. _Good_.

 

//

 

 

Harry sat with Jacob in his lap while Louis put an arm around his waist and wrapped his tail around his wrist unconsciously.

 

Harry had blushed at the claiming gesture, his dimples elongating in his cheeks as he baby-talked to the rabbit, trying and failing to hide his smitten-ness. He started to glow when Louis tucked his knees across Harry's thigh to curl into his lap.

 

Louis poked him.

 

"What now, sweet-cheeks?"

 

Harry shrugged shyly, coveting the animal to his chest.

 

"Nothing," he mumbled.

 

"Come on, how many reasons are there for you to glow?"

 

"Just happy, that's all," Harry shrugged then quieter, gentler. "I like you."

 

Louis paused a bit at that, still surprised.

 

"Like you too, angel." He assured.

 

Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

Louis slipped his hand into Harry's lower back, making him squirm.

 

"Ew, I can see this heading into mutual orgasm," Niall announced disgustedly. "What say you Zayn, shall we head out for a game of pool in the local tavern?"

 

Zayn grinned, a wicked glint in his eye.

 

"I say awesome idea young Niall...lead the way!"

 

Before Harry could call out about not sharking anyone, the pair had ushered themselves out. Louis' hand rubbed gentle circles into his back, fingertips dancing up his bare spine now their friends had gone.

 

Harry twisted to kiss him unashamedly, loving the fizzy taste of Louis' mouth.

 

"Can we...?" Harry nuzzled his nose and Louis grinned widely.

 

"Can we what, beautiful?"

 

Harry ran a hand up Louis' thigh, cradling Jacob in his other.

 

Louis hummed. He'd probably be a bit sore but-

 

"How do you want me?" He asked breathily.

 

Harry gently laid the bunny into the chair where he watched to make sure he curled up to sleep before he went back to kissing Louis and dragging him to straddle his lap.

 

"Like this?" Harry asked, all eyes and wishful thinking. Louis kissed down on his lips with a thankful moan.

 

"Yes, oh _yes_..."

 

So Louis rode him, Harry's perfect hands on his ass and hips, clawing up his back...Harry's lips on his torso, kissing his nipples, grazing teeth there, teasing in the best way possible...Harry's hair was between his fingers messy and beautiful, Harry's lips were swollen and gorgeous.

 

It was _incredible_ , pressing small hands to his chest and pushing himself up and down, closing his eyes each time he sank down, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips. It was exquisite the way Harry arched his hips up, twisting and screwing just enough to really make it really sweet and Louis made sure those tattoos had their fare share of his load decorating them all.

 

He'd hate for any to be left out or favoured.

 

"Harry... _fuck_ , Harry..." It was his turn to kiss his beau reverently, cupping his pretty face in his shaky hands and pressing close, not wanting to move.

 

Harry kissed under his ear.

 

"One day it'll be me?" He whispered.

 

"Hm?" Louis hummed, swaying slightly back and forth.

 

"It'll be me filled with you?" He breathed.

 

Louis whined, pressing a kiss to his already savaged lips.

 

"Fuck, yeah..." he agreed to that notion candidly.

 

"One day soon?" Harry hinted.

 

"Very, very," Louis promised.

 

//

 

When Louis was allowed to leave bed the following morning, he found Zayn and Niall spooning on the sofa.

 

He couldn't help his chuckle and head-shake, wondering how their night had gone and wondering why they hadn't made it back to the spare room.

 

Harry padded in after him in sweats , curling his arms around Louis' waist and pressing his front to Louis' t-shirted back as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Louis wound his tail around Harry's leg automatically.

 

"Hey, that was quick," Louis mused of Harry's reluctance to get up.

 

"Missed you," Harry hummed, kissing into Louis' neck.

 

Louis turned his face for a kiss, tip toeing to reach.

 

"Ew!" Niall's loud obnoxious voice ruined the mood somewhat.

 

Louis settled back on his soles.

 

"Guess no then," he murmured amusedly while Harry glared at his angel friend.

 

"Not your house," Harry pointed out moodily as Niall rummaged for coffee while Louis made tea.

 

"Not yours either," Niall smirked.

 

"But my boyfriend lives here so I get to kiss him whenever I feel like it..." Harry smiled smugly.

 

Niall waved a hand at that, inhaling the filter coffee and setting the machine.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder.

 

"Hard night, Nialler?" He enquired softly.

 

Niall narrowed his eyes at the demon.

 

"Your friend...he doesn't fight fair," he observed.

 

Louis chuckled.

 

"Nope..."

 

Harry was leaning on the counter, hands behind his back as he carefully side-stepped towards Louis' tea-making corner.

 

Louis looked up as the angel hustled him, wings lifting to act as a barrier to anyone who might be watching and the next thing Louis knew, he was in those strong arms and clinging to those lovely shoulders for dear life, kissed until he couldn't remember his name or what day of the week it was.

 

Harry smiled proudly as he let him go.

 

"Lou the tea's stewing," he murmured as he went to the fridge to find breakfast stuff.

 

Louis shook his head, coming-to.

 

"Hm? Oh...oh yeah..."

 

"You two are disgusting," Niall took his coffee to the sofa and slid down low so as to stay out of sight.

 

"Quite welcome to stay somewhere else, birdie," Louis called sweetly.

 

"Hey, how come he gets butterfly and I get called birdie?" Niall complained.

 

Louis sipped his tea.

 

"Because he's prettier than you?"

 

Niall sulked, lower lip pushed out.

 

"Hey, you're not so bad," Zayn touched a fisted hand to Niall's knee. "Something about blondes in white..."

 

Niall smiled at him, settling his head on Zayn's shoulder.

 

Louis shot Harry a look, who'd stuck his head out of the fridge curiously.

 

Louis mouthed _'Do you think..?'_ while Harry shrugged, taking out eggs and bacon.

 

"Full breakfast then?" He asked Louis, but Zayn shouted over the sofa;

 

"Yes, please, Haz!"

 

To which Louis scowled, then softened his smile for his beau.

 

"Sounds perfect, angel-face," he added.

 

Harry went about making them breakfast.

 

//

 

 

It was after lunch that Louis suddenly sat up.

 

"Hey Zayn, we should go out and get some stuff for later," he suggested.

 

Zayn frowned confusedly.

 

"What stuff?"

 

"Crisps, snacks... _you_ know," he added with a tone his friend should know well.

 

"Take Nialler," Zayn lolled sideways in the chair he'd commandeered to give Harry and Louis the sofa where they overlapped cutely.

 

Louis tutted.

 

"Funny, wanted to spend some time with my bestie..."

 

"Haz, he means you," Zayn winked and Harry giggled, kissing Louis' cheek.

 

Louis stood up and stomped over to pinch Zayn's ear, dragging him out of his seat and towards the door.

 

"Thank you for coming with me, Zayn, really appreciate it..."

 

Zayn pouted.

 

"Didn't have to be mean..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and put on his shoes and jacket., heading outside waiting for Zayn to catch him up.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was late afternoon by the time he got back  and his purchase was kind of hard to hide - especially as Zayn had two carrier bags full of accessories to go with it.

 

Louis tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly, bursting in.

 

"Ta-da!" He greeted, arms clutched around his abdomen, jacket pulled shut.

 

Harry and Niall looked up sleepily from the sofa where they were slotted together platonically.

 

Louis couldn't temper his smile.

 

"Guess what?"

 

Harry frowned dubiously.

 

"What?

 

"I got you a present..."

 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

 

"You'll have to come and see," Louis smirked.

 

Niall made a noise of dissent.

 

"You're disgusting Tommo!"

 

Louis o'd his lips.

 

"Hey, nothing dirty," he promised, eyes flashing as Harry came close. "Although..."

 

Harry smiled softly.

 

"Come on then, Loubear. Impress me..."

 

Louis ignored the sickening nickname and flicked open one side of his jacket to reveal a perfectly white kitten with black paws and a dipped tail. It looked up at him, all big black pupils surrounded with amber irises.

 

Harry felt shaky and swallowed hard.

 

"What's this?" He asked, paling.

 

Louis pushed a smile onto his lips, confused by Harry's lack of instant love for the baby cat.

 

"A kitten...I've wanted one for ages and I thought-"

 

"You thought you could replace Ed!" Harry stated, rather loudly and abruptly.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"No...no actually I know that we can never replace Ed it's just that I wanted to-"

 

"I'm not just going to forget it ever happened Louis!" Harry shouted, breathless with shock. "You can't just buy me things - _animals_ and think that's going to smooth it all over!"

 

Louis curled his jacket back around him, scooping the kitten into his hand, whispering in his ear. He looked at Harry for a long moment.

 

"This is Azza, his name means strong," Louis bravely explained although his voice was quavering and so were his hands, cradling the soft, warm creature. "He'd love to meet you when you're ready," he added, signalling to Zayn to bring the stuff in they'd bought for the new addition.

 

Harry stood and flexed his hands a few times, clenching and unclenching them until he called out sharply;

 

"Niall!" and stormed out of the house, the blonde lad running after him.

 

//

 

It was actually Zayn that sat with the angel while he contemplated his thoughts high on the hill among the buttercups, The breeze sifted through Harry's long hair, tossing the curls onto his back. He stretched out his wings and let the breeze tickle through his gappy feathers.

 

They'd grow back soon and then he'd show Louis how it felt to fly.

 

 _Louis_.

 

He dipped his head.

 

"You know, there's this story I never got to tell you," Zayn mused softly beside him, mostly a quiet companion and certainly not one to push Harry in a certain direction regarding his feelings on things.

 

"Oh?" Harry looked up, green eyes latent and blinking slowly over them.

 

"Last year Louis found this cat," he said and the words sounded so familiar, Harry couldn't quite place them though. "I think he was injured, hit by a car and left for dead, his leg was bad. Louis took him in though and fed him - he named him and everything, you know what he's like," Zayn rolled his eyes and-

 

Actually, Harry found that strange. He did know what Louis was like, he was a miniature doctor with his tendencies for first aid and staying cool in a crisis. Harry sometimes wondered where the demon in him truly was.

 

"He got in so much trouble," Zayn was smiling, his curly lashes dark on his eyes which crinkled in amused memory, his smile creased with dimple-like folds. "He zoned out for a whole three months, none of us could get hold of him..."

 

"Did you think he was dead?" Harry wondered.

 

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head.

 

"I could feel the connection, I just couldn't get through to him. Apparently the cat had an owner and she came by one day asking to put up a flyer on Louis' cabin. He handed Moss right over but-" Zayn swallowed, his smile saddening a bit.

 

He flicked Harry a look as if to test if he could trust him with his next words. Harry lifted his brows expectantly.

 

"But I don't think he ever got over it. I think Moss found a way into his human heart and it was harder to let him go than he thought."

 

Harry swallowed, flicking his eyes away with a  sigh.

 

"So he just wanted a cat, then? Is that what you're saying?"

 

Zayn smiled, reaching out to rub a hand across Harry's shoulders.

 

"I think he's trying to make this better...and I think he's hurting too, but he's to blame and he can never change that. I know that won't sit easy with him."

 

"He's having nightmares still," Harry shared. "Less when I sleep with him but..."

 

Zayn nodded knowingly.

 

"I remember once we had to kill these hamsters. It was like our first demon-test. And he passed with flying colours but I was the one that found him afterwards crying his heart out at what we'd done. He made me promise not to tell anyone or he'd learn a spell to turn me into a frog," Zayn recalled with a snort. "Little shit..."

 

Harry made a pained face, pressing his forehead to his knee.

 

"I've fucked it up haven't I?"

 

Zayn smiled, shaking his head.

 

"I'm not releasing Louis of his blame. I'm just saying...he cares more than you think. He just doesn't know how to express it...I don't think-" Zayn swallowed. "He doesn't know what love is, not really. He might feel it, might have a human instinct but he's never seen it, you know?"

 

Harry swallowed thickly.

 

"He's going to see it," He stood up determinedly. "He's going to see so much of it he'll be sick of it."

 

Zayn bit his lips against his delighted smile.

 

"Think I'll wait out here while you two sort things out..."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Niall's still at the house..."

 

Zayn winked.

 

"I'll sort that out, you go home now," he suggested gently.

 

Harry walked away with a bit of a frown, looking back on the dark haired man and wondering which of them was actually the angel.

 

//

 

"Louis!" Harry threw the door back just in case the demon had stupid ideas to take the kitten back or to fall out of love with him.

 

Louis looked up from the counter where he was preparing food.

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, distracted.

 

Louis looked sheepish, his tail flicking shyly.

 

"Thought I'd make a nice dinner for two," he offered tightly, swallowing. "Kicked Niall out," he added after.

 

Harry came toward him and took the utensils out of his hands, twining their fingers together, nuzzling noses with the shorter demon.

 

"Louis, I'm sorry okay? I was just upset, I didn't mean to yell at you, I don't hate Azza and I'll meet him, okay? If you'll let me, I'll meet him..."

 

Louis blinked, biting his lip.

 

"He's asleep, actually," he offered quietly, a bit breathless at how their hands were combined. "But I'm sure he'd be over the moon to meet you when he's awake."

 

Harry smiled a bit, eyes filling with emotional tears.

 

"I'm sorry I was a dickhead," he offered.

 

Louis spat out some undignified laughter.

 

"Think this one is all on me, angel..." he mused.

 

"No," Harry cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb there. "It's _not_ all on you...what happened...it was God's way of testing us somehow, what happened to Ed wasn't your fault."

 

Louis frowned up at him, confused.

 

"God wouldn't-"

 

Harry pressed a kiss over his lips.

 

"I don't know the details, all I know is that you can't blame yourself for this any more, okay? We have to get past what happened..."

 

Louis pressed his lips together, tears coming to his own eyes.

 

"I miss him," he whispered. "I just-I can't get the image out of my head, that day when you-"

 

Louis sucked in a breath, determinedly blinking away his tears.

 

"He was such a little fiend..." he added fondly with a wistful smile.

 

Harry stepped closer, pulling Louis into his body.

 

"Azza is going to be the awesomest cat, okay? We'll teach him tricks and he can have kittens and-"

 

Louis laughed at that, pressing his chin into Harry's chest.

 

"Kittens?" He teased with warm eyes. Harry only nodded, tilting Louis' face up with his hand to kiss him, slow and tender.

 

"Missed that too," Louis murmured against his lips.

 

He turned Harry towards the counter to press him there, tightening his arms around the angel's waist as he went on tiptoe to reach.

 

Harry melted into giggles, pulling away.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Sorry Lou, it's just-are you trying to take charge, seriously? Because, babe, you've no chance," Harry reminded him gently, bending forward to dip Louis back as he stole a searing kiss from his lips.

 

"It's like that, demon," Harry mumbled, brushing his swollen lips to Louis'.

 

Louis blinked, eyes purple as they changed.

 

"Remind me what realm I'm in?" Louis asked weakly.

 

Harry smirked, straightening up. Louis felt clinging to his waist was a necessity.

 

"What were you making for my romantic dinner, then?" Harry looked over his shoulder curiously.

 

"AH!" Louis turned him away quickly, sending him off with a gentle pat on the backside and a belated devilish grin as his eyes flashed red at the pleasure of the contact.

 

"Go and dress nice for dinner," Louis told him, turning back to his counter.

 

//

 

 

Louis was worried that Harry was going to like Azza's tail more than his own.

 

Harry met the kitten when they woke around midday, joining their pets in the living room with sleepy loved-up smiles and joined hands. Harry could proudly boast keeping Louis nightmare free last night.

 

Louis had cooked them a lovely chicken meal with mashed potatoes and Harry had worn his best jeans and a dimpled smile to dinner.

 

He sat with Azza in his lap playing with him

 

"He's so cute...look at his little black feet..."

 

"Like your wings," Louis pointed out softly.

 

Harry smiled at that, at how this kitten was his mirror image, white and black.

 

Louis had tucked himself around Harry somehow, chin in his shoulder from behind as Harry stroked the tiny kitten in his lap.

 

"Lou, what was it like?" He asked then, his mind on a subject that had bothered him since he'd found himself back in heaven.

 

"What was what like?" Louis frowned, tightening his arms around Harry's waist. His tail couldn't quite reach Harry otherwise he'd have that wrapped around the angel, too.

 

Harry cleared his throat a bit, threading his fingers through Louis' that sat on his belly.

 

"Waiting," he said simply, knowing Louis would understand.

 

Louis tensed behind him and Harry felt his soft breath against his neck but he didn't know if he should turn or if Louis would find that too much, to look at him and describe the horror of the Underworld. He didn't know what Louis had seen-what he'd gone through to save him, but his heart swelled with the knowledge of it.

 

He lay Azza to the carpet to let the kitten wander for a while, twisting to cup Louis' cheek. He was staring into the room, teeth clenched, angular cheeks and jaw set harshly, eyes icy cold and clouding over. It didn't take long for them to black out and Harry tried not to gasp, tried to just murmur sweet things to keep Louis with him, enough to expel his words and maybe relieve his dark dreams tonight.

 

"...Babe I still can't believe you did that...all for me...I love you, I hope you know that..."

 

Louis blinked over his dark eyes, closing them so Harry couldn't see. He let out a sigh and shuddered a bit so Harry shifted, changing their position so Louis was wrapped in him now, Harry sideways on the sofa and pulling Louis towards his chest.

 

"I don't know how to describe it, Haz," Louis considered quietly, almost a whisper.

 

Harry flicked his wings out a bit, drawing them carefully around Louis' body like a cocoon- something he knew made Louis feel safe when he was under the protection of Harry's wings.

 

"Try, Lou," he hummed, kissing his temple as Louis softened a bit against him.

 

Louis huffed out.

 

"It's dark, you know? Not like night time with a moon or a bit of lamp light from somewhere...like dark enough to make you sink into it and disappear..."

 

Harry swallowed hard, nodding. His arms tightened unconsciously.

 

"There's this noise...like-" Louis grimaced. "Like people dying, basically. Screams and-"

 

Harry made a noise and folded his legs around Louis, too.

 

Louis couldn't help his smile at that, distracted by the love emanating from the angel beside him. He could feel the warmth and looked to his right slightly where Harry was cradling him like his favourite toy. Louis wriggled a bit to lay his forearms to Harry's chest, snaking his tail around Harry's ankle that rested just above his bum.

 

His eyes were blue when they met Harry's, warm and fond.

 

"You look like a bloody koala bear," Louis chastised gently.

 

"I don't bloody care," Harry gruffed stubbornly.

 

Louis hitched up to place a kiss on his lips.

 

"You don't want to hear the rest," Louis assured softly with a sad tinge in his eyes, long lashes fanning across his cheeks as he sighed.

 

Harry thumbed into his cheek.

 

"Please, Louis, just tell me," he begged.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Why, because you think I won't have nightmares anymore? You think it erases the darkness from my mind? I'm a demon, Harry, I'll always be dark."

 

Harry was glowing, had been since his wings had curved into action around him and Louis didn't miss the irony of his claim.

 

"Not with me," Harry argued back gently.

 

Louis conceded on that. Harry certainly instigated something inside of him he'd never felt before. Maybe that's why he'd found the tunnel so difficult.

 

He swallowed around the hard lump in his throat.

 

"It was ugly, Harry," he forced the words out. "I've never been scared of my own home but I was petrified of what they'd do to me and how I'd end up. I was completely given over to it because of what I've done and how I deserve the punishment but-"

 

Harry cupped the back of his neck, thumbing through the hair at his nape softly.

 

"My biggest regret was losing you." Louis admitted tightly. "Sat there, surrounded by evil and all I could think was how I'd failed you and how much I was going to miss having you around..."

 

Harry choked on what Louis suspected was emotional tears. Harry seemed to sniff them up though, when he peeked at his face and found a brave, watery smile there.

 

"I wouldn't have let you if I knew," Harry stated.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"I know. _Idiot_."

 

Harry found the humour in that, chucking out a breathy laugh.

 

"When I found out what you'd done...that-" He swallowed again, biting his lip. "That you were gone it felt like-like my heart had fallen out of my chest," Harry admitted.

 

Louis wriggled up to kiss him again, slow and sweet. He let their lips linger, let the warmth share between them and the quiver in Harry's be steadied by the heat in his. It was kissing to express a mutual fear and gratitude, kissing to affirm their emotions. It went a bit beyond 'I love you" the way their mouths and tongues met and clashed, bodies pressing close, as close as they could physically get.

 

"M'not leaving," Harry warned huskily as he drew away enough to focus cross-eyes on Louis' face.

 

Louis smiled against his lips.

 

"Excuse me but who said I wanted you to live with me anyway?" He hummed, sucking Harry's lips again for a long moment, squeezing his eyes shut to remember the feeling of this moment.

 

"I'll hitch a bloody hammock in the woods and stalk you if you'd prefer," Harry mumbled and Louis pressed a harsh kiss to his mouth, nudging between his thighs to get Harry to lower his legs from his back.

 

"I'm completely in love with you," Louis stated then, very earnestly. Harry choked on the honesty of it. "Will you let me show you how much?"

 

And-

 

Was he asking..?

 

Was that his way of saying-

 

"Haz?" Louis nuzzled his jaw, kissing the skin below his ear, sucking on it sweetly.

 

Harry thought he'd probably melted into the sofa and was incapable of speech.

 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out because he was pretty sure he knew what Louis meant and his promise of 'very soon' was coming about quicker than Harry expected.

 

Louis paused, kissing just below Harry's bottom lip.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

It was Harry's first time and Harry was hoping Louis might have forgotten that to make this moment less awkward. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Of course I'm sure," he replied a little sulkily, lowering his feet to the sofa to reach between them and undo his jeans.

 

Louis was swiping off his shirt and kicking off his grey sweatpants, the ones with black panels in the inside of the legs that Harry loved seeing him in.

 

"Hm, c'mere," he coaxed Louis back down against him quickly, missing the little demon's heat against his skin and their kissing turned both deep and messy as they worked up to something more.

 

Louis kept murmuring about 'taking this to the bedroom?' but Harry kept shaking his head, wanting to remember this moment forever, when Louis first made love to him and he didn't care that it was on a sofa because everything felt so good.

 

Louis' hands on him felt good, the way Louis kissed him felt good, the lube Louis slicked his fingers with felt really, really good. Louis' fingers inside him felt insanely good and if he'd thought it would be awkward or embarrassing being new to it all, Louis didn't let it get that way for one minute and Harry actually thought he liked kissing Louis more than anything, the way he could cup the back of his head and curl his small body closer.

 

Louis was pressing on his knees, bending them up towards his body and out slightly, shuffling into place between his legs. Harry wriggled a bit, feeling awkward.

 

"You can wrap them round me in a minute, babe," Louis breathed and the endearment had Harry choking out a breathless moan.

 

Louis pressed into him, gentle and hot, so so hot, like a searing sword sheathed by Harry's body, tight and new to it all. Louis made sure to take his time, to kiss him a lot, to let Harry's awe-wide eyes flutter shut in secondary desire as he shifted within and soon it wasn't about that anymore, wasn't about how careful he had to be or slow he had to go.

 

Soon Louis was deep and tight inside him and it was all about wrapping Harry's long legs around him, Louis' tail lashing around his ankle and lips pressing to his neck to nibble on his pulse point. His wings were messily strewn behind him but if he arched up, Louis' hands would dig into his shoulders, would tug on his feathers lightly as he sank impossibly deeper within him.

 

Harry had thought heaven was the epitome of happiness, the place dreams were meant to come true and idealism achieved. heaven was nothing compared to what Louis made him feel, hot and little in his arms. He was spicy, smelled like cinnamon and ginger when he was sweaty, his hair was damp against his forehead so Harry pushed it gently up out of the way, creating a wet quiff.

 

His lips fell open as Louis sank down, his body reaching for a high it couldn't yet find. When their eyes met, though, that instigated something. The heated red of Louis orbs told Harry exactly how much he was enjoying this, how much his boyfriend desired him and this was it really, the moment he gave himself entirely over to someone else, to be a part of their life and to let them love him.

 

Harry had only dreamed of love, had always been so rejected and hurt and cynical before but now-

 

"Lou...Oh, God, Louis..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Louis whispered, nosing under his ear, licking there and playfully nipping with his sharp teeth.

 

"Fuck! Fu-" Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Louis took a tight palm around him and Harry's vision danced with stars as he gazed back at his boyfriend, determined to come looking into those pools of red.

 

"Sweet angel, you're so beautiful," Louis regarded, leaning down to kiss him and it must have been the combination of everything-Louis, hot, filling him over and over, his hands on that little demon form clutching at his lovely skin, the way Louis' hand was tight-tight around him, bringing him off, the way Louis' lips were meshing with his, showing him love.

 

Harry was coming and he hoped to God Louis was coming too because he couldn't hold back anymore than he could stop clutching him close, holding tight for dear life in the hope he might survive this feeling. It was intensity, the strongest he'd felt it and his body let out a blinding flash of light at his pinnacle, leaving them both a bit breathless as they collapsed together on the bed.

 

Louis shifted first, gently withdrawing, cradling Harry's big body under him in his small arms the best he could, placing small kisses over his face.

 

"Angel...are you okay? Talk to me, Hazzy..."

 

"Love you," Harry whispered weakly. "Love you, love you, love..."

 

He felt Louis smile against his cheek, kissing there after.

 

"What was that flash?" Louis murmured, settling into Harry's arms and tangling their legs together as they lay on the sofa, each reluctant to move.

 

Harry hitched a breath.

 

Oh God. And yeah, of course. There was _that_. He swallowed.

 

"I...M'not sure, actually," he lied. "Gonna ask Niall later..."

 

He briefly wondered where their friends were and prayed silently they wouldn't burst in them post-sex on the sofa. He smirked at the thought, combing fingers through Louis' sweat-wetted hair.

 

"As long as you're okay?" Louis checked, kissing his lips softly.

 

Harry nodded, dimpling.

 

"That was incredible..."

 

Louis allowed himself a smug smile.

 

"Pretty damn good, hot-stuff," he agreed audaciously and Harry laughed, loud and sharp.

 

"So romantic!" He accused mockingly.

 

Louis nuzzled his jaw.

 

"Hey, wanna take a shower with me, sweet-cheeks?" He hummed.

 

Harry wanted to take vows with him, never mind a shower.

 

He shifted to get up, letting Louis lead the way.

 

//

 

Zayn and Niall reappeared around dinner time, their timing impeccable.

 

"So where did you guys go last night?" Harry enquired with an arched brow.

 

Zayn smiled wickedly, tapping the side of his studded nose.

 

"Secret."

 

"Niall?" Harry turned to his best friend from where he was serving dinner onto four plates.

 

"Ah-around, you know," he murmured vaguely.

 

Harry shot Louis a look, lips pursed in bemusement.

 

"Did you two like...get it on or something?" He wondered out loud.

 

Louis choked on his mouthful of squash, Ribena being his favourite Harry had discovered.

 

"Hades, Harry," he teased, flicking Zayn a curious look. "But like...did you?"

 

Harry chuckled at that, laying the plates out and sitting by Louis who instantly wrapped his tail around Harry's ankle claimingly.

 

Harry slid him a dimpled smile, one that shared their knowledge of the intimacy they'd shared today.

 

"Can't two guys just hang out now?" Zayn asked back, avoiding the question.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Sure...no biggie," he mused. "eh, Harold?"

 

"Nope," Harry shook his head, reaching a toe out to brush Niall's ankle. "Hey, catch up after dinner?"

 

Niall smiled and nodded eagerly tucking into his food.

 

//

 

They tucked themselves away in the woods, high up in the branches of a big tree, nestled side by side. Harry tipped his head to Niall's shoulder.

 

"Niall, I'm in big trouble," Harry stated seriously and Niall tilted his head at Harry's sigh.

 

"Why, what did you do?" Niall mused.

 

"It happened-it...I had the _thing_ , you know, the flash," he stuttered out brokenly, sucking in a panicked breath afterwards.

 

Niall frowned.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know," Harry urged. " _THE_ flash," he emphasised.

 

Niall took three full minutes to click.

 

"What, wait-"

 

"Yes," Harry agreed instantly as Niall suddenly remembered.

 

"But-"

 

"I know," Harry frowned with a pout. "I fucking know."

 

Niall was quiet again, but his arm had come up to tuck a hand over Harry's other shoulder, silently strong for him and a supportive gesture that Harry needed right now.

 

"Well, you love each other don't you?" Niall checked.

 

Harry nodded with another soft sigh, dipping his head.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"And he sold his soul to save you so we know it's not just a casual thing..."

 

"I guess," Harry agreed, his voice low with reluctance.

 

"I don't know what to say," Niall admitted, awed.

 

"Nor do I," Harry mused. "I mean we got told about it in school and I heard some stories but never anyone that _actually_ -"

 

"Hey, Zayn will know," Niall suddenly inserted.

 

Harry scoffed.

 

"No, come on..."

 

"He will! He knows everything about angels, I swear!"

 

Harry knew that. He'd told Louis to kiss him to heal him and that was one of the oldest tricks in the books. He frowned, wondering why Zayn had dedicated a large part of his learning to the celestial beings he and his kind were encouraged to hate.

 

"I can't ask him because then he'll know," Harry pointed out, looking into Niall's hopeful face.

 

"Then _I'll_ ask him! I'll say that I've been wondering for ages if it was true because it's like folklore and he tells me a lot anyway from his books so he won't even suspect anything..." Niall offered.

 

Harry swallowed hesitantly.

 

"Really, he won’t suspect?"

 

Niall shook his head.

 

"Won't even do it right away. Give it a couple of days until he mentions something and then I'll slip it in..."

 

Harry huffed out a breath. A _couple_ of days. A couple of days of avoiding this subject, of pretending he didn't have the weight of the realms on his shoulders. A couple of days of pretending to Louis that everything was hunky dory and he wasn't really having the biggest melt-down since time began.

 

Well, actually...

 

There was that one time Nathaniel - the angel of fire - created the realm known as Hell with a little too much transformation of his aspiring energy.

 

Harry smirked. Okay, he wasn't the _worst_ angel to walk the Earth or reside in Heaven. But he was seriously freaking out

 

//

 

"Hey, there's the lazy angels now," Louis winked at Harry as he loped in behind Niall and his blue eyes lingered a moment, silently checking he was okay.

 

Harry nodded with a reassuring smile.

 

"Why, what did you useless demons need us for then?" Harry shot right back with a smirk.

 

"FIFA!" Louis pointed to the screen. "Zayn's hopeless and I need Niall to rescue me," he decided.

 

Niall chuckled and took over Zayn's controller as the darker demon headed towards Harry who was heading for the kitten's bed.

 

He was frowning confusedly, scratching into his hair.

 

"Y'alright Harry?" Zayn checked.

 

"Where's Azza?" He began pacing the room confusedly, scanning the floor.

 

"What?" Louis asked distractedly, elbowing Niall as he tried to beat him at the football game they were playing. "What do you mean where is he, I fed him and put him to bed after play time..."

 

Zayn nodded, humming in affirmation of that claim.

 

Harry looked up in silent concentration as to where the kitten had gotten to and his lips fell open as his eyes reached the window where the kitten bed was perched under.

 

Azza was hanging by his claws to the curtain, small and scared and... _climbing_ , it seemed.

 

"Louis!" He hissed accusingly, dashing over to rescue the baby cat, scooping him into one big hand and carefully unhooking his claws from the material with the other.

 

"You just left him hanging there!" Harry chastised as Louis threw down his controller and came running over, ghosting Harry's side.

 

"I didn't see him!" Louis defended, evidently hurt by his lack of animal-sitting skill. "He must have got bored of sleeping..." he added thoughtfully.

 

Harry glared at him. This was no time for jokes.

 

"What if he'd fallen?" Harry asked pertinently.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Azza was making weak meow noises, curling into Harry's protective palms which all but encompassed him.

 

"Sorry, Hazzy, I didn't see him...you know I would've saved him if I did..."

 

Zayn flicked Harry a look.

 

"I'm to blame as well..."

 

"Not your cat," Harry said in a sulky little voice, strutting off towards the bedroom with the kitten in his possession.

 

When he closed the door a little heavily, Louis frowned at Zayn.

 

"What was that about?"

 

Zayn shrugged and they both looked to Niall who used every trick in the book to not look guilty. His cheeks still flushed.

 

"Lads, he's fine, stop stressing and get down here..."

 

Louis hovered, unsure whether to go to the bedroom and talk this out.

 

"I'll go if you like?" Zayn offered, and it reminded Louis of when he'd gotten the cat and Harry had confided in his best friend over him.

 

He went and sat sullenly on the sofa, dropping down with a huff.

 

"Think maybe it's my turn," Niall got up subtly stepping across Louis' feet and tail to sneak down the corridor, knocking on the bedroom door quietly.

 

When he disappeared inside, Louis crossed his arms and frowned glaring at the TV screen.

 

"Careful, you'll break it," Zayn teased.

 

Louis remembered that time he'd been so mad he'd broken an electric wire hung between two pylons by staring at it so hard. He'd blacked out an entire village for two whole days and although his demon-points had gone up, he'd felt a little bit scared by his own unknown power.

 

Of course now he knew what his ability was and how and when to use it but still...He flicked his eyes away from the fibreglass screen just in case.

 

"Come on," Zayn sat down and opened his arms and Louis didn't soften or hug him back, he just leaned stiffly toward him with a sigh.

 

"Why don't I make my vegetable curry for dinner?" Zayn suggested softly. "You can help me chop..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and stood with a huff but Zayn knew he loved chopping when Zayn was head chef.

 

"Get on with it then," Louis tsk'ed, but Zayn was smiling as Louis was trying not to.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Louis kept flicking glances at Harry's profile while they ate. After dinner all four of them settled in for a movie and Harry deliberately wrapped himself in Niall so Louis couldn't get close and Louis had sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest with Zany's calves either side of him as he sat behind.

 

When it came time for bed he really didn't know where things stood. He said a soft goodnight to the boys and bit his lip as Harry stood and stretched, his beautiful pale, lean form a sight to behold as muscles moved under his skin, his happy trail springing out from his waistband one hair at a time with the stretch.

 

He yawned, covering his mouth slightly and Louis spied his dimple. Breathtaking.

 

Harry was always so breathtaking and yet something was wrong.

 

"Should I--er...do you want me sleep out here?" Louis hedged, shifting foot to foot, tail slowly swishing side to side.

 

Harry shot him a frown.

 

"No, course not."

 

"Oh," Louis nodded, following him into the bedroom and climbing into bed, curling around Harry's back even though his wings pressed tightly to his chest. He fancied waking up with feather-marks tomorrow. And maybe every other day until he died.

 

Harry didn't say anything as they drifted off to sleep and Louis was surprised to find himself waking to a strange sensation, a soft pressure working up the covers.

 

He started-to, snapping his head up only to see Azza stalking up the duvet.

 

" _Hades_ , Azza, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Louis whispered, pulling the kitten close to his chest where the little animal purred.

 

"I'm sorry little guy, okay? I'm sorry I left you to climb the curtain and that you got stuck and were hanging for so long..."

 

Louis kissed his kitten ear and the animal flicked it, meowing cutely.

 

"What are you doing to my cat?" Harry's voice was low as he turned in the bed, shuffling up to Louis and slinging an arm across his waist.

 

Louis stared at him.

 

"Saying sorry," he admitted.

 

Harry leaned across and kissed Louis' forehead.

 

"Should think so too..."

 

Louis smiled a bit, flicking Harry a half-hopeful, half-bemused look.

 

"Are we...I mean, am I forgiven?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, smushing his head back into the pillow as Louis settled into him a bit, cradling Azza by his chest. Harry intended to sleep more, it seemed. Louis sighed and let the kitten distract him.

 

/

 

 

"So!" Niall clapped his hands together at the breakfast table, loud and sharp, making Louis jump a little as he stirred their porridge.

 

"Fucking hell, Niall," he complained.

 

"Who's up for a monster hike then?" Niall waggled his brows.

 

Louis peered into the pan, not responding right away, waiting to see what Harry would choose.

 

"M'not really feeling it," Harry admitted in his soft voice, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Louis subtly watched him from the side of his vision.

 

When Harry looked to him, he snapped his gaze back to the porridge.

 

"Lou?" Niall asked brightly, as if Louis would even dream of leaving Harry behind while he trekked hills.

 

"Think I'll keep Haz company," he mused.

 

Niall laughed deeply, elbowing Harry who blushed.

 

"You're a sure bet there, bro..."

 

"Shut up," Harry slapped him on the back of the head lightly.

 

"Zen?" Niall checked of the last member of the room.

 

Zayn smiled slowly with one side of his mouth, his dark lashes low and curly. His eyes were a beautiful colour today, Louis noted. Like whiskey and melted chocolate. He was rubbing his earring nervously between finger and thumb and he gave Harry that curious tilt of his head again, wondering if his friend liked the blonde angel after all.

 

"Sure, up for it," Zayn replied.

 

"I'll make you a picnic," Louis offered instantly, opening the fridge and burying his head, putting together some sandwiches and adding scotch eggs and chunks of cheese. He had some cans of fizzy he slipped in along with penguin bars.

 

"Come and eat, Lou," Harry called him over to the seat beside him, patting it lazily.

 

Louis slipped into it, surprised to feel the tickle of Harry's hand wrapping around his tail as it snaked about behind him. Louis looked at him and Harry smiled, that dark sexy smile that came with a killer dimple.

 

"What shall we do today while the boys go hiking?" He asked in a slow drawl, genuinely interested in Louis' answer. His brows propped up just-so in waiting to hear it.

 

Louis probably didn't need to answer, his heart was beating so hard he was sure Harry would hear it. But Harry had been mad at him last night and now...now he looked like he wanted to crawl on top of Louis and consume him kiss by kiss.

 

"Eh...your fern probably needs watering, doesn't it?" He said, no idea why those words fell through his lips.

 

The whole table stopped chewing to stare at Louis.

 

Harry smiled brightly, irking a brow.

 

"Gardening it is then," he cheered jovially while Louis ducked his head low.

 

He was muttering and Harry thought he heard _'not that fucking fern you prat'_ , but he wasn't sure so he just frowned bemusedly at him.

 

"Right," Niall stood, scraping his chair back. "We're heading out...don't, you know, over-do the _gardening_ ," he winked.

 

Harry hummed his agreement and saw them to the door while Louis threw his spoon in his half-eaten bowl and sighed out.

 

Harry leaned in the doorway, jeans slung low on his hips, ripped in the knees and beautifully soft on him, the rivet undone to peek at his happy trail. His arm was high, fingers tousling his hair a bit suggestively if Louis wasn't mistaken.

 

"So..." he drew it out, low and sexy. "Going to come and water these ferns?"

 

Louis blinked, not missing the way Harry deliberately said _'these ferns'_ to intimate he was referring to his own tattoos in their plural number.

 

He slowly stood up and came toward his beau, placing his hands lightly against those large leaf patterns on his hips, hands shaking almost as much as the quiver in Harry's muscle.

 

He tiptoed to reach, tail slipping around Harry's waist to secure him as he connected their lips.

 

Harry slowly banded his arms around Louis as the kiss deepened, bending to hitch one under Louis' backside before he jostled him upwards, heading for their room.

 

"Haz," Louis pressed hands to his shoulders with an indignant flush on his cheeks. "Bloody hell I'm a _demon_ not a Princess..."

 

Harry gently tossed him on the bed and crawled up over him, kissing over his skin from hip to collar-bone before reconnecting their mouths with a growl of approval as he rubbed himself against Louis' body, the soft jeans really no barrier between them, the same way Louis' clothes seemed insignificant.

 

Harry was pulling them off, resolutely undressing both Louis and himself, rolling Louis under him in tightly wrapped arms.

 

"Angel," Louis gasped as Harry sank down the bed with a slither, fisting around him and then working his tongue onto Louis' arousal.

 

Louis couldn't quite work out what had gotten into Harry but he wasn't about to question it, shifting restlessly on the bed trying not to thrust up into Harry's mouth. Harry cupped his bottom to help that urge, controlling the exact angle and depth at which he took Louis, something that made Louis doubt his stories about not finding anyone to love a fallen angel but then Louis recognised the difference between love and something else.

 

Carnal instinct had driven his desire until Harry waltzed in and de-activated that default programming, re-wiring Louis without even knowing he was doing it.

 

"Haz...c'mere..." Louis called softly as he choked against his sharp rise to climax, Harry's hand finishing him off as he laid on Louis' body, falling into a messy kiss as Louis' seed spurted over his left hip, exactly where he'd been planning to aim, with the hope of hitting both leaves but he cared more about kissing Louis right now that anything else.

 

Harry licked into his mouth, cupping his head, laying across his thigh slightly to rub there, reminding Louis of Harry's unfinished business.

 

"Where do you want to...?" Louis whispered as Harry ducked to lick at his throat, over his collarbones with a needy moan that almost had him hard again.

 

Harry knelt up a bit, pulling away, but only to draw Louis' little hand to him, to wrap around him and lead him in a stroking gesture.

 

Louis soon caught the drift and met Harry's gaze, locking their eyes to silently tell him just how much he meant to him but Louis wasn't sure one look could really do him justice.

 

"I love you, angel-face," Louis murmured, quickening his hand, watching Harry shuffle a bit closer, straddling his thighs. Louis wasn't sure why until Harry aimed at his chest, crying out as he finally spilled over, come falling on Louis' tattoo across his collarbones.

 

It was like lightning, the spark of light. Like when the photocopier passed over the sheet of paper, blinding and so, so quick. Louis blinked a few times as Harry fell to the side of him on the bed, panting hard.

 

Louis looked over, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Haz, you okay? It happened again?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, weakly sighing out, a hand covering his face.

 

"You're not hurt are you? Is it your way of healing?" He probed.

 

Harry shook his head pulling Louis into a cuddle and kissing into his hair, mostly because he knew it was the only thing to shut Louis up and just in case it wasn't enough this time, he kissed his mouth again for long, long moments after.

 

They drew patterns over each other's skin until Louis stirred some hours later.

 

"Where y'going?" Harry asked, looking up with latent green eyes.

 

"Get our picnic, sweet-cheeks," Louis leaned down to kiss him quickly.

 

Harry watched him go with a confused frown.

 

Louis had made them a picnic too?

 

"Figured we wouldn't be leaving this room unless we could help it," Louis explained as he brought two lunch-boxes in - Spiderman ones.

 

Harry flicked him a look but didn't comment on it, sucking on his Um Bongo juice carton while Louis speared a Ribena. Harry stared at it.

 

"Sorry, last one, babe," Louis shrugged with a lip-press.

 

Harry grinned around his straw, chewing it as his dimple appeared.

 

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, sneaking Louis' cracker and cheese.

 

Louis stuck his tongue out.

 

"Put that to good use, if you like," Harry teased with a wink.

 

Louis felt his eyes burn red at the suggestion, taking a deep breath to temper his demon side.

 

Harry ended up rolling Louis beneath him, then on top of him so Louis could ride his hips and take him deep and it was all reaffirming, really, it was insanely hot and inexplicably tender in the same regard and Harry pressed gentle thumbs into Louis' eye-lids when he came this time, the flash unseen by his boyfriend who wondered why Harry was censoring him.

 

"Is that new?" Louis panted as he fell against Harry's chest. "Not letting me see you when you come?"

 

Harry shook his head, holding Louis tightly.

 

"Wanted to feel your eyelashes," he lied and-

 

Louis giggled, completely adorable in his amusement.

 

"You're so weird," he accused fondly, stroking Harry's chest and placing kisses there.

 

"Hm, I know, I date a demon and all sorts," Harry smirked.

 

Louis nodded, growing sleepy in the warm circle of Harry's arms. He yawned cutely.

 

"Can we have a nap, babe?" Louis asked softly, already his lashes fluttering down heavy over his eyes.

 

"Absolutely," Harry ran his big hand up Louis' little back, fanning his fingers against his tan skin. "Sleep, Lou," he hummed as Louis settled into a comfortable position on his chest.

 

//

 

Harry let Louis sleep in as he got up to shower and start a slow casserole for dinner for the four of them.

 

Zayn and Niall came back at some point in the later afternoon and Harry poured them the home-made lemonade he'd made for them, smiling as they also went for showers one after the other.

 

He guessed Zayn had slipped into the bedroom to see Louis because Niall crept out, peeking about himself, tilting his head to signal Harry to join him outside.

 

They sat cross-legged in front of Ed's grave so it looked like they were mourning.

 

Harry huffed out a bit.

 

"Did you...?" He began, but trailed off painfully, not wanting to ask, really. Not wanting to know even more.

 

"Yeah," Niall nodded, biting his lip.

 

He was quiet which brought Harry's gaze around to him, petrified. If Niall was reluctant it had to be bad.

 

"Hit me with it," Harry said.

 

Niall nodded a bit, swallowing.

 

"Okay so like, it was written in the folklore that once an angel found his mate for life, his _one_ ," Niall expressed. "This flashing happens, it's like a sign or something. Some kind of fate thing that's saying two angels are destined to be together, that nothing should part them. If they were to, let's say break up," Niall suggested, with a heavier swallow. "Things wouldn't turn out great lets put it like that."

 

"That's folklore, though, right?" Harry asked quickly. "That's not what's happening to me?"

 

Niall peeked at him.

 

"It doesn't happen to everybody, Hazza. Not every couple who is in love or destined gets this sign..."

 

Harry frowned, confused.

 

"What does that _mean_ , Niall?" He asked desperately.

 

"It isn't just folklore when it's happening to you right now," he pointed out. "...and it’s a rare thing so there's absolutely nothing else it can be..."

 

"But it's like when I'm-" Harry paused hitching a steadying breath as his voice thickened with unshed tears. "When I'm having an orgasm, you know?" He whispered even though they were alone. "Couldn't it just be-"

 

"That's when your souls are closest together," Niall interrupted with an awed expression fixed on his pale, handsome face.

 

"W-what?" Harry choked out.

 

Niall nodded.

 

"It's true, _think_ about it..."

 

Harry didn't want to think about it.

 

"But we're not both angels!" He snapped, getting up to pace up and down the orchard with a hand in his hair. "How can this even make sense?!"

 

He looked to Niall to instigate a response, Niall shrugged.

 

"But you believe this? You believe that a forbidden pairing - an angel and a demon for fuck's sake - can instigate this utterly rare, completely bizarre ritual from the gods that states we belong together?"

 

Niall pressed his lips together sighing out.

 

"You'd be protected," he said quietly, seeing Harry's distress and not wanting to add to it.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, flipping his hair back and coming to sit beside his friend again.

 

"Well, the tale states that once you're chosen-once your pairing has been decided -  that's like it, for life. No-one can mess with Fate can they?" Niall reasoned.

 

"Wait," Harry swallowed down hard, frightened eyes lifting to Niall, lashes wet with emotion.

 

"What?" Niall cupped his arm, shuffling a bit closer to scoop around his shoulders, pulling him in.

 

"Louis doesn't even get a choice?" Harry frowned.

 

Niall spurted out some amused laughter.

 

"Pretty sure you two belong together, mate...."

 

"No, you don't get it," Harry pulled back again, looking Heaven-ward. "What if I'm not his one? What if he doesn't want me forever? Fate just decided this? The gods just decided?" He echoed helplessly. "What if he feels trapped? What if there's this bloody legacy that we both get ill if we're ever to part and then we're stuck together, resentful and hating and-"

 

"Harry...Hazza..." Niall was shaking him gently and Harry got up again to pace.

 

Niall got up too this time.

 

"That's not going to happen, Haz. Your souls can't be like...united if you don't both converge at the same moment," Niall considered. "Louis has to feel the same otherwise it wouldn't be happening."

 

"He might _feel_ the same but that doesn't mean he wants to be locked in forever," Harry stated lowly, tight and clipped in his words, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"Harry, I don't get why you're freaking out about this. Nothing needs to change."

 

"No?" Harry turned on him, eyes flashing. "I don't have to explain to Louis why I go off like a fucking lightning flash every time I come?"

 

Niall pursed his lips with a thoughtful 'hum'.

 

"Okay that's kinda hard to explain," he conceded.

 

Harry threw his arms up in exasperation and dropped them down by his sides with a huff.

 

"I'm royally fucked. If I don't tell him he's going to think I'm a freak, if I do tell him, he's going to feel trapped and resent me..."

 

Niall tilted his head.

 

"Louis loves you, he's not going to resent you..."

 

"You really think I'm his 'one'?" Harry questioned, hurt spearing his chest at the thought of not being Louis' one, ever, but still, it was a thought that had to be considered. "What if we don't make it Niall, what then?"

 

Niall bit his lower lip, unsure of the answers.

 

"I think this zap is trying to tell you that you will," he offered quietly, earning a glare from Harry.

 

"Because the planets know all about demon-angel relationships and real-life on earth," he muttered to himself cynically.

 

Niall came closer and grasped his hand gently.

 

"You've got to try Harry. Just try and think of an excuse for the weird light show and just carry on like you were before..."

 

Harry shook his head, letting go of Niall's hand and folding his arms across his chest protectively.

 

"He'll figure it out...what if he asks Zayn for fuck's sake? What then? Not only will he know I've lied but he's still fucking trapped!"

 

Niall glanced back at the door of the cottage, wondering if Louis and Zayn were up searching for them yet.

 

"You won't know unless you ask him," Niall said then, ever the practical. "So don't throw it all away."

 

"I can't can I?" Harry chucked out an ironic laugh. "Some fucking entity somewhere decided that I don't _get_ to throw it all away."

 

Niall pressed a hand to his chest as he went to go back inside.

 

"Would you want to?" He arched a brow.

 

"No," Harry breathed out softly.

 

"Then why does it matter?"

 

"Because Louis doesn't get a choice," Harry reminded.

 

"Maybe he doesn't want to either," Niall pointed out.

 

Harry frowned at that, at his difficulty to understand how he and Louis could really make it, with everything that would be falling in their way. They were bound to fight and make up and maybe fight and fall out sometimes, too. But now Louis couldn't break up with Harry even if he wanted to, even when he went through his full feather-shedding every three years and his wings looked liked a plucked chicken for weeks while his new feathers grew back. Even when he needed to help someone who was hurt and he'd be asleep for the days after, unable to interact. Even though he was fallen, a wrong'un, flawed to his core.

 

Louis wouldn't get a choice in any of it.

 

"I need to be alone," Harry said finally, his brows pulled together but his eyes watery pools of green.

 

Niall stuttered out a denial.

 

"N-No," he held up his hands in surrender. "Haz, I won't lie for you..."

 

"Please," he begged. "Just a couple of hours. Say I got upset talking about Ed and went off for a bit...please, Niall..."

 

Niall sighed.

 

"You'll come back here to sleep?" He bargained.

 

Harry nodded once.

 

"You better," he muttered as he turned to go inside and Harry headed off in the opposite direction.

 

//

 

Louis had been suspicious of Harry's absence, at the way he'd left the house without telling him, but Niall had smoothed things over with some of his special warmth, soothing the uncertainty he could feel emanating from Louis' chest.

 

He was good at that, he acted as a guardian for vulnerable people so he was used to making them feel safe.

 

"He won't be able to sleep without ya, Lou," he'd said as they'd headed to bed and Niall looked to the skies, just in case.

 

Because if Harry didn't get back soon, he'd have broken a promise.

 

It was midnight when he came in, slipping into bed with Louis and spooning around his small form.

 

"Sweet-cheeks, where were you?" Louis whispered, about to turn in bed.

 

"Shh, nowhere, it's okay," Harry soothed, holding firm so that Louis relaxed again slowly.

 

"Should have told me you were going off," he threaded his fingers through the slots of Harry's, settling back against him.

 

"I know," Harry kissed his temple. "I'm sorry, love."

 

Louis arched a brow at the nick-name, chucking out a whispery laugh.

 

"Alright, sleep well Hazzy..."

 

"Goodnight Lou." Harry breathed into his hair.

 

//

 

"Hey little guy!" Louis reached up to scoop Azza off the curtain, having made quite some progress overnight while they slept.

 

He tutted, not quite able to reach high enough to uncurl his kitten claws from the cloth of the curtain, looking around for something to stand on.

 

He gently put Azza down and made sure he wasn't about to fall as he darted into the living room for the foot-rest, shuffling it up near the window.

 

"Alright you," Louis murmured as he worked the claws gently through the thread, freeing the cat from his climbing-place. "Think you're Spidercat don't you?" He cooed. "Yes you do..."

 

"Louis, what are you doing?" Harry wandered in, wearing only his boxer-briefs and a bemused expression on his face.

 

His hair was getting so long now, it trailed into his shoulders and curled around his collarbones.

 

Louis absent-mindedly petted Azza as he let his eyes trail there, enjoying the sight.

 

"Can't get down," he lied with a little mischievous smirk of his own.

 

Harry arched a brow, evidently realising the lie. He looked from the poof to the floor.

 

"Really?" He mused, coming closer, cupping his strong hands around Louis' waist so that Louis gasped a bit.

 

"Yeah, really," his tail swished side to side. "Completely marooned out here on the footrest..."

 

Harry's hands tightened, gripping firm and tight as he lifted Louis effortlessly off the footrest, putting his feet to the floor. But he didn't let go. Instead he wrapped his arms all the way around his little waist and stroked two tunnelled hands through his tail, pressing lips to Louis ear.

 

"Wanted rescuing did you?" He hummed amusedly.

 

Louis really wished he wasn't holding a cat right now. He reached clumsily to the side to half-toss Azza onto the sofa, the kitten landing with a soft 'mew' of indignation but Louis didn't care by now, he was curving his hands around Harry's shoulders and kissing him, never quite able to reach.

 

Harry tightened his arms and lifted Louis up a bit so he didn't have to get on tiptoe and Harry lifting him had to be the hottest thing on earth and probably in Hell, too because Louis needed him close, right now, needed him, so, so close.

 

He cupped the back of Harry's neck, fingers tangling into his hair as Harry's wings flapped a bit restlessly behind him.

 

"What say you, angel?" he murmured as he pulled away a bit, bitty-kissing him. "Back to bed?"

 

Harry swallowed, gently lowering Louis to the floor.

 

"Uh...no, actually um-I was going to make a nice breakfast for the boys," He supplied breathily, releasing Louis from his arms to waft into the kitchen, wings flapping a bit still from the way Louis kissed him.

 

"Oh." Louis said and the frown was clear in his voice even if Harry couldn't see it.

 

"It's their last day," he reminded Louis. "Thought it would be a nice send-off," he shrugged.

 

Louis nodded, peeking glances at Harry's back. He decided to let the moment go.

 

"Okay, so you thought wearing nothing was acceptable attire for this task?" Louis asked instead, swallowing down his misgivings on Harry's rejection.

 

Maybe he just wasn't up for it. That was okay, that was-

 

Louis grimaced. Maybe he needed to work on his seduction technique. Maybe Harry hadn't even _wanted_ to rescue him from the bloody footrest.

 

Harry smirked over his shoulder.

 

"Want me to get dressed, then?" He checked. "Is that what you're saying?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed, fetching Harry some sweat-pants while he curled up with the kitten on the sofa until breakfast was ready.

 

//

 

There were long hugs at the door as the two visitors set off for home, looking around the trees wistfully.

 

"Thinking about asking for a full-time post here," Niall told Harry as Harry eventually pulled away, only to sandwich Zayn between himself and Louis.

 

"Zayn, don't go," Harry mumbled into the demon's dark hair.

 

Zayn giggled and his amusement-bright eyes lifted to flick to Louis.

 

"Think your boyfriend has a thing for me..."

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Has a thing for demons, apparently," he teased, as Harry protested with a soft 'hey', pushing at Louis' shoulder.

 

Zayn sent Niall to Heaven first, banishing himself back to Hell with the promise to visit soon.

 

Harry looked to Louis with a broken smile.

 

"Guess they're gone..."

 

Louis wrapped an arm around his waist and turned them to go inside.

 

"They can come back soon...it'll be nice, just you and I?" Louis suggested softly.

 

"I guess, yeah," Harry sighed and Louis hoped he was joking.

 

"Fancy some cheese on toast for lunch?" Louis asked. "I'll do it the way you like..." He tempted as Harry hesitated.

 

Louis had thought Harry was the weirdest being ever when he said he liked his cheese on toast with a layer of marmite under the cheese and pickled onions chopped up on the top.

 

To offer to make it so freely was testament to his intention to cheer Harry up.

 

"Okay but I want it the Louis way," Harry voted.

 

Because Louis put tomato puree on his toast and made it like a pizza with mushrooms on one slice and tomatoes on the other.

 

"Coming right up, Hazzy," Louis assured, setting about it as he glanced over into the living room to check on his boyfriend.

 

"We should think about heading into town and seeing what work there is," he ventured lightly.

 

"Hmm," Harry nodded, grabbing a cushion to hold and crossing his legs on the sofa.

 

"Give us something to focus on and work towards..."

 

"Yeah," Harry added, making Louis smirk.

 

"You uh...you still want to stay with me?" Louis checked hesitantly.

 

Harry looked over to the kitchen, frowning.

 

"Yeah, of course I do...why would you-"

 

"No reason," Louis shrugged, cutting him off, flicking his eyes away. "Just making sure..."

 

Harry sighed and got up and Louis wondered what for until he flicked his eyes to the window and saw Azza pawing at the curtains. Harry brought him back to the sofa and laid him on his thigh to stroke.

 

"I love it out here," Harry said. "And-we seem to manage okay, right?"

 

Louis smiled to himself, setting the grill for the open sandwiches he'd lovingly crafted.

 

"Absolutely Harold...couldn't imagine the place without you," Louis assured.

 

Harry smiled at that, but it was brief and tight and Louis felt something drop in his stomach. Something like warning. Harry was hiding something but he wasn't sure what.

 

"Do you want any crisps?" Louis called over, looking in the cupboard.

 

"No thanks, Lou and don't burn the toast..." he warned as Louis snapped his gaze back to the grill, rescuing their lunch.

 

Harry ate his with one hand curving the bread downwards slightly to form a valley so the cheese and topping didn't fall off while he petted Azza.

 

"This is lovely, Louis," he complimented with a dimpled smile. "Thank you."         

 

"S'okay you're making dinner," Louis voted, to which Harry smirked.

 

//

 

Harry had made dinner. And Louis had curled up beside him on the sofa, a little side-lined in favour of Azza. When it came to bedtime Harry wore pyjamas for the first time in months since coming here and Louis frowned as he noted that, wondering what was up.

 

He still cuddled up behind him, determinedly carrying on with their usual ritual until Harry said something about why he was acting strange.

 

When Louis woke the following morning with a hard-on, he'd rubbed against Harry's back with a pleasured little groan and gasp, wanting to kiss his boyfriend awake.

 

But Harry had told him with a rough, low voice that he needed the loo and when he'd come back he'd said he didn't feel too good, that his stomach hurt.

 

Louis flicked a look to his face and saw flushed cheeks and tested his forehead, feeling heat there too.

 

"Probably a bug, go back to bed, babe," he'd told him and gone into town to get the job papers and look around the shops for notices.

 

The pharmacy needed a dispenser and Louis thought Harry would be perfect for that, quiet and meticulous and in exactly the right place should anyone need healing.

 

He came home and told him all about it and passed him the paper, pointing out the medical jobs they could both apply for and Harry had let Louis sit in his lap while they flicked through the pages together but when Louis had kissed him and straddled him to instigate more, Harry had cupped his hips and complained his stomach was still sore and he didn't want to puke on Louis mid-sex.

 

Louis had cuddled him to sleep that night, brushing his curls out of his face.

 

By the fifth day of excuses, Louis was running out of things to feel. He honestly did not know what was going on. Harry couldn't have met someone else because he hadn't been out of the house but-

 

Everything about his behaviour consisted with that of a partner having an affair. Excuses not to have sex, withdrawn, lacklustre about their future together.

 

Louis finally decided honestly was the best policy and turned to him after dinner that night, hand curving around Harry's thigh which Harry didn't exactly flinch at, but his lack of reciprocation certainly made Louis' tummy fall into the soles of his feet.

 

"Have you gone off me?" He asked outright, never one to sugar-coat his words.

 

Harry widened his eyes and his mouth.

 

"What? No...of course not, no, Louis-"

 

"Only you don't seem to enjoy me touching you anymore," Louis observed. "And you don't want to have sex so..."

 

Harry looked away guiltily, a blotchy flush creeping up his cheeks from his chest.

 

"I just don't-- _feel_ like it Lou," he mumbled.

 

Louis swallowed, nodding, hitching his chair closer to push his fingers into Harry's hair at his nape.

 

"Is there a reason you don't feel like it?" He asked.

 

Harry swallowed, quivering a bit, his feathers rustling as they shook with the tremor in his body. Louis shunted closer still, wrapping small arms around his front and back to soothe him.

 

"Hey, it's okay, angel...won't be mad or anything, I promise," he assured.

 

Harry shook his head, pressing the heel of his hand to his eye to stem the tears that threatened to flow.

 

"I just-" he sucked in air. "I need some time, Louis," he said with a sorrowful pout. "Just need to be alone for a bit."

 

Louis nodded, cuddling him close.

 

"Okay, yeah...alright, sweet cheeks, not a problem..."

 

He wasn't sure yet if this was an _angel_ thing or a _Harry_ thing, but he couldn't help noticing how Harry had gone from wanting him, to not wanting him, in the spin of a coin.

 

He kissed into Harry's hair.

 

"I still love you, you know."

 

Harry's arms came up then, pulling Louis into his side awkwardly.

 

"I love you, too."

 

He felt Louis sigh out with something like relief, felt his fingers in his hair.

 

"Look babe, I'm going to make Jacob that run we talked about and a little cage for him since Azza thinks he's a play-thing and Jacob keeps getting lost hiding under the bed..."

 

Harry nodded, following Louis through to the front door where he veered right to rescue Azza from the curtain he was busy climbing.

 

"We'll be out later with lemonade," Harry assured, clutching his kitten close as he padded back to the bedroom while Louis headed outside.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry had his halo back.

 

God had given it to him in a solid wooden box so that it didn't sit glowing the whole time, but it gave him a much-needed connection to home.

 

"Niall...Nialler?"

 

"Hey, buddy!" The warm tones of his best friend filled his ears.

 

"Niall I can't do this, Louis knows something is wrong," he stated.

 

"You flashed again?" He asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

"We haven't had sex since the last time," he admitted shyly. "I'm scared to in case he sees..."

 

"Can't you like put a blindfold on him or something?" Niall asked, then, "Never mind, the question is, what can I do to help ya buddy?"

 

"Can you ask Zayn again?" he checked. "Like ask him what happens if the fated couple ever split up?"

 

"Not sure you really want to know, Haz," Niall mused. "It didn't sound nice whatever it was."

 

Harry nodded sadly, lips turning downwards.

 

"I can't leave him."

 

"Then just tell him," Niall insisted. "This won't be a huge deal, I promise you..."

 

Harry shook his head, throwing his halo back in the box as he heard Louis slip into the cottage to use the toilet and he eyed the bull's horn necklace on the night-stand as he waited for Louis to head back out.

 

"You okay in there, angel-face?" Louis called softly through the door.

 

"Just napping with Azza!" he called back.

 

Louis headed out again and Harry picked up the necklace, squeezing it in his palm.

 

"Harold?" Zayn greeted uncertainly.

 

"How did you guess?" He teased.

 

"Different vibe," Zayn explained. "Is Louis okay?"

 

"He's good," Harry assured.

 

"Are you okay?" Zayn checked next intuitively.

 

"Not so much," Harry admitted on a rumble, breaking down into sobs.

 

He felt mortified at crying in front of Zayn this way, where the guy could only hear his sniffles and pitiful whines.

 

"Haz, you want me to come up?" Zayn asked.

 

"No," he bit out on a sob, breathing deep to get control. "No, don't," he begged. "Louis will know something's wrong..."

 

"What _is_ wrong?" Zayn asked after a pause..

 

Harry hiccupped, rubbing his sniffly nose on the back of his hand.

 

"You know how you told Niall about the Fate thing, the big flash that happens to some angel pairings?"

 

Zayn hummed quietly.

 

"Yeah, oh yeah, he was asking me all about it!" He enthused and Harry wondered why momentarily, hoping Zayn hadn't gotten the wrong end of the stick and assumed Niall was having flashes for _him_.

 

Harry sniffled a bit more and Zayn seemed to click in the awkward silence.

 

"Oh...Oh wait, it was _you_?" Zayn checked. "Harry...what...?"

 

"I don't _know_ , that's why I'm calling you!" He wailed, distressed.

 

Zayn shh'd him with a soothing hush.

 

"Hey, nothing is so bad you need to freak out, okay? I don't know why it's happening but it's a good thing Harry. I promise you, the flashing is a good thing..."

 

"How can it be good if-" Harry swallowed the wad in his throat. "If Louis doesn't want forever with me?"

 

Zayn frowned, Harry _felt_ it in the connection.

 

"Has Louis said something?" Zayn hedged.

 

"No but!" Harry spat. "I don't want to have to tell him and I can't have sex with him because I keep fucking blinding him and-"

 

"Harry, either I'm coming up there or I'm zapping you down...you shouldn't be on your own like this..."

 

Harry gasped a bit as the bedroom door opened and Louis was stood there, a confused frown on his face.

 

"Babe?" He frowned, walking in, kneeling on the floor between his legs, clutching his hand and not seeing the chain wrapped in it.

 

Harry swallowed hard, biting his lip.

 

"C-Can I have s-some tea?" He appealed to Louis tearfully, distracting the demon into leaving the room while he reached for the bedside table to deposit the necklace.

 

"Harry, tell him _everything_ , okay," Zayn rushed out, sensing the end of their conversation. "I know Louis and he'll be-"

 

Harry dropped the chain and sighed, balling his hands into fists and wishing this wasn't so damn hard. He wished _he_ wasn't making it so hard, that he could feel secure in Louis' love, enough to trust him with the truth.

 

And maybe he could, people kept telling him and really, there was only one way of finding out but he wasn't ready to talk yet, he wasn't ready to test that theory, he just needed to hold Louis close and so when he'd shakily consumed his tea with Louis' arm around his back, he curled on the bed and gently tugged Louis with him, tangling their bodies together with a sigh.

 

"I just want to hold you if that's okay," Harry said and Louis swore under his breath at the kitten roaming the bedspread, ticking his feet with its fur.

 

"My lucky day," Louis hummed back happily and Harry held him close, dreading what had to follow.

 

//

 

Harry managed to grab the necklace and sneak into the bathroom in the middle of the night while Louis snored on his back with Azza curled up on his chest purring with kitten snores.

 

He hoped Zayn was still awake.

 

"Zayn, you there?" he whispered.

 

The connection crackled a bit.

 

"Haz, finally..." he replied, slow and sleepy. Harry could picture him waking up.

 

"Sorry, he found me," he murmured.

 

"What did he say? Is everything okay?" Zayn asked.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"I didn't tell him," he admitted sadly.

 

"Why not?" Zayn asked back.

 

"Because..." Harry led tiredly.

 

"Because what?"

 

"Because I think it's too much for him. And too soon. Maybe I'll see what living with him is like and then see how it goes..."

 

"Harry...you can't ignore something like this and hope it goes away...Louis needs to know..."

 

"No, you need to think of a good reason for me to be flashing and then I can think about this, " he amended.

 

"And not have sex?" Zayn reminded.

 

"I'll pick positions he can't see," Harry mumbled and Zayn actually broke out a sharp laugh.

 

"TMI...but no, I'm not helping you to lie, Harry," he added softly.

 

"Fine then I'll think of something by myself but if he asks you about it at least back me up," he begged.

 

Zayn shook his head, sighing out. "This isn't right, Louis would commit to you in a  second, Harry. The flashing would stop and-"

 

Harry paused, frowning. _And what_? He hadn't even considered about what happened if he gave into this thing and had a mutual connection.

 

"Wait, how do I get it to stop?" Harry wondered curiously.

 

Zayn paused.

 

"By..um...by getting married, basically," he managed hesitantly. "You know...lifetime ceremony or something."

 

"And then what happens?"

 

"Actually mate I'm not really sure," Zayn admitted. "The books don't go that in-depth..."

 

"Great," Harry sighed, conscious of how long he had to finish this conversation before Louis woke up. "Look, I have to go now," he murmured.

 

"Please think about telling him," Zayn begged again. "You wouldn't scare him off."

 

Harry tensed a bit at those words, the fact they probably described his real fear. He'd been on Earth with Louis for long enough to know he liked it enough to stay. And after their emotional reunion, things had become more serious for him, had made him think that maybe, just maybe, he and Louis had something worth a lifetime.

 

But he'd planned to keep that pipe-dream to himself, just in case. Just in case Louis got fed up and wanted out. Only something was happening to them both that Harry couldn't understand and trapping Louis into forever was never in his plan.

 

But...

 

There was a small, tiny part of him that wondered _what if._ What if Louis didn't mind about the prophecy, what if he wanted what Harry wanted in the same way Harry wanted it? Hadn't Niall said the flash was their souls converging? Harry assumed it was the sex, the amazing, skin-peeling sex but they had much more than that, really. They'd come so far in such a short time and Harry wanted to listen to that tiny voice yelling in his ear and still sounding like a miniature human in a bell-jar.

 

"Hazza-babe? You in the bathroom?"

 

Harry swallowed hard and shot up, looking around for an excuse as to what he was doing.

 

"Just coming!" he called, grabbing the room spray and flushing the loo, toddling out with a hand pressed to his belly.

 

He rolled onto the mattress and Louis gathered him up, rubbing over his hand.

 

"Still got a bad tummy, angel?"

 

Harry nodded and buried his face in Louis' neck as Louis wrapped him up in the duvet and then his arms, rubbing his back.

 

"S'okay sweetheart, we'll get you something for it," he soothed.

 

"Don't leave me," Harry begged weakly, realising he wasn't helping himself by keeping Louis here.

 

It was better that Louis went out so he didn't have to feel so bad about lying all the time.

 

"Alright then, I'll fetch some herbs and make one of my special potions later," he promised softly.

 

But then Louis was sweet like this, so caring and tender. Harry didn't want to give that up either. It was so hard for him to know what to do. He'd been on board with Louis from the start, absolutely no qualms about kissing a demon whatsoever but _this_ \--

 

This forcing them into a forever one of them might not want...he wasn't so happy about that.

 

"Let's go to the shop together," Harry mumbled.

 

"Oh I see," Louis pursed his lips amusedly. "Don't trust my magic?"

 

Harry lifted his head and smiled at him hazily.

 

"Was thinking I'd sneak some chocolate into the basket, actually," he admitted.

 

"That's not good for a dodgy stomach, Harold," Louis tsk'ed, kissing his forehead as he ran his fingers into Harry's hair to gently cup his scalp. "But I'd turn a  blind eye, just for you..."

 

Harry tucked himself back into Louis' chest until they had to move.

 

//

 

Harry was humming over the shelf of digestion remedies, pretending to read the labels while Louis was rifling through the music bin a few feet away in the media section of the supermarket.

 

Harry selected some Gaviscon but turned the corner to hover in the contraception aisle to browse their lube range even if he was avoiding sex like the plague right now.

 

"..Alright mate?!" Louis' loud, piercing voice was unmistakeable over the aisle where Harry couldn't see him anymore.

 

"Yeah, yeah, good...what've you been up to?"

 

Harry couldn't hear the response from the other end of the conversation since most humans didn't speak as loudly as Louis did. Harry smiled softly to himself. He loved him so much.

 

"Nah, don't do all that anymore, mate...nah..."

 

The low tones were indecipherable but for some reason, Harry's ears perked. Super-hearing wasn't one of his powers but he didn't need to be gifted to know the other man in the conversation was flirting.

 

"No, I've met someone...yeah, he's here somewhere..."

 

Harry could imagine Louis craning his neck about looking for him.

 

"No, don't be daft," he heard Louis muse, voice lower now.

 

Harry frowned. He couldn't hear Louis' words anymore either.

 

But he did hear giggling.

 

He stood up straight sharply, digging his hands in the pockets of his pea coat as he stalked around the divide, chest bare under his coat and shiny black leather boots on with his black fitted jeans.

 

He swiped his hair to one side and re-pocketed his hand as he rounded the stand, not quite sure what he'd find.

 

What he found was-

 

Well, Louis in another man's arms.

 

"Hey there he is," Louis moved back instantly on seeing Harry, swallowing a bit but not avoiding his gaze.

 

Harry frowned at the hug he'd been sharing with the unknown man who still had his back to him.

 

"Harry, come and meet Aiden," Louis beckoned him with a sweep of his hand.

 

Harry shuffled over, noticing Louis reach his hand toward his thigh, evidently aiming to take Harry's hand in his. He slowly fought his hand out of his pocket, letting their fingers twine.

 

"Hi," Harry greeted slowly, unsurely.

 

Aiden had mischievous eyes - kind of evil, almost. They were brown and he had brown hair and a quiff and he was too close to Louis, his arm a bit around Louis' waist still from where they'd parted from their hug.

 

"Oh _you're_ the one he's settled down for," Aiden sneered, brow arching.

 

Harry's brows furrowed. He nodded, not certain he had words to cover this moment.

 

"Sorry, you're...?" He led lightly, brows lifting.

 

"Ex-fuck," Aiden explained with a smirk and when Harry flicked Louis a look he blushed and stepped away from Aiden a bit and towards him.

 

"Always the charmer," Louis mused with a rueful sigh.

 

Harry felt his stomach sink a bit. Louis liked guys like _this_? Like Aiden? Aiden was that kind of perfect good-looking with a coating of danger. Harry found himself pouting sulkily. What on earth did Louis see in _him_ , then? The fact he was fallen? He had zero in common with Aiden otherwise.

 

He clutched Louis' hand a bit tighter subconsciously.

 

"Good to meet you," he said, wanting to end this awkwardness before it got any worse.

 

"Oh-erm..." Louis tugged at Harry's hand as he went to move off. "I said we'd get a quick coffee," Louis explained. "Is that okay? I mean...are you cool with that?"

 

Harry bit his lower lip, holding in a thousand emotions he'd love to set free but his imbalance would probably make his feathers drop or knock him out or something so he decided to keep it tight inside where it swirled in his chest dangerously, a whirlpool of electric eels buzzing as they abraised each other.

 

"Sure," he replied, forcing a smile which came off as a grimace.

 

When Aiden led the way, Louis brought Harry back a step or two.

 

"Angel-face, you sure about this?" He checked. "You want to go straight back?"

 

Harry flicked him a bemused look.

 

"I'm sure."

 

"If your stomach is still hurting we can-"

 

I'm _fine_ , Louis," he clenched teeth. "Unless you'd prefer it if I didn't tag along..."

 

Louis blinked up at him, confused. _Naturally_ , Harry mused. How was he supposed to have a fucking clue what was going on with Harry when Harry didn't know himself?

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asked softly, a bit hurt.

 

Harry glared ahead, grinding his teeth together to try and stop his words from spilling out. Stupid words. Words that would cause an issue where he really didn't need to be creating trouble.

 

"Nothing," he dismissed, storming ahead. "Let's just get this over with..."

 

"Wait," Louis curled a hand around his elbow as they all gathered at the entrance to the in-store coffee-shop, Aiden watching them with a smug smirk on his face.

 

It made Harry twice as mad and a hundred times more antsy.

 

"What do you mean by 'get this over with?'," Louis asked softly, guiding Harry away from the cafe, nodding over to Aiden to go in without them.

 

"Just-whatever," Harry sighed, looking to his booted feet.

 

Louis frowned, trying to catch Harry's gaze but Harry stubbornly refused so Louis just grasped his hand gently and led him into the cafe where Aiden was waiting for his coffee to be produced.

 

Louis ordered two teas and a giant Jaffa cake for Harry, handing him the plate as he took the tray with the drinks on it and sliding into a seat at a table.

 

"So, how's things been?" Louis asked Aiden as Harry sulkily prepared his tea.

 

"Alright," Aiden shrugged. "Got my own place, snazzy car and a great job doing advertising," he added with a flashy grin.

 

Harry murmured something under his breath that Louis didn't quite catch.

 

"What was that, babe?" He checked.

 

Harry shook his head, pouring sugar into his drink ultra-slowly. Louis leaned back and rested his arm on the back of Harry's chair.

 

"What about you, Louis, what have you been up to?" Aiden lifted his brows.

 

"Making mischief like usual," Louis smiled.

 

"Oh that gig still paying out?" Aiden checked and Harry squinted because-

 

Yes, he could see them now. Aiden's horns. He was a demon too. _Wonderful_.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I like it, why not?"

 

"Got a real sweet river-side apartment if you want to see it sometime," Aiden posed, blinking before he looked at Harry too. "You're invited too of course, Harry..."

 

"Of course," Harry remarked sarcastically. "Wouldn't want me to miss that would you?"

 

Aiden made a bemused face while Louis pressed his hand to Harry's back-  well against his wings - and peered into his face. Harry kept his gaze on his teacup, finger running around the edge endlessly.

 

The two other men exchanged a look and carried on talking.

 

"My Porsche is in the car-park if you want to have a quick look," Aiden gestured with his chin. "Could take you for a quick spin...?"

 

"Anything else you want to show off about?" Harry muttered to himself. "Like how big your dick is maybe?"

 

"Well, now that you mention it..." Aiden replied assuredly, tail swishing.

 

Louis frowned at his ex and shifted closer to Harry instinctively.

 

"We're actually heading out," Louis told Aiden with soft concern in his voice. "Guess I'll catch your ride another time," he stood, showing no intention of taking contact details and before Aiden could even stand up and open his mouth to offer them, Louis was leading Harry through the shop towards the exit.

 

He gave Harry the keys and paid for their stuff, sinking into the icy silence of the car which he started without saying a word, pulling out of the parking space and heading home.

 

//

 

Louis managed to keep his annoyance to himself until they got home, the door closing them off from the rest of the world.

 

"Why didn't you just say if you didn't want to have coffee?" Louis asked as Harry slumped on the sofa like a sulky teenager.

 

"Because he's your friend so-"

 

"But it was making you uncomfortable and-"

 

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Harry arched a brow, accusation bright in his green eyes.

 

"Exactly...?" Louis posed back, lost on what was happening here.

 

"He was just trying to get a rise," Harry complained.

 

"You could have just said you didn't want to Haz," Louis accused. "Instead of being a dickhead..."

 

"Oh _I'm_ a dickhead?" Harry looked up, eyes full of hurt and anger. "I'm the dickhead and _you're_ the one who wanted coffee with his ex with his current boyfriend right _there_. Right there listening to how great your ex is..."

 

"So great I'm not dating him for a reason?" Louis posed with a rueful brow lift.

 

"Well obviously you don't want to date _me_ either," Harry huffed as he moved from the sofa down the corridor towards the bedrooms. " _Obviously_ , because I'm such a fucking _dickhead_!" He yelled, slamming the door of the spare room behind him.

 

Louis shuddered at that, at Harry's anger.

 

_Fuck it._

 

Fuck it all to hell.

 

//

 

It was a few hours later after Louis had circled the garden three times and stroked Jacob for too long that he went after Harry.

 

"Haz? Babe?" Louis called out, going to the spare room only to find it empty. He headed to the bathroom next where the door was already ajar.

 

"Hazzy?" He pushed the door open a little further, peeking his head around. And then he heard a sniffle and stepped right in, grabbing Harry's big thick white fluffy dressing gown off the back of the door on the way.

 

Louis wasn't quite sure how, but Harry somehow had managed to wedge himself into the bath sideways, long legs hanging at the knees over the edge.

 

He was sniffling, pretending he wasn't crying as Louis climbed in with him, tucking the gown gently around him like a blanket.

 

He then slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders since there was hardly an inch to spare between the side of the bath to put it around his back under his wings.

 

"C'mere," Louis hummed, gently tugging at his stubborn form. "C'mon babe..."

 

Harry curled slowly, the same way he finally broke down, pained cry after cry ripped from his throat. Louis brought him in, close and tight and shh'd into his hair.

 

"It's okay, Hazza, hm?" He soothed.

 

Harry was shaking his head thinking _it's not okay, it's not the nearest thing to okay,_ but he couldn't lay all that on Louis, really. Louis deserved the flicker of hope that this was okay, or would be, when he finally stopped crying.

 

"What is it, baby-cakes?" Louis asked as he stroked gentle fingers through his hair, kissing into the crown. "You're not-" he swallowed. "Are you sick, Harold? Like...really sick?"

 

Harry jolted his head up, chinning Louis in the process, eyes wide and blood shot, cheeks wet with tears.

 

"No!" He breathed quickly, horrified at Louis' deduction. But then he had spent the last two days faking a stomach ache and bawling his eyes out.

 

"Do you want to go home, then, is that what it is?" Louis guessed, thumbing his cheek.

 

Harry shook his head sadly, body quivering, lips cold where Louis' warm thumb pressed into his lower one, smudging across and doing the same with the thinner top one, the bowed one he loved to kiss-

 

Yeah, like that, right on the bow. Harry breathed out, Louis' hair static in his breath. He swallowed, sniffling some more until Louis reached for a wad of  tissue so he could noisily blow his nose.

 

"It's us," he whispered, fingertips stroking down the inside of Louis' fingers where he'd laid the back of his hand on Harry's thigh. Louis fingers curled almost protectively inwards, as though it was Louis' heart Harry was stroking and not just his digits.

 

"I-are you-are _we_ okay?" Louis asked, stuttering.

 

Harry cleared his throat. Well this was it. It was now or never, no going back. He stared at Louis' fingertips and leaned a bit toward him, needing the demon-heat, needing the protection Louis cast over him just by being there.

 

"I don't know," Harry admitted sorely. "Because in a minute, you might not want this anymore...might not want me," he added quietly.

 

Louis twined their fingers, kissing behind Harry's ear.

 

"I'm sorry about Aiden you know...I shoulder never have-"

 

"You're stuck with me," Harry blurted, wincing at his inelegant announcement of what was bugging him.

 

Louis smiled quizzically, curling their fingers together.

 

"Okay..."

 

Harry looked at him.

 

"No, I mean - really and truly stuck with me," he explained. "For good."

 

Louis fidgeted a bit in the uncomfortable tightness of the bath-tub, No matter how small he was, it was hard and cold in there. He warmed himself up a bit, spreading heat through the ceramic. He twisted a bit toward Harry.

 

"I don't get it," he admitted finally.

 

Harry sighed, flipping his hair back which was damp with his tears now. He went to rest his head back against the wall but Louis bent his arm so he could use the 'V' between his elbow and forearm as a cushion.

 

He turned his face a bit towards him, their other hands now tangling together.

 

"I have this stupid thing," Harry began slowly, because he needed to try and make this not happen. Needed to see Louis' blue eyes and beautiful hair and pretty face just a few moments longer before it all crashed down.

 

"Okay..." Louis led lifting his brows, dipping his chin and his voice.

 

"It's-" Harry sighed. "Some kind of angel prophecy or something," he tried to describe. "You know when...when we - that time and I was like..."

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, but something seemed to click.

 

"Wait, is this about you flashing?" Louis guessed.

 

Harry nodded quickly, thankful for the help in saying the words out loud. They were so hard, so painful to get through his throat and onto his lips.

 

Louis went pale though and Harry had to twist to slip an arm around him.

 

"You're destined to be with another angel aren't you?" Louis whispered eyes wide and desolate.

 

And if he'd been thinking properly, he would have realised that didn't make sense with Harry's claim that Louis was stuck with him for good, but he _wasn't_ thinking straight so Harry reminded him and-

 

"Oh...oh," he nodded in relief. "Yeah, you said that, didn't you..."

 

"The prophecy is for _us_ , Lou," Harry managed to get to the crux of it.

 

Louis swallowed, frowning.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"I don't know why - I absolutely completely _definitely_ don't know how...but this thing, this Fate thing has picked on us. Like...it's rare anyway with angels? It's never been heard of with an angel and-"

 

"A demon," Louis supplied softly.

 

" _Half_ -demon," Harry murmured against his ear, making Louis smile.

 

"So how am I stuck with you?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry began to explain, in more detail, how the stupid thing worked. Louis looked deep set in concentration. He looked interested, fascinated even by the words falling through Harry's lips. He didn't look freaked out.

 

"So we're destined?" Louis checked. "Charmed to be together forever?"

 

Harry swallowed, biting his lip, nodding sadly.

 

Louis took a moment to ponder it all.

 

"That still doesn't explain why you're crying..."

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Louis gasped.

 

"Oh, unless-oh Hades... _Hades in Hell_ Harry, is this not what you want? Me? Like, forever?" Louis blurted out.

 

Harry stared at him then, bemused, horrified, puzzled.

 

"Lou, this isn't just happening to me. _You_ don't even get a choice in it. I think I knew from day one that I'd stay by your side as long as you wanted me but-"

 

Louis shrugged, breathless to juxtapose his confidence. "Then it's settled..."

 

"What is?" Harry wondered.

 

"I _want_ to be stuck with you so this isn't a problem at all." Louis stated, gazing into Harry's face to check he felt the same.

 

"You want to be-" Harry echoed slowly, then shook his head, scrambling out of the bath. "No, you don't get it!" he argued. "You don't even know me! Not really. I mean I pass out all the time and my wings go bare every now and then and-"

 

"For fuck's sake Harry," Louis sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

Harry stared at him, hard and angry.

 

"What you just don't care about any of that?"

 

"For you?" Louis checked, trying to push himself out of the bath and failing because he was that bit too short. He sighed as he kept trying. " _Hellion_ , I'd put up with morning breath and snoring all night and disgusting toe-nails for you..."

 

"No!" Harry choked, folding his arms as Louis finally used his magic to help himself out of the bath and to his bare feet, jeans rolled at his ankles. "No you can't just...You don't know, you don't _know_ what its like and when you do-"

 

Louis wrapped both arms around his waist under his folded ones, chest pressed to his forearms. He smiled, wickedly, eyes gleaming.

 

"I can't?" He mused softly.

 

Harry refused to uncross his arms from his chest.

 

"You don't know what you're saying, you have no idea!"

 

"Harry, did some shitbag angel leave you because of this?" Louis asked then, tilting his head.

 

Harry swallowed, suddenly avoiding his eyes.

 

"No..."

 

" _Fuck_ ," Louis sighed, body sagging. "It was that _demon_ , wasn't it?"

 

Harry lowered his gaze so that his curly lashes fell to his cheeks. His lips parted to let out a pained breath and Louis had never seen anything so beautiful. Harry's hair was beautifully long and swirled over his shoulders artfully.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Louis asked, but it was soft and it wasn't accusing and he didn't even want a reply, he just unfolded Harry's arms and tiptoed to cover more of him when he slipped his arms around Harry's shoulders and held on for dear life.

 

Harry finally held him back as he began to teeter, wrapping solid arms around his waist to keep him steady.

 

"He left because I couldn't stay awake," Harry recalled slowly, quietly, "I was working a lot and had so many people to heal..."

 

"That's okay..." Louis stroked through his hair. "You can be my sleeping beauty..."

 

Harry smirked at him with hope-bright eyes, his dimple deepening.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I mean it. Do I get to climb into your castle and kiss you awake?"

 

Harry cupped his big hands around Louis' grinning face and ran his thumbs gently over those sharp cheek-bones, leaning down to kiss his lower lip.

 

"Are you going to stop being ridiculous or do I have to keep you quiet?" Harry murmured; still close enough to kiss him, eyes flicking up to meet Louis'.

 

Louis grasped his wrists gently, biting his lip.

 

"Does this make Niall dopey and Zayn sleepy?"

 

Harry couldn't help his bark of laughter, softening into giggles as he pulled Louis close, tight and hard into him as he staggered a bit to hold him and hold it all together, really.

 

He turned his face a bit, lips towards Louis' ear.

 

"You really don't mind?" He whispered.

 

Louis was stroking fingers down his neck and rubbing up under his wing.

 

"Wish you'd told me sooner," he whispered back.

 

"Was scared to," Harry admitted, clutching him bit tighter as if he might still slip away any second. Louis secured his tail around Harry's thigh.

 

"Don't be scared..."

 

"Forever is pretty scary," Harry hummed, leaning back.

 

Louis dug his fingers up into Harry's hair from the nape, making him shiver.

 

"Not even sure that's long enough for what I have planned for you," he smiled, eyes sparkling as he got back onto tip-toes to kiss him and Harry thought this was their best kiss yet.

 

It was sweet and aching and full of promise and forgiveness and Harry almost tumbled them back into the bath together if it weren't for how horribly uncomfortable it would be.

 

"Why the stomach-ache and avoiding sex with me?" Louis asked as Harry pulled away, panting.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Because I flash every time I orgasm," he shared softly.

 

Louis smiled the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

 

"Yeah?" He asked, looking a bit cocky. "That good am I?"

 

Harry groaned and kept him close in his arms.

 

"It's not funny...I hate it."

 

"Wish _I_ could do something," Louis pouted. "You think if I ask nicely God might give me fire in my fingertips?"

 

Harry smirked, kissing him tenderly.

 

"Don't think so, love..."

 

"Worth a try?" Louis arched a brow, pursing his lips.

 

"Always," Harry smiled to appease him, nibbling on his ear with soft lips and gentle teeth.

 

He got a bit breathless.

 

"You hungry, angel-face?"

 

Harry growled a bit.

 

"Very..."

 

Louis hopped up willingly, letting Harry carry him through to the bedroom.

 

"Be gentle with me!" He begged dramatically as Harry kicked the door shut behind them even though nobody else was home.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Louis had never just gazed at someone for so long without it leading to something else.

 

He'd never had a beautifully dimpled, long-haired angel to lean over and just stare at unabashedly. He loved Harry's thick, dark hair, the way it curled, the way it felt between his fingers, silky and a bit sweaty.

 

Harry's eyes were soft, darkened with big pupils and reverent, flicking in the direction Louis shifted whenever he fidgeted. Louis kept poking his dimple, the one on the left side that was deepest. Harry kept smiling to make it cavernous for his finger. Louis couldn't help it, he licked into it, kissing Harry's mouth after, making him giggle into the kiss.

 

Harry had wrapped his hand in Louis' tail possessively, resting his knuckles at the base of Louis' spine where he rubbed, slow and gentle, making Louis shiver a bit and Harry's other hand was splayed big across his back, half the reason Louis was so enamoured in the first place.

 

He hadn't exactly had this either. _Sweetness_.

 

With demons, yeah it was hot, blinding carnal passion but it was nowhere near _this_.

 

He nuzzled Harry's nose because somewhere deep inside him he had an urge to. The gooey part in his belly wanted to. Harry's giddy grin and almost child-like blush were priceless.

 

"Hey there," he rumbled, nipping at Louis' thin lips.

 

Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled back, noses pressing together down the middle.

 

"Hey, hot-stuff...what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

 

"Tempted by a demon," Harry replied without missing a beat.

 

"Really? Sounds fascinating, do tell..." Louis leaned back a bit to trace along Harry's collar-bones with his finger tip, guiding down the valley between his pecs.

 

Harry sounded breathless when he spoke.

 

"Knocked me out of heaven and broke my wing," Harry relayed sombrely. "Then seduced me with his eyes..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"With his _eyes_?" He checked disbelievingly.

 

Harry nodded earnestly.

 

"Never seen a demon with blue eyes before..."

 

Louis swallowed. Oh _yes_. Of course.

 

"So the one who left you...?"

 

"Had dark eyes," Harry affirmed. "Had trouble dating like I said. So messed about with the only guy who wanted to," he added softly.

 

Louis didn't push the subject.

 

"So...if it's not too bold," Louis slipped back into role-play. "Might I be able to purchase the young gentleman a drink..?"

 

Harry captured Louis' lips and tried to roll toward him to push him back into the bed but they were near the edge and Louis had to cling to his neck to save being toppled to the floor as it was.

 

"Whoa, easy, tiger," Louis breathed.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly.

 

"Don't get out much I take it..." Louis teased, nibbling on his lips again until they were kissing, slow and sweet.

 

Harry made an impatient noise and pressed all his fingertips into the arch of Louis' back, ready to release his hands to roam.

 

Louis wriggled a bit until he was straddling Harry half-laid, trying to settle into place across his hips only the kissing thing was ridiculously distracting and he kept forgetting what his objective was.

 

"Finished wriggling?" Harry husked against his jaw, biting there with gentle teeth.

 

Harry panted out, hands going to Louis' hips.

 

"Don't you dare toss me down, butterfly," Louis quickly warned. "Don't even th-"

 

Harry turned them both easily, pressing up between Louis' thighs so he was snug, rubbing his heat against Louis' and hiding nothing.

 

"Oops," Harry smiled audaciously, the only thing saving him from demon-rage being his obscene dimple.

 

"Fuck it," Louis sighed, wrists pinned to the bed by his partner.

 

"If you insist," Harry teased, getting right on the demand by licking Louis' collarbones and kissing down onto his chest.

 

Louis helplessly humped his hips off the bed succeeding only in rubbing their arousals together, making them both gasp and stutter a bit.

 

"You little-" Harry began accusingly.

 

"Please," Louis murmured, trying to wriggle onto his belly to be filled.

 

Harry's hands weren't done yet, nor was his mouth. If Louis thought he'd get the lead part in this he was wrong. And when Harry gently turned him - only to lick him from inside out - he orgasmed heavily against the bed until he was lax with sated desire and it was during those soft after-moments that Harry leaned over him, pressing at his hole.

 

"Love you like this," he heard Harry murmur, finding leverage on his knees between Louis' thighs, leaning forward to sink into him a bit.

 

Louis gave himself up to it - the searing heat of their bodies as they slotted together...the tender touch of his lover and the way he felt Harry's soft skin glide against his own. How Harry's hair tickled him in places where Harry bent to kiss, his wings flapping out big and proud to power his thrusts.

 

It was always incredible with Harry but when Harry was at the top of his climb, that blinding light split through the room like a bomb going off, leaving them both in awed silence.

 

Louis collapsed into the bed and let Harry drape over his back, tired again from all of their loving. He felt Harry kiss into the back of his hair with a soft growl and it was all Louis ever needed.

 

//

 

"You made me a flower-crown?"

 

Harry fingered the creation carefully after picking it up off the table. A mixture of wild roses, trillium, violets and forget-me-knots were twined together with wire all intricately weaved with leaves. The colours were beautiful and the forget-me-knots reminded Harry of Louis' eyes.

 

"Yeah, I thought you'd like-"

 

Louis had half-turned from his breakfast-making to find Harry slipping it on.

 

He was so big, so slow and beautiful. His body was fantastically naked and Louis let his gaze drift over that, all of him, lingering in the places he loved the most - his legs, long and lean, his belly tattooed but soft, clean skin under those designs. His chest, strong and broad like his sexy shoulders, his wings, heavy and proud and a little bit incredible.

 

Louis' gaze finally met green. Harry was pouting a bit at the fact Louis had pulled on boxer-briefs, socks and a jumper to pad out into the cold-tiled kitchen.

 

"How do I look?" Harry asked, and it was tinged with double meaning. Harry meant both in the crown and from Louis' appraisal of him.

 

"Dunno, think you could try harder if I'm honest, Harold," Louis swallowed hard to hide his grin as he went back to sausage-meat burgers and fried eggs with fried sliced potatoes.

 

Harry loped over, plastering his naked front to Louis' back, his hands pushing under the hem of Louis' jumper to splay on his belly. His soft lips pressed to Louis' neck.

 

"Is this better?" Harry asked.

 

Louis slinked out a breath.

 

"Minor improvement really, nothing to write home abou-"

 

Louis' words melted into a groan as Harry sucked a love-bite into his neck without warning, smirking a bit against his skin before he licked over it.

 

"My, my, who on earth left that there?" Harry remarked, removing himself from Louis' body to make tea.

 

Louis frowned, turning off his pan swiftly before he burnt anything. If only he could remember what day it was.

 

He dished up with fierce concentration, his hands a shade shaky after being violated so heinously at the cooker.

 

Thankfully Harry ate like the perfect house-guest, although Louis had to ignore the curly-lashed looks over the rim of his tea-mug and the way Harry pressed his lips together to make his dimple pop.

 

"So," Louis said, and it covered a lot really.

 

_So...will one day maybe you allow me to feel like I have a hope of being a demon again?_

_So...how about we hurry this breakfast and make getting back to bed a priority?_

_So...please don't make me go outside to water your fern because you're already naked and I will be in five seconds if you say the word..._

 

Harry chewed, quiet and contemplative, eyes still blinking slowly at Louis.

 

"So..?" He offered lowly.

 

Louis bit his lip, finishing his food and laying his plate to one side. He eyed Harry's plate. He had far too much food left.

 

"Just gonna snuggle on the sofa for a bit until you're done," Louis said then, curling up in the corner with the cushions and wrapping the sleeves of the too-big jumper around his hands.

 

When Harry finally came to join him there, he laid between Louis' thighs like a too-big pet in search of strokes. Louis wrapped him up.

 

"That's my jumper," Harry tugged on the sleeve.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Was."

 

Harry snickered.

 

"Okay, love, _was_ ," he agreed easily so Louis smiled smugly.

 

Louis didn't fully realise that Harry was hugging him around the middle, hands having worked under him. He vaguely noticed cool fingertips pushing into his spine. He totally miscalculated Harry's cunning when those fingertips ended up on his belly, thumbs rucking up the jumper so that Harry could turn his head and kiss at his belly-button.

 

Louis choked out a disbelieving sound.

 

"You played me!" He gasped.

 

Harry hummed against his skin, aiming downwards.

 

"Bet you sound so sweet," Harry commented; referring to Louis as an instrument.

 

Louis didn't even have the semblance to roll his eyes. Harry had infiltrated his boxer-briefs and there was no going back from here.

 

//

 

Louis was resolute in what he wanted to achieve.

 

He'd told Harry to dress nicely, got changed in the other room into his own 'nice' outfit and had booked a taxi to take them into town for dinner.

 

Harry kept doing all manner of wonderful things to him and it was time Louis repaid the favour.

 

He was going to make Harry flash like a light-house if it was the last thing he did.

 

He checked his outfit - smart, tight black jeans rolled at the ankles and blue-grey suede shoes on his feet. A print tee under a jacket with the sleeves rolled up and his hair swooped up in a quiff, kind of messy but sexy.

 

His tail lashed nervously side to side as he waited for Harry, pacing up and down a bit in the living room.

 

When the bedroom door went, he snapped his gaze up, blinking as Harry ventured out, almost nervously. He was in tight black jeans too with his black leather boots and a black silk shirt covered his upper body, a jacket was over it both of which had been adjusted to accommodate his wings somehow. Louis wasn't sure how until Harry came toward him, turning his back to face him, asking him to fix the velcro strips at the back of his clothes.

 

Louis let his fingers trace up the breathtaking lines of Harry's back, scratching lightly into his soft feathers. When some fell away, Louis frowned.

 

"Shit," he hissed, gathering them up hastily.

 

Harry shuddered like a dog coming round from a good scratch.

 

"Maybe save that for later," Harry's voice was deep as he turned with a smirk, a bulge in his jeans that hadn't been there before.

 

Louis bit his lip, holding out his cupped hands, depositing the feathers into Harry's palms as he lifted his hands to rest just under Louis'.

 

Harry grinned and tugged Louis closer by his belt, throwing the feathers up and he leaned down to kiss him and all Louis could remember was the feeling of soft vanes brushing his cheek and shoulder as they kissed, long and sweet in the living room.

 

"It's not the kiss goodnight yet," Louis reminded as he pulled away.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Humans and their rules..."

 

Louis grabbed his hand and led him to the car, opening his door for him and taking the driver's seat.

 

Harry looked across at him with a bemused frown.

 

"What's all this for?" He wondered.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Hm? What I can't take my soul mate out for a nice dinner?" He teased lightly.

 

Harry blushed at the term soul-mates and ducked his head as Louis drove. It didn't take long to reach the place Louis had chosen - a fish place near the river.

 

"You like the water don't you?" Harry commented of Louis' love of the waterfall and the pool it fed on the farmer's land they were banned from stepping foot on.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"A little bird told me you like crab..."

 

Harry frowned, making an amused face.

 

"What? Who told you tha-"

 

Louis stopped, his smile falling.

 

"He lied to me?" Louis chucked out, breathless with shock. Niall lied to him?! The absolute little shit!

 

"Lou, did Niall tell you to bring me here?" Harry checked, biting his lip against a dimpled grin.

 

Louis began to look less than amused.

 

"I will absolutely, one hundred percent kill him...wring his bloody neck with my bare hands! I'll get another bloody lightning bolt and knock him on his ass, too..."

 

Harry frowned a bit.

 

"Hey..."

 

Louis flicked a look sideways as if to ask 'what?'.

 

"That's _our_ thing," Harry protested softly, pouting.

 

Louis squeezed his hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it.

 

"You really don't like fish?" He asked softly.

 

Harry smiled equally softly in return.

 

"I'll have something in breadcrumbs," he offered.

 

Louis sighed and held the door open, letting Harry lead the way. Naturally half of the restaurant was mesmerised by his wings, big and beautiful and blindingly white against the black of his shirt. Nobody much noticed the grey-to-black colour fading down his feathers, not the way Louis did at least.

 

As Louis elbowed the waiter out of the way to seat Harry, he realised why Harry's wings looked so bright and it wasn't because he was wearing black tonight.

 

"Haz?" Louis flapped out his napkin as he sat, spreading it on his lap. "You're glowing..."

 

Harry blushed and dimpled as he pressed his lips together crookedly, almost like a child caught peeing himself.

 

"Sorry...Shit...sorry, Lou..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching across the table for Harry's hand. He rubbed his thumb gently, ordering them some wine.

 

"Don't be sorry, sweet-cheeks," Louis insisted. "You look fucking incredible that's all. And I'm kind of worried people will wonder what you're doing with _me_..."

 

He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them in a way which would consolidate his anxious thoughts.

 

"It's definitely your winning personality," Harry supplied, tongue in cheek. "Bowled me over..."

 

Louis gave him a long, rueful look.

 

"Hm, did I say I liked having you around?" Louis asked. "A demon can change his mind about a guy..."

 

Harry grinned, green eyes bright with amusement.

 

"Too late though," he stated and Louis pursed his lips, trying to hold in a happy smirk and failing.

 

"That's right, I forget. You've trapped me..."

 

Louis was glad they could joke about it at least.

 

Harry was nodding happily, throwing back some wine that the waiter poured carefully, leaving the bottle with Louis.

 

"Not just any old trapped either," Harry bit his lip, holding out his glass for a refill.

 

Louis bemusedly poured again, suspecting Harry might be looking to get drunk tonight.

 

"Nope," Harry answered his own comment without Louis' help. "Nothing normal about this angel that's for sure..."

 

Harry's glow began to waiver so Louis took the rose out of the tiny vase and twisted the stem off, reaching right across the table to tuck it behind Harry's ear.

 

"Not quite a crown," he tilted his head with an apologetic lip-press.

 

Harry still pinkened and dipped his chin, sipping slowly from his glass.

 

"It's-I...thank you," he settled on, shyly flicking his eyes across the room to check nobody minded.

 

To be fair, the fact the rather breathtakingly majestic angel was sat there with a flower in his hair didn't seem to affect the most of the feeding population. The fact he was glowing was maybe attracting attention but Louis was making sure he felt loved so his glow wasn't looking to fade anytime soon.

 

He picked up the menu and browsed the selections.

 

"Starters?" Louis asked.

 

"Hmm...Main and dessert I think," Harry decided.

 

Louis peeked over the top of his menu.

 

"You're sweet enough though, Harold..."

 

Harry giggled, wings flapping out a bit.

 

"I'm having vegetable lasagne and the brownies..."

 

Louis looked up, mouth open.

 

"You're having their brownies?" He gasped.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"They'll be nowhere near as good as yours, Lou," Harry assured quickly.

 

"I can't believe you'd even want to _try_ them," he sniffed, hiding back behind his menu.

 

When the waiter came he had to put it down. Harry's glow _plus_ his dimples, _plus_ his hair curling into his neck, _plus_ the black shirt and _fuck_ , the fact he was _Harry_ was killing him, one ache at a time in his tight, tight chest. Louis' heart was thudding so hard and heavy he felt it might flop right out of his chest onto the table in an attempt to get closer to Harry...hop into his lap, perhaps. Even his heart wanted to be in Harry's lap he mused.

 

"Sir?" The waiter prompted as Louis just stared across the table at his beau.

 

He looked to the man at his side, frowning slightly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"What would you like to order?" The waiter prompted and Louis gave his choices quickly, wondering secretly if Harry really had put a spell on him after all.

 

The only difference between him and the guy Harry had saved was that Louis _wanted_ to be bewitched by the angel sitting there glowing like a beacon.

 

Thankfully it didn't take long for their mains to be served and Louis managed to get his brain to work in semi-normal semblance.

 

"Azza's climbing the back of the sofa now we tied up the curtains," Harry shared as he chewed his food slowly. His glow had dimmed to a subtle aura.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"That's the way, fella," he murmured.

 

"Lou, I hope you're not teaching him bad habits," Harry chastised.

 

"You're the one that talks to the animals," Louis retorted. "Perhaps you should tell him not to?"

 

Harry curled his shoulders in.

 

"Can't..."

 

"Why not?" Louis looked up, amused.

 

"Too fluffy," he mumbled. "Too cute..."

 

"Hah!" Louis laughed, loud and sharp. "You're gone over a bloody kitten!"

 

Harry fronted it out.

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

Louis smiled to himself, placing his knife and fork together on the plate as his thoughts raced.

 

"Do you um...like his tail?" Louis ventured quietly, fingering his napkin on his thigh, eyes secure to the table and a smudge of gravy he'd spilt there.

 

"His t-?" Harry began in question, only to pause.

 

"Because it's soft, you know..." Louis shrugged lightly.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Not the same." He said only, breathing deep and even.

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"It's not the same as yours, Louis," he said again, "Don't even try and compare them."

 

Louis nodded, a small curve tucking into the corners of his mouth.

 

The waiter came to remove their dinner plates, bringing another bottle of wine which Harry seemed to be working his way through steadily much to Louis' amusement because he'd begun saying 'hi' to everybody who walked past in this adorably stupid way and every single person had said 'hi' back, even the waiters who were on at least their fifth 'hi' by now.

 

Louis could only watch him with a happy grin, wanting to both cage Harry to monopolise him and set him free to allow the world the pleasure of his company.

 

He shifted his chair around the table a bit when they had their desserts because Harry was getting chocolate everywhere and Louis decided it was safer to feed him only Harry took that as a mutual feeding game and so they fed each other their desserts, sticky with sweet after they were done.

 

"Let's wash our hands," Louis suggested once he'd settled the bill and before they headed back.

 

Harry was pretty tipsy, tripping over his own feet as he worked out how to stand up and extricate himself from his chair.

 

"Whoops," he mumbled as he staggered a bit as Louis came to his rescue, steadying him enough to get him to the men's toilets.

 

Harry began giggling as he crashed into the door instead of pushing it open, laying his forehead there until a patron coming out swifted it open and Harry veered heavily forwards, Louis having to dive to stop him falling as he apologised to the passing man, struggling to keep Harry upright.

 

"Come on, lush," Louis led him to the sink and turned on the taps, pumping out soap.

 

He lathered it up, spreading his fingers over Harry's hands and gently massaging them, through the fingers, over the backs and into his palms. He dunked their hands under the water stream, looking up into Harry's ducked face.

 

"Alright, angel-face?"

 

Harry nodded, shuffling closer, lifting his hands which Louis was cupping and he frowned confusedly at Harry's move but soon enough Louis had big, wet hands framing his cheeks and hot, sticky lips sucking his own.

 

He knew that Harry didn't make a great habit of hiding how he felt but these moments were spectacular, like the brightest lightning and loudest thunder occurring all at once.

 

"Mm-mmm..." Louis pressed closer, moaning in his throat, turning Harry back a bit so that he scrabbled for footing, his bum leaning against the sink as Louis wormed between his thighs.

 

Louis' fingers dug into his hair and Harry tasted like wine and chocolate, a weird combination but Louis didn't mind it, he didn't mind it at all because whenever Harry kissed him he felt like the king of the world.

 

When Harry began to sway a bit, Louis pulled back. Harry's eyes were big and soft-looking, hazy.

 

"Home time?" He suggested softly.

 

Harry nodded but getting him up was just as difficult and Louis wondered how he kept his wits enough to kiss. It was easy getting him into the car and incredibly hard work getting him out and back into the house, mostly because of his exaggerated body language.

 

"Shh!" He flung an arm out and threw it back towards his face, hitting himself in the eye with his finger. "Ouch."

 

Harry stared at his finger like he couldn't work out why it didn't hit his lips.

 

"Steady, babe," Louis staggered to one side as Harry's weight got a bit much as they passed the sofa.

 

Harry managed to get his foot caught in the hallway somehow - even though Louis had painstakingly removed his boots at the door because of his tendency to trip over his own feet - and once Harry was writhing on the floor, Louis almost left him there to sober up.

 

He grabbed his hand, tugging him along the laminate towards the bedroom.

 

"Can't pull you," Louis said as they reached the doorway. "It's carpet so you'll have to crawl..."

 

Harry crawled. He crawled across the threshold and he threw himself down, rolling onto his back and holding his arms upwards.

 

"Cuddles?" He asked in the cutest, poutiest way.

 

Louis stared at him with a little sigh.

 

"How about we do cuddles in bed, angel face?" He suggested.

 

Harry shook his head stubbornly.

 

"Doesn't Loubear love me anymore?"

 

Louis knelt down and carefully crawled over Harry's body, cupping a hand under his head and thumbing his cheek with the other.

 

"You're so damn beautiful, Harry," Louis murmured.

 

Harry's grin was inane, his arms coming around Louis to squeeze tight.

 

"Love me my Loubear...pretty demon all mine..."

 

Louis smirked at being called pretty and ignored it. Harry was incredibly drunk right now he had no idea what he was saying so he'd forgive him the odd feminine remark.

 

When Harry sighed out and didn't look to be ending 'cuddles' Louis fidgeted.

 

"Come on, Haz, you can't fall asleep here..."

 

"Hmm," came his reply, a rumble in his chest.

 

Louis sucked in a breath at it, pressing closer to feel the soft vibration.

 

"I can't lift you onto the bed, Harold..." He worked his way free from his arms, pulling at them as he leaned back, hauling Harry's torso up as his sleep heavy body sagged down.

 

"Leave me..." came Harry's slurred reply.

 

Louis arched a brow. It was oh-so-tempting and if he didn't know two levitation spells he might even consider it. Instead he closed his eyes and murmured out the words, eyes glowing as he opened them to check progress.

 

Harry was off the floor a couple of feet so Louis gestured to lift him higher, carefully floating him towards the bed where he lowered him equally carefully so as not to disturb his slumber.

 

"Cuddles," he heard Harry mumble, his arms going upwards again to be filled.

 

Louis crawled across the mattress and settled back against him, wrapped in Harry's arms.

 

"Loubear," Harry murmured as he settled back to sleep.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and kissed his jaw, laying his cheek to Harry's chest.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small Epilogue after this :)

In the night Harry had gotten a drunken second wind and staggered into the shower.

 

Louis had washed him, dried them both off and replaced their nakedness with pyjama pants for Harry and boxers and a black long sleeve top for himself.

 

Harry was stubbly and soft, his hair a lovely fluffy mess of curls.

 

Louis wanted to frame this moment, watching him sleep. He wanted to dig his fingers into Harry's wings and let the feel of those thick feathers tickle over his skin. He wanted Harry beside him in bed like this forever, just like his angel prophecy foretold.

 

Louis flicked a look to the drawn curtains, seeing the sun peeking behind them promising a nice day. He nudged his nose into Harry's jaw, kissing over the soft stubble on his face, smiling as his lips tingled at the sensation.

 

His tail was already looped around Harry's knee so Louis worked over to his lips, kissing against them softly to wake him up. The demon in him wanted to shuffle up and sit on his chest to tug himself off all over Harry's face but he managed to control his urge and kissed down onto his chest instead.

 

Harry's pale skin was flawless, smooth and silky, hard under the layer of skin where his muscle lay unforgiving. Louis had a lot of time for his torso, really. He licked into his ribs, nipped at his sternum, licked over his nipples after pinching them sweetly between his fingers.

 

"Hmm..." Harry shifted a bit, the first sign he was waking up since Louis began kissing him.

 

He was bolstered by the hardness growing in Harry's pyjama pants, running the heel of his hand over that mound as he clambered between his thighs, nudging them apart to fit there.

 

"Always so fucking beautiful," Louis accused, licking at his fern leaves, kissing down his hip and nibbling at his thighs once the pyjama bottoms were adequately rid of.

 

"Lou-"

 

It was a groan, weak and tortured, so achingly rough and deep.

 

Louis rutted against his thigh.

 

"Gonna flash for me?" Louis asked in return, pressing soft lips to his inner thigh, thumbs pressing into the lush skin there.

 

"What-what're you...Oh-- _Oh, god_ ," Harry hitched a breath as Louis wrapped a hand around his awakening arousal, tugging him to hardness.

 

Louis could only smirk, flicking his eyes to Harry's face to watch the way his lids fluttered, fighting against sleep to open; fighting against desire, too.

 

He began to glow, just gently and Louis loved that about him, that he knew when he was doing something Harry liked because Harry let him know in the most amazing way.

 

He grinned, rubbing his scruff against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, biting there sharply with his canine teeth.

 

Harry's hand reached blindly for him, settling in his hair, thumbing against his horn and Louis got a bit distracted, leaning into the touch as he rubbed against Harry's thigh, panting softly at the pleasure he got from that, from being petted by the angel.

 

Any other being would not be allowed to see Louis so helpless, so powerless to his own desires but he was safe with Harry, so safe and cared for.

 

He shuffled down a bit, hand around Harry's base as he licked a stripe over him, hard and wet. Harry keened, curling up under him where Louis danced ticklish fingertips over his ribs, his chest, peaking his nipples.

 

"Want more?" Louis asked against his hardness and Harry nodded, a whine escaping his throat which Louis revelled in, taking him deep in his mouth.

 

Harry tasted so good. Louis felt Harry got the rough end of the deal with their demon/angel exchange and he tried to make it up to him by sucking him hard and long, softening his tongue and bobbing between the powerful tonguing he was giving him.

 

"I'm awake!" Harry gasped as his hips lifted off the bed of their own accord. "I'm awake, okay?!"

 

As if Louis cared, he mused. If Harry thought this was some stupid way of getting him conscious - well, he could just forget that idea altogether. Louis concentrated his lips at the tip, tugging his small hand over him, making Harry cry out again and thrust up for more of his mouth.

 

Louis couldn't help but smile around his thickness, hands now scooped around his butt cheeks, fingertips digging into his crack suggestively pulling at his skin.

 

"Yeah...Oh, fuck, _yes_! Louis, can you---I mean you _can_ , please, god, _please_!"

 

Louis could still remember the first time he'd taken Harry, out on the couch with Harry's legs wrapped around him and being able to read every emotion on his face as they passed through him.

 

He hadn't exactly started this little oral treat to end up inside him, but Harry seemed to be begging him to so he pulled away a little to turn Harry to his belly only the angel as quickly rolled onto his stomach and shifted into place before Louis even sat back on his heels from reaching for lube.

 

He ran a hand up Harry's back, fingertips spidering under his wings.

 

"Someone's in the mood, hm?" Louis enquired lightly; brow arching as he suddenly had a fantastic idea.

 

He shuffled back and parted Harry's cheeks, kissing him right there, over his hole.

 

He could never have predicted Harry's reaction - a choked _'oh god'_ followed by a sudden release into the bed-covers, that blinding flash of light shearing out into the room. His body shimmered lightly as he finished, Louis' hand digging under the covers to gently ease him through it.

 

"Feel nice?" Louis asked against his ear, loving the soft, pleased sigh Harry gave out.

 

"Louis..." He whispered, his signal that he still wanted Louis to continue, his affirmation for more.

 

Louis licked over him this time, tongue pushing at the ring of muscle until Harry was gasping again and then he let two lubricated fingers work into him, his own body more than ready to peak.

 

Harry was just so beautiful to sink into. He rutted against the bed a bit, hips propped up with a pillow and Louis was awed by the way his wings spread to full span, a white canopy of feathers that quivered and ruffled in sync with his breath.

 

When Louis sank in deep, his wings flapped a bit, when he pulled out they were shaky with need. Louis had to hold onto them, somehow, just need to feel their softness and warmth in his hands. He sank his hands in at where they met Harry's body, where it was soft and hot and hidden.

 

"Does it hurt?" He asked Harry, gripping tight as he gently thrust in, paused by the utter awe of the moment, of being within Harry and being hands full of his feathers.

 

"No, no, it's good...so good, Lou," Harry muttered out quickly, reaching back to mould Louis' hand around his hip.

 

Louis followed suit on the other side, pulling Harry's body back into his slightly, rather than bearing down.

 

Harry hitched a breath, soft and excited at the new angle. Louis had obviously hit a jackpot somewhere. He chewed on his lip, shifting slightly to kneel up, arms tight around Harry's body as he brought him up onto his knees slipping out of him as Louis arranged them but then he eased back into him and brought Harry back into his lap, jutting his hips only at the last second, to hit that spot he'd just found.

 

Harry weakened back against him and if Louis had semblance he'd crow at his victory, at having finally conquered the angel's weakness, but he was struggling to breathe let alone finish this. His body was prime for climax and Harry was so plaint in his arms, taking everything he gave, asking for it 'harder' or 'deeper' when Louis' muscles began to ache and he waned.

 

Louis began to nip at his neck, nosing in behind his ear and biting at his shoulder, hands splayed against his lovely taut belly as he held him up, Harry's wings big and obnoxious in his face but he didn't even care. A few more thrusts into Harry's sweet, tight body and he would be done for. Harry – thankfully - was right there with him, his soft spot broached and stimulated to his limit, soft sighs falling from his lips in lieu of pleasure-weakened cries.

 

"My angel," Louis husked, filling him deep over and over. " _Hades_ , so beautiful like this..."

 

Harry peaked first, body spasming and tightening around Louis' entry, his body falling forward and his hands hitting the bed to stop his fall.

 

"Yeah, _oh_ \---yeah!" Louis fell with him, filling him with seed as the impact against both the mattress and the big celestial body brought him to his edge hard and fast.

 

Harry limply squirmed against the sensation but Louis kept him pinned under his smaller, hotter body. He found he could kiss reverent lips over his shoulders this way, against the back of his neck. That made Harry shiver so Louis brushed his curls away and kissed there some more, softening within him in their intimate pose.

 

"Can-Can I hold you?" Harry ventured from the mattress and Louis finally forced his heavy muscle fatigued body to roll to one side.

 

Harry quickly wrapped big arms around him, throwing a leg over him, too.

 

Louis smiled; a rag-doll to Harry's suggestion.

 

"You know I love you, don't you?" Louis mumbled out, fingers clutching into Harry's soft hair at his nape. He kissed his cheek. "Love you so much, butterfly."

 

Harry hummed his agreement and pulled Louis in tight.

 

//

 

"You're going to be fine..."

 

"Am not."

 

"What the worst that can happen?"

 

"Um, I'll die?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"We're not even going that high, Lou..."

 

Louis huffed.

 

"Could still die."

 

"Don't you know a protection spell?" Harry queried.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"If I did I wouldn't have needed you to save me from that ledge and I could have saved you from getting shot," he pointed out.

 

Harry smiled patiently. He'd been trying to show Louis flying for half an hour now.

 

"Stand on my feet," he suddenly instructed.

 

"What?" Louis' brows furrowed.

 

"Take off your shoes and stand on my feet..." Harry repeated.

 

Louis slipped his chequered Vans off, carefully climbing onto Harry's arches.

 

"Aren't I heavy?" He looked into Harry's eyes, finding it weird to be the same height as him for once.

 

Something rumbled in Harry's chest and- _okay_ , Louis was being kissed, it was a bit sudden and unexpected but he didn't complain, just wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and marvelled at the way his wings swished against his forearms, making his hair stand on end.

 

It was incredible, kissing him. Like sweet nectar, like hot sticky toffee pudding. Louis licked into his mouth and Harry groaned, his wings beating a bit out of sync as Harry stumbled a bit and Louis broke their kiss to make sure Harry was upright, that he wasn't about to pull Louis to the ground.

 

Harry flapped his wings twice as hard, bringing a gasp to Louis' throat.

 

They were _flying_!

 

He clutched tighter, heart pounding in his chest hard and unsteady as Harry's arms wound tightly around him and Louis made sure his tail was tight around Harry's thigh as he peeked over his shoulder into the field below.

 

They were probably about twelve feet up and he could feel the power required from Harry's muscles to keep him upright, to keep them afloat. He pulled back, eyes glowing.

 

"Babe, this is-" he gulped, not sure he had words.

 

Harry smiled inanely, dimple spreading.

 

"Yeah? Think my charm is working on you finally?" He teased.

 

Louis kissed him just because. Until Harry's wings missed a beat again and then he just held on really tight while Harry took them up and up, as close to the other realm as they could get among the clouds.

 

"Do you want to go home?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

Louis smiled at him softly.

 

"Do you miss it?"

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Not that much."

 

Louis nodded, kissing below his lower lip.

 

"We have our very own forever here," he said, gasping a bit whenever Harry's wings had to powerfully tug them back up.

 

Harry made a wry face.

 

"I'm going to keep flashing you know," he mumbled shyly.

 

Louis sank his fingers into Harry's hair at the back of his head.

 

"I kinda like it," he shrugged. "Makes me feel important. Nobody else got you to flash," he added proudly.

 

Harry laughed at that, kissing Louis' lips until he kissed back.

 

"I'm going to flash unless we-" He paused with a swallow, a blush spreading onto his cheeks.

 

"Unless we what, angel-face?" Louis prompted.

 

Harry looked at him.

 

"Unless we get married."

 

Louis lifted his brows. "Can beings like us even get married?" He wondered.

 

And-

 

Well Harry was glad his first thought - his first question - hadn’t been about them possibly not getting married. Because Harry liked the idea of the human ceremony even if they had to stick to a version from one of their realms.

 

"Well there's no way we're getting married in Hell," Louis added as Harry just stared at him. "Heaven is the obvious choice if earth won't have us..."

 

Louis was sure there was more he was going to say, something about finding an inclusive church and seeing if they could make up their own vows but Harry's lips were back on his and they were gliding down towards earth, toward the field of buttercups they both loved.

 

"You'd-" Harry breathed soft and almost scared. "You'd want to, you mean? You'd...think about it?"

 

Louis pursed his lips, tucking Harry's hair behind his ear from where his fingers had made a mess of his around his face.

 

"Why do you have this insane idea I don't want this, Harold?"

 

Harry dipped his chin.

 

"It's...well it's a _lot_ ," he sighed.

 

"It is," Louis agreed and he would have had a lovely long heartfelt speech if Harry hadn't miscalculated their landing and pitched them tumbling into the grass.

 

Louis rubbed his knee with a pout.

 

"Oww..."

 

Harry lifted his head from the buttercups, grinning.

 

"Poor baby, c'mere," he crawled over, hand instantly curving on Louis' knee to heal it.

 

Louis gazed at him for a moment, suddenly remembering.

 

"I have something for you," he said, hopping up, his tail wrapping around Harry's wrist to tug him up, too, pulling him along until Harry caught the pace, tangling his fingers through Louis' and pressing kisses into his temple.

 

Once back at the house Louis rifled through his jacket until he found it, a small white paper bag printed with a pretty flower design. He walked over to Harry and cupped his hand, pointing it palm-up.

 

He carefully tipped the bag up to pour the contents into Harry's hand. A silver chain slunk out, a series of charms delicately hanging from it which couldn't be seen while it sat in a  heap in his hand so Harry carefully lifted it up to straighten the chain out.

 

There was a miniature devil-fork there, a fox and a bunny and of course - a butterfly.

 

Louis smiled happily at his selection.

 

"Going to think of some more to add to it," he said as Harry remained quiet, staring at the jewellery.

 

"Will you-" Harry held it out, waiting for Louis to put it on and then he fingered the charms that dangled at his collarbones.

 

He slipped a slow arm around Louis' middle and tilted his head, his slow kiss pushing onto Louis' lips insistently, hot breath slipping though his parted lips and a noise Louis didn't recognise escaping Harry's throat.

 

He pushed up onto his tiptoes to kiss him back, biting his lip in surprise as Harry offered him a small box in return.

 

Louis frowned at him, then at the box. He guessed Harry must have had it in his jeans pocket otherwise he would have found it in the house. He was a very curious demon and Harry had already chided him for hunting through drawers when he told him he had a gift for him.

 

Louis opened the box to find a new pair of nipple-studs there, a pair with wings on the edges, something that made him smile soft and wide at the selection.

 

"No mistaking who I belong to now," Louis teased, brows arching as he asked Harry to hold the box.

 

He went about slowly unscrewing the screw studs, eyes flicking to Harry's as he took the new winged one, poking it through the hole and securing it in place. Harry looked impatient, surging forward a bit when Louis completed one, then throwing away the box entirely when he took the second, fingers pulling at Louis' sides eagerly and once Louis had both studs secured, Harry ducked down to lick over both his nipples in turn, making him groan loudly and his knees weaken where he cupped Harry's head to him, wanting his tongue everywhere, really.

 

Harry was soon kissing him, licking into his mouth to stroke the tongue-stud through Louis' tongue and he smiled to himself, vowing to get those ear-piercings Zayn talked about. For now though, he only wanted one thing and it was simple, really.

 

He pulled away a bit, picking up Harry's hand before he turned, tugging him gently towards the bedroom. He closed the door on the world and wrapped the angel in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE

 

There had been a huge pile-up on the motorway and the hospitals were inundated with injured victims from the site, helicopters taking the worst affected and ambulances taking the rest.

 

Louis was a junior doctor when the injured were being brought into A&E and his training was being put to good use. The influx was overwhelming, they had to assess everyone quickly and accurately and line them up in the corridor in order of severity and it was hard to keep his eyes from glowing with the adrenaline coursing through him.

 

It was at times like this he was tempted to use his magic, but nobody was in immediate danger - nobody was about to die - so he managed to resist the urge. He'd been scolded a couple of times for meddling with the humans and so he only used his powers when it was strictly necessary.

 

Like to stop a child wandering too far from its parents...or to pin down a potential child-snatcher on the prowl. Harry always kissed him afterwards, proud of Louis' interventions for good rather than evil, but it was still strange being on the other side of the fence.

 

Harry had - maybe predictably - become an excellent nurse.

 

He worked on the severe trauma ward where people needed comfort and Harry's gentleness was perfect for that, really. Only anytime something like this happened -  a major crisis, he would appear in A&E, feathers ruffling with unease at the massacre around them.

 

"Lou?" He rushed over, a vision in his pink uniform. All the female nurses wore pink and white while the men wore blue or green. Harry alternated between pink and white since he was part of a majority-female squad but Louis still pursed his lips at the pretty colour since it didn't quite fit his lover's slightly dominating nature.

 

"Lou, what can I do? Do you need me?"

 

The doors to the emergency bay flew open and all of a sudden, small people were being brought in-children no older than five.

 

"There was a school bus!" One woman sobbed, instantly soothed by an aide who rushed over.

 

Harry didn't even check with Louis for permission before he went to help, gathering the young humans in one bay to check them all over with the help of a senior doctor.

 

Louis couldn't help his soft smile at that, at how Harry just knew exactly what to do and when - at how he loved the little people more than the big ones here on earth.

 

He turned back towards his own tasks, mind fixed on healing as many people as possible.

 

//

 

"And you know what happened then? The sun came out, bright and happy..."

 

"Ooh..." The collective awed gasp of his audience was enough to make Harry smirk.

 

He was surrounded by little people and they had no idea his glow was healing them all. He may have used a tiny distraction spell to rid the senior doctor from his group therapy but what did it matter?

 

"The sun made everybody feel better when he came out," he told them, sat cross legged at the head of the bed as the children all piled in together further down.

 

Even in his innocence Harry knew better than to touch the human children for fear of being branded a pervert again like that day in the supermarket just because he liked fruit.

 

When the curtain was scraped back, he instantly stopped his glow, smiling at one of the worried parents who tucked their head into the bay.

 

"How are they doing?" She asked, watery eyed.

 

Harry nodded with a smile.

 

"Excellent, the lot of them," he uncurled from the bed to stand. "So very brave the little scamps..."

 

The children giggled at him, rolling onto their backs or tummies depending which way they had been laying.

 

"You seem to have a knack with children," the lady observed.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"I'm just a nurse...like...nobody special..."

 

The lady rubbed his arm.

 

"Wait till you have your own," she commented as one of the children slid off the bed to tuck a hand into hers. "It all changes then."

 

Harry nodded with a shy smile, biting his lip.

 

The curtain flicked again, this time a loud voice commanding the group.

 

"Right, young pirates!" Louis called sharply. "The vessel is about ready to set sail...I want you all at the dock quick-smart!"

 

The kids all cheered,slipping off the bed until Harry rushed over to help them all down one by one.

 

One particularly sniffly little boy had taken Harry's attention and he lifted him up against his shoulder.

 

"Ready for an adventure with Captain Tomlinson?" He asked.

 

The little boy sucked the edge of his top into his mouth and shook his head.

 

Harry grinned.

 

"No? You don't want to fight the bad pirates on the seven-seas?"

 

Louis came over as the rest of the children were led away.

 

"What's this young champion still doing here?" Louis asked, eyes bright as they lifted up to Harrys shoulder.

 

"Scared," the boy whispered, shoving the t-shirt back into his mouth after he'd spoken.

 

Louis lifted his brows.

 

"Well, I have the perfect job for you. Not all pirates can be fearless fighters," he considered. "Would you like to look after the boat's resident dolphin once we set sail?"

 

The boy opened his mouth wide, eyes even wider.

 

"C-can I?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Need to be very gentle with him, mind, he's a bit testy..."

 

"What's his name?" The boy asked.

 

"Jimmy," Louis said as he turned away. "Follow me then, I'll lead the way!"

 

Harry chuckled to himself at Louis' dramatics, wishing they worked together at a children's hospital so that every day could be this good.

 

He followed Louis out to the foyer where the children were being hugged by their respective parents and he and Harry hovered on the pavement outside as they got strapped into their cars.

 

"Ahoy me hearties!" Louis saluted.

 

Harry captured his free hand, waving to the kids.

 

"Be brave, my pretties!"

 

Once they were all out of sight, Harry sagged a bit, kissing the back of Louis' hand.

 

"I'm tired," he said, leaning toward Louis' shoulder.

 

Louis wrapped a strong arm around him, kissing into his hair.

 

"I know babe, we can go home now, the worst is over..."

 

Harry hummed and smiled at that and he fell asleep in the car as Louis drove them, using his super-strength to carry his beau into the cottage.

 

The herb garden was rife with plants now, smelled incredible as they passed it and a range of pretty flowers lined the flower-beds. The fern was a giant by now, spidering over Ed's grave.

 

When Louis unlocked the door to let them in, Azza jumped up and ran over, threading around his feet. He gently pushed the cat to one side with his tail.

 

"Not now, kitty," Louis chided. "Daddy needs to sleep..."

 

Azza followed them through to the bedroom and jumped up on the bed, curling himself over Harry's neck as he lay on his side.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

"Not sure he’s gonna be very happy when he wakes up, Az," Louis mused. "Might want to reconsider your choice..."

 

Azza tangled his claws into Harry's ever-growing hair and flopped out with a cat-sigh.

 

"He'll be okay, bud," Louis ruffled the cat's belly.

 

Azza had grown unusually protective over the angel as he got older, still bearing a white body and black paws with dipped tail. It was true that Harry spent the most time with the animal but even so, Harry was more like a cat-friend than a big being with wings. Azza nudged under Harry's chin with a purr, as if checking he was really okay.

 

"He's just asleep, he's been busy today," Louis explained, heading into the kitchen.

 

He wasn't sure how much healing Harry had conducted today but the longest Harry had ever slept was three days and that was for mending a severed spine - a nasty accident that was caused by a bully pushing a teenage boy off a cliff to see if he could swim.

 

Louis' heart clenched at how much Harry cared about the humans, how hard he worked to keep them safe. Sometimes he wished they had humans of their own but he knew it wasn't possible, not really. The species didn't tend to mix and having parents from other realms would be too weird for the poor human child having to grow up surrounded by them.

 

Niall and Zayn - who now also resided on earth - kept telling him to think about it, to consider the ways in which they could have a family but Louis always felt awkward. He knew Harry loved little beings but did he want some of their own? Louis didn't like to assume.

 

Of course, they still had the small matter of arranging a ceremony but Louis kind of liked Harry's flashes too much to give them up for now. They were together and happy, that was all that mattered.

 

//

 

It only took twelve hours for Harry to wake this time. It was morning but Louis had arranged their shifts for the afternoon so Harry had time to recover.

 

He lay with him in the big bed, stroking his hair as he came around.

 

Harry blinked, slow, confused, sleepy. The hazy green of his eyes was still Louis' favourite colour.

 

"Hey," Harry smiled as he recognised the handsome face before him, reaching out to cup his cheek, finding his movement restricted by a weight on his shoulder.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Azza decided to strangle you," he offered.

 

Harry dipped his chin, right into cat-fur.

 

"Az," Harry hummed, circling the cat with his big hand to drag him off his neck. "What're you doing?"

 

Azza mewled in argument, clinging to Harrys hair with his claws.

 

Harry tutted.

 

"Thought you'd stopped clawing things young man..." He reached up to try and untangle them but Louis' hands got there first, gently working Harry's hair free.

 

"I did try to warn him..." Louis murmured.

 

Once Azza's claws were retracted, he trod all over Harry's chest to get to his face to lick him. Louis giggled as he watched with bright eyes.

 

"The cat gets a kiss before I do!" he complained lightly.

 

"You picked him," Harry poked his tongue out, one eye closed to Azza's tongue swiping over it. "Yeah, alright, love you too," Harry gently lifted him off his face and put him on the bed.

 

Azza immediately propped his paws on Harrys rib, ducking under his wings to get there but Harry was nuzzling up to Louis so the cat just put his chin down against his skin, meowing his presence there.

 

"Harold don't you dare kiss me covered in cat-"

 

Louis may as well not have bothered trying to wriggle away, or expressing his distaste to cat-saliva because Harry's arms had already slipped around him to bring him in, his mouth was already coaxing his open, his tongue already stroking his stud.

 

Louis melted a bit with a sigh.

 

"Mmm..." he tangled his own fingers in Harry's hair and kissed him back, tail flopping lazily over Harry's thigh as Harry tucked Louis into him, tangling their legs together.

 

"Thank you," Harry brushed his lips over Louis' slightly-parted-in-awe lips.

 

He blinked open his blue-grey eyes.

 

"What for?"

 

"Waiting," Harry said, his lips curving smugly because Louis had told him off about ten thousand times for saying that before and Harry had promised the last time not to say it anymore. Clearly that was a lie.

 

Louis merely rolled his eyes and placed a tender kiss to his bowed lip.

 

"Would wait forever, you know that..."

 

Harry nodded, his smile growing dimpled and shy.

 

"What?" Louis asked, poking his chest gently. "Spill it, angel..."

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"I really like the little people a lot..."

 

Louis smiled, too, slipping his arms around Harry's waist.

 

"I can tell..."

 

"Can we have some, do you think? Do you-like-do you want to?"

 

Louis placed reverent kisses above Harry's brows, nudging him into a softer, sweeter kiss on his lips.

 

"I'd love to, sweet-cheeks...but I don't know how we can do it? It's not fair to have humans as ours."

 

Harry nodded, swallowing sadly, wishing he could produce his own angel-babies that might have red eyes and horns and little pointed tails.

 

"I wish-"

 

Louis thumbed his cheek.

 

"So do I..."

 

Harry huffed a bit, leaning backwards until his hand reached the bedside table, scrabbling around for a phone. It was earth's answer to halos and necklaces apparently.

 

"Should we text Zayn and ask him, maybe?" He wondered.

 

Louis nodded taking the handset while Harry snuck into the bathroom to shower and pee, heading out completely naked and still damp, a sight that still made Louis' heart miss a beat and his groin tingle enticingly.

 

He let his eyes appreciate every part of his angel as he rolled sleepily back onto the bed.

 

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

 

Louis slipped the phone back onto the table, tucking Harry close again, kissing down his face.

 

"Well...there is something...but I don't know how you'll feel about it," Louis broached.

 

Harry made a noise in his throat, rolling forward to half-pin Louis to the bed, hands beside his ears. He rubbed his thumbs against Louis' wrists gently, persuasively.

 

"Tell me, demon..."

 

Louis leaned up to nip at his lips, leading Harry to lean down and kiss him properly, Louis wrapping himself around his bigger body in easy surrender.

 

"Tell me," Harry begged more softly as he pulled away.

 

Louis' eyes were purple, they were _beautiful_. Harry was mesmerised.

 

"Apparently there are beings like me - half human, half something else. Sometimes angels, sometimes demons..." Louis shared. "They have like an orphanage where they get taken care of specially..."

 

Harry gasped, pressing into Louis a bit in his excitement.

 

"We can adopt?" He whispered, eyes bright with hope.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I guess so...we probably need to pass a load of tests and prove we're like, capable parent-material..."

 

Harry beamed, kissing him.

 

"We can do that."

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"That's easy for you to say, you're incredible with the little beings....I don't know if I'll pass the mark, babe," he admitted. "I don't want to ruin this for you."

 

Harry shook his head, pressing his thumbs gently to Louis' cheeks.

 

"You'll make an amazing Dad, Louis..."

 

Louis blushed a bit, turning his face away.

 

"If you say so, butterfly..."

 

Harry nudged his jaw with his nose.

 

"Do you want to?" He asked quietly.

 

Louis turned back, not able to hide his smile. He nodded.

 

Harry grinned too, kissing him sloppily, climbing on top of him in his eagerness, his wings brushing Azza off the bed where he landed with a sharp 'meow' of complaint.

 

"Sorry Az!" Harry called breathily, going back to the more important task of kissing Louis.

 

And maybe making love to him, long and hard and sweet. Maybe.

 

//

 

Louis was the shy one, ducking under Harry's wing which all by itself lifted to hover over him, automatically including the demon in its protection.

 

"Do I look okay?" Louis asked again, fussing his short sleeve blue shirt and tight grey trousers, tail wrapped around Harry's thigh.

 

Harry had tutted at that, tried to pry it off him because he walked funny with a demon tail wrapped around the inside of his thigh - funnily enough - but Louis wouldn't budge so he just limped a bit in trying to account for it.

 

"Babe, you look fine, I already told you that," Harry hummed looking for the office in the long stone corridor of the church where the orphanage was situated.

 

Louis was clinging to his back, fingers buried in his feathers. In any other situation the combination of his tail around his thigh and fingers in his feathers would have had Harry hard. Right now, he was aiming for good parent-material.

 

He'd worn a crisp white shirt and smart black trousers especially. Louis had even put on shoes instead of Vans and Harry had his favourite boots on although the pair of them spent most of their time at home barefoot.

 

Harry flipped his hair to one side, frowning slightly.

 

"Should I tie it up do you think?" He asked, slipping the stretchy band off his wrist to do just that. "Looks smarter..." he murmured to himself as Louis continued to cower under his feathers.

 

"Mr.Tomlinson?" A voice called and Harry turned, despite it not being his name called.

 

"Um...I'm Mr. Styles, actually. "Soon to be Tomlinson," he added with a dimpled smile in the hope of persuading the interviewer that they were committed and planning a married future together.

 

"Come this way," the lady gestured with a kind smile and she had nice brown eyes. She frowned a bit at the fact Louis was hiding but she didn't comment on it.

 

Once they were ushered into the office, Louis had to come out of hiding. He twined his fingers with Harry's and took a deep breath.

 

"Ah, you must be Mr. Tomlinson," the lady remarked amusedly as Louis aired.

 

Louis smiled nervously.

 

"Hi...uh...yeah, hi..." he stuck out his hand.

 

"I'm Muriel...you spoke to me on the phone?" She reminded.

 

"I did," Louis nodded with a tight smile. "Thank you for seeing us."

 

"Sit down, please," she invited, gesturing to the sofa.

 

She made them each a drink and curled into a chair, slightly more informal than either man expected. Louis felt his tension ease a notch.

 

"So, how does it work?" He asked and Harry scowled at him, pressing two fingers into his thigh to shush him.

 

"Patience, Lou, she's about to tell us..." he murmured.

 

Muriel flicked her eyes between them with a soft smile.

 

"Well, as I explained during our call, we'll do a preliminary questionnaire, walk around the orphanage and show you our children and then we'll have a follow up meeting to discuss a home-visit and formal assessment if you still want to adopt."

 

Harry nodded, lip caught between his teeth.

 

"It's not like...we don't have to pick one out do we?" He asked nervously. "It's just that I don't think I could possibly choose..."

 

She chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

 

"We do a great amount of profiling to see which children we feel fit best with which potential parents...some couples are better suited to babies, some for the more - shall we say difficult cases and well, mostly its a personality fit."

 

"Difficult cases?" Louis posed, slipping an arm around Harry's back underneath his wings, Harry's hand curving gently around his knee now that it was free of his fingers.

 

Muriel smiled again, a little sadder this time.

 

"Children who have been rejected or kicked out because of their gifts..." She explained.

 

Louis frowned. Okay, he had been one of those children, nearly. If it wasn't for his dad claiming him and taking him back to Hell to earn a place to belong, he could have easily ended up in a place like this. Which looked to be a beautiful facility but still...every half-breed deserved at least one parent to love them unconditionally.

 

Louis tensed a bit. if they passed the mark, their half-breed would get two.

 

"My mother actually rejected me," he offered. "I know how it feels."

 

Muriel nodded with an appreciative glance.

 

"Good, it's good to know you can relate to our kids."

 

"I'm fallen," Harry boasted, feeling a bit left out. "Like, for helping too much that is, not for anything bad but-"

 

Louis squeezed his arm.

 

"I think she knows all fallen angels aren't bad, Harold..."

 

Harry dimpled and blushed.

 

"Yeah of course...sorry..."

 

Muriel laughed delightedly at their chemistry, pulling out a form.

 

Four pages of difficult questions later, they were taking a quick toilet-break before their tour.

 

Louis was stroking through Harry's hair as he rested his forehead on Louis' chest.

 

"I don't think we can do this, Lou...those questions..."

 

"Shh, hey, none of that," Louis scolded lightly. "We'd be the best fucking parents on earth no matter what that test says, alright?"

 

Harry hummed, curling into Louis' front to make himself smaller as Louis wrapped him up, kissing into his hair.

 

"Come on let's look around...we might not like the look of it yet..."

 

Harry's big eyes when he pulled away suggested he wanted to run the place, let alone leave it. Louis thumbed his cheek, tiptoeing to kiss his mouth.

 

"One day, maybe?" He said, knowing Harry's thoughts inside out.

 

Harry managed a weak, hopeful smile.

 

"Really?"

 

Louis smiled kindly.

 

"Let's get the stamp of approval first, hm? Then we'll worry about building our own orphanage..."

 

Harry kissed him back, firm and sweet.

 

"Okay I'm ready..."

 

//

 

The orphanage was huge, made up of several wings that were ordered by the age of the children.

 

Harry spent the longest in the baby wing, cradling each and every child until he settled them into contented sleep. The wing matron looked at Louis puzzled.

 

"How does he do that?"

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I wish I knew..."

 

"So do I!" she remarked, passing a very tiny baby to Louis who startled.

 

"Oh no, I don't think I'm very g-" he swallowed as the bundle was laid in his arm, looking up to check how to hold the baby correctly, the matron tucking his arm into place.

 

"This little guy was born early to a human mother and a demon father..." she explained and Louis stared at her, eyes wide.

 

"They thought he was going to be born human and when they saw his horn and tail stumps they decided they didn't want him..."

 

Louis curled the baby instinctively closer, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Hey kiddo...you're going to find a good home, you know that don't you? Better things, yeah?" Louis murmured, blinking away his tears but some fell, sliding down his cheeks.

 

"We called him Logan because it means 'small cove'," she shared.

 

Louis smiled with a lift of his brows.

 

"Fits him just right doesn't it..."

 

The baby wriggled a bit, gurgled and pawed at Louis' chin when he ducked to coo at it.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he came over, tucking two fingers into the swaddling to peek at the baby.

 

"Is he already baby-talking?" He asked the matron and she nodded with a giggle, but her eyes were sheened with tears and Harry could quite see why.

 

Louis' original nervousness and urge to hide had been completely replaced by utter awe and reverence for the being in his arms.

 

"You're a fighter, don't let anybody tell you otherwise, be as cheeky as possible..." he was muttering and Harry couldn't help his fondness, his body glowing in response to watching Louis being incredibly amazing.

 

The matron didn't look surprised at the extra light filling the room, but she did look between them curiously.

 

"Harry, you've settled the entire wing, you're welcome back anytime you like," she said as Louis reluctantly gave Logan back.

 

He looked up at Harry then, shuffling into his body, earning strong arms around him in return. Harry kissed into his pretty brown hair.

 

"Soon," he promised and Louis nodded, wiping away some tears with a sniffle.

 

They were led around the rest of the site, slightly on the edge of the older children's classes at first, slowly integrated under the guise of showing them how to paint or to tell a story.

 

It was nice that as visitors, they were included, could see the children up close but weren't led around like customers buying a product.

 

Harry found he bonded particularly with a three-year-old angel girl with the prettiest wings.

 

"Who's this?" Harry pointed to a brown splodge on her painting.

 

"My dog, Joe," Audrey replied.

 

"Is that you?" He guessed of the pink and yellow shape beside it.

 

She nodded.

 

"Where's your wings?" He asked, reaching for a crayon to draw some in.

 

Her little hand paused his, clutching over his big digits.

 

"Not allowed wings, Harry," she said, and he darted her a surprised glance.

 

"You're _always_ allowed wings," he stated softly and she shook her head, grabbing the paper and ripping it in half.

 

"You've ruined it now! Not allowed wings!" Audrey shouted, running into the corner to hide and Harry stared at the class teacher with an apologetic swallow.

 

"She only just came," Neil told him. "She wasn't allowed to show her wings where she came from..."

 

Harry felt his heart break and watched her curled in the corner, sobbing.

 

"Can I...?" he asked, not sure if he was allowed to approach her now.

 

Neil smiled.

 

"Of course just...it's not personal, okay?"

 

Harry nodded and went over, crouching by the sobbing girl, laying gentle hand to her back. He began to glow and slowly, eventually, she stopped crying to look around at the light, gasping a bit as she turned toward him fully, on her knees.

 

"Harry! You're _shining_!" Audrey said.

 

Harry smiled lop-sidedly, nodding.

 

"Yeah," he flapped his wings a bit. "I have wings too in case you didn't notice..."

 

"I did," she smiled sadly.

 

"How far do yours go?" He asked, brow arching in challenge.

 

She frowned.

 

"Not very far."

 

"Yeah? Show me?" He asked.

 

She slowly, reluctantly spread her tiny wings until they were full-span, making her look exactly like an angel on a Christmas tree - some kind of human tradition to mark folklore of guiding angels in the desert.

 

"Wow, pretty big," Harry commented.

 

"Show me yours," she demanded, shuffling closer, placing her hands on his knee. Two tiny hands on his big knee and he was already gone for her.

 

"Okay but shh-" he looked around. "Our secret okay?"

 

Audrey nodded happily and Harry carefully spread out his wings, wincing as he knocked something down, biting his lip.

 

"Oops!" he whispered, eyes wide.

 

She giggled and got up, running to put the object back he'd knocked down.

 

"It's okay nobody saw," she offered and Harry got up, heading back to the painting table.

 

//

 

"I don't know how they do it..."

 

"It's...I mean..." Louis was speechless.

 

"It just breaks my heart thinking there's so many children who need us," he squeezed Louis closer, kissing his brow.

 

Louis laid in his arms happily. They'd had slow, almost angry sex when they'd got back, frustrated at the way the children had been made to feel unwanted. But they were determined to be passed for adoption rights.

 

"We'll clean the house tomorrow, get a proper evaluation and have some work done to make it perfect...we'll find the best schools and get all the books we need on nutrition and development  and-"

 

Harry kissed him.

 

"Lou, are you sure you want this?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Logan will not go through his life thinking he's a burden," Louis said determinedly.

 

"I know we don't get to choose but Audrey and Logan really touched our hearts..." he hummed.

 

Louis squeezed his arms around Harry's waist, tucked into him.

 

"They all would if they lived with us..."

 

"You think there's a limit on how many we can take?" Harry asked and Louis chuckled a bit, reaching up to kiss him against.

 

"Love you so much, angel..."

 

Harry smiled, nuzzling his nose.

 

"Love you a bit more," he replied.

 

Louis settled back against his chest, tail-point trailing down Harry's inner thigh.

 

"Can we...?" He asked softly.

 

Harry helped Louis roil on top of him, kissed him deep and soft and sighed when Louis eventually straddled him, riding his body exquisitely. Sometimes they made the sweetest love, soft and lazy and intense. Sometimes they needed more but right now, it was about affirming how they felt about each other and their future together.

 

"Won't be able to do this anymore," Harry murmured into Louis' ear as Louis leaned over him, pushing his hips back to take him deep.

 

"Wanna bet?" Louis whispered, leaning back again, arching and crying out as Harry's hand curled around his hips to bring him closer, rocking up into him.

 

When their passion exploded in unison, when they hit their peaks together and collapsed again sticky and sated, Harry stroked Louis’ back.

 

"Lou you can't use your magic to control the children just so we can have sex..." he broached with a low, husky voice.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Can and will."

 

"That's not good parenting..." Harry mused.

 

Louis sighed dramatically.

 

"Oh alright, I'll just palm them off to Uncle Zayn and Uncle Niall every time I fancy a bit of you then, how's that?"

 

Harry chuckled, arms wrapping around Louis' little form.

 

"Something tells me they'll be spending a lot of time on the other side of the forest..."

 

Louis' eyes glowed as he kissed at Harry's lips, Harry's body brightening in response.

 

"Something tells me they will..." Louis agreed.

 

Harry smiled, curling a hand around Louis' neck to bring him close enough to kiss some more.

 

//

 

 

 

They had found an inclusive church on earth, one that celebrated all three realms and all its species.

 

Harry made Louis go every Sunday after that because they were after all, good Christian people who were going to become good Christian parents.

 

Louis had rolled his eyes every time he'd put a smart jacket on, rolling up the sleeves rebelliously and refusing to rid his Converse boots.

 

Harry had still held his hand and sang loudly beside him during the sermons.

 

They'd asked the priest - a brown haired, brown eyed man named Father Payne - about a special kind of ceremony, one outside the church's grounds.

 

Liam - Father Payne - had roamed the woods where Louis and Harry pictured having their life ceremony and had agreed with their plan, happy to marry them wherever they wished.

 

So it was on one fall afternoon when it was still warm that Zayn and Niall played best man to each of the Grooms and played baby-sitter to a flower-girl named Audrey and a page-boy named Logan.

 

Logan was two and a half and an absolute terror. He was just discovering his abilities and he kept racing off before anyone noticed him missing and Louis had already had to dash after him through the trees to bring him back.

 

He ended up in front of the altar with a child dangled across his chest, one arm through his little legs, the other cupping the back of his neck as he smirked at Liam, waiting for Harry to come through the trees with Audrey throwing petals ahead of him.

 

As it turned out, Harry was holding Audrey's little hand and whispering to her how well she was doing as she carried the basket of petals on her wrist failing to actually throw any.

 

Louis felt Logan wriggle and tightened his hold.

 

"Ah! Not yet, little demon," he scolded lightly.

 

Logan sighed and went lax. He knew better than to argue with his father, it was a fight he was yet to win.

 

Audrey looked absolutely beautiful in her little white lace dress, pretty white Mary Janes and her dark hair curly and flowing. Her lips were pursed and her brows drawn in a near-angry expression and Louis couldn’t help his smile at that. At how his little Princess reminded him so much of his love, even if they weren't related by blood.

 

She still wouldn't show her wings without feeling uncomfortable so Harry had come up with the brilliant idea of giving her a pair of gauze butterfly wings to wear over hers so nobody would notice. Louis had almost married Harry there and then when Audrey had excitedly accepted the shimmery, glittery wings in favour of her own.

 

"Daddy!" She'd cried, throwing her arms around Harry’s neck where he'd knelt to present them to her.

 

Harry had stroked her back gently.

 

"Glad you like them, beautiful," he'd said.

 

Of course, Harry spent time with Logan, too. Had adored him as a baby and spent time doing artistic things with him as a toddler while Louis showed Audrey how to play football and climb trees. They were a family now, it was almost incredible to think of the day they'd met these two, how lucky they were to be gifted them both.

 

Their stamp of approval from the adoption agency had come with the highest distinction.

 

Louis' thoughts were brought back to the present, watching his fiancé lope down the 'aisle'- in reality a corridor of trees. Louis had worked some magic to create an arch of twine and branches and Harry had decorated it with flowers of course.

 

Liam smiled as Louis glanced at him and Louis let his eyes go over his lover, his bare-chested, white-cotton-trousered lover. Harry's hair was so long now, reaching his pecs and curly, beautiful. It wafted over his shoulders, plaited at the crown to hold the mane back, his fern tattoos still bright and beautiful, his butterfly still pretty.

 

He carried his wings more proudly now, like he had to prove to Audrey that she should be proud of who she was.

 

Logan wriggled in his arms again and Louis hitched him up so he faced outwards, arms still tight around his middle.

 

"You're not going anywhere," he murmured to the little dark-haired boy who twisted to look at him with begging brown eyes.

 

"But Father..."

 

"You want to see me marry Daddy don't you?" Louis enquired.

 

Logan sighed, grasping Louis' arm for support instead.

 

"I suppose..."

 

Louis chuckled, rubbing his cheek into Logan's hair.

 

He'd chosen a charcoal suit for himself - tight trousers and fitted jacket with a black shirt, but he'd left his feet bare to match Harry.

 

 

Harry was grinning as he came closer and then he was letting off that blinding white light, stronger than usual. Louis couldn't help but smile back, breath catching. _Hades_ , he was so beautiful. And his...all his.

 

Harry reached for Louis' hand the second he stopped, gripping it tightly, slightly shaky. Louis gave him a quizzical look.

 

"You okay?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, huffing out air.

 

"Think so..."

 

Louis leaned closer, noticing how Harry had one hand on Audrey's shoulder, gentle fingers clasping there to make her feel part of it all.

 

"No second thoughts?" Louis checked quickly, flicking worried eyes up.

 

Harry shook his head with a pained look and a noise in his throat, grabbing Louis' jacket to plant a kiss on his lips roughly.

 

Logan giggled and covered his eyes as Liam cleared his throat.

 

"Not quite got to that part yet..."

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Well," he grumbled. "As if I'd change my mind," he muttered more to Louis than himself.

 

Louis released a relieved breath and tangled their fingers back together.

 

Liam began the ceremony with earth-like presentation, welcoming Zayn and Niall as witnesses. The two boys smirked at each other past the two grooms and stood guard while Liam worked up to the exchange of vows.

 

"Harry, I believe you're going first?" Liam checked and Harry nodded, swallowing nervously. He turned and gave Niall Audrey's hand so he could take both of Louis', frowning when he realised Louis had a solid hold on Logan.

 

Louis blushed a bit and handed Logan to Zayn.

 

"Behave for Uncle Zayn," he hissed, turning back to Harry with a graceful smile and a swish of his tail.

 

He placed his hands in Harry's larger, quivering ones, lifting one to kiss the back of it in assurance. Whatever Harry said right now, he'd marry him anyway even if he told Louis about some unknown disgusting disease angels got in old age or how he'd slept with half his realm. Really, nothing would stop Louis marrying this man right now. Or promising him forever which is what their realms related to more than this earth ceremony of marriage.

 

"Lou-" Harry chuffed out, trying to gain courage for his words.

 

Louis shuffled a bit closer, slipping one hand into his side to rub a thumb gently there, letting his tail curl around Harry's knee. He reached up and tucked back his hair, fingering the braid. Harry looked at him and dimpled shyly, taking Louis' hand back in his.

 

Harry took another breath and felt a tugging at his trouser-leg. He looked down to see Audrey there, biting her lip.

 

"Daddy, it's okay if you want to hold my hand if you're afraid," she said, holding out her little hand for him.

 

Harry almost broke down there and then, sniffling back his grateful tears as he took her hand, looking back to Louis. Louis took Audrey's other hand so they became a circle and then checked over his shoulder for Logan.

 

Logan was happily messing up Zayn's hair with no wish to be in the middle of the 'soppy part' as he'd referred to it during their rehearsal.

 

"Louis, I love you," Harry said, feeling stronger. "Not this realm nor my realm or yours could prevent us meeting and now that we have - we're locked in for life," he smirked. "You've changed for me and I'm so proud of you..."

 

"Wanted to, babe," Louis inserted softly, more to prevent himself crying than anything. He swallowed hard.

 

"Our love isn't like most - we faced banishment to be together and you gave up your soul to save me...but you probably don't realise that you saved me the day I fell. I'd never felt truly at home until I came here and then I didn't want to leave."

 

"Didn't want you to," Louis hummed and Harry flicked him a look for interrupting again.

 

"Sorry babe, sorry," Louis tipped his chin downwards with a smirk.

 

"Whatever realm we're in, whatever difficulties we face, I want it to always to be together. I want to always be by your side." Harry finished, looking to Audrey for his ring.

 

She lifted her wrist where a tiny box was tied with a ribbon and Harry carefully unthreaded it, kissing her hair.

 

"Thank you, Audrey, thank you so much..."

 

She smiled and skipped back to Niall, pressing her back into his legs, wrapping her arms backwards around them. Niall stroked down her hair gently.

 

Harry hooked the ring out the box he'd chosen for Louis, a red-gold design simple and strong. Louis bit his lip as Harry's shaky fingers came towards his to put it on.

 

"Ow!" Zayn's loud cry startled the clearing, making Harry fumble and drop the ring into the dry leaves while Louis turned to find Logan with his teeth sunk into Zayn's hand.

 

"Logan, no!" Louis barked firmly. "You do _not_ bite! Get over here, now," he demanded, pointing to his foot.

 

Logan stumbled over, hands clutched in front of him, head low.

 

"Say sorry to Zayn, please," Louis demanded while Harry and Audrey raked through the crisp leaves for the ring.

 

Audrey clutched it in her little hand, pressing it into Harry's palm.

 

"Here you go, Daddy," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

 

Harry felt tears well in his eyes and shuddered  a breath out to hold them back, Fuck it if he was going to start crying now, not when he was so close to making Louis his permanently.

 

Louis tucked an arm around Logan's middle and hoisted him against his side once he'd apologised, leaving him hanging in his usual punishment.

 

Harry smiled a bit at him as he took Louis' free hand again, rubbing the dust off the ring.

 

"I want you to have my ring as a symbol of my love in this realm," Harry recited their agreed final words, letting out a shaky breath when he finally pushed the ring onto Louis' finger.

 

Louis leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

"I love you so much, angel..." he whispered in Harry’s ear, making him blush and dimple again.

 

Louis cleared his throat, refusing Zayn's offer to take Logan again, determinedly carrying on with his son tucked in his side.

 

"Well, Harold," Louis arched a brow. "I knew whatever I had to say would sound like - well, rubbish compared to you," he mused. "But here goes..."

 

Harry squeezed his fingers, just happy seemingly that he'd got through his part.

 

"You're just incredible, really," Louis mused. "So beautiful and you don't know it...you show forgiveness and grace when I can barely keep my anger inside and you brought something out in me I didn't even know I had..."

 

"Worms?" Logan suggested at Louis' side.

 

"Thought I told you to be quiet?" Louis chided.

 

Harry bit his lip against a giggle that would only encourage Logan's misbehaviour.

 

"Shut up, idiot," Audrey hissed.

 

"Don’t call me idiot!" Logan replied, wriggling.

 

"Be quiet the pair of you!" Harry called firmly and both children stilled, biting their lips.

 

Louis had authority but when Harry got mad, nobody dared upset him further.

 

"Haz," Louis shook his head to clear the madness. "I chose Earth as my realm but I'd choose you over everything. As you know," he smiled softly. "And I might have given you a home," he echoed Harry's speech. "But you gave me wings, Harry," Louis expressed. "I became an angel in my heart if not in my soul."

 

Logan made puking noises and Louis rolled his eyes, putting him down.

 

"Ring please, Logan," he instructed.

 

Logan smirked, pretending to feel in his pockets.

 

"Don't have it, Father..."

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, stared at the boy until they went red.

 

"Are you lying to me Logan Nathaniel Tomlinson?"

 

Harry smirked. They'd adopted both of the children in Louis' name and Harry planned to take his surname,. too. Louis still didn't feel entirely comfortable with it but Harry had argued that it didn’t matter whose name they took but he wanted Louis' name as his own now and forever. And of course, eventually with much wearing-down, Harry always got what he wanted.

 

Harry knelt down on one knee, pulling Logan into a loose hug.

 

"Son, I really love your Father and I want to make him happy, see?" Harry hummed in his little ear. "Please will you let us have the ring? Then we can play, I promise," he assured.

 

Logan rolled his eyes.

 

"You're no fun, Daddy..."

 

Harry smiled proudly as Logan lifted the ring towards Louis.

 

"No, no I'm not," he agreed, pushing out another nervous breath when Louis took his hand again finally.

 

"I want you to have my ring as a symbol of my love in this realm," Louis said, slipping the ring he'd chosen onto Harry's finger. It was white-gold, slim and pretty. Harry tilted his hand to gaze at it, flicking Louis a big-eyed look.

 

"It's perfect, Lou..."

 

Liam cleared his throat.

 

"Right, finally," he commented, looking at the children in mock- chastisement and they each clung to their parents legs as he finished the ceremony. "You can kiss, now, to forge the bond you have promised for li-"

 

Liam didn’t get to finish because Harry grasped Louis' jacket lapels and tugged him close, crashing his lips onto Louis' as Louis' hands came up to cup Harry's hips, thumbs hooking into the loops on his trousers, linking them and letting him spread his fingers over that flesh subtly, so as not to scar their children for life.

 

"Hm," Harry growled, arms tightening as he pulled Louis tighter in, wings flapping a bit and Louis grinned into it, his stud flicked with Harrys tongue and his tail latching onto Harry's thigh for balance.

 

"Think of the children!" Niall called loudly to break them apart.

 

Harry nuzzled Louis' nose with his, lashes grazing the demon’s tan cheeks.

 

"Hey, husband," he panted, softly, his breath tickling Louis' skin.

 

Louis kissed his cheek.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson," he smirked of Harry's new title.

 

Harry grunted and almost pulled him back in until Louis pressed against his arms gently with a wicked grin.

 

"Later, bad-boy," he winked, bending to lift Logan onto his shoulder and taking Audrey's hand to walk them out of the woods and towards the house where they had a cold buffet set up for dinner.

 

Harry pouted but followed when Niall and Zayn threw arms around him.

 

"So how does it feel?" Zayn asked, flicking him a smile.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Awesome," he replied honestly.

 

"You have to put up with his mess and his demon mischief and-" Niall got cut off.

 

"I know," Harry grinned happily.

 

"And that naughty kid, he's gonna take after Louis so much..." Zayn warned.

 

"I know," Harry bit his lip happily.

 

"Hey, can I go play with Audrey?" Niall checked.

 

Harry could see Louis dancing in a circle with her in the distance by the cottage, his descent down the field somewhat slower.

 

"Only if Zayn takes Logan, too..."

 

"Oh man, why do I get the bitey one!" Zayn complained loudly.

 

"Race ya?" Niall offered. "Whoever gets there first gets the cute one..."

 

Zayn nodded and the pair took off with Harry shouting behind them.

 

"Hey, don't label my kids that way you moron!"

 

Niall didn't win anyway and offered to play footie with the naughty Logan as Harry loped up behind Louis who was shedding his jacket and tucking up his shirt sleeves.

 

"Remind me why you didn't go naked?" Harry hummed in his ear, wrapping him into his chest, Louis' back to his front.

 

"Uh, small thing called children under five, Haz," Louis reminded.

 

Harry pouted.

 

"But I'm always naked," he said.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"We know..."

 

"S'Natural," Harry sulked.

 

"Not sure the adoption agency would see it that way," Louis teased.

 

Harry's hands drifted down from his waist to tug out his shirt from his trousers, fingers sliding up under the hem onto his belly.

 

"Did the guys say they'd babysit tonight?" Harry checked.

 

Louis felt a bit breathless, leaning back into Harry's body.

 

"Hades, I hope so," he murmured, twisting his head to receive an awkward kiss.

 

"Can't you save that for the bloody honey-moon?" Niall yelled at them.

 

Harry pulled away with an inane grin.

 

"Nope."

 

Louis tugged his shirt back down, unravelling his tail from Harrys thigh.

 

"You guys sure you don't mind taking these two?" Harry checked.

 

Niall shrugged.

 

"It's just a couple of days..."

 

Louis had decided not to leave their babies with anyone else for too long especially with Logan playing up and Audrey still afraid to show her wings.

 

Harry nodded, looking forward to the surprise trip Louis had planned for them.

 

"Just call us if there's any problems," Louis inserted, slipping an arm around Harry's waist and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

 

"Can we tuck into the food yet, Lou?" Zayn asked, carrying Logan over.

 

Louis smirked and nodded.

 

"Let's go for it," he said and they all sat around the table to eat.

 

//

 

"Can you hear that...?"

 

Harry's voice sounded loud in the room even though it was soft with husk.

 

Louis shook his head, curling up behind Harry where he lay naked on the bed from their shower.

 

"What is it?" Louis wondered, kissing his neck softly.

 

Harry closed his eyes and shimmered a bit.

 

"Peace and quiet," he smirked.

 

Louis smiled into his shoulder, flicking a tongue there.

 

"Hmm, what a beautiful sound."

 

Harry sighed out, shifting his knee forward.

 

"Lou..." He hummed.

 

Louis licked down his spine, audaciously thumbing him open to lick over his hole.

 

"Yeah, angel? Letting me have a turn?" He teased.

 

Harry moaned and twisted his front toward the bed a bit more.

 

"Like this, yeah?" Louis whispered. "Be so intense for you..."

 

"What 'bout you?" Harry asked with a tiny frown.

 

Louis flicked his tongue over him.

 

"Think I can live with it," he decided and Harry chuckled raspily, choking out when Louis licked right into him.

 

"Oh...oh yes," he breathed, catching Louis' tail in his hand, placing a kiss on the tip.

 

It buzzed, a bit like an electric shock.

 

"Lou, is your tail poisoned?" Harry wondered then.

 

"No, just charged," he explained.

 

Harry couldn't believe he'd never asked him before.

 

"Feels hot," Harry said.

 

"Like you," Louis stroked a gentle hand down Harry's belly, tugging him off.

 

"Fuck, Lou," he sighed, rutting into his hand.

 

"About to," Louis assured, finding the lube and slipping little fingers into him, curling an arm under his side to tug him off that way, still with a hand free to touch.

 

"Please don't draw this out," Harry begged, pushing back onto his fingers.

 

"Why not?" Louis smiled. "When you feel so good?"

 

Harry growled a bit, frustrated, gasping as Louis curved his fingers and twisted his wrist to go deeper, stroking a place that could make him quiver in seconds.

 

"O-Okay," he stammered. " _Not_ what I meant..."

 

"Then what did you mean?" Louis asked as he kissed up his shoulder into his neck again, brushing his long, long hair to one side to reach.

 

"I mean - I need you, Louis," Harry expressed. "Inside me."

 

Louis bit into him a bit, pulling back with a gasp.

 

"Shit, now I've given you a bloody love-bite," he derided.

 

"How dare you, and on our wedding night too," Harry teased right back.

 

"Kids might see it," Louis mumbled.

 

"Good point...suck some into my ferns too will you?" Harry asked.

 

Louis groaned and slipped his fingers out, pressing them into said hip, rubbing against his markings.

 

"After, I promise," Louis whispered, stroking over himself and readying at Harry's hole.

 

When he eased in, it was like every moment he'd ever shared with Harry falling in that one movement, satisfying and exciting all at once.

 

"Yes, Harry...oh, yes..."

 

Harry rolled forward a bit until Louis was deep. Louis tested his limit with a tuck of his hips.

 

"Oh God," Harry groaned. "Tight, fuck so tight..."

 

"I know... _Hades_ , I know," Louis whispered, afraid to move, afraid to breathe. "Want me out?"

 

"Don't you fucking dare," Harry warned, low and real.

 

Louis stroked over his belly, tugging him again, nudging his hips to rock him gently in and out of Harry's body.

 

"Just sweet, angel, yeah? Like this?"

 

Harry nodded, clasping his hand and twining their fingers, pressing it to his chest as Louis curved over him, his wings lifting to allow him to press closer, as close as he could get.

 

"Fuck, you're incredible," Louis awed, hips rocking now, Harry pushing back onto him.

 

"Too much...too good..." Harry shook his head, gripping Louis' hand tight to his heart, pushing his heat into his other one as their rhythm synced, so in tune with each other.

 

It was slow, achingly tender and so loving, it blew the scale of anything they'd shared before and maybe that was to do with the promises they had made today; or to do with their unending desire for each other but whatever the reason, they came hard together, gasping for air and crying out loudly, the beam of light they'd come to expect from Harry not flashing outwards but expressing itself in a zap of energy from Harry's body into Louis', sharp and sweet.

 

When they came this time, it was like sharing it all together, feeling exactly what the other was feeling and knowing how precious that was.

 

"Hades, what-" Louis panted against his shoulder.

 

"Fucked if I know," Harry breathed back, a little stunned himself.

 

Louis carefully laid him out on his back, lazily crawling between his thighs to exact his promise - sucking beautiful marks into each of his hips, right over the fern tattoos that lay there.

 

"C'mere demon," Harry coughed, dragging him up off his skin before he came again with no assistance. "Fuck, get over here..."

 

Louis chuckled against his chest where he fell, kissing his sternum.

 

"Good?" He checked smugly.

 

"Awful," Harry lied, kicking away a slippery tail that tried to bind around his ankle. He failed his objective because it secured firmly in place.

 

"Oh angel-face, don't be shy," Louis twinkled. "Like I can't _feel_ how much you liked it..."

 

That was true, Harry’s hardness lay betraying him against Louis' belly.

 

"Was thinking of something else," he smirked.

 

Louis arched a brow, crawling upwards, eyes red with devilish intent.

 

"Sorry, Haz, don't think I quite heard you..."

 

Harry sucked in a breath, wrapping Louis close and turning to wrestle him down but Louis didn't budge, laid against his body. Which meant-

 

Harry frowned. Had every time he pulled Louis down, it was because Louis had let him? Not because he was truly the stronger of the two? He gasped.

 

"You're using magic!"

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded, heat skittering down Harry's chest and landing in his groin.

 

Oh. _Oh sweet angels in heaven._

 

"It was you," he huffed out in surrender, rutting against Louis' own revived body-part.

 

"It was me, what Harold?" Louis enquired.

 

"That I was thinking about!" Harry snapped moodily. "There's nothing else."

 

Louis nodded with a knowing smugness.

 

"Glad you agree," he hummed, leaning down to finally take Harry's lips between his, kissing him like any devil would - hot and biting and sexy.

 

"I hate you," Harry muttered as Louis shuffled up a bit over his hips.

 

"Yeah? Show me how much..." Louis pressed the lube bottle into Harry's hands.

 

Harry stretched him sweetly, taking his time and making it intense. Louis regretted his little playful turn when Harry slid his heat up and down his crack teasingly.

 

"Want this, demon? Hm, want the angel to show you how it's done?"

 

If Louis was a lesser demon he would have flipped Harry onto his belly, licked him out - _with the stinging bite of his teeth as a reminder not to be sassy_ \- and fucked him hard. Instead he rolled his eyes, rocking his hips.

 

"Please," he invited softly, ignoring his urge to teach Harry a lesson.

 

Harry pressed into him, letting Louis sit back at his own pace, something that made Harry gasp when Louis took him whole, sheathing him in hot heat.

 

Louis smirked, settling his hips very deliberately as he circled them a bit to make it feel good for Harry.

 

"You-" Harry rushed out, breathless.

 

"Uh-huh," Louis nodded smugly, rocking back against him, taking him deep and pulling off, screwing his hips down in a circle every now and then to remind Harry who was in charge.

 

Harry threw his head back and fluttered out his wings, pressing his thumbs into Louis' hips before grasping his arms, pressing them into biceps, his chest, reaching to press a finger to where they met, checking he wasn't dreaming this.

 

"Oh," Louis shifted a bit at that exploring finger. "Harold," he teased, leaning forward to suck a love-bite into his jaw.

 

"Gonna have you for that," Harry mumbled weakly, moaning and trying to thrust but failing entirely, pleasure-driven into satedness.

 

"Like to see you try, angel," Louis licked his lips, rocking gently down until he stilled, full of Harry.

 

He caught up his hands, twined their fingers and rested them on his chest, meeting his gaze.

 

"Made you mine today, angel," he said, so soft and sweet, Harry groaned and rutted his hips up a bit. "Made me yours, too..."

 

"Louis..."

 

"I don't care what Fate said," he added, leaning down to kiss Harry's mouth, tender and loving. "I would have had you forever no matter what..."

 

"Love you," Harry whispered as their eyes met and Louis' were black and that was enough to have Harry coming, slow and steady into Louis' body as he gasped at the feeling inside.

 

Louis laid down on his chest, panting, still connected until Harry softened enough to slip out of him, right now he didn't care. He heaved himself up to kiss him again, like all night possibly.

 

"Love you so much angel," Louis thumbed over the mark he'd left on his jaw, making Harry whimper.

 

It was a bit later, when they'd settled comfortably side by side, wrapped together and happy, that Harry hummed.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Yes, Harold?"

 

"Like...when can we get another baby?"

 

Louis chuckled, kissing above his brow.

 

"You don't think Logan is handful enough?"

 

Harry pouted.

 

"Want loads of you's," he said and-

 

Louis had to kiss him again, for long, sweet moments.

 

"Me too," Louis assured.

 

"Can we ask?" He ventured. "See if any are really needy?"

 

Louis smiled against his neck.

 

"Sure, Haz..."

 

Harry held him a bit tighter.

 

"I love you."

 

"Love you too dickhead now shut up so I can sleep..."

 

Harry grinned into the twilight as Louis' breaths drew out long and quiet and he held him close to his heart where he belonged.

 


End file.
